Who am I to you ?
by Karichan-senpai
Summary: Empress? Princess? Lady? Infinity? Who am I? The mother of your child? What am I to you? WHO am I to you...? I left you, but why are you still coming back into my life? LelouchxOC (Linamae) / LuluxOC, ZeroxOC (Infinity). Slight C.C.xOC (Z.Z.), SuzakuxEuphie, SuzakuxNunnally, and a tinge of RoloxOC.
1. Power of the Queen

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's Rouen-senpai here ;) with my first story EVER published on ~ I've written so many fanfictions in my life but I never published them because people tend to steal my publications and either re-post, distribute and/or credit my stories (and art) as their own.. Which really breaks my heart to say the least.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT! So without further ado~ here's my first ever published story :3 enjoy! AND READ MY PROFILE PLEASE!

_**THE CHARACTER PROFILES ARE ALWAYS ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE READ MY PROFILE THANKS GUYS! 3**_

_**ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS SO THAT I'LL WRITE MORE 3**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FROM THE RECOGNIZABLE EXCEPT MY OC'S LINAMAE, Z.Z. AND SORALE AND THE MAIN STORY LINE~~~ 3 SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM 3**_

_**ALSO NOTE: **_Rating _might_ change in later chapters ;) I'll give you a warning of course~ 3_**  
><strong>_

__**~~ Rouen-senpai ~~**__

* * *

><p><em>Why.. Why did this- How could this happen.. ? <em>I looked at my bulging stomach and gently placed my hand at the top near my breast. Tears fell down my cheeks as I sat staring out at the garden fields of my private room. Kaguya and just come to check on me ten minutes ago.

She had a habit of checking in every hour, saying things like, "I'm so excited for my baby niece or nephew", and "This happened for a reason, you should just accept it and be happy."

But that's just it. I'm not happy.. I'm 16 with a child in my belly.. The only ones who knew were Kaguya herself, some of her personal trusties and my step brother, Suzaku - and God knows where he is right now.

I wiped at my tears after a few more minutes and patted my 8-month old belly, "Well Kaguya is right about one thing.. I'm happy to have you.." I smiled down at my future child, but it soon disappeared as I felt the sadness well up once again.

_How am I supposed to raise a child by myself.. ? I can't always be depending on Kaguya.. She has a country to run and I can't just put all this weight on her - excuse the pun.. _I sighed and stared out the window once again, _I need help.. If only he- No.. I concluded that I won't be facing him again.. I could ask Suzaku.. but he's got enough to deal with.. I want.. power.. something to help me.. something that will give me the courage to get through this.. _another tear rolled down my cheek, _Oh Lulu.. I wish I could see you again.. _

I turned suddenly as the door creaked open. I gasped at the tall silver-haired man, clad in black clothes. He had a gentle smile on his face as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wh-Who are you.. ? You're not allowed in here!" I tried to look angry, but my voice shook, revealing my fear.

I was taken back by his goofy grin, "Now, now, not to worry my dear~ I am just here to help.. You said you wanted power correct?" he said as he approached me.

My eyes widened, _I only thought that.. I never said it out loud.. who is this man?_

"My name is Z.Z." he grinned again, "I'm here to grant your wish" he laughed and gently took my hand in his, and I gasped as a strange feeling coursed through my veins. I saw flashes of blue electricity and different other colors, then I heard his voice, "I propose a deal, in exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true.. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions" I saw a flash of what looked like two worlds right next to one another, and were those.. humans? They all had red marks on their foreheads, "While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different province, a different time.. A different life.." I gasped inwardly as a familiar face flashed into my mind, "The power of the Queen will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"

"Yes.. I, Linamae Mi Ailithia, hereby accept the terms of your contract" I felt myself say. I gasped as the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

…

I woke up to Kaguya's screams of fright and my eyes shot open from shock.

"Lina! Lina! Oh my gosh!" she ran over and helped me sit up, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah.. I just.. got a big dizzy.." I lied.

"Are you sure? Nothing's wrong is there?"

"I'm fine Kaguya.. Thank you" I assured her. _Kaguya came to check on me.. meaning I've been out for at least half an hour already.. Strange.. where'd.. Z.Z. go? _ I thought to myself, cautiously looking around the room.

"What is it?" Kaguya stared at my curious face.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out how long I've been out.." I said as she helped me to stand.

"Not for too long I hope.. It's only been an hour since I last checked on you"

"Hmm.. I see.." silence came between us as she helped me to sit on the window sill.

"I have to get back.. They'll look for me.. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Kaguya" I smiled at her reassuringly.

She looked at me uncertainly for a moment then nodded and walked out. I sighed and looked out the window again. _Was it.. a dream?_

"Afraid not my dear~" I turned quickly to see Z.Z. standing near the opposite wall, taking a book off the floor to ceiling book shelf.

"Z.. Z.Z." I stared at him for a moment before standing.

"Yes that's me~" he practically danced over to me, "Now why not test that new power of yours out, hm?"

"P-Power.. ?" I suddenly remembered why I had passed out, "How do I.. " I gasped as my right eye pulsed for a moment. I placed my hand over it and looked at a smirking Z.Z. He held out a hand mirror and I gasped once again at my reflection. My right eye had turned blank blue, almost in a dazed state and had a red mark embedded into the center, much in the form of a bird. I looked at Z.Z., startled; he smirked more and started to explain at my confusion.

"That, my dear, is called a geass.. for you, it is the power of the queen.. After all you _are_, or at least _were _the next Empress of Japan were you not.. ? Princess.. or Lady.. Linamae Mi Ailithia.." he bowed in respect at the same time mocking me with his knowledge. My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I know everything about you my dear.. Your past and present, and some well into the future as well. Speaking of past, present and future.. that's part of your geass~ Your eyesight range is all you'll see of a certain place that you want to look at. And doing so will allow you to view that certain place both up to six months into the past or into the future.." he laughed lazily as he sat on one of the cushioned chairs in the room, "For example~ If you would llke to look into the conference room down the hall, you'd see your cousin Lady Kaguya - who I take it, took your place as the Empress of Japan - in a meeting, but if you were to look in there about a week ago, you'd find yourself wandering the halls because no one was there, and if you look about an hour into the future.. you'd find Kaguya in there once again, but this time, she'll be guiding you around the house." He grinned as he flipped through a book, Now one thing you geass _can't _do is look only a few minutes or seconds into the future. The minimum you'll see is half an hour into the future. Hm.. am I forgetting something.. ?" He placed a finger on his chin and looked up at my startled face, "Ah yes.. once you've given birth, you'll find that if you see something that makes you angry.. you'll be quite a different person.. sad to say that this is a side effect of your geass.. Your courageous side will come as a totally different person, sharing the same body as you. Sort of like.. a split personality.. so to say.. Hmm.. other than that.. I'm sure you can figure out your limits for yourself hm? Now try it out yes?" he continued grinning.

All the while I was taking in what he was saying, "Ah.. r-right.." _I want to see.. Kaguya.._ nothing happened.

Z.Z. started laughing, "Dear dear~ You can't see a specific person.. you can only see a place. Oh yes another thing.. Once you have direct eye contact with a person and use your geass on them, you'll be able to use your geass to see what they are seeing. For example, if you were to use it on Kaguya, you'd be able to see exactly what _she _is seeing. Sad to say no past or future, but present is just as good yes?"

I nodded and finally understood, _Conference room.._ I gasped as a flash of images were thrown into my line of vision. _Kaguya.. _ she was talking in a meeting with some of the heads of the house.

"Lady Kaguya, are you sure you want to do this.. ? Joining this so called Zero?"

"Yes, I am quite sure about this.. I'll be returning to the nearby palace there with my close friend.. our guest down the hall" _Me.. ?_ "She is not to be disturbed, even while I am away.."

"Yes Lady Kaguya.."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and the images disappeared, the image of Z.Z. grinning replacing them.

"Quite an experience wasn't it.. ? You'll have to learn how to control it of course~ To see in the past and future as well. Hm.. so now I'll stick next to you and fulfill your desires until you can grant mine."

"What is.. your wish.. ?"

"Hmm.. I have no intention of telling you that just yet.." he smirked and walked toward the door. "Why not try out and practice your geass more? Oh and also.. I'm sure you'll want to join that Zero with Kaguya as well, so.. I'll take care of your baby when you're busy hm?" my eyes widened at him. "Don't worry.. I mean no harm to anyone.. just as long as you continue on the track of my wish." He grinned and disappeared out the door.

_Power of the Queen.._ _What have I gotten myself into.. ? Wait.. did he say.. join the Black Knights with Kaguya.. ? The terrorist known to save Japan.. ? Why would I.. ? Then again he saved Suzaku.._ I shook my head. I'd have to talk to Kaguya about this as soon as possible.. I placed my hand on my rounded belly and activated my geass, to watch Kaguya's meeting once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS 3 <strong>_

**~~ Rouen-senpai ~~**


	2. Infinity ? Who are you ?

**A/N**: hey again guys ;) haha sorry about the long wait but as I said in my profile the most time I'll let pass before updating is a week (unless something comes up ;) And sorry if the first few chapters are a bit rushed or if the time settings don't go exactly with the story :P I tried pulling out the time settings in the show but I didn't get it all down :P it's big work to do research on a 50 episode long show XD ahaha~ I tried my best so I hope it's approved :)

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS!**

**ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS SO THAT I'LL WRITE MORE :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I WON ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FROM THE RECOGNIZABLE EXCEPT MY OC'S LINAME, Z.Z. AND SORALE AND THE MAIN STORY LINE :3 ~~~ SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM :3**

**~~ Rouen-senpai ~~**

* * *

><p><span>Author's POV<span>

_~~2 months later~~_

"This just in-" the television network was suddenly interrupted by static. Then a man in a mask appeared on the screen. Linamae turned her attention away from her currently activated geass and to the screen.

"My dear Britannians.. Have no fear, all of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound.. " his voice was strong and leading.

"Zero.. " Linamae's soft voice whispered out as she deactivated her geass. She heard Z.Z. chuckle behind her.

"Ah.. so you saw this did you.. ?" he smirked.

Linamae didn't respond, but continued to watch the screen.

"I, Zero, return them to you unharmed.. " images of the hostages came on the screen.

"His classmates were there too.. ?" Linamae whispered.

"You truly have been watching him hm.. ? Is it about time you went out then.. ?" Z.Z. chuckled as Linamae hushed her now crying son with a milk bottle.

"You've got everything prepared yes.. ? Costume.. me taking care of Sorale.. " he walked around the room, "You don't need to wait for Lady Kaguya to join him.. you've already seen that it won't happen for a while hm.. ?" Linamae stared down at her sleepy child.

"I know that but-" the image of not only Zero but some other terrorists in masks appeared on the screen standing behind him.

"People.. Fear us! Or rally behind us as you see fit! We.. are the Black Knights!"

"Hmm.. just as you predicted.. or should I say saw.. ?" Z.Z. danced around the room drinking orange juice out of a packet, his personal obsession.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield!" his voice was strong and powerful, "Regardless of whether they be Elevens OR Britannians! The Japan Liberation front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them! It was a wanting (A/N: I couldn't hear him right n) and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished!"

"It's a surprise someone is letting them continue running this.. " Z.Z. sipped his juice.

"There's a news reporter going to join with them.. " Linamae had activated her geass again.

"Hmm.. " Z.Z. smirked.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter or countless unarmed Elevens.. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out.. and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field.. but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong.. The only ones who should kill.. Are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless.. WE shall appear again. No matter how mighty. How formidable our foe may be."

"Knights.. for Justice.. " Linamae mumbled.

"Those of you with power. FEAR US! Those of you without it. RALLY BEHIND US! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgement of THIS world!"

"Hmm.. your boyfriend is a strong leader. Made to be one if you ask me.. "

"He was a former prince of Britannia.. "

"Ah yes.. of course how could I forget.. "

"And he's not my boyf-"

"Oh don't say that now.. Isn't he the reason you wanted power in the first place.. ?" he smiled at Linamae knowingly.

The screen went back to the regular program as the Black Knights cut communication.

Linamae bit her lip, "It's time.. " she held the baby tightly and picked up the cell phone on the table beside her.

* * *

><p><em>~~ At Ashford Academy Late at Night ~~<em>

The green haired woman had put on the blue Ashford Academy swimsuit for girls and was standing atop the tallest diving platform above the school swimming pool. She stared at the moon through the glass ceiling for quite a while before making a perfect dive into the pool, making a splash as she made impact with the surface.

Below on the chairs surrounding the pool, a young teenage boy with the eyes of lonely amethysts and the hair the color of charcoal, sat going through files on his laptop. To be more precise.. Top Secret Black Knight application forms from expecting members. He scrolled down a file and came upon a Britannian's application form: Diethard Ried.

"Hm? A Britannian.. ?" he asked, a bit of surprise showing in his voice. "Looks too confident to be a spy.. an extremist.. ?"

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruits keeps growing.. ?" the young looking woman's voice interrupted his thoughts as she floated along his edge of the pool.

"And it was simpler than I ever expected.. while I bitterly hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism.. that's the prevailing view of most Elevens."

"Then basically.. Elevens support the Black Knights for the most part.. "

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole.. It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians.. Plus, I hear some group called Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares.. the number of informants has been increasing quickly too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the band wagon.. They hear a well-grounded buzz word and off they go.. "

The sound of splashing water came and the woman climbed out of the side of the pool, "Hence the Knights for Justice act.. "

"Yeah, well everybody loves a hero. And what better hero than a knight.. " he looked up at the woman who was squeezing the water out of her hair as she let out a chuckle.

"I kind of doubt that's what a real knight of justice would say.. "

"You don't think so.. ?"

He clicked his laptop once again to view the next file and his eyes widened at the picture of a mask similar to his, but in the form of a female: _Infinity_

"What in the name of.. "

"Hmm.. ? What is it.. ?" the woman walked over to view the screen, "Well now.. what do we have here.. ?"

* * *

><p><em>Black Knights Membership Applicant File <em>**[!SECRET]**

_Infinity_

[Education]

Unknown

[Place of Work]

N/A

[Psychological Profile]

Unknown

* * *

><p>"Tsk.. why in the world should I accept this.. ?" he trailed the mouse over the trash button.<p>

"Hmm.. so even in these times, there are hackers to the system.. " the woman started drying her hair with a towel.

"Hmm.. very true I suppose" he smirked about to click the trash button, a sudden pop up message stopped him.

**_**Infinity:**_ I wouldn't do that if I were you.. Zero..

Lelouch's eyes widened, and he froze in place.

**_**Infinity: **_ If I were you, I'd seriously reconsider my application.

"This woman.. she's.. watching me.. ?" C.C. watched in as much shock as Lelouch as they both stared at the screen.

"Maybe a.. hacker.. ?" C.C. tried to come to a conclusion.

**_**Infinity: **_No witch.. I'm not a hacker. More like a comrade.. to well consider.

**_**Zero: **_Who are you.. ? How are you watching us.. ? And how did you get this channel.. ?

**_**Infinity:**_ So many questions.. Unfortunately I can't tell you that just yet..

**_**Zero:**_ Then why don't you tell me why I should reconsider your application?

**_**Infinity: **_Well for one thing.. we wouldn't want your deep dark secret getting out now do we Zero.. ?

**_**Infinity: **_Or is it more appropriate for me to call you Lelouch?

Lelouch's eyes widened, "How in the world.. !" he abruptly stood up.

**_**Infinity: **_ Don't drop that laptop of yours Lulu.. it looks expensive.

**_**Zero: **_ Who the hell are you?

**_**Infinity: **_Now now Lulu.. no need for harsh words. You'll find out eventually.. now if I were you.. I'd seriously reconsider that application of mine hm?

'_This woman.. how does she know who I am.. ? Who is she? How is she watching us.. ? It's too early to assume that I know her if she's been watching me.. dammit, one woman to ruin my plans.. _'

**_**Infinity: **_I'll be seeing you soon.. your highness.

****Infinity has logged out****

"Dammit!" Lelouch slumped down on the chair and bit the tip of his thumb.

"What do you plan to do now.. ?"

"I have no choice.. I have to let her in.. " his voice was strained as he sent an acceptance letter to the returning address.

* * *

><p><em>~~ In Kaguya's palace ~~<em>

The only light in the dark room was the glow of Linamae's geass and the fading light of the open laptop. The screen shut off and only the red glow held the light in the room, but even that soon faded into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS :3<strong>

**~~ Rouen-senpai ~~**


	3. The Battle of Narita Part 1

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated :P School is killing me.. anyways here's the next chapter :D I'd be so happy with feedback w 3 good please ; u ; it' s my first published fanfic ;)

_**~~ Karichan-senpai ~~**_

* * *

><p><em>"Show yourself.. "<em>

_"My, my Zero.. impatient as can be aren't you?" the masked woman stepped out from the shadows, crossing her arms and leaning back on the wall of the pier storage beside her. _

_"Tsk! You know me.. who are you?" the masked Lelouch asked the woman._

_"I'll let __you__ figure that out" she let out an amused chuckle and started to walk forward toward Zero, "The fact that you haven't taken off your mask must mean the Black Knights are somewhere nearby hm?"_

_Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows in frustration behind his mask, "Why have you called me out here? For what reason?" _

_"I would have thought it would have been obvious.. thank you for your acceptance of my application. I trust that you'll keep to the terms I've e-mailed you?" she stopped in front of him, putting a hand on her hip, her similar-to-Zero's cape draped over her shoulders. _

_"Hmph.. as if I had much of a choice.. there's one thing I'd like to know.. why is it that all you really want is to know exactly what I'm always doing? All you demand of me is to always be informed of what not only the Black Knights do but also EVERY detail of what I do, whether it be my activities as Zero or Lelouch.. what are you planning?"_

_"That's another thing that you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself. Now of my other demands.. " she walked closer so that barely an inch separated the two masked figures, "A room to myself in or near your quarters, a position as your second in command, and.. " she leaned in to whisper into his ear, making Lelouch instinctively back up slightly, "a full explanation of this.. __**power**__ of yours.. " she quickly retreated from him and walked right past him, leaving a shocked Lelouch behind the mask, "Oh.. and don't worry about getting a knightmare.. I've convinced the heads of Kyoto that I really am your second in command. They willingly gave me a knightmare of my own.. " and she walked away into the shadows._

* * *

><p>'<em>I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as far as I can recall, she's been watching me.. but then why did I react to that?<em>' Lelouch sat in his room at the Ashford club house biting the tip of his thumb in thought.

* * *

><p>"Wow! It's amazing!" the lights flashed inside a warehouse and revealed both the Black Knights and the new Burai lined up that they were now admiring.<p>

"These are Glascoes aren't they?" a member piped up.

"Burais! Japanese modification"

"I've never seen _these _before!

"Man The Black Knights have got some _serious_ muscle!"

"Wasn't easy to sign up with the BK!"

"So that makes us special huh? We're elite!"

"And totally amped!"

"Those guys from Kyouto.. " the blue haired Kent Sugiyama exclaimed, lined up with some other of the starting Black Knights members, " ..they believe in us! They sent us this.. " he whispered in awe, staring up at the red Guren Knightmare.

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare!"

"The Guren MKII!"

"Did you check out the manual.. ?"

"Hehe.. " Shinichiro Tamaki chuckled, leaning on one of the crates, "Awh, I'm really loving' this.. "

"The big shots in Kyouto are recognizing us! We've got their approval!"

"Tamaki-san~" a voice called, making Tamaki get off the crate and turn into her direction.

"Huh?"

"Could you show me how to use this equipment here?" she called.

"Oh sure! Hang on I'll be right there!" he ran off to help the new members.

"Newbies what're you gonna do?" the other original members followed after slowly, leaving only Kallen Kozuki to stare after them.

She sighed and turned back to the direction of the Guren where Zero now emerged, "First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party.. "

"Huh?"

"Kyouto is backing multiple resistance groups correct.. ?" he asked the maroon haired half blood.

"Yes," she turned to him fully while putting on a smile, "Which means that we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy."

"No.. you're wrong about that.. Kallen Kozuki.. " another figure emerged from behind the Guren, walking up and standing right beside Zero.

Kallen's eyes widened visibly at the other masked figure, "Wh- Who are y-"

"Those in Kyouto only sent us these as a test.. " Zero continued, ignoring the startled stare form Kallen.

"S-So what if it is?" she chose to ignore the figure for a moment, seeing as Zero made no movement to indicate that she was a danger, "It's _still_ incredible!"

"You are an optimist.. " Zero mumbled, then threw a red and white key at the red haired woman.

Kallen quickly caught it upon reflex, "Huh.. ?" she looked at the key in her hand, "Hm? What's this?"

"The Guren MKII is yours now Kallen.. "

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now.. we can't afford to lose you.. we need the Guren's defense to protect you-"

"You're a top notch pilot.. he's our commander.. " the woman interrupted.

"I'll use a Burai.. " Zero continued, "You're one of our two aces to play during a battle.. "

"Two.. ?" Kallen wondered.

"Besides.. _you_ have a reason to fight.. " Zero whispered.

"Uh.. huh? Mm.. Right.. " Kallen stared down at her fist determinedly.

"The other ace being me.. if you haven't figured it out by now.. " the masked woman put a hand on her hip as she spoke to Kallen.

Kallen turned her attention back to the woman, "Who are you?" she asked with a determined and tough expression.

"This is Infinity.. she's a new member of the Black Knights. My.. second in command.. " Zero almost hesitantly explained.

Kallen's eyes widened again, "Second in.. command? But she.. do you even know her identity?"

"Her identity is of no importance.. just as mine is hidden from you.. hers is hidden as well.. and I assure you that she has a reason to hide her face as well"

Kallen only stared between the two masked figures before hesitantly nodding once, "R-Right.. "

"Zero.. you got a second?" the three teenagers turned to find Kaname Ohgi walking toward them, "We got some weird intel here from a Britainnian who wants to join up with the Black Knig-" he froze and blinked with wide eyes as the masked woman stepped out from behind Zero, "Who is.. "

"I will introduce her to the rest after everyone has settled down.. her name is Infinity.. and she's a new member of the Black Knights.. the new second in command, now continue with what you were explaining.. " Zero explained.

"Right.. uh.. " he walked up to stand beside Zero and handed him the black book that he was looking at, "This may be a trap to draw us out.. " he spoke, still hesitantly looking at the masked woman from the corner of his eye, "I'd say even if we want to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly.. but news like this isn't something we can just ignore.. what should we do?"

Infinity took the book from Zero and flipped through it slowly while looking at the information.

"This weekend we're going hiking.. " Zero said.

"What?" Ohgi exclaimed in bewilderment.

Infinity shut the book and held it in her hands, "To the Narita Mountains.. " she smirked behind her mask.

Ohgi paused, switching his gaze between the two masked figures, "Very well then.. "

* * *

><p>A gentle looking girl sat up from her bed, her eyes shut due to her blindness and her long light brown hair shifting over her shoulders, her slender body dressed in a long yellow nightgown.<p>

"Sayoko.. " a woman in a maid uniform walked over to the bed with some folded clothes, "We won't need any breakfast for my brother this morning.. "

"He's going out?" the maid, Sayoko, replied, stopping beside the bed adorned in yellow sheets and next to the electronic wheelchair beside the bed.

"He'll be leaving on a three day trip starting today" the young girl explained, her hand lingering on top of the blanket as she sat beside a few origami cranes next to her pillow.

"Oh I see.. " Sayoko smiled gently as she placed the clothes at the foot of Nunnally's bed, "My.. your brother's been going out a bit recently.. think it' s a girlfriend?" she asked walking away from the girl.

"Huh.. maybe it is.. "

* * *

><p>"Here me Black Knights!" Zero announced upon a railing higher than where the new Burais and knightmares were placed as well as where the Black Knights members stood. The members all turned to their masked leader, "Today we carry out our plans for the Narita Mountains.. but before that.. I must introduce all of you to the Black Knights' second in command.. " he held a hand out to his right and a gloved hand was placed upon his own. Infinity stepped out of the shadows turning to the Black Knights, "This.. is Infinity.. and just as my identity is kept hidden, so shall hers be.. she has her reasons to hide her identity.. and I can fully assure you that she can and will be trusted"<p>

Infinity smirked behind her mask and nodded once at both Zero and then at the Black Knights, "Greetings to all the Black Knights.. " she bowed politely, "My name is Infinity.. I look forward to working with all of you.. "

"Wh- so we're going to be taking orders from her too?" Tamaki screeched from below.

"Only while I am away on other business. Otherwise she is under only MY command.. " Zero explained.

Infinity's mask nodded once to the Black Knights, "Of course.. I'll be out on the battlefield as well.. " she stepped forward in front of Zero and raised a hand to her left swiftly. The lights flashed on and revealed a white knightmare with silver-blue tinges, lines, and designs. The entire knightmare looked almost exactly like the Guren MKII, the only differences being that the eyes eyes were red, the mouth piece was black as well as the cockpit. The extending arm was black as well but it didn't have a Radiant Wave Surger in the palm, instead there was just a covered hole for something only known to Infinity herself. The extending arm itself wasn't as well 'sharpened' as the Guren's and only ended in a slight point for each finger. Two Factspheres rested on either side of its pointed chest as well as four Slash Harkens on both shoulders - with Harken Boosters - and at the bottom of each side of the chest were Radiant Wave Surgers. On its regular arm rested a small fork knife like the Guren's but also attached was a single Blaze Luminous. "This is my knightmare.. sister of the Guren.. Rosen MKII.. another gift.. from the House of Kyouto"

Zero was at a lost for words, Lelouch only stared at the new knightmare then at its pilot who stood about an inch in front of him, '_Who is this girl.. ? How is she so connected to have gotten such a knightmare.. ? How does she know me.. ? There's so many things I don't know about her.. and I need to find out! But for now.. _' "Right.. now! Black Knights! Onward! To the Narita Mountains!" Zero announced in his confident voice, throwing his arms up and earning cheers from the Black Knights.

Infinity stepped to the side as she watched him with a smirk, '_Lelouch.. we can do it.. just like this.. we can win against Britainnia.. just like how you've always wanted_' she smiled gently at him.

* * *

><p>"Sector five. Nothing to report" a soldier reported as he and a fellow soldier were stationed at a cabin on the Narita Mountains, " ..Right. The next scheduled result will be in two hours" he hung up the phone and returned to his Go game with his fellow soldier.<p>

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front, no one can just stroll in-" they both stopped and turned to the door as it opened.

"Uh! Zero!" they yelled and quickly took up their weapons to ready themselves to fire at him.

"Relax.. " Zero reached up and took his mask off leaving only his face mask on to cover his face, "I only came to talk" he activated his geass, his eye glowing red and emitting the geass symbol, "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch" he proclaimed, his geass reaching the two soldiers.

"Sure~ No problem" one of them said, and they both immediately straightened their chairs, which had fallen over from being startled, and returned to their game of Go.

"Come on.. it's _your_ turn.. "

"What's the rush? We're just on regular duty you know.. "

'_His geass truly is the power of the King.. makes me wonder.. how is seeing the past, present, and future the power of the queen.. ? Is it because queen's can see the mistakes that have and/or will be made? To what extent is my geass allowed to be used.. ? And why.. why is it that I feel overpowered when I put on Infinity's mask?_' Linamae asked herself as she followed Lelouch into the patrol cabin. Leaving both Zero's Burai and her own Rosen outside of the cabin. She watched as he gave a signal to the Black Knights to continue on their move. He then sat at a desk next to the window and opened a book to wait out their plan. She watched from beside the fireplace at his actions.

"You're planning to take out Cornelia?" she suddenly asked after a while of silence.

He turned to her sharply, "Yes.. that's right.. "

"You didn't tell me.. are you already avoiding staying true to what I've asked of you?"

"Hmph.. it's not like I really needed to tell you in the first place.. you seem to have a knack for finding out things like this" he smirked at her; when she didn't reply, his smirk grew, "Hm.. cat got your tongue?"

"You realize the more you do this.. the closer I am to revealing your secret to the world.. and.. I hope you've also realized that since you don't even know where I'm from.. you don't know _who_ I'm in contact with. All your battle plans can somehow be transferred to the opposing team" she smirked under her mask as she watched Lelouch's face turn into a scowl.

"You wouldn't"

"Hmph.. you know nothing.. about me.. " she smirked and got off the wall, "Don't worry your head. As long as you follow what I've asked of you.. I won't reveal a thing"

A silence came over them as Infinity walked toward the window near the desk that Lelouch sat at, she leaned on the desk and looked out the window as Lelouch returned to reading the book he held, "The day I've waited for has finally come Cornelia.. " he mumbled.

"Hm.. a friend of yours is outside.. that witch might just ruin your plans.. why do you keep her with you?" Infinity asked as Lelouch turned to look out the window to find C.C. standing outside and looking out at the horizon.

"Hmph.. strangely in some way similar to why I keep _you _with me.. " he smirked before getting up to meet with the witch, earning a sharp glare from Infinity behind her mask.

Infinity turned sharply back to the window crossing her arms as she watched Zero interact with the witch, already knowing full well what they were talking about.

"Protect him my ass.. that's my job.. stupid witch.. " she glared through her glass helmet then immediately widened her eyes, "What am I saying?" she shook her head rapidly as she turned away from the window and walking toward the other side of the room. She suddenly stopped, "Pft! He has a reason for keeping his name you stupid bi- Stop it!" she suddenly held her head like it was in pain as she collapsed onto her knees, shutting her eyes as she tried to keep her composure.

* * *

><p>Infinity followed Lelouch outside when the Black Knights arrived and they traveled up to where they were meant to commence their plans, she quickly got out as everyone else had and stood beside Zero, still shaken for the earlier incident.<p>

"Are you really going through with this?" she heard Ohgi ask as she watched Zero walk towards him, taking her eyes away from the machines working at the land.

"Our opponent is Cornelia.. whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer.. "

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan liberation front.. ?" Ohgi nearly mumbled.

"So you're saying you don't believe in Zero anymore?" Infinity walked over, a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked Zero to be our leader! Don't you remember?"

"Then there's only one answer to give.. " Zero placed a hand on Infinity's shoulder, signaling her to back away, which she willingly did.

"Uh.. right.. " Ohgi sighed.

"Zero.. " Infinity called as she stood beside him, her head turned toward the city where enemy units were now flying over.

"Right.. it's begun"

Ohgi ran forward in disbelief, "Huh? What the hell?" Tamaki turned to look up at where Zero and Infinity stood as he carried his gun over his shoulder, "You've gotta be kidding Zero! Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off.. " Infinity began.

Zero nodded once and continued, "Our only chance of surviving now is to fight"

"What? We can't fight the Britannians" the blue haired woman exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight" Tamaki's facial expression turned into much anger, "We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head on?"

"We'll be fighting against Cornelia!" Sugiyama agreed, "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered!"

"Correct.. it would be a miracle if we win this" Zero casually announced.

"Zero what are you saying?" Ohgi tuned back to him.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged.. " Zero explained.

"Meaning we have to produce our own miracle now.. don't we?" Infinity finished. '

"Now look.. pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap, the price could be our lives!" Tamaki ranted, "I knew it was insane it was insane to make _you_ our leader! It should be me!" he quickly unslung his gun ready to aim it at Zero, only to be stopped by Infinity, who stepped out in front of Zero, a gun aimed right at Tamaki.

Zero gently took the hand that held the gun and brought it so that the barrel faced him square in the chest, making everyone, except Infinity freeze, "Our path of retreat has been cut off.. if you think you can win without me.. then I'll have Infinity shoot me.. right now! Someone.. anyone.. or.. " he took the gun from her hand and twisted it in his hand so that the barrel continued facing him, "You can shoot me yourself.. " Tamaki and the others stared at him in disbelief, even Kallen in her knightmare froze. "Since you've joined the Black Knights you have only two choices.. "

"You either live or die with Zero.. " Infinity nodded once.

'_She truly does understand my intensions.. but how.. for what reason does she fight along side me.. ?_' Lelouch asked, eyeing the masked woman beside him, '_She knows my every thought.. as if they were her own.. and she fully understands what I'm trying to do.. she's not in any shock whatsoever.. _' he quickly turned his attention back to the situation at hand, "What's wrong? Challenge me and try to take me down" he commanded staring right at Tamaki.

"Alright fine.. do what you want" Tamaki retreated.

"We acknowledge you as our leader Zero.. " Sugiyama lowered his head slightly.

"Thank you very much.. I appreciate it" he then turned and went to climb into his Burai, followed by Infinity who climbed into the Rosen, her cockpit was the same as Kallen's setting her in the same position on her hands and knees.

She activated the Rosen with her black and white key similar to Kallen's as Lelouch's familiar voice came over the speakers.

"Right! All preparations have now been completed!" Infinity gripped the controls, taking a deep breath, "Black Knights! Prepare to move out!"

**A/N**: woot! see you next time guys w R & R please :D


	4. The Battle of Narita Part 2

**A/N**: Derp Need reviews or feedback guys :/ or I'll stop updating..

Anyways~ I don't own Code Geass only Linamae, Z.Z. and Sorale.. as well as the Rosen MKII 3

Do not copy, print, or reproduce, etc. n or I'll track you down and sue you anyways :D here we go :3

_**~~Karichan-senpai~~**_

* * *

><p>Infinity lowered herself into the Rosen's cockpit and watched as the Black Knights rushed themselves into position.<p>

"We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Follow my orders and descend to Point Three simultaneously. And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, Second Princess of Britannia" Infinity pressed the start up buttons in the Rosen as she listened to Zero and saw Kallen descend into her own cockpit into the Guren out of the corner of her eye, "Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MKII! The Rosen MKII will be under only MY orders and will follow me as well as provide support when needed" he almost only said to Infinity.

"Hmph.. keeping me close.. is it for your protection, part of your plans, or.. are you still suspecting that I'm not to be trusted" she smirked reaching up and taking off her mask, making sure to switch her communication to sound only, and lowered her face mask, "Whatever the case.. "

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three.. settle things with one blow" Zero transmitted to the Guren.

"Got it" Kallen responded and drove her Guren to the machines, setting her Radiant Wave Surger on top of it, "Output confirmed. Wave surger levels ready and holding" she responded, the surger already charging up. Kallen took one deep breath and put on a determined face, "Activating gauntlet now!" she announced before pressing the activation button and sending the Radiant Wave Surger into the machines. There was a short silence when her Surger stopped.. then a sudden quaking alerted them of the success of the machines and Kallen let out a relieved sigh, "It worked!"

The land in front of the Black Knights started to crumble and a land slide immediately ran down the mountain.

'_Heh.. It's even more destructive than I anticipated.. we did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit, but we could've been a bit more accurate. Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher, or asked Nina to tutor me in probability.. _' Lelouch smirked at the effectiveness of his plan.

Linamae looked over at Zero's burai and nodded once, '_It worked.. as expected.. _'

'_**Why expect any different? It's not like you didn't see this before it happened.. **_' Z.Z.'s voice rang in her ears.

'_**Hmph.. it's still not the same as actually seeing it happen.. **_'

'_**Whatever you say dear Princess~**_'

'_**How's Soralae?**_'

'_**Taking his afternoon nap. As scheduled.. when do you plan on revealing him to his father?**_'

'_** ..when the time calls for it.. he's not ready to hear that just yet.. plus he doesn't even know it's me**_'

'_**Hrm.. suit yourself.. now go off~ Change the world and all that**_' a chuckle was heard and his voice faded out, leaving a slight glare on Linamae's face.

"Now.. Go Black Knights!" Zero's voice rang out and the Black Knights went off to the positions.

"Yes! Zero!"

Linamae nodded and pushed her controls forward to follow Zero in his formation, she brought up the rear, making sure to stay back just enough so that if Zero needed assistance, she could easily rush forward and help, but also far enough so that enemy units didn't spot her in plain sight.

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way, smash right through them!" Zero commanded.

"Alright! We can do this now!" Tamaki cheered.

"Such old and known tactics.. being so effective.. you haven't changed Lelouch.. " Linamae mumbled, continuing to follow the Burais, then suddenly froze upon seeing the two units beside Zero be destroyed, their pilots ejected. She watched as Zero stopped in his advance.

"Is Zero here? If he is then face me! Come forward, and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!" one of the enemy knightmares announced.

'_Hmph.. how arrogant.. _' "Kallen.. take out the units behind that head unit" Linamae made contact with Kallen.

"Right!" she watched as the Guren stealthily made its way behind the three units, then rushed forward in her own attack, all the while listening to the conversation at hand.

"Well, well.. it's been a while Jeremiah.. so, you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up, but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, orange boy"

Linamae smirked and rushed forward, jumping in front of Zero's Burai, just as Jeremiah screamed from his knightmare, "ORANGE? DIE!"

Linamae pressed her controls and shoved the gun out of the advancing knightmare as the Guren attacked the two knightmares from behind, keeping them out of the battle between Jeremiah and the Rosen. Jeremiah's unit backed up and got into a fighting stance in front of the Rosen.

"Lord Jeremiah!" one of the units the Guren had hit yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Jeremiah pridefully yelled, "This is MY duel!"

"But look at these two! I've never seen knightmares like these before! Is it possible that The Elevens have-"

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology?" Jeremiah yelled then rushed forward, slamming his arm into the Rosen, which only blocked it with its extendable arm, shoving it back and proceeding to take it on in combat.

"Tsk!" Linamae made the Rosen jump into the air just as Jeremiah slashed at her.

"It's fast!"

"Hmph!" a smug smirk formed on Linamae's features before she landed on the ground and struck Jeremiah's unit.

"These things.. are one of these the one that destroyed Caruis's unit?" Jeremiah asked, watching both the Rosen and the Guren that was attacking Villetta and the other unit.

"Yeah that's right Britainnia! We can finally go up against you on equal footing head on! And out counter attack begins with these babies the Guren MKII and its sister the Rosen MKII!" Kallen yelled out, only encouraging both herself and even Linamae.

Linamae smirked and nodded once, "Yes Kallen.. you and I will get along just fine! she yelled out as she struck Jeremiah's unit once again, this time using her extendable arm to strike at him.

"Oh no! There's something in its right hand, but.. if I keep my distance-!" Jeremiah backed his knightmare up, only to find that it was a bad move as the Rosen's right arm extended out and grabbed his knightmare's head, "What's this?"

The Guren as well as the two back up units froze along with Zero and the present Black Knights froze and stared at the Rosen.

Linamae closed her eyes and opened them again, "I'm sorry.. " she mumbled, pressing her release button for her single Maser Vibration Sword, MVS, stored into her arm. The sword released cutting through Jeremiah's unit and striking its core, triggering the start of its explosion.

"W-What the hell's happening?" Jeremiah yelled out.

"Lord Jeremiah! Eject!" Villetta screamed.

"I can't run now! Zero's right in front of me! He's standing right here!" he yelled, "Dammit! The auto eject, don't you dare activate! I can't still get Zero! I know it! I can still get him!" his voice turned maniacal as Linamae closed her eyes again, her heart throbbing once before she opened her eyes again.

"Die.. " she whispered, not sounding like her normal self as she tore the head off of Jeremiah's knightmare, watching as he ejected from the knightmare, then retreated her arm back, gripping the MVS into her extendable arm.

'_**You've come out have you?**_' Z.Z. spoke into her head.

'_**Hmph.. about time she let go too.. it was getting uncomfortable in there**_' Linamae's mouth formed into a smirk.

'_**Just make sure not to hurt her body, and give it back to her soon.. you might just kill her and I'll have to seal you up**_'

'_**Yeah yeah yeah.. now I have my own geass**_' she smirked again as she heard Z.Z. sigh in the back of her head.

'_**Don't use it unless you really need to.. it will give Linamae's body the stress and weaken her when she comes back.. **_'

'_**Well.. you could switch it couldn't you?**_'

'_**Yes.. but.. as of right now, Linamae would choose not to.. not while she can find out what she needs to**_'

'_**Right.. well as long as I need and live in her body.. I won't do a thing to her.. I need her to live.. so protect her child will you?**_'

'_**Of course**_' his voice faded out again.

"We won't lose.. not with these new sister knightmares.. " she heard Kallen proclaim in amazement.

'_Such an advanced knightmare.. _' Lelouch stared wide eyed at the Rosen, '_Who designed that.. ? How does she have such powerful connections?_' Lelouch's face contorted into determination, '_Who is this woman?_'

"She defeated Lord Jeremiah.. Who are the Black Knights? Who are they these warriors?" Villetta asked herself as she stared at the black and white knightmare in shock.

"All our tasks at hand have been cleared.. " Lelouch mumbled to himself, "The pieces are in position, the only thing left to do is check my opponent's stronghold"

Linamae smirked as she watched Kallen proceed to destroy one of the two enemy knightmares backing Jeremiah, setting her Radiant Wave Surger against it and destroying it.

"C'mon move! I can't lose to Elevens! I am a Britannian!" he yelled out before dying.

"Lord Kewell!" Villetta yelled out as she watched him be destroyed, not being able to eject.

"Alright! Guren MKII move to planned point, Rosen MKII will break through the rest of their line, and we'll take Cornelia" Zero commanded.

"Right!" Kallen and Linamae chorused and went to their positions.

"Got it! Let's pull this off!"

"Fight to the death!" Villetta started shooting at the Black Knights along with two more back up knightmares. They managed to shoot down Sugiyama's knightmare, making it collapse and Tamaki back up to make sure he was alright.

"Sugiyama you ok?"

Sugiyama ejected himself out of his cockpit, holding his head, "Uh.. yeah.. "

'That's right, move swiftly.. if you survive this battle you can call yourself a true warrior.. and afterward.. ' Lelouch thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The Rosen MKII moved behind a few trees under Zero's orders as Zero and two other units hid behind a few rocks to shield themselves from enemy knightmares shooting at them.<p>

"Uh.. maybe we should get Kallen or Infinity over here"

"No.. if we break formation now, our plan is ruined" Zero replied, '_This is turning grim.. if it goes on we'll be fighting her royal guard next.. _'

"Zero.. Cornelia is under attack down below.. " Infinity's voice spoke to him.

"What's that? Which team made the move?"

"It's not our people.. looks like the JLF!"

"Someone else understands my intent.. how excellent, they'll hold off the royal guard which is _just_ what we need.. "

"Hmph.. and you didn't believe that I understand your intent?" Infinity mumbled.

"Hm.. you and who else? No one.. whether or not you understand my intent, it doesn't mean that you'll go along to my orders all the time"

"I'm under your orders until you push me to my limits.. trust me when I say.. I'll never take a bullet for you" and she shut off her communication as she attacked an incoming knightmare.

"Hmph.. arrogant woman.. " Lelouch glared.

* * *

><p>"Can you hear me.. Cornelia?" Zero announced through his knightmare after arriving at the scene of the Guren taking on Cornelia's knightmare. Infinity quickly made her way behind Zero's burai, waiting only for his orders and hidden from Cornelia's view, "This is checkmate"<p>

'_A reference to chess again.. ? You treat this like a game still.. ?_' Infinity thought.

"Zero!"

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first. And after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you"

'_Information.. you don't plan to kill her at all.. _' Infinity's eyes widened, "How boring.. maybe I should just let the Princess back into her body.. "

'_**You really want to do that?**_'

'_**Do you really need to listen to everything?**_'

'_**Well she is under my protection.. **_'

Infinity didn't reply as she continued watching the scene before her, hesitant on whether to stay as she was or let the true Linamae back in, "Hmph.. I'll let the Princess deal with this.. " she slowly released her hold and allowed the real Linamae to come back, completely oblivious to having been under any control.

"We're re-united again.. dear Cornelia.. " she whispered to herself.

"And in case you're wondering.. your re-enforcements _won't_ get here in time.. I win Cornelia"

"You're a fool Zero.. this one" she turned her knightmare to the Guren, "If I take this one out, I'm free and clear!" she then proceeded to shoot at the Guren, which only dodged her bullets and slammed the slash harken away from her. "You've got some moves!" Cornelia launched her spear at the Guren which caught it in its extendable arm and used its Radiant Wave Surger to send a pulse through it making it explode, but not before Cornelia could eject her arm so that the explosion didn't reach her entire knightmare.

"Q-1.. " Zero mumbled to Infinity who nodded once and sped off to jump down into the pit as well, before he started shooting at the startled Cornelia, making her knightmare drop its gun.

"Coward! Attacking from behind!"

"Really.. ?" Lelouch smirked down at his older sister, "And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?" he turned his attention to the Rosen which was now in the same pit as Cornelia and the Guren, pointing its fork knife at Cornelia, ready to shoot her down.

"Urgh!" Cornelia let out a frustrated cry before sighing and turning her communications on, "Guilford.. you and Dalton protect Euphie.. "

"Your highness!"

"I won't surrender.. as an Imperial Princess.. I'll fight to the last!" she cried out, shocking her knight.

"PRINCESS CORNELIA!"

"Khh.. she's so predictable.. " Lelouch glared down at the Princess advancing on the Guren. A sudden quaking beneath him made him and the rest of the Black Knights freeze before a massive puff of smoke covered the battlefield as a white and gold knightmare holding a blue and gold VARIS particle rifle (**A/N**: Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire - just a fun fact 8D) blasted through the rock below.

"Uh!" Infinity winced as she backed up, having only been a few yards from where the white and gold knightmare had slammed through and emerged from. The knightmare jumped quickly, using its Slash Harkens and landed in front of Cornelia's knightmare.

"Viceroy! Are you alright?" the pilot asked, slightly panicked, "I came to help, your highness!"

Cornelia looked up at the advanced knightmare, "Special Core, who authorized you?"

"Hey.. isn't that knightmare.. ?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yeah.. the one from Shinjuku, and Lake Kawaguchi" Ohgi responded.

'_That's the knightmare that's been crossing the Black Knights' path?_' Infinity glared at the knightmare, "Lancelot.. "

"Again? It's _him_ again?" Zero angrily glared, then started firing at both the Lancelot and Cornelia, only to be blocked by the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous, "Rosen MKII! Destroy that unit immediately! It's interfered with us enough!" Zero commanded.

"Right!" Linamae nodded and pushed the Rosen forward skating through the attacks coming from the Lancelot's VARIS, then immediately blocked the kick from the Lancelot with her extendable arm. She released her MVS and cut off the Lancelot's skate unit, destroying it with her Radiant Wave Surger.

"You handle that thing! I'll take out Zero!" Cornelia announced launching her Slash Harkens, only to be intercepted by the Guren jumping in front of Zero.

"Infinity! Make him pay for Shinjuku!" Kallen yelled.

"Er.. right!" Linamae nodded, dodging an attack from the Lancelot, '_Fighting.. it's necessary for this!_' she reminded herself as she flinched from the Lancelot tackling her and sending her backwards. He shot the VARIS cannon at the retreating Rosen only to be shocked as it easily dodged each time he fired.

"Uh! It's as fast as the Lancelot?" the pilot gritted his teeth.

The Lancelot readied its sword as the Rosen rushed forward, getting in full combat with one another. '_Remember those lessons with Cornelia! And Lady Marianne!_' Linamae gritted her teeth as she rushed forward and slammed her extendable arm into the Lancelot, having shifted the MVS into her regular arm, then backed up as the Lancelot released its slash harkens and the Rosen blocked it with its radiant wave surgers.

"Rrgh! Is that all you've got?" Linamae quickly turned the Rosen around and slashed at the Lancelot, watching as it dodged, then blocked its MVS with her blaze luminous. The Lancelot aimed its VARIS at the Rosen and fired, only to be blocked by its radiant wave surger.

"Blocked?" the pilot yelled as the Lancelot was forced back by the Rosen, "You! Who are you? What do you fight for?" he yelled, getting frustrated at the black and white knightmare.

The Rosen slashed at the Lancelot before speaking, "I fight for Japan! I fight.. with Zero! I seek to revive the Japan that was destroyed through means that have destroyed the lives of those I love!" Linamae felt her tears spill out over her eyes as she remembered everything that she, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally have all been through.

"And your way of reviving Japan is to fight alongside terrorists? With war, pain and suffering?" the Lancelot's pilot screeched, shooting its slash harkens at the Rosen, which managed to catch them and slash them off with its MVS, much to the pilot's shock.

"What other way can there be?" she yelled as she released his slash harkens, "To change the world from within?" she screeched, remembering what the pilot of the Lancelot had announced, "Don't make me laugh! All this war! All of the fighting.. and the death! It's all in the process reviving Japan! A few sacrifices _must_ be made in order to succeed in everything!"

The Lancelot aimed its MVS at the Rosen, striking it from the side, making Linamae wince as she was forced back, then suddenly grabbed the blade with its extendable arm, keeping it right where it had struck, just short of the Radiant Wave Surger. She then clicked the button to launch her RWS and cracked the sword to pieces before forcing the Lancelot to spin with her and forced it over the edge, "This.. is where it ends! The Guren's revenge for Shinjuku and mine and Zero's for getting in the way of the Black Knights!" she yelled as she pushed him off the ledge that she had obviously led him to.

* * *

><p>Lelouch watched in amazement at the battle between the Rosen and the Lancelot, a smirk forming on his face as he watched the Lancelot fall over the edge, "Well done.. Infinity.. " he communicated with her.<p>

"Huh? Uh.. oh.. thank you.. Zero.. " Linamae coughed slightly as she followed Zero's burai into a clearing. She put her mask back on as she watched Zero exit his frame, mask also on his head. She made her way out of the Rosen and stepped onto the ground, walking toward Zero.

"What power your knightmare has. It makes me curious about its creator.. and who exactly are you to have such powerful contacts.. " Zero explained as they stood in front of each other, "Though.. I'm glad that the Lancelot has finally been dealt with.. "

Infinity nodded once, "Its creator was Rakshata of course.. who else? Especially since it's a sister of the Guren"

"Hmm.. I'm guessing this one was made later than the Guren? For it to have more features"

Infinity nodded again, "That's all I can tell you for now.. "

"You have.. sincerity.. for other members.. and your reason for fighting. You say you fight to revive Japan and get revenge for those you love? Such a sincere woman.. what are you doing condoning terrorism?" Lelouch smirked, his tone of voice joking slightly, taking a step toward the woman.

Infinity chuckled taking a step toward him as well, "So.. Cornelia escaped?"

"Unfortunately.. "

"Forgive me.. I was taking care of the Lancelot.. "

"Not to worry.. we will have other times to try"

Infinity nodded a foot in front of Zero, "I heard that the Four Holy Blades and even Colonel Tohdoh helped in our battle today.. "

"Apparently so.. he destroyed some of the Britannians in the back lines, another miracle.. "

"Is there a chance that he would join the Black Knights?"

"Doubtful.. he's too loyal to the JLF.. "

Infinity nodded, "So.. I've become Q-1 have I.. ?" she whispered only for her to hear, and took another step toward Zero, closing the space between them and slowly reaching up to take off his mask, "You haven't changed.. "

Lelouch blinked behind his mask, startled at her words, "You.. you know me that well?"

"Hm.. figure it out.. Lelou-"

Their conversation was cut off as something jumped up from the cliff, "What? How?" Zero yelled pushing Infinity back on instinct as it landed near Zero's burai.

The Lancelot took out its gun and aimed it directly at Zero, making Infinity gasp as she watched the gun up, and her eyes widened as she felt Lelouch's hand push her back, '_He really hasn't changed.. but.. you.. _' she put on a determined face, everything slowing down as she used the sudden strength she got to jump in front of Zero.

Then everything went silent.. Zero's gasp breaking the silence as the force of the shot had shoved her back into Zero's arms. He held her up as he suddenly yelled out, "NO!" like he was the one in pain and had gotten shot.

"Z-Zero.. " she stammered weakly, feeling the pain at her 9th rib, just where the bullet had hit and where she was now bleeding, she reached up slowly, placing her hand on his mask before she felt herself black out.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please :D<p> 


	5. Explain Yourself

**A/N**: o 3o woah.. three updates in two days XD everyone cheer! WOOT! *glares at Lelouch* CHEER!

Lelouch: *glares back* Why should I?

Kari: *glaring* I'll make you have another kid wi- mmph!

Lelouch: Woohoo.. *covering author's mouth*

Kari: *grins* *throws Lelouch's hand off* Here's the next one guys :D

* * *

><p>Lelouch stared down at the young masked girl on the cave floor, covered in his own cape and laying down on hers, leaving her in only her undergarments. He had cleaned up her wounds, but refused to take off her mask, due for one, to respect, and another because of the appearance of a certain male immortal. He turned back to the white haired man in a silent conversation with the green haired witch C.C. He had introduced himself as Z.Z. and had threatened Lelouch into revealing his secret if he removed her mask. This time, Lelouch had to do what he said, unlike Infinity, the bearer wasn't human.. and he would reveal the secret without hesitation, for there was no reason for him to keep the secret besides keeping Infinity's identity hidden, at least, as far as Lelouch knew.<p>

Another thing that Lelouch had figured out was that Infinity possessed a geass, she had to have, for an immortal to be sticking so close to her.

Number three, the immortal needed her alive for a reason for he had appeared out of almost nowhere when she was shot by the Lancelot.

Four, Z.Z. and C.C. seem to know each other quite well, due to the flow of their conversation, but it seemed as though C.C. was hesitant in speaking to him again. Z.Z. on the other hand was more than ecstatic to see her.

Five.. Lelouch turned his attention to Infinity again, it was either the immortal's or her own geass's ability that she was healing so quickly, that it was almost magical. The bullet had gone into her through her clothes, but when he had started to clean it, he watched in wonder as it was slowly forced out of her body, the wound slowly healing afterwards.

Six, from what he could tell upon seeing her skin tone and texture, she was a young teenage girl. Most likely no older than he was. She was well toned, probably due to some years of training for combat and she had gentle hands, like she had barely worked a day in her life.. meaning she was mostly likely Britannian. In fact he was about 90% sure that she was Britannian.

What he couldn't figure out was what her geass actually did, the reason for why she made her contract with the immortal, what the immortal Z.Z. wanted.. and.. the most important, the girl's true identity.

Something else irked his atttention.

* * *

><p><em>"Someone else understands my intent.. how excellent, they'll hold off the royal guard which is just what we need.. "<em>

_"Hmph.. and you didn't believe that I understand your intent?" Infinity mumbled._

_"Hm.. you and who else? No one.. whether or not you understand my intent, it doesn't mean that you'll go along to my orders all the time"_

_"I'm under your orders until you push me to my limits.. trust me when I say.. I'll never take a bullet for you" and she shut off her communication as she attacked an incoming knightmare._

_"Hmph.. arrogant woman.. " Lelouch glared._

* * *

><p>'<em>You told me that you'd never take a bullet for me.. and yet you saved me.. why? Why the sudden change? And who are you to take such a life-threatening force to save me?<em>' he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can't figure it out can you?" a male's fluid voice asked from behind him.

"Z.Z. leave him be.. stay out of his head.. " C.C. scolded.

"So you can read minds can you?" Lelouch turned to Z.Z., having taken off his mask.

"Hmm.. and so what if I can?" Z.Z. smirked.

Lelouch glared at him then turned back to the girl, "This woman.. she's a real idiot isn't she?"

Z.Z. laughed in response, "Hmm.. I don't know if you're the right person to be saying that your highness" he smirked.

"I'm sure she's warned you not to call me anything that will reveal my secret in public" Lelouch harshly glared at the immortal.

"Yes, yes.. of course she has. As long as she's alive, I'll go along with her plans.. " Z.Z. then returned to speaking to C.C., leaving Lelouch to his thoughts.

'_She took a bullet for me.. even when she said she wouldn't.. no matter.. at least we can return and re-group for another attack.. and.. _' he reached down and pulled the cloak up further, '_Both my ace pilots are safe.. _'

* * *

><p><em>"Kallen! While the Rosen takes care of the Lancelot, I want you to back up the rest of the Black Knights as well as the Four Holy Swords and Colonel Tohdoh! Let them know that Zero sent you to help! We need to gain their trust!<em>"

"_R-Right!_" _Kallen responded, taking one last look at the Rosen and Cornelia before rushing off to do as she was ordered_.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's eyes widened as he realized something, turning sharply to the two immortals, "You two! What did you do to the Lancelot's pilot? Why did he suddenly stop?"<p>

C.C. and Z.Z. both smirked at him, recalling what they had done after touching the Lancelot, which was right after it had shot Infinity.

* * *

><p><em>Lelouch's eyes widened in both confusion and horror as he watched the masked girl jump in front of him, her arms spread out as she took the bullet for him, hitting her head on. His face visibly paled as he caught her in his arms, confused as to why he was in such a panic and feeling such a fear.. fear for losing the girl. <em>

_"NO!" he screamed, seeing the weak smile on her face as she reached up and touched his mask._

_"Z-Zero.. " her eyes closed, and her body went limp, leaving her either unconscious or worse.. Lelouch didn't even want to think about it. He felt the immense fear forming inside of him as he started trembling in anger. He looked up to yell at the Lancelot, but froze upon seeing not only C.C. touching the Lancelot, pausing it, but also a man with silver hair in full black, a smirk on his face as he stood on the other side of the Lancelot, a hand upon its leg, imitating C.C. The Lancelot had paused, Zero noted that it was due to C.C. and the other man. He chose to ignore the other figure for the moment, more concerned in healing Infinity's gun wound._

_"You take care of him!" he yelled, lifting up Infinity in his arms, "I need to get her out of here to a safe place to heal her wound!" he stood up upon C.C.'s nod and turned to run._

_"Zero!" a man's voice made him stop._

_"You remove her mask and your secret goes public.. understand?" Zero scowled at the other figure behind his mask but nodded._

_"I won't.. " and he proceeded to run, getting away from the scene to get his second in command to a safe place. _

* * *

><p>"We just sent images to the pilot's brain.. no big deal.. " C.C. explained, giving a shrug.<p>

Z.Z. only nodded, "And as to your question of how she recovered so fast.. I'll only tell you that it wasn't me" he smirked.

Lelouch glared down at the girl, choosing to now tune out the two immortals, '_Why.. why did you take the bullet for me? Who are you that you value me so much to do that? Or was it only because the moment called for it? Was it because you value me as your commander? And knowing without me you couldn't over power Britannia?_'

"Dear God no.. she could take over Britannia without you as the new leader of the Black Knights.. She may not be as brilliant as you are, but her will power with her reason to fight, plus her geass would allow her to defeat Britannia without you" Z.Z. explained with a smirk.

"Stay out of my head!" Lelouch hissed at the immortal man.

"Suit yourself~" Z.Z. chuckled, making C.C. roll her eyes and then glare at him, "What?" he blinked at her obliviously.

Lelouch turned his attention back to Infinity after cursing the immortal silently, '_I just can't figure it out.. who are you? Why would you take a bullet for me?_' he paused for a while, listening to the silence, "You almost died.. was it really worth it.. ?" he let out an unamused laugh, "You can't keep promises then.. can you.. ?" he looked down at her in pity. He watched her as her eyes wandered behind her eyelids, wondering what she was dreaming about, then his gaze shifted to the handkerchief in his hand, now covered in her blood, '_If I get this tested.. I'll figure out who she is.. but then.. that immortal.. will know.. _' he stood up and tossed the cloth into the water, knowing full well that the immortal wasn't the real reason he did it.

"C.C. ..the Rosen.. ?"

"Just near the outside of the cave.. I never asked.. is she alright?" C.C. asked looking down at the girl.

"She's fine.. or she will be at least.. " he mumbled the last part to himself, "How is the Rosen? Will it get us out of here?"

Z.Z. shook his head, "It only had enough power to get here"

"Mm.. " Lelouch contemplated for a moment before reaching for his phone.

"Who are you calling.. ?" the two immortals chorused.

"Help.. " he sighed, pressing the call button, "C.C. please dress her while we wait.. " he said, walking nearer to the cave exit.

C.C. pouted but got up and went to dress Infinity back into her outfit.

* * *

><p><em>"Lelouch! Suzaku! Umph! Please wait for me!" a young Linamae complained, reaching up on the small cliff side that her brother and best friend had climbed up.<em>

_"Eesh Lina! Why'd you come if you can't even keep up with us?" _

_"You're on to talk Lelouch" the young Suzaku laughed and reached down with a young Lelouch to pull his younger sister up. _

_"It's not my fault.. I just wanted to play!" she started getting tears in her eyes as she was pulled up and sat on the grass, her pink dress slightly covered in dirt. _

_"Urk! Don't cry!" both of the young boys chorused, trying to hush the younger girl. _

'_**Back when we first met.. **_'

The flashback changed to a few years later.. at the same cliff side.

_"Eesh! Suzaku! Linamae! I need some help here!" an older Lelouch cried out as he reached up for the two siblings who smirked down at him. _

_"You should have gone to train with me Lulu!" the older Linamae giggled and reached down for her best friend._

_"That's right~ I offered to train with you too!" the older Suzaku laughed, reaching down for his best friend as well. _

_"Yeah yeah.. well you two are exercise nuts!" Lelouch spat, in a way to insult them, but they only laughed at him, "How is it that you got so much more agile Linamae?" _

_"Well, for one thanks to Lady Marianne a few years back for her training with me in her knightmare, another for sister Cornelia a few years back, and now for Tohdoh-san for training my body" she laughed, slinging her arms around Lelouch's own. _

_That's when the three young children saw the incoming Britannian fleets, coming toward Japan._

'_**That was the day Britannia invaded Japan.. and took everything from me, Suzaku.. Lelouch and Nunnally.. when our Japan was turned into.. Area 11**_'

_"I swear.. I swear Suzaku.. Lina.. so help me.. I will __one day__ OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!" _

* * *

><p>Infinity instantly sat up, her breathing heavy and sweat was dripping down her face, she looked around to find herself half dressed, and the green haired witch's hands retreating from her unzipped suit.<p>

"I see you're up.. Zero.. or I guess you know him as Lelouch.. dressed your wounds.. you should thank him" she slowly stood up, smiling down at the young, startled girl.

"Uh.. r-right.. " she hesitantly shifted and proceeded to continue dressing herself, all the while looking around for a sign of Zero, only to find, much to her surprise, that her own immortal was sitting beside C.C. waving at her, "W-What are you doing here? Where's-"

"With your cousin~ Don't worry about it hm? I needed to make sure you stayed alive.. I need you to fulfill our contract after all.. "

Linamae glared at Z.Z., slinging her cape over her shoulders, then picking up Zero's cape, holding it to her chest as she slowly got up, wincing at the pain in her lower stomach, '_He.. saved me.. does he know?_'

"Not at all.. not a clue" Z.Z. smirked watching his contractor.

Linamae nodded once and turned her attention to the front of the cave where Zero emerged.

"So you're awake.. are you feeling alright.. ?" Zero asked.

"Do you really care?" Linamae shot at him, her voice gentler than what she had intended.

"Hmm.. I can't lose one of my ace pilots now can I.. ?" he paused a few feet from her, "Tell me something.. you have an immortal yourself.. why do you trust him? Isn't the same reason I trust mine?" Linamae glared at him staying silent, "Speaking of the immortals.. any idea why and how they seem to know each other?"

Infinity herself looked taken aback as she turned her attention to the two immortals, "What? How?"

"Guess not.. " Zero mumbled, taking a few more steps to stand beside Infinity, "I've called for help, Kallen should be here in a moment" he explained, watching as Infinity turned her attention back to him.

"Right.. " she breathed out, holding out Zero's cape to him.

"Thank you" he said, taking the cape, "For saving me.. "

Linamae blushed and turned away from him, "I-It was just an impulse of the moment.. don't think anymore of it!" she said, clenching her fists as she turned her back to him.

Lelouch chuckled, "If you say so.. but I need to know.. what went though your head.. ? It obviously wasn't because you value me as a leader to the Black Knights.. Your immortal explained that you'd be able to take on Britannia without me. So why? What went through your head that made you jump out in front of me.. ?"

'_Why is he talking to me as if he cares now.. ?_' "I.. I told you.. it was just an impulse.. I don't know what came over me. Tsk.. even after I said I wouldn't take a bullet for you. How untrustworthy of me" she remarked, feeling her heart speed up, she paused for a moment before asking, "Are you.. alright.. ?"

Lelouch didn't respond for a while, "You almost died, and you ask if _I'm_ alright? I'm fine.. just.. promise me won't do anything like that again.. " he whispered, earning a hesitant nod from Infinity, "but now.. now I need an explanation.. what does your geass actually do? You can watch me.. you can see things, and yet you heal so fast.. not even an hour and the wound has almost completely healed"

"The Power of the Queen.. " Z.Z. spoke for her, "She has limits to 6 months into the past and future and can only see at human range anywhere that she's been. Upon eye contact she can see what a person is doing at any time afterwards.. and a power unknown to her until now.. a power that takes energy from her to heal others, it seems it makes you weak to heal yourself as well" he explained, eyeing her trembling body, "She also can't see into the near future, the nearest she can see is thirty minutes into the future"

"I see.. " Lelouch looked at the masked girl for a while, then turned his attention the cave entrance where the red haired pilot ran inside.

"Zero! Infinity! Are you both ok? The others went on ahead and- who's that?" she stopped and glared at the two immortals.

"No need to worry Kallen.. they're important.. friends" Infinity explained, Zero agreeing with a nod.

The two immortals were slightly taken aback but smiled afterwards.

"I see.. "

"Kallen.. can you tow the Rosen?" Zero asked.

"Huh? Uh.. yeah of course" Kallen blinked at her leader.

"Good.. you ride with Infinity in the Guren, I'll ride the Rosen with C.C. and Z.Z."

"Right"

"Now.. it's time for us to leave" Zero calmly spoke, slowly walking behind Infinity and suddenly lifting her bridal style, making her let out a startled squeak as she instinctively held her arms around Zero's neck.

"Wh- H-Hey! I-I can walk!" she blushed under her mask as she looked at the man holding her.

Zero only chuckled as he walked toward the exit of the cave, soon followed by Kallen as well. The two code bearers smiled at each other before following them out, "Thank you.. " she mumbled, her face ducked down as she blushed inside her mask. Zero only nodded once, but Lelouch couldn't help the small smile that crept up onto his face.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Guren..<em>

The Guren's slash harkens were attached to the Rosen's and being towed steadily off to the base of the black knights under the moonlight.

"Infinity.. " Kallen began.

"Hm? What is it Kallen.. ?"

"You.. you know who Zero is don't you?"

Infinity paused, "Yes.. I do"

"Then can you tell me.. is he able to be trusted?"

"You ask someone who also won't reveal her identity?"

Kallen laughed unamused, "Yes well.. I feel I can trust you.. I felt a connection to you when I first saw you"

"That might be because we're both half bloods"

Kallen turned sharply to her companion, "You're a half blood?"

Infinity nodded, "That I am.. and I can tell you this.. I fight to revive Japan.. and the man calling himself Zero.. fights to defeat Britannia. His vengeance.. his thirst for revenge.. it drives him and will give the Black Knights victory" she explained, careful not to reveal anything that would give Lelouch away.

Kallen slowly nodded, a small smile forming on her face, "Right"

* * *

><p><em>In the Rosen..<em>

'_Cornelia's words.. does she know who Infinity is.. ?_' Lelouch thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Zero watched as the Guren rushed off to help the other members of the Black Knights, then turned his attention to Cornelia's unit, which was watching the battle between the Lancelot and the Rosen.<em>

_"Those moves.. why are they so familiar.. ?" a gasp was heard form the knightmare, "Of course! They're similar.. a combination from mine and Lady Marianne's-" she was cut off as she watched the scene unfold. _

* * *

><p>'<em>Another question to ask my older sister I suppose.. <em>' he leaned back in the cockpit of the Rosen, muting the two immortals out as they talked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Mwahaha! Ok I shall update again tomorrow = w = hopefully o 3o or maybe once more tonight 8D cause I can't until Friday w got tests :D kekeke~ R&R!


	6. Trust

**A/N**: I decided to publish it now since I won't be around for the rest of the week :P Make sure to R&R guys!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Linamae, Z.Z., Soralae, and the Rosen MKII!

* * *

><p>"So.. you're going to enroll then?" Z.Z. asked, watching Infinity tuck in Soralae in his crib.<p>

"Yes.. I think it's time I greeted Lelouch once again.. besides.. I need to make eye contact with him through geass.. and it's less suspicious if I'm also his classmate. Plus.. he wouldn't suspect much of his best friend who disappeared for two years.. " she mumbled drawing the curtains in the baby nursery.

"Are you quite sure of that?"

"Yeah.. besides.. Lelouch is known to be a ladies' man.. and I need to keep those girls away from him" she blushed walking out of the room, followed by Z.Z., "He's too busy to be fooling around with that orange haired girl.. Shirley I think was her name.. agreeing to go on a date.. he's planning a take over for goodness' sake.. " she mumbled to herself, earning a chuckle from Z.Z. as she walked away.

"Are you sure it's not just cause of your jealousy?" Z.Z. smirked.

"Tsk! Of course not! I need to help him in that incident with Nunnally! Besides.. I want to see my brother again.. I miss Suzaku.. and to have me there with him would be a big cheer up for him.. I haven't seen him in months.. and I don't know where in the world he could be.. " she explained, a blush disappearing from her cheeks.

"Hmm.. well on another subject.. it seems Infinity has already made an impact on society. She's on a lot of the news channels, all saying how well she took on the Lancelot.. "

"Hm.. yes.. Infinity.. will be another symbol.. of a mask.. with no beginning and no end.. just as Zero is.. "

* * *

><p>"Kyouto praised us for using the Guren MKII and the Rosen MKII so well.. I thought <em>that <em>was encouraging, Ohgi sighed as he looked at Infinity, Zero, Kallen, and Tamaki all seated in the Black Knights' headquarters.

"But there was the white knightmare.. " Kallen began.

"Don't sweat it, it was a tie right? A tie!" Tamaki laughed loudly.

Linamae looked at Zero who sat between her and Kallen, ignoring the loud member as she almost knew exactly what was going on through Lelouch's head, and she clenched her fist at her side in an attempt to control her other self from emerging - Z.Z. had informed her, '_You're so oblivious.. as always.. Lulu.. _'

'_Why would Shirley just.. out of the blue.. _' he thought, a flashback of the orange haired girl going through his mind, earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>"My dad works a really long way from here! But he likes to send me great stuff like this to keep my spirits up, you know? So I was just wondering.. " she held up a concert ticket to Lelouch.<em>

* * *

><p>"Here.. " Zero's thoughts were interrupted by Ohgi holding out a folded letter to Zero. Infinity stared at it before turning her attention to Lelouch.<p>

"Hm? What's this?" Zero asked, taking the letter from Ohgi.

"A love letter" Ohgi remarked, earning a small chuckle from Infinity.

Zero turned to her slightly, then turned back to Ohgi, "Oh? From you?"

Tamaki started laughing loudly again, "And they say you have no sense of humor!"

"You laugh too much" remarked a slightly irritated Kallen, who was reading a magazine.

"It's an official letter from Kyouto. They urgently request a meeting" Ohgi explained.

"Is this really such a big deal.. ?" Infinity asked in a slightly bored voice.

"A big deal? It's Kyouto!" Kallen asked, startled at Infinity's response, and at Zero's agreement.

"If they accept us, it means funding and support.. " Ohgi explained, "It _could _solve our financial crisis"

"Crisis?" Zero asked.

Infinity sat up, "There shouldn't be any problem if you're following the budget Zero laid out.. " she glared up at Ohgi, who backed up slightly in guilt.

"Well uh.. " his eyes shifted to Tamaki.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault!" he tried to defend himself, "We're turning into a big organization now! That means new expenses you know!"

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits, so you can show off?" Kallen smirked knowingly at him.

"Hey you!" Tamaki glared at Kallen.

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender!" Kallen turned to him, making him sweat drop.

"Urk! You know about it?"

Zero and Infinity both sighed, "We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now.. " Zero explained, handing the letter to Infinity who unfolded it and quickly skimmed over it.

"Hold it right there! I'm the one that's in charge of the cash! That's _my_ job!" Tamaki stood and yelled at Zero.

Infinity stood up and faced him, "If you want Zero to trust you then show some results" she said confidently.

"Did you actually say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners? And you too! How do we know we can trust you?" Tamaki retorted, "How about it Zero, Infinity? Huh?"

"Uh.. hold on.. that's a.. " Ohgi began, only to be interrupted by Kallen.

"Zero and Infinity aren't not the problems here. Who cares who they are? Zero had the skill to outwit Cornelia and Infinity drove back that white knightmare, Lancelot, didn't they?" Kallen stood and defended the leaders, "That's why they're the leaders of the Black Knights! Do you really need to know more?" Kallen asked.

"Tsk.. " Tamaki spat, turning his head to the side.

* * *

><p>"I've narrowed it down to twelve possibilities.. " Lelouch mumbled as he sat in his quarters. He'd taken his mask off as the only ones in the room with him were C.C., Z.Z. and Infinity.. all knew of his identity.<p>

"Hmm.. impressive as always.. " Infinity walked up and stood beside him as he sat in his desk.

"Heh.. " he smugly laughed once, "Now let's see which bets pay off.. for that I'll have to meet them.. face to face.. "

"Hm? Meaning you'll reveal your identity to them?" Infinity asked.

"I have to.. in order to have them trust me completely.. "

"True.. " she contemplated for a moment as she stared at the pictures of the leaders that she'd gotten to know quite well.. at one time even living with a couple of them.

A knock on the door startled both Lelouch and Infinity; Infinity quickly rushed to the door as Lelouch reached for his mask, "Who is it?" Infinity asked sharply, yet cautiously.

"It's me.. " Kallen's voice spoke through the door, "Um.. I'm sorry if I was out of line when I spoke up back there.. "

"Kallen.. " Infinity spoke.

"Tell me.. " Lelouch spoke up, "Do you want to know my identity as well?"

Infinity relaxed and walked back slowly to stand beside Lelouch.

"Mm.. That girl.. that man.. and even Infinity knows.. don't they.. ?" she spoke, mostly to herself, "No.. sorry to bother you" she apologized, her footsteps walking away from the door.

Infinity sighed before turning to Lelouch, "So what now.. ?"

"I have a plan.. but I need help from both immortals.. also.. I need you to look into the future at something for me.. "

* * *

><p>"This is taking too long, when do we get there.. ?" Tamaki impatiently asked as he, Ohgi, Kallen, Zero, and Infinity sat inside the passenger compartment of a black car, the seats facing each other. Ohgi, Tamaki and Kallen on one side and Zero and Infinity on the other.<p>

Kallen gave out an exasperated sigh, "Could you chill out? You're embarrassing" she spoke to Tamaki.

A sudden jerk of the car stopped their childish argument, "Uh! What the hell?" Tamaki exclaimed.

The passengers all felt the car being lifted upwards slowly, "We're going up.. ?" Kallen asked.

The doors to the limo opened as it stopped upon reaching its destination, "Sorry for the inconvenience, the master is waiting for you" the driver announced as he stood beside the open doors. The passengers all climbed out and followed the man into another room, watching as Ohgi, Kallen, and Tamaki looked out of the full glass windows in complete shock.

"This is.. the Fuji mines?" Ohgi exclaimed.

"That is _not_ possible!" Tamaki began, "There's no way we could be _here_!"

"Yeah but it _has_ to be Mount Fuji! There's only _one_ mountain like this!" Kallen stepped forward.

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us?" Tamaki asked, "The damned treasure that caused this whole war! You know what they do to intruders here? Execute them.. "

"That power reaches all the way out to here?" Ohgi asked, "The Kyouto group is amazing"

"It's repulsive" a voice came from behind the five members of the Black Knights, catching their attention and making them turn to the source, "Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty.. now it is bent to the empire's will. A place of hideous violation.. a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so" a wise man in a Japanese yukata spoke behind a screen that hid his face and upper body. Zero and Infinity turned toward him, "I apologize for not showing my face.. but Zero and Infinity's faces are hidden as well.. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are, therefore, you both will show me your faces" the old man spoke, holding out his bend staff.

As if on cue, four knightmares emerged from the darkness of the red-lit room, one on each side of the Black Knights, blocking off their exits. Each knightmare was pointing a gun at the group.

"Please wait! Zero and Infinity have given us power and victory! That should be-"

"Silence!" the man's voice interrupted Kallen's explanations as she had stood in front of the masked couple, her arms thrown out on both sides, "Now.. which of you is Ohgi?"

"Uh! That's me" Ohgi said, stepping forward, "You, will remove Zero's mask first, then follow up with Infinity's as well"

Ohgi was taken aback, and turned his attention to Zero and Infinity, his thoughts switching around, then he determinedly walked toward Zero.

"Ohgi!" Kallen gasped as Zero turned to Ohgi.

"I'm sorry Zero.. but.. we need a reason to put our faith in you too.. " Ohgi explained, reaching up and taking Zero's mask in his hands, "So help us.. to put our trust in you.. " he spoke, lifting the helmet off.

"Huh.. ? He's not.. Japanese.. " Tamaki exclaimed upon seeing Z.Z. Ohgi then proceeded to take off Infinity's mask as well, "Wh- Neither is she!" C.C.'s green hair fell round her as Infinity's helmet was taken off.

"That's not them!" Kallen yelled out, making both C.C. and Z.Z. turn to her, "These aren't them, I've seen them before! They were with Zero and Infinity after Narita!"

"You there! Both of you! Is this true?" the old man spoke to the two code bearers.

"It is.. " C.C. began.

"So.. you're both not Japanese?"

"Correct.. Clan Chief of Kyouto.. " Z.Z. smirked.

"Taizo Kirihara.. " the two immortals chorused, shocking the two bodyguards on either side of the man named Kirihara, as well as Kirihara himself.

"Anyone who can identify him _must_ die!" one of the bodyguards reached into his jacket, speaking harshly to the two.

"Especially one who is not Japanese!" the other announced, pointing an accusing finger at the Black Knights.

"Uh.. Hey! Hold on! I'm not part of this!" Tamaki tried to defend himself, but was interrupted as one of the knightmares shot its slash harkens at the two others on the opposing side of where it stood, then the other beside it rushed forward, aiming its gun straight at where Kirihara sat, the two bodyguards aiming directly at the knightmare in a way to defend.

"You're soft! And your methods of thinking are out dated.. " Zero's voice came from the knightmare aiming at the Clan Chief, "That is why.. you'll never win!" the real Zero emerged from the knightmare's cockpit, throwing his cape out as the other knightmare that attacked pushed forward. It kneeled down beside Zero's and the real Infinity emerged from its cockpit, surprising everyone, except the two immortals, in the room.

"Zero?" Kallen asked in surprise.

"Wh-When did you-" one of the bodyguards began, then instinctively aimed his gun right at Zero.

"Hold on!" the other guard stopped him, "He could fire at us with that remote! Everyone stay back! Don't make a move!"

Zero jumped down from his knightmare, remote in hand, quickly followed by Infinity as they both walked forward, "Taizo Kirihara.. " Zero began.

"Founder of Kirihara Industries.. " Infinity continued.

"Which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining.. formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime.. " Zero spoke knowingly, standing between the knightmares and Kirihara, blocking him and Infinity from view from the other Black Knights, "However, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the Colonial Rulers.. commonly known as Kirihara the traitor.. "

"In reality you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyouto.. " Infinity stepped beside Zero, "You support resistance groups throughout Japan.. "

"A double agent.. how cliche" Zero breathed out, standing directly in front of the shaded Kirihara.

"Show some respect you swine!"

"Stop!" Kirihara scolded, earning a chuckle from Zero.

"It's as you guessed though.. I.. am _not _Japanese!" Zero announced, shocking the Black Knights, "And Infinity.. she's not a full Japanese either" Infinity nodded in agreement.

"Are they serious?" Tamaki exclaimed, "No wonder they never showed their faces.. at least.. not Zero.. "

"If you are not Japanese.. why do you fight for Japan?" Kirihara asked, addressing only Zero, "What is it you want.. ?"

"The destruction of Britannia" Zero and Infinity chorused.

"And so do you believe.. that this is possible.. ? That you both can do it?"

"I can.. because I _must_" Zero replied, "i have reasons, which compel me inexorably"

"I as well.. my own reasons of helping Zero.. " Infinity explained, turning to Zero as he reached up take take off his mask.

"I'm glad I'm dealing with _you_" Lelouch spoke, his mask coming off.

Kirihara gasped, "You.. "

"It's been a long time.. Lord Kirihara.. " Lelouch smirked at the man.

"Is it really you.. ? It's eight years since that family received you as a hostage.. "

"Yes.. and I appreciate you taking care of me then.. "

"If I hadn't come tonight, we're you planning to take a messenger as hostage.. ?"

"Not at all.. I came to ask for your help, that's all I'm seeking from you.. " Lelouch's expression turned to that of admiration.

"So.. the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed.. " Kirihara smirked, then started laughing, almost manically.

"I can't see him!" Tamaki spoke, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Kallen.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara called.

"Y-Yes.. ?" Ohgi replied.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia.. his face _must _remain hidden for vital reasons.. I _urge_ you to follow Zero.. and I guarantee that if you do, he will assist you generously. With intelligence and strategic support"

His words put the three at ease, "We thank you" Ohgi spoke.

"I am grateful Lord Kirihara.. " Lelouch turned away, reaching up to put his mask back on.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Kirihara asked.

"Indeed, if that is my destiny" Lelouch responded, putting his mask back on and walking back to the Black Knights.

Infinity first made sure that he couldn't see her before walking over and kneeling down in front of Kirihara, "Forgive me.. for not telling you sooner.. Lord Kirihara.. " she reached up and took off her own mask, making Kirihara gasp even louder.

"You're.. helping him.. " his eyes widened, but then relaxed after a moment, "Of course.. you always were attached to him weren't you.. ? Zero!"

Zero paused mid step as he had walked back to the Black Knights, "Hm?"

"This woman.. Infinity! Take great care of her! Do not lose her trust and do not lose your trust in her, make it grow. For she _will_ help in your fight to victory. I can assure you that she will _never_ abandon you!"

Lelouch's eyes widened for a moment before relaxing, '_Lord Kirihara knows her as well.. _' "I thank you.. for all of your assistance.. Lord Kirihara" he spoke from the other side of the knightmare.

Infinity smiled gently at the old man before standing up and slipping her mask back on, "Are you really ready for this.. princess?"

Infinity nodded once, "As long as I can bring happiness back to those three.. I'll do anything.. to bring back the former happiness.. the old Japan.. the old life.. that we all spent together. I will sacrifice all that need be sacrificed" she announced, then quickly walked away to follow Zero.

"Be careful.. Princess Linamae.. " Kirihara mumbled, watching the girl walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: herp derp R&R :D


	7. Promises, Sacrifices, and Protection

**A/N**: Here we go :D hopefully I aced my midterms :D

Lelouch: You're not that much of a genius to be slacking of like me..

Kari: Oh and you're a genius I presume?

Lelouch: I just said that..

Kari: *glares* Shut up! *throws a pillow at Lelouch*

Linamae: *sweatdrops*

Kari: *busy throwing random items at Lelouch* OH! There's something I forgot to have Z.Z. explain to Lulu! *has Lelouch in a head lock* derp.. hmm.. nah I'll keep it from you for a little longer kekeke~ Makes the story more interesting = w=b anyways enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass :D just Linamae, Z.Z. Sorale, and the Rosen MKII, I wouldn't be writing this if I did = w = I would have made this the real story = 3=, gotten rid of Shirley much earlier in the game and changed C.C. and Kallen's roles = w= kekeke~ and some other shtoof = w =

_**~~Karichan-senpai~~**_

* * *

><p>"Where is that boy.. ?" Linamae mumbled to herself, her geass activated as she looked out of the window of her room, "I've looked everywhere that he usually is at.. but I can't.. ugh.. "<p>

"Maybe something happened.. hm?" Z.Z. walked in, whispering as he saw a sleeping Sorale in his crib.

"Tsk.. he would have called.. he knows well enough not to break our agreements" she got up and walked to door, putting her hand on the door knob as she continued searching for Lelouch with her geass. She opened the door just as she was calling Lelouch's phone, then stopped suddenly as her geass flashed to Lelouch's room, finding C.C. sitting on Lelouch's bed and Lelouch on his brown couch, just.. talking. Linamae continued walking as she listened to their conversation, hanging up the phone. She walked straight to the library and sat in one of the arm chairs.

" ..You've already killed your fair share of people. By hand.. or words, more often than not.. " C.C.

Lelouch sighed, "Just shut up.. "

'_Something really did happen.. ? What's going on.. ?_' Linamae sat up in her chair.

"All of them left behind a family. All had lovers and friends, are you really telling me you hadn't grasped that yet.. ?" C.C. continued to provoke the irritated Lelouch, "I would've thought _you_ to be better prepared.. "

'_Witch.. _' Linamae scowled silently.

"Just shut up! I am prepared! I have been from the moment I killed Clovis!" Lelouch screamed louder this time, still not turning toward the green haired witch.

"Then why this hesitation.. ? Has she shaken you so badly? One kiss and you go to pieces then huh?" she chuckled.

Linamae's eyes widened, '_K-Kiss.. ? Who.. ?_' she swallowed a lump in her throat and continued listening, her features turning into anger and jealousy.

"Kh!" Lelouch rapidly turned to her this time, with a furious expression

"So for all your preening and posturing, you're really just a spoiled little boy with a swollen head and a big fat mouth" Linamae clenched the ends of the arms on the chair she sat on as she watched Lelouch push C.C. down on the bed, hovering over her as she continued clutching onto her Cheese-kun, Linamae recognized, from Pizza Hut, "You're in way too deep to be turning back now, you passed the point of no return.. You need a reason for living don't you.. ? You're not going to disappoint me are you.. ?"

'_A reason.. for living.. ? Nunnally.. or Is he.. no.. he wouldn't.. _' Linamae stood up suddenly as she clutched onto her head, "N-No.. not now!" she screamed out, collapsing on the ground onto her knees, still clutching her head. Then she gasped as images popped into her head, her geass having activated on its own.

'_Th-The park.. ? After meeting with Lord Kirihara.. ?_' her eyes widened upon seeing Lelouch walking in the rain under an umbrella.

" ..Now the Black Knights will operate as I envisioned" Lelouch suddenly stopped as he saw a young girl being soaked by the rain in front of him.

'_No.. it can't be.. it's.. her?_' Linamae felt her anger rise and she shut her eyes trying to control it, to no avail.

"I'm sorry I was late. I thought you'd already be back home by now" Lelouch explained, receiving no answer from the girl, "Come on. Let's go someplace to get out of the rain now"

"Lulu.. tell me.. "

"No! Stop!" Linamae screamed, still seeing the images in her mind.

"Zero.. he fights for the weak doesn't he?"

"Wha- yeah, well that's what he says.. "

"Then.. then why did he kill my father.. ?"

Linamae gasped as her eyes widened, '_Her.. father.. ? Lelouch? He wouldn't have.. _' She watched Lelouch gasp, his eyes also widening as he watched Shirley raise her head, tears were streaming down from her green eyes.

"You know my father.. was so gentle. He never, ever hurt me" she was sobbing now, "He didn't do anything wrong, but he was buried alive. He couldn't.. breathe" she looked up at the shocked Lelouch, "I.. don't want this!" she then leapt at Lelouch and into his arms, making him drop the umbrella.

Linamae's eyes widened again, feeling her anger rise and her head start throbbing as her geass got stronger, "No!"

"NO! Please Lulu!" Linamae's tears ran down her face as she watched the girl cry in Lelouch's arms before she tilted her head up and pressed her lips into his.

Linamae's eyes widened as she screamed, "NO!" before she collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Z.Z. ran into the room after hearing Linamae's screams of terror. His eyes widened as he ran to her, "Linamae!" he picked her up and tried shaking her awake, noticing the tears that had run down her face. Z.Z. quickly picked her up and ran as fast as he possibly could to the medical center located within the estate. The nurse quickly took her from Z.Z. and placed her on the patient bed, doing her check ups and making sure she was alright. Z.Z. stood nearby, a frustrated look on his face, '<em>What did you see.. ? That could have made you loose so much control?<em>'

'_**What a weakling.. **_'

Z.Z.'s eyes widened before he put on a scowl, '_**You! What have you done?**_'

'_**I was just experimenting.. trying to see if I could control her geass**_' he could almost hear the smirk in her voice, '_**Guess I showed her the wrong thing at the wrong time hm?**_'

'_**You witch!**_'

'_**Relax.. she's fine. I'm already healing her, but she'll be out for a while. Just look into her head. You'll understand why she lost control. Tsk.. that boyfriend of hers is trouble.. oh.. by the way.. apparently if she looses control like that, it's dangerous for me to take over, it might permanently switch us so.. I won't be out for a while**_'

'_**Good.. she needs a break from you**_' the scowl hadn't left Z.Z.'s face as he heard the almost cackle or Linamae's counterpart fade into his head. He looked Linamae's unconscious body for a while, moving though her head and he scowled even more after realizing what she had seen, '_She really is a witch.. and that boy.. why do you love him so much.. ? I can't understand it_' he looked at Linamae with pity before bowing to the nurse who was explaining that she would be alright, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Z.Z. speaking"<p>

"_Z.Z. where is Infinity?_" Lelouch's voice spoke through the phone.

"She's.. unconscious at the moment"

"_Hm? Unconscious? Did something happen?_"

"Let's just say she lost control of her geass. I'll send her over as soon as she-" Z.Z. stopped talking as a weak looking Linamae walked into the room, "Oh look she's awake~" Z.Z. held up the phone toward Linamae who was already walking toward him.

Linamae took the phone and weakly spoke into the phone, trying to keep her voice straight, "I'm.. already on my way.. "

"No.. you rest. I heard you lost control. You don't even know of our plans-"

"You plan to rescue the remnants of the JLF. You plan to intercept Cornelia and her troops no matter how slim your chances are"

Silence met with her response, " ..I need to learn not to doubt you"

Linamae could almost hear the smirk in his voice, a small smirk appearing on her own face as she walked into the bathroom with her Infinity outfit, "I'll be there soon.. "

" ..Right. Be safe" Linamae paused, her eyes widening for a moment as she nodded once.

"Right. See you" she quickly hung up the phone, holding it to her chest, '_Don't get my hopes up Lelouch.. _"

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" a voice came from inside the darkened warehouse as Linamae entered, fully in her Infinity outfit.<p>

"It's just me.. " Linamae mumbled weakly, "I can leave if you want.. " she quickly added, noticing that he was half dressed, and turned to leave.

"Are you alright.. ?"

Linamae paused mid-step, "I'm fine.. it was just.. a small lapse of control.. " she responded, turning back to him hesitantly.

"What happened.. ? What did you see?"

"It was nothing.. just.. an unimportant event" she replied, her fist clenching under her cloak.

Lelouch said nothing for a while, a silence over taking them, "You already know how immoral this plan sounded. So why are you still so willing to fight with me?"

"I already told you. I fight with you.. no matter what you do.. no matter how bad it sounds.. I _will_ stay by your side. Through all the bloodshed, the sacrifices of both innocent and guilty lives.. like you said, we have no choice, this must continue if we're to win against Britannia. It doesn't matter what our methods to winning are, if it means winning and prevailing with justice, getting Japan back! Getting the old world.. our old lives.. back.. and turning them anew.. making the world a better place for all of man kind! I will.. I will-" she stopped, her face now soaked with tears after her rant. She had shut her eyes inside her mask and only heard the shuffling in front of her before she felt herself be pulled into strong arms. She didn't even react, she only continued to sob into him, "So many people.. we killed so many people.. " she mumbled, sobbing.

"Yes.. and we will have to continue to do so, like you said, if we are to gain our victory in not only Britannia, but the world as well" Lelouch spoke, a towel hanging over his head as he ducked, hiding his face, "We can't let those innocent sacrifices be in vain. We _must_ continue fighting. We started this.. let's end it.. together. I promise you I _will_ create a better world. One in which we can all live happy lives.. a gentler world.. I won't force you to continue fighting for me. In fact I would rather you didn't if this is the result. I can see that you've faced great pain in your life. I don't want to put you through any more"

Linamae shook her head slowly, careful not the scratch Lelouch with her mask, "No.. I told you.. " she sniffed, quieting her sobs before speaking again, "I will stay by you. Through all the death and bloodshed.. through all the fighting and sacrifices. I _will_ continue fighting with you.. I'll follow you to the very end Lulu.. " she whispered his nickname, causing Lelouch to pull her in closer on reflex.

"I'm grateful.. Infinity.. " she wrapped her arms around his bare waist and the couple stood there for a while, just thinking about everything while in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Linamae removed her mask as she locked herself into the Rosen's cockpit, she quickly inserted her key and started up the Rosen, pressing the sound only option to get straight through to Zero as she activated her geass, "Zero.. Cornelia is starting"<p>

"_What? So early?_"

"Mm.. seems so" she replied in a plain voice.

"_Very well.. continue watching.. and.. be careful.. stay behind until I order you to_"

"Right.. " she shut off her communications as she sighed, clutching a hand to her chest, '_He doesn't know.. he only knows that it's Infinity.. stop getting your hopes up.. stupid Lina.. _'

"_It looks like it's starting. Zero. Do you wanna move out or what? Hey! Do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF! Come in!_" Ohgi spoke through the Black Knights channel.

"_We have to hold, Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we go now we'll die along with them_" Zero responded.

Linamae clutched her controls, '_Stop.. just stop it.. focus on the mission.. I can't fail in this.. I just can't!_' she trembled, shaking her head to clear the images of her vision of Lelouch and Shirley. "Uh! Lelouch.. they're going to board the ship.. are you going to.. ?" she spoke into her radio.

"_Yes.. I am.. stay back.._ "

Linamae nodded once, "_The nightmares are boarding the ship!_" she heard Ohgi yell.

"_I see.. that leaves only one way out.. they have to be careful around that precious Sakuradite.. _" Linamae gulped the lump in her throat as she trembled more on the thought of more lives being sacrificed.

"_Zero if we don't hurry-_"

"_Very well then. Go ahead_" she heard Lelouch order, and she closed her eyes, almost hearing him pressing the control switch in his hand. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to Lelouch's voice and his lie to the rest of the Black Knights, "_Just what you'd expect of the JLF. Choosing to take the Britannians with them_"

"_Suicide? But they never mentioned-_"

"_We're going to rush Cornelia's position head on! Forget about everything else! All that matters is achieving our goal! If you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia and show them our strength and determination!_"

Linamae's eyes opened wide, a new found courage blazing within, "Right!" Linamae braced herself as a lot of commotion shook the boat that the Rosen and the Guren were boarded in along with Zero's burai and the other knightmares.

She heard the front of the boat open in front of her and saw the piers where she had seen the Britannian, or Cornelia's forces were hiding, "_Knock their forces into the sea before the pilots can mount! Rosen MKII! You're with me!_"

Linamae nodded once, "Understood!" she watched as Zero's burai rushed out in front of her before following it out.

"_Guren MKII! Destroy the enemy knightmares!_"

"_Yes sir!_"

The battle commenced as both the Rosen and the Guren took out the enemy nightmares, allowing Zero to reach Cornelia before she even had the time to power on.

Cornelia shot her slash harken at Zero's burai, taking out its left arm, "_Do you think you can best me in nightmare combat?_" Cornelia screamed out in her knightmare, raising its right arm with a gun, only to be sliced off by the Rosen's slash harken, standing only a few feet behind Zero, "_That new model again?_"

"_I'll smash your hatch and drag you out!_" Zero's voice dripped with vengeance as he aimed his burai's gun at Cornelia's, "_Cornelia!_"

Linamae waited, only to be surprised that Zero's burai wasn't shooting, "Zero.. ? Uh!" she suddenly looked up remembering her vision, "ZERO!" she screeched just as the white knightmare leaped over some of the crates and kicked at Zero's burai, knocking it over. The Lancelot started attacking Zero's burai relentlessly, "Zero!" Linamae screamed, holding her guard against Cornelia's knightmare, which had attacked her Rosen to keep her away from the battle between the Lancelot and Zero.

"_This is payback for Narita!_" Cornelia screamed as she held her spear against the arm of the Rosen.

The Lancelot jumped and slashed at Zero's burai, "_Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armor!_" Zero flinched inside his hatch.

"_These are people's lives you're playing with! You're nothing but a murderer!_" the Lancelot's pilot screamed as he cut off Zero's burai's arm.

'_That voice.. why is it so familiar?_' Linamae flinched as she made the Rosen jump back and focused on her battle with Cornelia.

"_Why? Why do you keep getting in my way?_"

"_Why do you keep spilling people's blood without meaning?_"

"_If it wasn't for you- !_"

"_Because of you- !_"

Zero's launched a slash harken in the direction of the Lancelot, only to miss but had aimed to jump the burai into the air, as the Lancelot shot at it. Zero's burai pulled itself into the air, past the Lancelot, but the Lancelot's own slash harken launched itself at the burai and crashed it to the ground. Linamae could only watch in horror as Zero's hatch ejected itself and slid across the ground, "ZERO!" she grunted as Cornelia attacked her again.

"_Focus on your battle!_" Cornelia yelled.

Linamae growled and shut her eyes feeling her other self take control, not being able to stop it. Her eyes opened and showed a more determined look. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled as she pushed Cornelia's unit back, then leapt over it launching her MVS out of its hand and aiming straight at the Lancelot, who had been focused on the defeated burai of Zero.

"_Lancelot! Behind you!_" Cornelia screamed, catching the Lancelot's pilot's attention, and making it turn its attention to the Rosen.

"Get the hell away from him!" Linamae screeched, shutting her eyes, '_Get out of my head! I can take care of this!_' the real Linamae snapped back and made a call in her knightmare, "Kallen! I need you to take care of the Lancelot! Fast! Zero just ejected out of his burai and I need to get to him! URGH!" she flinched as the Lancelot slashed at her.

"_Right! I'll be right there!_" Kallen screeched.

'_You're no fun.. let me take over for a while at least.. _'

Linamae ignored her counterpart and continued battling the Lancelot, holding it back as much as she could. She smirked after a moment and slashed out at it, making it slide back as she jumped up into the air, only to be replaced by the Guren, which slashed at the Lancelot immediately, "_I'm here!_" Both the Lancelot and the Guren jumped up onto the crates and proceeded battling it out.

Linamae nodded once, "Thank you Kallen.. I owe you.. "

"_Just get him out of here Infinity!_" Kallen smiled and cut off her communications as she focused on her battle with the Lancelot.

Linamae nodded once before launching herself forward, ignoring Cornelia's unit, which had been almost completely disabled and stopped a few yards from where she saw Zero's hatch eject. She quickly grabbed her mask, slipping it on and stepped out of her own hatch, jumping down and running forward, '_Why didn't I see this? I looked at all of this! How could I have-_" and her answer stood in front of her, '_That girl.. what.. _' Linamae's eyes widened as she saw the red headed girl, Shirley, pointing a gun, Lelouch's gun to be more specific, at an unconscious Zero. Zero was still seated in his hatch, but the hatch was upside down and it seemed that he was unconscious, due to no movements coming from his body, '_No.. _' her fists clenched as she felt her control wavering, '_I can't! Not now! She's gonna find out who Zero is!_' she gasped now, her eyes widening inside her mask as she saw Zero shift, his mask slipping off slightly, and she launched herself forward, kicking the gun out of the red head's hands, earning a small scream from her and then running over to cover Zero with her cape, then grabbing said gun and aiming it back at the teenage girl. "Who are you?"

Shirley gasped, "Y-You're Zero's-"

"I asked you a question! Who are you? What's a Britannian student doing in a place like this?" Linamae screeched, still wavering her control.

"I-I just.. "

"Leave! Now! Before you meddle in things not meant for you.. I don't want to hurt someone who need not be hurt.. I've taken too many innocent lives already.. " she slowly lowered the gun, "Go.. now.. " she turned away from the girl slightly, continuing to shield Zero's identity.

Shirley hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly and backing away.

"Don't involve yourself in such dangerous things anymore.. You have choices and a future ahead of you.. don't throw it all away.. Go home and enjoy what you have while it lasts.. " Linamae closed her eyes, feeling tears brim on the edges as she continued fighting at her temper.

"You're.. different from what I've heard.. "

Linamae stayed silent before uttering another word, "Go.. " and she listened as the girl's footsteps disappeared behind her, before leaning down and letting out a soft sigh of relief, '_What am I thinking.. ?_' she felt her hands trembling as she lifted Zero's mask back onto his head, '_I was.. really considering shooting her.. ?_' she shut her eyes tightly, '_I can't believe I.. she deserves him more than I do.. I killed her fa-_' her thoughts were interrupted as a sudden vision flashed into her mind and she looked up, swiftly reaching for the gun.

"Stop right there!" a woman's voice made her scowl as she slowly placed the gun back on the ground. The tan-skinned woman emerged from the darkness, aiming her own gun at Infinity. The woman's blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her sharp gold eyes stared incredulously at Infinity.

Infinity could only hold in her fearful trembles as she watched the woman gesture for her to stand up, "I'll shoot him.. if you don't" Infinity stood up slowly, her hands raised up, "So.. you're Infinity.. Zero's right hand woman.. and Zero is.. " she walked over still pointing the gun at Infinity before quickly leaning down and shifting the gun to Zero's head.

"Get away from him! Don't you dare touch him!" Infinity screeched.

"Don't worry your head.. I won't hurt him.. or you.. it's best if you're both alive so I can present you to the Emperor" she smirked as she reached down and slipped Zero's mask off and lifted his head by the hair, Linamae watching as a trickle of blood dripped down his face.

Linamae bit her lip as she cautiously reached for the gun at her feet, "My God.. what a shocker.. the _student _is Zero himself! A Britannian.. " she chuckled turning into a cackle, completely oblivious to Linamae's actions as she thought of how her rank would excel, "When I bring him to Viceroy Cornelia, she'll make me a Noble for sure! Not just a Knight of Honor, REAL nobility, and he's still alive too.. What kind of grand execution will they have for him? Now as for you.. " the woman got up and turned to Infinity, only to pause and suddenly realize what had happened.

Linamae was now pointing a gun at the woman, controlling her trembles, "You should have taken care of me when you had the chance.. " Linamae shook violently now as she glared at the tanned woman who now scowled at her.

"Damn you.. I should've known.. you're his-" she rushed forward suddenly, and Linamae shot, her eyes widening right after in realization as she felt herself be overtaken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: sorry for the wait :P had Spring Break and went all over the place . hope you guys enjoyed :D R&R PLEASE!


	8. Guilt

**A/N**: So.. yeah new chapter 8D

Lelouch: *falling asleep*

Kari: *throws a pillow at him*

Lelouch: OW! *glares at Kari*

Kari: DISCLAIMER YOU LAZY GENIUS! *poses heroically*

Lelouch: *shakes his head sighing* Kari doesn't own anything except Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen MKII.. Happy?

Kari: Ecstatic *grins and hugs Linamae* Oh btw.. w this is the chapter Lulu's been waiting for 8D kekeke~ here we goo 3

Linamae: R&R *smiles*

_**~~Karichan-senpai~~**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Zero! Come in! Zero!<em>" Ohgi's voice sounded through the Black Knights' communications.

"Ohgi.. ?" C.C. replied back, "Is that you? It's C.C."

"_Yes.. how's Zero doing? And where's Infinity?_"

"He's ok.. they both are.. but they can't move now. Order a retreat.. if we drag this out we'll be slaughtered.. "

"_Uh.. yes I understand.. got it!_" C.C. hung up the communications, shifting her red cap over her green hair as she turned to the trembling Lelouch, unmasked and staring at the face of Infinity's identity.

"Is that what you wanted.. ?" C.C. asked.

"Uh.. y-yeah.. "

"This is pathetic.. you're so shook up, you can't even issue orders. Is it really such a shock to have that girl being Infinity? It's not like you didn't suspect it right?"

Lelouch flinched then turned to the green haired witch, "I thought she died! What was I supposed to think?"

"Hmm.. well what can you do now? She's the identity of Infinity, there's no changing what's been done. Whether you can believe and accept it or not, that girl is Infinity. They're one and the same, ask your questions to her when she awakes, now what else is on your mind?"

Lelouch glared at her once more before turning his attention to the girl he held in his arms, "My gun.. she fired it.. " he mumbled, looking at the blood stains on the ground, "It's not her blood, she has no wounds.. not even a trace that she's healed herself with her geass.. so who was it that she fired at.. ? And why.. ?" his eyes shook with sadness as he brushed a stray piece of hair off of Linamae's delicate features, '_Why did you shoot? Why are you Infinity? Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you keep this from me? Why are you fighting for this? Why are you fighting at all? Why.. did you accept the geass? Why did you leave me.. ? Why did you go away and not leave even a small trace? Why are you fighting against Britannia.. ?_' So many questions ran through Lelouch's head, and he needed answers, or the throbbing in his chest would not subside.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku.. " Lelouch spoke through his phone.<p>

"_Lelouch?_"

"Is there.. anything unusual there?" Lelouch asked cautiously.

"_Yeah there is.. _"

Lelouch flinched, "Uh!"

"_You're not here.. _" Suzaku finished.

"Oh right.." Lelouch let out an unamused laugh.

"_You know Lelouch, you've been cutting classes lately.. You need to take school more seriously.. _" Suzaku explained.

"Right.. Mr. Honor Student. Can you give Nunnally a message, tell her I'll be late tonight.. "

"_Did you say tonight? More like every night.. What's the point of going to the same school if I never see you? HUAH!_"

"What's going on?"

"_Uh.. nothing.. Hey Arthur! Arth- Ow! OW!_" the line went dead immediately.

"Wonder what's going on over there.. " Lelouch asked, turning in his seat as he hung up the phone.

"So then it seems like.. " C.C. sat up from the couch where she had been laying.

"Right.. it appears he doesn't know about me.. that eliminates one group.. military. Although, I shouldn't have suspected at all. Linamae would never shoot her brother.. that's just absurd.. "

"Unless she had a reason.. like, oh I don't know.. protecting the man she loves?" C.C. smirked at him, earning a glare from the black haired teenager, "Aside from them and the Black Knights, I can't think of anyone else who would've been there.. " C.C. thought out loud.

"Someone from the Japan Liberation Front could have survived.. "

"And you think Linamae shot someone from there?"

"She could have shot on impulse.. " he walked over slowly to the couch, where the young black haired girl lay, still unconscious. He stood over her, his eyes saddening visibly, "But that doesn't explain why she blacked out.. then again.. she has been known to dislike any violence.. "

"And the blood?" C.C. slumped herself back down onto the couch, laying on her side.

Lelouch trailed his gloved thumb over Linamae's soft cheek, "It'll take time to analyze.. there's something else.. " he put his other hand to his mouth in thought, "I thought I saw Shirley there.. "

"Oh.. the girl who kissed you?" C.C. asked teasingly.

"Kh! Give it a rest will ya?" Lelouch sharply turned to the witch who lay on her side, her legs curled up.

"Just making sure I got the right girl lover boy, but if she was there, then there's something we need to know and we'd better find out fast.. " she sat up suddenly, "By the way.. I can sense that this girl's meaning to you has changed drastically since you found out her identity. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Lelouch could only nod once as he stared at Linamae, "She was.. "

"Your one and only love hm?" she smirked in an attempt to provoke the former prince, only to be disappointed as he agreed with her.

"She means just as much to me as Nunnally does.. "

"Wow.. that is a lot.. " C.C. blinked in slight shock, "Hm.. so you think maybe she shot that Shirley girl? Was it on impulse? Or maybe.. jealousy?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the unconscious Linamae, her face serene and at peace, '_Who was it.. ? Who did you shoot Lina?_'

* * *

><p>Linamae's eyes fluttered open, finding herself staring up at the ceiling of the Black Knight's hide out, in Zero's private quarters. She slowly sat herself up with a small groan, a massive headache rushing into her as she held onto the sides of her head. She gasped as she realized now that her mask was missing, she frantically looked up and around the room, then paused as her eyes landed on Zero's.. or Lelouch's back, his cape draped over the seat that he stood beside, and his mask sitting on the desk in front of him.<p>

"You're awake.. " his voice was dangerously calm as he continued facing away from her.

Linamae felt her breathing pick up as she slowly sat up on the couch, "Y-Yeah.. " she spoke softly, cautiously looking around as she spotted a glimpse of her mask beside Lelouch's, "You.. took off my mask.. "

"No. I found you unconscious near my cockpit, your mask was broken in half" he slowly picked up her mask and held it up. The mask was indeed cracked right through the middle, and only looked as if the only thing holding the two pieces together was Lelouch's grip.

Linamae's eyes widened slightly then she closed her eyes, '_I lost it.. I don't even remember a thing that happened.. after I.. _' she opened her eyes again and looked up at the still turned away Lelouch.

A thin silence formed between the couple and Linamae could only fumble with her clothes as she waited for something, anything to come up, '_What do I do? What am I supposed to say? Come on Lina! You knew this would happen! You've rehearsed this a million times! That's just it.. I didn't even get ready for this to happen so suddenly.. I didn't even get a chance to see this happen. Everything that I foresaw is now changed.. _' she kept her eyes cautiously on Lelouch, "Wh-Where are.. C.C. and Z.Z.?"

Lelouch didn't reply, Linamae feared the worst the way that he didn't even move a muscle, " ..I searched for you" Linamae flinched at his calmness, " ..I looked everywhere. You left me.. why? You didn't even leave a clue as to where you were.. where you'd gone.. "

Linamae gulped down the lump in her throat, "Wh-What are you t-"

"I looked for you!" he screamed, slamming his hand down onto the desk, making his mask tumble and roll off, and Infinity's own mask to split into two, "And now.. I find out that you've come back.. you've come back as a terrorist! Of all things! Why?" he turned to her sharply, his features contorted into anger.

Linamae flinched, sinking back in her seat as fear and guilt coursed through her, "I- " she felt the lump start forming in her throat again.

"How could you.. ? How could you not tell me who you were? After all we've been through.. " he lowered his head as he found himself start trembling, not knowing whether it was from anger or.. "Where did you go? Why.. " he trailed off as he clenched his fists at his side, his eyes hidden under his hair.

Linamae felt tears start forming in her eyes and she could only look down to hide them as they started trailing down her cheeks, she clenched her own fists as she stood up, "What was I supposed to do Lelouch? HUH?" she looked up at him with tears running down her face.

Lelouch looked at her in anger, but his features soon twisted to concern, "You should have told me.. "

"You never would have approved.. I know you well enough to know that.. "

"And for good reason!" he yelled out at her, taking a step forward.

"What? What reason Lelouch? So you can be over protective of me again? So you can prevent me from living a life?"

"I was only trying to protect you!"

"By suffocating me! Think about it Lelouch! Would you have allowed me to join if you had known it was me?"

"Kh!" Lelouch shrank back slightly at the thought.

Another silence came between the two before Linamae spoke up, "I wanted to tell you.. you have no idea how much I wanted to reveal myself to you" she lowered her head as tears came forward again, "but I couldn't.. you would have.. told me to leave.. " she didn't allow him time to respond as she bolted out the door, covering her face as she ran out.

Lelouch could only reach out for her, knowing not to shout out her name, "Kh!" he lowered his hand as the door closed and clenched his fists by his side.

* * *

><p>Linamae ran out of the Black Knights' headquarters, making sure that her face was hidden under her cloak. She ran out of the doors and was caught in a pair of strong arms, "Lina.. " she looked up at the blurry face of Z.Z. and then proceeded to cry into his chest, "Ssh.. It's alright.. let's get you out of these clothes and back home.. things will work themselves out.. "<p>

"No!" she sobbed, "I can't see anything this way Z.Z.! Why? Why can't I see the future right now?" she sobbed.

Z.Z. sighed and stroked her hair like a father would his daughter, "Because your geass is controlled by your emotions.. the worse you feel, the harder it will be to see things. Besides, I think it's for the best right now that you don't see anything.. just let everything go as they are hm? Are you sure you don't want to swi-"

"No.. " her shoulders were shaking, "Please.. let's just go.. " she whimpered into him. Z.Z. could only nod as he covered her in her cloak and guided her home.

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed again as she hugged her knees to her chest. It had been a couple days since she'd had any contact outside of the palace, or with anyone for that matter, other than Kaguya, Z.Z. and Sorale. Speaking of Sorale, the baby was leaning on his mother's shins and giving her a worried expression.<p>

Linamae smiled at him and ruffled his tuft of black hair, "I'm sorry Sora.. mommy's just a bit sad today.. " she took him under his armpits and lifted him so that he was sitting on her lower stomach as she leaned back on the wall. He reached up his small hands and patted her cheeks softly, then smiled brightly at his mother. She smiled back the best she could as she supported his back with her legs and felt tears start brimming on her eyes again. She quickly hugged him to her, so that his head rested on her shoulder and started sobbing again, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. "

Sorale tilted his head and just patted his mother's back softly, both oblivious to the immortal watching them in guilt through a crack in the doorway, "I'm sorry to both of you.. " he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets before opening the door all the way, "Hey, I'll put him to sleep now hm? Why don't you get some fresh air? You haven't been out in a while. Visit your mother's grave? Or even your father's? They _are_ both buried here are they not?" he smiled gently at the girl as he took Sorale into his arms. Sorale in turn puffed up his cheeks and waved softly at his mother before hugging Z.Z. Linamae nodded once at him then turned to look out the window.

"I guess I will.. I haven't visited in years.. "

Z.Z. smiled an turned to walk away, then stopped, "I never got to ask.. and I didn't want to intrude. Why do you have such hatred against your own mother's family? Your mother was Britannian if I remember correctly"

Linamae lowered her head slightly, "All of my mother's family is dead.. that's why I was sent off to live with Suzaku and Kaguya when I was little.. I had no other family left, and they wanted me to spend as much time as I could with the only family I had" she explained, not once wavering her gaze.

"Mm.. I see.. well I'll go put him to bed, you go out and get some fresh air hm?" he smiled again and walked out of the room.

Linamae sighed and slowly stood up, grabbing her belongings and heading out the door, ignoring her phone that had been ringing endlessly on the desk since days before.

* * *

><p>Lelouch called Linamae's phone for the umpteenth time since their fight. He cursed once again as no answer came through; he gritted his teeth before hanging up hard, "Why won't she answer?" he slammed his fist onto the desk.<p>

"Worried?" C.C. asked from his bed, making him turn to her.

"Of course I'm worried! She's-"

"You know I could tell you Z.Z.'s number, he'd most likely answer," he glared at the witch and watched as she shrugged before reciting Z.Z.'s number to him.

Quickly pressing the call button, he pushed the numbers in and waited for the phone to ring, "Z.Z.!" he yelled as he heard Z.Z.'s 'hello', "Where's Lina?"

"_That's what I'd like to know_" came Z.Z.'s voice through the phone.

"What?"

"_Lina's missing.. I haven't seen her for a couple hours now. I don't know where she is and I haven't been able to have contact with her since that incident she had with you. Mostly because her contract resides on the Power of the Queen, which entails to her emotions, mostly because she's a woman. My bond with her has almost entirely been cut off. I can only tell that she's still alive. I was about to call you too because I thought maybe she came to see you. But I guess I was wrong. I'm getting worried.. _"

"She's.. missing? Where did she go? Did she tell you at all?" Lelouch's voice became immensely worried now.

"_Yeah.. I suggested she go to visit her mother and father's grave near Narita. I'm pretty sure she went there. I ask you now, please go and save her, I don't know if she's in trouble or not, but please go and make sure she's alright. I cannot leave at the moment, there's a certain important matter that holds me back_"

Lelouch paused before nodding, "Right. I'll make sure she gets back safely.. "

"_Oh and one more thing your highness. Make up with her before something worse happens_" and with that the line went dead.

Lelouch didn't hesitate before quickly getting up, shrugging on his red jacket, grabbing his phone, and heading right out the door, followed by C.C. who was now dressed in a strange red outfit with two pigtails on her head.

* * *

><p>Linamae leaned down and placed the bouquet of flowers on her mother's grave, then another on her father's, "I'm sorry I haven't visited in so long. Things have been busy lately.. " she held back her tears as she squatted down beside the graves, "Suzaku's well, at least as far as I can remember, last time I saw him. He's attending a Britannian school," she smiled at the thought, "He's being well accepted there as well. Now as for Kaguya.. she's as chirpy as usual. Overly concerned and still a child but, she never ceases to amaze me with her leadership skills. She'll be a great Empress of Japan.. a position that I don't think I'm ready for.. even though I.. " she shook her head rapidly, "Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't bring him today but.. you have a grandson now. His name is Sora.. well, his full name is Sorale Mi Ailithia.. his father is.. " she trailed off again, "Colonel Tohdoh and Lord Kirihara, and the other Leaders of Kyouto are supporting the Black.. Knights.. " this time she looked down to hide her oncoming tears. She was silent as she let them run down her face.<p>

"My.. so much guilt in just one person's heart.. that's a big burden to carry missy" a strange voice spoke from behind her, making her stand abruptly and become alert.

"Huh?" she gasped, "Wh-Who are you?" she asked cautiously, her features turning into slight anger. A man with silver hair, blue clothing and gloves stood in front of her, but the strange thing about the man was that a strange blindfold covered his eyes and headphones covered his ears.

She watched as her raised his hands and started clapping, "A very fine grave site, isn't that right Ms. Linamae Mi Ailithia, or shall I say Ms. Linamae Kururugi? Or would it be more proper as Ms. Linamae Vi Britannia?"

Linamae's eyes widened, "H-How do you know my name?" she watched in slight fear as she watched the man smirk in front of her.

* * *

><p>"So do you love her? Linamae I mean?" C.C. began as she and Lelouch rode in a train towards Narita.<p>

"I don't know.. "

"Do you hate her?"

"Don't know.. " Lelouch replied just a bit more roughly this time.

"Well.. I'm sure you hold her dearly to your heart.. isn't that why we're going to Narita? Plus I can sense that her importance in your life has suddenly changed. She never appeared to be before because you thought she was dead.. am I right?"

"Kh!" Lelouch cursed, continuing to stare out the window.

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance.. then again, knowing you it might be safer to keep her close to you. Since she _is _as important as Nunnally.. " C.C. explained, giving Lelouch a stern look.

Lelouch only stared at her for a moment before turning back to the window deep in thought, "Is that your opinion on her staying with the Black Knights?"

"Hm.. maybe.. but it was only an opinion after all.. not like you really take it seriously"

"Hmph.. "

* * *

><p>"He's a cruel man isn't he? Lelouch?" the white haired man continued speaking to Linamae.<p>

"Wh- H-How do you know about Lelouch?" Linamae hid her fear with a determined look.

"He's a very bad man.. ordering the slaughter of so many innocent lives, controlling you in everything you do no matter how forceful he needs to be, and yet, you like it don't you? Awwh.. but you're not any better are you? Keeping so many secrets.. even as far as to hide your own son from his father.. As well as being guilty for so many other things that are your responsibility. Like for instance, keeping in touch with your brother Suzaku and handing over the Japanese throne and the weight all of it carries to your cousin Kaguya.. tsk, tsk, tsk.. such a naughty girl.. Becoming a terrorist and hiding that from the world as well.. " he smirked as he watched Linamae's eyes widened with each word he spoke, "You both have committed so many sins. Killing so many innocnet lives.. just think about all the faces of the people and the families of those that you both have murdered. Punishment must be measured out, to him _and _to you.. "

Linamae gasped once and stepped backwards now with fear showing on her face, "T-To me?"

"I know everything.. All that happened that night.. you shot that woman that discovered Lelouch's identity as Zero. So you're an even worse murderer than Zero, she was unarmed, but of course that doesn't excuse either of you. You've both killed so many innocent lives. He's killed his own brother has he not? Oh and your love for him even goes beyond the Black Knights. He's a childhood friend, and you were the one who spiked his drink weren't you? That night? The night when you ran away?" the man smirked, making Linamae tremble in fear.

"W-What? N-No! You're wrong! I was-" Linamae gasped as she shook her head rapidly, grabbing at it as she shut her eyes, not recalling once what happened the night before she found herself in bed with Lelouch, "I-I didn't! D-Did I..?" she whispered to herself as her eyes widened.

"And you used that to your advantage so that you could trap him with a common child you both share.. "

"No! Stop it!" she shut her eyes again as she shook her head, "You're wrong! I wasn't-!"

"Did his touch on your body and the love he made on you make you all tingly? You knew Lelouch couldn't take hard liquor didn't you? So you played it for all it was worth!" he accused Linamae, no remorse shone on his face as he watched her becoming slowly insane.

"Stop it!"

"A girl who caused her own pregnancy then hides the child from his own father.. a girl who holds so much guilt in her own fragile little heart. Only evil witches do that!"

"No!" she whimpered, tears starting to fall down her face.

The man walked toward her, so that he was standing just a foot from her hunched over form, "You _knew _there was another girl in Lelouch's life. That girl that he kissed romantically in the rain. The girl whose father you caused the death of; she deserves him more than you do.. you're a murderer. You wanted her away from him.. so you reacted violently and even lost control of yourself.. now you have to pay the price Linamae.. for that love that you're obsessed with.. your love for Lelouch.. " he leaned into her face as she continued sobbing.

She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed into them as she collapsed on the ground onto her knees.

"Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life? All by yourself?" the man started clapping again as he looked down at the black haired girl, "Unless you atone and completely free your heart, you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins.. forever" he smirked and behind the glass blind over his eyes, a geass insignia glowed red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ahaha~ Ok o u o that's it for now :D enjoy guys!


	9. I'll Protect You

**A/N**: I just wanna say something real fast.. THERE'S NOT ENOUGH IKUTO TSUKIYOMI X OC FANFICS ON FF! /mad.. huff huff.. ok I'm done =w = So I'm gonna start one :D Read it guys ok? ;) kekeke~

Lelouch: *staring off into space then jolts as he feels a glare on him turning around slowly*

Kari: *evil glare face with gloomy fire in the back*

Lelouch: *flinches* Kari owns nothing except Linamae, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen!

Kari: *immediately grins and hugs Lelouch* I luff you Lulu!

Lelouch: *rolls his eyes and pats her head nervously*

Linamae: *sweatdrop* R & R! :D

* * *

><p>Lelouch sighed as he reached the graveyard, "I thought she'd be here.. "<p>

"We'll have to split up and look for her.. " C.C. suggested.

"Right.. "

The two separated and started looking for Linamae, '_The chance is slim.. there's a chance she might not even be here anymore.. _' C.C.'s words flashed into his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance.. then again, knowing you it might be safer to keep her close to you. Since she <em>_is__ as important as Nunnally.. "_

* * *

><p>He then furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back to the night that he had found out Linamae's identity as Infinity.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait! There was someone else here! Where did they go? Why did Linamae shoot them? Kh! Calm down.. work from the beginning.. "<em>

* * *

><p>Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and turned it over to look at the caller I.D. His eyes widened slightly, "Linamae!" he exclaimed before pressing the call button and pushing the phone to his ear, "I'm here! Where are you calling from?" he asked almost urgently.<p>

A male voice answered him both through the phone and from right behind him, making him turn around to face the silver haired man with the glass blindfold and the headphones over his ears.

"Who are you?" Lelouch screamed at him as the man hung up Linamae's light pink phone similar to Lelouch's and through it at Lelouch's feet, the phone bouncing on the wood on the ground before stopping in front of him, "Kh!" he stared down angrily at the phone before looking up and growling at the man, "You scum! What have you done with Linamae?"

"Ooh I like it!" the man started clapping again, "The scary face.. the face of a man whose woman was stolen away.. "

"What the hell did you do with her?"

"You wanna know? Then you'll have to accept my challenge" the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a white chess knight, "You specialize in this, don't you?"

Lelouch cursed and followed the man silently for a while before walking behind him inside the trolly car going uphill. A chess board was set up in the car and the two sat across from each other, Lelouch having the black side and the man on the white side.

'_Is he the one? Our other eye-witness? I'm sure this chess game is just a ploy_' Lelouch looked down and moved his black knight, capturing the man's white pawn, '_His real goal is to lure me to an isolated place_'

"You know I've never actually played this game before, don't you?" the silver haired man casually tilted his head at Lelouch.

'_Calling on my mobile, was he just being theatrical? No.. he didn't know what I looked like. That means he didn't see me that night.. and he didn't have time to find a photo of me. He hasn't planned this out, he's winging it. Which means.. _' Lelouch's thoughts trailed off as the man started talking again.

" ..there's an opening you can use?" Lelouch was taken aback as the man had finished his thoughts for him, "Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more?" the man reached down and moved his white bishop backwards on the board, "You _could_ lose.. "

"Kh! You liar, you _have_ played this game before" Lelouch glared at the man before moving his king.

The chess game continued on as the trolly car went up slowly.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he examined the chess board, '_Impossible.. _' he watched as the man moved his white knight, '_He's got me trapped?_'

The man smirked widely and started chuckling, "So.. can we just call it my game? Hm?" he asked just as the trolly stopped abruptly, causing all the pieces to tumble over and ruin the game.

'_How could he predict every move I made? Who is this guy?_'

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me?" the man asked, causing Lelouch to jumped slightly, "Well done, in one lightning moment you came up with fourteen possible identities for me.. " Lelouch glared at the man tensing up immediately, " ..and one of them is precisely correct" the man then lowered his glass blindfold and revealed a red geass emblem on each of his eyes.

Lelouch flinched and activated his geass immediately, '_He has geass too!_'

"Let's see now" the man lifted the blindfold again, "For your geass you have to look directly into someone's eyes.. oh I know all the rules for _your_ little gift"

"You can read minds!" Lelouch concluded.

"You _could_ call my geass mind reading.. " Lelouch immediately stood up.

"What the hell did you do to Lina?" Lelouch's expression twisted into much anger as he clenched his fists, "Tell me! What'd you do, kill her?"

"Of course not" the man paused and waited for a bit before a familiar girl passed by the window behind him, making Lelouch flinch.

"I-It's Lina!" Lelouch widened his eyes at the girl outside the trolly.

"So now then.. " Lelouch flinched as he watched Linamae raise her arms, a gun in her hands and pointed directly at Lelouch, "Let the vital punishment games begin.. " the man started clapping his hands.

"Kh!" Lelouch's eyes started shaking as he stared at Linamae, being fully aware of the silver haired man still in front of him. He rushed out of the trolly car and stood a few steps down from where Linamae was, her gun continued pointing at him, following him with the barrel as he ran out, followed by the man as he stepped down a few steps from Lelouch, "Lina.. what are you-" Lelouch stopped as he heard the gun click in Linamae's trembling hands.

"Why don't you use your geass?" the strange man's voice spoke from behind Lelouch, making him turn his attention over, "I'm pretty sure you haven't used it on her right?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes as his head was turned over his shoulder to the man, "Of course if you do, I'll just shoot you myself.. " the man fished out a gun and aimed it at Lelouch.

'_Can he read any thoughts? Or only those on the surface? Are there conditions to his geass? Time lag? Time limit?_' Lelouch rummaged through his thoughts for answers as he inspected the man behind him, '_And what's he after? If he plans to kill me then.. _'

"Keep thinking about it" the man threw his arms out to the side, "That's your strong point right? Thoughts spinning round and round and roun-"

"Shut up!" Lelouch turned his body angrily toward the man.

"This is a fitting death" the man's face turned serious, "Poetic justice for a thief like you.. "

Lelouch flinched back in confusion, "Huh?"

"Lelouch.. die.. " Linamae's voice made Lelouch turn back to her as she hadn't changed her position.

"Uh!"

"We'll atone for our sins" her voice turned from monotone to sad within a second, "We must.. I.. I'll die with you, I promised you.. that I'd always be by your side.. so.. even now.. "

"W-What?"

"She's already killed so many before," Lelouch turned to the man, " ..she's taken so many innocent lives, just a few nights ago, she even shot the person who saw your face from Zero's mask, all to protect your little secret.. " Lelouch then turned to look back at Linamae.

"Then.. that blood was.. "

"Lelouch.. let's end this.. together.. just like how we started it.. "

"Yes.. yes.. sinners _must _be punished.. " the man spoke in amusement, making Lelouch turn to him rapidly and in annoyance.

"You put her up to all of this!" the raven haired boy yelled, '_I see.. he reads her mind and then it's easier for him to confuse and control her_'

"Yes!" the man started clapping again as Lelouch turned back to look at Linamae, "That's right"

"No! Linamae listen to me, not to him, he's just trying to trick-"

"Come now.. are you actually saying this? The guy who used her from the very beginning? Used her in all of your Black Knight missions? Putting her life in danger and then once you found out her identity, tried to restrain her from something she wanted to do?"

"Stop it!" Linamae shrieked, lifting up the gun toward the ceiling with both hands as she shut her eyes, throwing her head to the side.

"If murder's a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!" Lelouch yelled out.

"Oh I like the rhetoric, very pithy.. " Lelouch glared down at the man, not turning to face him then turned back to Linamae.

"Lina did you really kill someone that night? And if you did, was he that one that was controlling you?"

"Linamae pulled the trigger and she knows it.. now don't try putting the blame on me.. you still used her then tried to restrain her.. chain her down.. when you hide away your sins, it only gets worse.. "

"He's trying to confuse you Lina!" Lelouch screamed not noticing the man's movement from behind him.

Lina lowered the gun again to aim at Lelouch as she started screaming and shaking her head, her eyes shut tightly, "Why don't you just shut up?" she fired a bullet at Lelouch blindly, making it hit just inches from the side of his head, snipping off the ends of some of his hair. Lelouch flinched in fear then fell backwards from the shock, his body laying upside down on the stairs, a few pictures flying out from his jacket.

Linamae opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the pictures on the stairs in front of her, her body trembling even more, "Wh-" the pictures were of her, Suzaku, Nunnally, and Lelouch when they were children. All the other pictures were of childhood and most recent. Another two was of her and Nunnally, two more of her and Suzaku, two of Suzaku and Lelouch, a pair of Suzaku and Nunnally, two of Lelouch and Nunnally, one of her and Lelouch in childhood, and the last one made her tear up and lower the gun as she started trembling again, biting her bottom lip to hold back her tears; it was the most recent photo of her and Lelouch back before she had run away. They were captured in picture by a news reporter for the school, smiling at each other in a refreshing way. They were walking in the Ashford Academy grounds; it was spring and the cherry blossoms lit up the picture as Lelouch smiled gently down at Linamae, and Linamae in turn smiled brightly up at Lelouch.

"What are you hesitating for?" Linamae gasped as she looked up in fear, at the man who now stood behind Lelouch, "He's killed so many innocent lives, and he used you for his bidding. He prevented you from doing something you wanted. Don't you know he's a sinner? Kill him now" the man held up his hands palms up.

"But.. " Linamae's eyes started shaking as she trembled even more, watching Lelouch as he sat up, holding onto his upper left arm, which he had landed on.

"Lina.. " he groaned lightly as he looked back up at her.

"N-No.. I.. I just can't.. I-"

"What the heck is up with this girl? Her thoughts are are scrambled now.. I'll just have to do it-" the man raised his arm to fire at the couple but was stopped as Linamae fired another bullet. It bounced off the trolly making both the man and Lelouch flinch.

"Stop it! Don't do it! Just stop!" Linamae shrieked, her eyes shut again as tears now rolled down her face.

"Fine.. " the man held up his hand, "Consider it stopped" he slowly walked back into the trolly, "You two just do whatever it is you want.. "

A silence took over the couple left outside, before Linamae felt her vision become blurry and she fell forward, dropping the gun in the process, "LINA!" Lelouch rushed forward and managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground, taking her in his arms and holding her still.

Meanwhile inside the trolly, "What a pain, it was so dramatic and juicy.. " the man sighed as he loaded a shot gun, "Now I'll have to kill them the old boring way.. " he was suddenly thrown forward a bit as the trolly doors slid closed and the car started to move, "Who did that? Why didn't I sense them there?"

From outside, Lelouch watched as the trolly started moving back down the hill.

"It couldn't be!" the man ran up the steps inside the trolly and looked to the right, immediately spotting a certain green haired girl, making him gasp.

"C.C… Lelouch looked over in both gratefulness and relief.

C.C. held a gun pointed at the man inside the trolly as it moved, "I just knew it!" the man pushed his hands against the back window of the trolly, dropping the shot gun, "We finally meet again!" he shoved the headphones and glass blindfold off his head, "It's you! It's really you!" the headphones landed on the ground, disattaching to the blindfold.

"_Are you awake Mao? Forgive me Mao.. _" C.C.'s voice could be heard speaking from the headphones in a repetitive manner, "_That's the way, see Mao? You can do it!_" C.C. stepped out from the control room of the trolly, still pointing her gun toward the man called Mao, "_Thank you Mao.. _"

"Ah.. You look beautiful C.C… I love that new look! C.C.! I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise!" Mao shouted from inside the trolly, never taking his eyes off the green haired witch.

"Mao.. I never thought you would come out among people" C.C. whispered to herself.

"It's alright now.. It's over.. " Lelouch spoke gently to Lina, who he held in a tight hug. He held her close to him, burying his face into her hair as she clutched onto his shirt, her tears landing on his shoulder.

"Lelouch.. " she sobbed, mumbling into his chest, "I really did.. kill a person that night.. I've killed so many people-"

"It's because of me" Lelouch held her tighter, trembling in sadness as she sobbed into him, "It's not your fault" a great sadness was heard in his voice.

"I.. I can't believe I.. shot you too.. "

"I'm still alive.. " he whispered into her ear, in an attempt to ease her, to no avail as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching onto the back of his jacket.

"No! I still did it!" she screamed as she held herself to him.

"Lina.. any sin you've committed is mine to bear. Like you said, you stay by my side, you do _my_ bidding.. none of it.. was your fault. They were my orders.. "

"I was selfish.. I.. I wanted you all for myself.. Y-You and that girl.. that girl Shirley from the student council.. I.. I wanted to.. she was there that night too.. and I wanted to ki- I couldn't! I just couldn't!"

Lelouch payed no mind to what she had just said, "Ssh.. It's alright.. You were protecting me.. and for that.. I owe you my life.. Lina.. I won't put you through this anymore.. I won't hold you back from what you want to do, but please.. promise me you'll do what I say. I'll protect you Lina.. I'll protect you with my life. I won't let anything happen to you.. from now on.. I'm only yours.. and you.. you're mine.. " he clutched onto her tightly, afraid that if he let her go.. she would break apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know this one's short but I'm back in school . meaning busy busy busy! "OTL enjoy guys and PLEASE R&R if I don't get more, **_I'll stop making this.._**


	10. Reunion

**A/N**: Derp.. felt like writing again = 3= buuuurghhh.. By the way. I'm sorry that the story is going along to the show mostly, I promise in the later chapters it won't be like that much, and once the show ends, I'll be doing my own chapters so please wait patiently for those w

Lelouch: Tsk.. stealing ideas..

Kari: *firey glare* I HEARD THAT! *throws random objects at Lelouch* DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL HAVE THEM ARREST YOU!

Lelouch: Tsk! OW! They can't arrest- Ow! Me!

Kari: *growls and fire comes out of mouth* Don't make me make you do weird things in the story!

Lelouch: ALL RIGHT! *throws a pillow at Kari and holds her down with it* Kari owns only Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen!

Kari: GET OFF ME! You're heavy you fatso! *flails*

Lelouch: *rolls his eyes* R&R before she kills me..

_**IMPORTANT**_: Oh btw I've gotten a question about Z.Z. o 3o I realized I never explained. Z.Z. isn't an ordinary immortal; he's basically one of the first _ever_ immortals created. He's been alive since the beginning of the world. He's developed an ability over the long time he'd been alive. His first wish was to be immortal in the first place but his wish has change and you'll find that out as the story goes on :D

* * *

><p>Linamae's eyes fluttered open as she started to awaken, hours later from the incident as she found herself in a train seat next to Lelouch and across from C.C. She didn't move, but listened in to the conversation; she was leaning on Lelouch's side, his arm draped around her as he held her close, his grip tighter that necessary. She was still weakened by the earlier incident to move her body.<p>

" ..head, he's the worst possible enemy.. " C.C. was explaining.

"Five hundred meters.. " Lelouch contemplated for a moment, looking down at Linamae's still limp body. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs and her breathing was still soft and peaceful, he smiled at the thought for a moment, "Well it doesn't really come as a surprise to me.. " he subconsciously started rubbing Linamae's arm with his thumb in comfort, "I knew there _must_ be others who had the power of geass, especially after Linamae.. did you make a contract with him.. ?"

"Eleven years ago"

Lelouch laughed unamused, "So he's my predecessor.. is there some reason that this forerunner is also my enemy?"

"Mao is after me. He may be your enemy but he's not targeting you.. " C.C. continued to explain as she stared out the window. Lelouch put his hand to his cheek in thought, his facial features turning into hard concentration.

"Yeah well, I can see that. He could have revealed mine and Lina's true identities and told the police and the military who we were.. but he chose not to and instead used Lina to- kh.. are there limits to his powers?" he looked back up at C.C.

"Mao's geass is very potent, he can use it as many times as he wants, and he doesn't need direct eye contact like you do.. "

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off.. in a crowd he hears all the minds roiling and riving around him.. whether he wants to or not.. " she explained solemnly, shifting her eyes to the side.

Linamae felt Lelouch shifting beside her but never shifted her position so as not to wake her. She soon fell back asleep, falling into the darkness that was her dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Linamae found herself in a slightly familiar room. She opened her eyes, fluttering them slightly as the sunlight peeked through the curtains of the room, "Mm.. " she reached up and rubbed her eyes lightly, a habit that remained from when she was young, and sat up while yawning. Her hair was a bit messy and disheveled but not untamed; she looked down at her hands, not noticing the white sleeves covering them about three inches past her finger tips. She looked down at herself and found that she only wore her panties and a large white dress shirt, obviously much too big for her. She blushed lightly but shook it off and stretched, feeling the strain from the day before reach her; she stood up slowly and stretched even more, the shirt falling down and reaching just about mid-thigh. She had to button up the top button of the shirt to keep it from falling off her shoulders. Linamae looked around the room, now realizing that it was Lelouch's, and the events from the previous day all returned to her, making her frown. She then looked toward the side table to find her phone sitting neatly on it. She walked over, picked it up and looked through it.<p>

The last call was to Z.Z., near midnight from last night, '_Lelouch.. _' she smiled softly and then dialed Z.Z.'s number, sitting back down on the bed as she waited for the phone to ring.

"_Lina?_"

"Yeah it's me"

"_I'm glad to hear you're alright.. Sora's been looking for you_"

Linamae sighed softly, "I'll be home soon.. I think.. you'll need to move here with me. I have a feeling Lelouch will ask me to move in.. especially if Nunnally is here. I need you to stay in a roomy soundproof room here in the clubhouse.. I'll ask Milly. We can count on her"

"_Right.. I'll start packing_"

Linamae nodded once, "And Z.Z.?"

"_Hm?_"

"Thank you.. for everything.. " a silence answered her.

"_Right. See you_" his voice spoke gently and the line went dead.

Linamae hung up her phone and placed it back on the table. She walked over to the mirror near his closet and fixed herself up before stepping toward the door and out to the hall, walking cautiously down the sun-lit hallway. Linamae looked around curiously until she came to another door that opened upon approach. She continued walking in and found herself in a kitchen, smiling slightly as she saw Lelouch placing a tea kettle on a tray.

"You're awake" he looked up at her from his work and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Linamae smiled gently and walked over shrugging her shoulders, "I've felt better, but I'm fine" she stopped a couple of feet away and tucked her hair behind her ears shyly. A silence fell on the couple as Linamae fumbled with the sleeves, trying to keep them up. Linamae looked up as Lelouch's hands took the sleeves, starting to fold them up for her.

She watched as his face calmed in concentration; she waited until he finished and looked up to meet her eyes, making her blush and look away with her eyes. He continued to hold onto her wrists, as she looked everywhere but at him. One of his hands left her wrist and reached up, gently taking her cheek and slowly turned it until she was forced to face him, she closed her eyes, unable to directly look at him.

"Lina.. " he breathed out, leaning closer to her, holding both of her wrists in one hand, "Lina look at me.. " he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. When she continued to shut her eyes, he let go of her wrists, as well as her face, and placed his hands on either side of her waist, pinning her to the counter that he made her lean back on. Lelouch then leaned down and nuzzled her cheek softly, "Lina.. "

"Mm.. " Linamae blushed even more as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push at him, "N-No.. D-Don't Lelouch.. I.. "

"Lina.. I-"

"Lelouch? What's taking so long?" a soft voice came from the other room.

Lelouch paused, backing away from Linamae, "Sorry Nunnally, I had to take care of something. I'll be right there" he called, as Linamae tried to calm her beating heart. He slowly turned back to her, staring into her eyes for another moment making her shrink back slightly, then leaning back, releasing her and walking to grab the tray, "Come on" his mood immediately changed to that of excitement as he turned to look at her, "Nunnally's gonna want to meet you" he smiled and gestured with his head for her to follow him.

Linamae tilted her head then calmed herself down more before following him. She stopped behind him as he stepped into the dining room.

"Wait here.. I'll gesture for you when to come" he whispered.

"Here's the tea Nunnally" Lelouch smiled as he approached his sister who sat in her wheel chair at the dining table.

"You took a while big brother" the gentle girl laughed slightly.

Lelouch chuckled softly, "Sorry about that" he then set down the tray and set up the table, turning on his laptop and looking through his files as he and Nunnally both sipped their tea.

'_Mao read my mind. He already knows my weak points and that's where he'll strike_' Lelouch contemplated in his mind, putting down his teacup.

"It's been a long time since we spent time by ourselves huh?" Nunnally spoke, putting down her own teacup, making Lelouch look up at her.

"You know, even Sayoko needs a little time off now and again" Lelouch smiled at his sister, eyeing Linamae as she peeked out from the kitchen, "Starting today," he looked back down at his laptop, switching through all the cameras that he set up around the school, "I'll be staying home for a while"

"Lately you've been out of the house so much I was curious" Nunnally smiled at her brother across the table, her smile gently even when she couldn't see, "Have you found some really fun game to play or something?"

"Sort of" he laughed unamused, "My current opponent's really hard to beat" he looked up and gestured for Linamae to walk forward then put a finger to his lips to tell her to silently come.

Nunnally laughed obliviously, "That's funny. Only our big brother Schneizel would ever make you say something like that"

Lelouch laughed and stood up slowly, "Well.. I guess I should tell you part of the reason I've been busy hm?"

"Huh? Part of it?"

"Mm.. " he walked over to stand beside Nunnally and extended his hand out. Linamae took his hand and stood beside him. He nodded to her with a smile and watched as she smiled back, then kneeled down next to Nunnally's chair. Lelouch smiled brighter as he recalled Suzaku, Linamae's own brother, to have done almost exactly the same thing. She took Nunnally's hand in both of hers, gently enclosing it between her hands.

Nunnally let out a soft gasp, then tears brimmed her closed eyes, "It couldn't be.. " a happy and gentle smile forming on her lips, "Lina.. Lina is that you? I can't believe it! I knew you would come back! I always believed.. " she broke off in a soft sob, holding Linamae's hand close to her, holding it like a precious item.

Linamae's gaze softened more, feeling her chest tighten up as tears brimmed her own eyes. She kneeled down next to Nunnally and held Nunnally's hands with both of hers, "I've missed you so much Nunnally. I'm so happy to see you"

Lelouch watched the two girls with a rare smile on his face, '_I __will__ make a better world.. for the both of you_' his attention was then turned to a certain green haired immortal staring right at a camera he placed in his room. His expression twisted to that of concentration before speaking, "Lina. Do you mind keeping Nunnally company for a while? I'll be right back"

"Of course" Linamae wiped her tears off her eyes and smiled at Lelouch before turning back to Nunnally, hearing Lelouch's footsteps fade into the hallway.

Lelouch walked back to his room in a calm manner and stood in front of C.C. who sat on the bed holding Cheese-kun.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Nunnally held tightly onto Linamae's hands, afraid that if she let go, the girl would disappear, "How have you been? You just left without a word.. I was so worried"

"I'm so sorry Nunnally.. I had.. a sudden emergency. My family wanted me back in Britannia, and.. I had to bind my family name with Kaguya's for a while.. because.. " she trailed off, having said too much as she bit her bottom lip.

"Because.. ? Lina.. you know you can tell me anything.. "

Linamae's shoulders relaxed and she smiled gently, "R-Right.. Nunnally.. please promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially not Lelouch; I'll tell him when the time is right, but right now.. I'm just not ready ok?"

Nunnally paused for a moment before smiling and nodding, "We've had secrets from Lelouch and Suzaku before. I'm not about to tell them now" she giggled, making Linamae laugh along.

"Right. Oh, Suzaku knows, but he hasn't seen.. him.. " Linamae hesitantly spoke.

Nunnally tilted his head, "Him? You don't have a, boyfriend, or are you married?" Nunnally tried to guess"

Linamae blushed bright red and waved one hand in front of her, "No! Not at all!"

Nunnally started laughing again, making Linamae smile. the blue eyed girl took a nervous and shaky deep breath before starting to explain, "Nunnally.. you're.. an aunt"

Nunnally paused for a moment, trying to process the information, "Me? An aunt? What do you mean?"

Linamae sighed before explaining again, "Nunnally.. I left because, I was.. pregnant.. with Lelouch's child" her voice lowered so that only Nunnally could hear.

The gentle princess gasped, "Oh my!"

"Please don't tell! No one except Kaguya, Suzaku, and you know.. and I want to keep it that way.. at least for now. Please promise me you won't say anything" Linamae pleaded.

Nunnally was speechless as she covered her wide grin. She spoke, trying to control her excitement, "A-Are you still-"

"No.. I gave birth a few months ago.. "

"I want to meet him.. Is that alright?"

Linamae's smile brightened as tears brimmed her eyes, "Of course Nunnally.. I'll bring him over.. "

The two girls continued talking for a while, catching up on the months of their lives that the other has missed.

"So where are you staying right now Lina?" Nunnally took a sip of her tea, Linamae now sitting on the seat beside her.

"Just in an apartment nearby. It's only temporary"

"Why don't you stay here then? It's no difference except that you wouldn't have to pay the rent.. oh but then.. I don't know how you'll be able to hide Sorale.. "

Linamae smiled gently, "Yeah.. "

"Oh wait.. Who did you leave him with if he's not here with you?"

"I left him with a close friend.. he stays with me and is like a nanny to Sora.. "

"I see.. hm.. Oh! They can stay in the furthest room here. It's a sound proof room, once the former music room, and no one really uses it. I'll make sure Sayoko keeps the secret and hep out too"

"Are you sure Nunnally?" Linamae blinked at the girl, having nothing to argue.

"Of course! Then we'll all be close again! So what do you say? Will you stay with us?"

"Of course she will" Linamae and Nunnally turned to Lelouch, who was now walking out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Lelouch?"

"I want you to stay here. It's best that you're close to us.. right Nunnally?"

Nunnally nodded, not understanding the double meaning directed at Linamae, "That's right! Suzaku is even going to school here now! We're all back together. Just like old times" Nunnally's joy reached the two older teens in the room.

Linamae couldn't help but smile as she nodded, "Alright. Then I'll move in tomorrow ok?"

"Great!" Nunnally hugged her best girl friend as Lelouch watched in happiness, his earlier squabble with C.C. only a thought in the back of his head now. '_I'll never let Linamae fall into that kind of danger again.. I promise.. _' "I'll help you out Lina. We'll start-"

"Uh.. no. I've got a close friend that will help me. He'll help me move in; besides I'm sure you're really busy anyways. Don't worry about it" she smiled, standing up and smiling unsurely at Lelouch.

"Right.. I do have some business tonight anyways. I'll expect you here tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I'll be fully moved in by tomorrow"

Lelouch nodded, "You can move into the room next to mine, make sure to call your friend before you go. I don't want you traveling alone rig tnow"

Linamae nodded again then turned to talk once again to Nunnally.

* * *

><p>Z.Z. made a frustrated 'tsk' sound as he placed a piece of Linamae's clothing in a dresser in her new room, "That boyfriend of yours really knows how to be a casanova <em>and <em>irritate me at the same time doesn't he?" he threw an indirect glare at Linamae who was cradling Sorale in her arms. Her geass was activated as she was watching where Lelouch and C.C. now were. A theme park that Lelouch has informed her of where they were taking care of Mao, her kidnapper.

Linamae didn't reply then turned to the door, "Nunnally wants to see her nephew.. I'll be right back and we'll set up his nursery-"

"It's already set up" Z.Z. kindly smiled, making Linamae smile back and nod.

"Thank you.. " Linamae walked out with a wide awake Sorale who was sucking on a pacifier.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going? Are we getting moved to another place again?" a young Nunnally spoke softly from her brother's back. <em>

_"It's one of the Kururugi's homes.. " the young Lelouch replied, walking through a dead field, followed by a young Suzaku who held the hand of his own little sister, "This time, it's the main house ok?" _

_Suzaku sadly turned to the side where a dead woman lay, holding her dead baby. He unconsciously held onto Linamae's hand tighter, making her bury her tear stained face into his arm. Suzaku stopped walking as he turned to look at his silently crying sister. _

_"Keep on walking.. Suzaku.. Lina.. " Lelouch spoke. _

_"But.. " Suzaku tried to argue as he held onto Linamae._

_"Keep walking" Lelouch spoke stronger this time._

_"Where are we? It smells really bad here.. " Nunnally lifted her head in curiosity. _

_"We're going by a garbage dump.. right?" Lelouch stopped and turned to look at the two siblings who had stopped, both their faces had tears dripping down their cheeks. _

_"What's wrong Suzaku, Lina?" Nunnally spoke as Lelouch carried her over to the siblings. _

_"I.. I.. " Suzaku sobbed, still trying to be strong for his sister, who he now held to his chest as she sobbed. He suddenly looked up, feeling a hand stroking his cheek, "Nunnally?" _

_"My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears. Do you think it's true?" the young Britannian princess smiled gently as Linamae turned to look at her as well, her brother still holding onto her hand. _

* * *

><p>'<em>I <em>_will_ _overcome this.. _' Lelouch told himself as he sat shirtless on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he hunched over.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's been eight years.. <em>' Linamae placed a sleeping Sorale in his crib, pulling his blanket on him then looked out the window at the bright moon.

* * *

><p>Suzaku stared in deep thought at a file he held, not seeing it as he sat in front of the Lancelot.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Suzaku ran into the gates of the academy upon seeing his best friend, "Hey! Lelouch!" he called, making the former black haired prince turn to him.<p>

"Hm?"

"What's up? You know, they're gonna hold you back if you don't start coming to class.. " Suzaku joked.

"I could say the same about you right?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku stopped in front of him.

"I have work to do," Suzaku explained, "It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately.. "

"Hey, I thought you were in engineering.. " Lelouch asked in confusion as he looked at Suzaku.

"Uh.. " Suzaku stammered for an answer, "We're short handed.. so they moved me around"

"Hm.. still, how about dropping by for dinner more often?" Lelouch suggested, "Nunnally misses you. Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah I could come tonight. But are you sure it's ok? I don't wanna cause any- wah!" Suzaku turned and backed up just in time as a familiar blue motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of him, making him hold up his school bag in defense.

Lelouch stepped back, startled as his blue haired classmate jumped off the motorcycle, "Hey Lelouch!"

"What's wrong?" Lelouch spoke calmly to the freaked out Rivalz.

"I heard that the President's out doing a blind date thing again!"

"Yeah.. today" Lelouch answered indifferently.

"Today?" Rivalz stepped forward and grabbed at Lelouch, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Lelouch backed up in surprise as he stared at his friend, "Cause it'd make you cry.. "

"Boys don't cry!" Rivalz argued.

"It's ok.. " Suzaku sighed, "I didn't know about it either.. "

Rivalz turned to him shaking a fist, "Don't give me your emo routine!"

"Emo?" Suzaku asked in bewilderment.

"I guess compassion is not in fashion these days" Lelouch said as he stepped to the side then turned to face Suzaku, "So, anyways.. are we on for dinner tonight with Nunnally?"

"Sure" Suzaku replied; Lelouch then turned and rushed off in the direction of the clubhouse.

"What about school?" Suzaku shouted after him.

"Oh right! Don't worry!" Lelouch stopped immediately and turned to look at him with a smile, "I'll be right back! I'm just gonna go tell her about it, but I have a surprise for you!" he stepped to the side, his head turning to look over his shoulder as a teenage girl in the Ashford girl's uniform walked forward from behind him, smiling as she looked at Suzaku, her school bag held in both of her hands.

"Suzaku.. It's been a long time.. "

Suzaku's eyes widened as a smile formed on his face, "Lina!" he exclaimed and rushed forward and enveloped his sister in a tight hug, making her laugh, "I missed you! Where on earth have you been?" he pulled back and smiled at her, noticing that her eyes were covered in bright lavender contact lenses, making them look like dull amethysts.

"In the same place you left me in last time silly head" she pouted slightly with a smile and poked his forehead.

"Ow.. sorry. I've just been busy lately" Suzaku stepped back and rubbed his forehead.

Linamae smiled at him gently, "It's alright. I was being taken care of.. " she sighed and smiled at her brother, stepping forward and hugging him around his waist, "Now we can be school mates!" she giggled.

"Oh you're going here now? What about K-"

"She'll be fine. I'll return and take over after a few months but for now let me be a regular high school student hm?" she brightly smiled up at him.

"All right well you two catch up and I'll be right back!" Lelouch called as he smiled happily at the two siblings.

Linamae and Suzaku turned to him and smiled, "Ok!"

Behind Suzaku, Rivalz slumped over in defeat, "My life is over and he's worried about dinner!" Rivalz squatted down to the floor, making the siblings sweatdrop, "Uh.. well Suzaku who's this?" he looked up with a forlorn look and gestured to Linamae.

"Oh, this is a.. childhood friend of mine, Lelouch's, and Nunnally's. Her name is-"

"Rinalin.. Rinalin Ashdown.. or Rina as a nickname" she bowed in greeting as she smiled at the blue haired teen, "I'll be a first year student here at Ashford starting today. My father is a noble and I am the sole heir to the Ashdown line"

Rivalz's eyes widened as he stood up and he bowed, "It's nice to meet you then. My name is Rivalz, Rivalz Cardemonde" his bright smile returned as he grinned at her.

Linamae's smile brightened, "It's nice to meet you Rivalz"

"Let's get going hm? I'll bring you to class" Suzaku smiled as he stepped beside her.

"Right" she nodded with a smile and followed her brother inside the school, but then stopped as a flash came into her eyes, her eyes widening as her geass eye saw Lelouch at the clubhouse.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked as he turned to Linamae.

"Huh? Uh.. yeah.. " she smiled again and followed her brother, her geass activating under her bangs as she continued watching.

* * *

><p><em>"Mao listen" Lelouch turned to the table where a half ring of origami birds surrounded a picture of a tied up Nunnally, "C.C. isn't here right now"<em>

_Lelouch paused for a while, hearing a reply from whoever was on the phone.. meaning Mao. _

_"You're somewhere within 500 meters of me….Kh!" Lelouch angrily turned in frustration as he gripped his phone to his ear, "Nunnally has nothing to do with this!" he yelled then hung up after a while taking off and turning to run to the school, looking around for his kidnapped sister._

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh no.. it's come.. I have to help but.. <em>' she turned to her brother slightly, '_Plus I have to let things happen for a bit.. _' she then continued following her brother, her heart rate speeding up in anxiousness.

* * *

><p>After school, Linamae followed Suzaku to the student council room, having been invited by the President to be a new member through the phone.<p>

"So you're a childhood friend of Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally? How long have you all known each other?" Rivalz asked, taking a slice of pizza from the box on the long table. He sat accross from Nina as they both ate a slice of pizza. While on the floor Suzaku and Kallen fed Arthur and Linamae watched them as she stood, being questioned by her new fellow student council members.

"About eight years now right?" she asked Suzaku who nodded in response.

"I see. Well according to the President, we now welcome you to the Student Council" Rivalz grinned, then his smile disappeared immediately as his shoulders slumped, "Oh right! What's up with her blind date.. ugh.. " Nina watched him with a piece of the slice of pizza in her mouth.

"Oh and the President did say we were supposed to throw a party for you" Kallen looked up with a smile at Linamae, who smiled back as well.

"Oh there's no need for that" Linamae sweatdropped.

"Of course there is! There's always a party for a new member!" Rivalz practically yelled then walked over and slid his arm across Linamae's shoulders.

"So Rinalin.. who do you have the hots for hm? Suzaku or Lelouch?" Rivalz whispered into her ear.

Linamae blinked in bewilderment as a blush reached her cheeks, "W-What are you talking about?" she half-whispered half-yelled, backing up as she turned to the blue haired teen who grinned at her knowingly.

"Oh? Well what's with that blush hm?" he teased.

"I-I don't- "

"Gah!"

Suzaku's pained yell interrupted their squabble and made them turn to look at him. Arthur had bitten at Suzaku's thumb, "What's the matter? Don't you like your food?" Kallen asked the cat.

"Arthur.. why do you always do this?" Suzaku flinched in pain.

The sound of the door sliding open made the student council turn to him. He entered, breathing hard with a pained face.

'_Here we go.. _' Linamae stood up straight with a look of confusion on her face, "Lelouch.. ?"

"Hey Lelouch!" Rivalz raised his hand up in greeting, "Your childhood friend is quite the lady hm?"

Lelouch looked around in frustration, his mind distant from where he actually was. His phone was attached to his ear like an ear piece, "Huh? What?" he continued looking around.

"Mind if I date her?"

"Wh-What?" Linamae blushed looking at Rivalz.

Suzaku chose to ignore it as it might have blown her cover; he pulled his thumb out of Arthur's mouth, "And what about your classes?" he turned to his best friend, "You'd better go t- huh?" he stopped as he saw the look on Lelouch's face.

"Excuse me.. " Lelouch turned to leave, "Oh.. and I'll talk to you later about dinner.. " he eyed Linamae for a few seconds then left out the door.

Linamae blinked for a moment before turning to Suzaku as he stood up, "You think he's gambling again? Huh Arthur?" Kallen asked, picking up the black cat, "Uh?" she looked up as Suzaku stood, a determined look on his face.

Linamae's face turned into a similar expression as Suzaku turned to her. They both nodded once at each other and followed Lelouch out the door, they searched for a bit before spotting him on the floor between the stairs, standing next to the huge window, holding up a white piece of paper and staring at it intently.

"Lelouch.. " Suzaku called out, stepping up the stairs, followed my Linamae. Lelouch jumped slightly and tried to hide the paper, only to drop it in his startled state. He reached down to pick it up but Suzaku had already seen it.

"That's- "

Linamae glared down at the picture, then turned into shock, "N-Nunnally?"

"I thought so.. something's happened to Nunnally.. " Suzaku concluded.

"Lelouch.. " Linamae walked over and kneeled down next to him; she met eyes with him, her expression turning to that of apology. Lelouch shook his head unnoticeably at her, but Linamae continued to look down in apology, '_I'm sorry for not telling you Lelouch.. but I had no choice.. I'll let you think I'm apologizing for not having seen this coming for now. Please forgive me.. _' she stood up once he did, handing him Nunnally's tied up picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the late update - It was my birthday = w = 3 kekeke~ Enjoy :


	11. Rescuing Nunnally

**A/N**: Sorry it's so late was working on the Pokemon fanfic and my school and finals blahh I hate college - :D ok ok~ So here we go ;)

Lelouch: *sleeping on his desk*

Me: *slams my hand down on the desk in front of him*

Lelouch: *yelps and falls off his chair*

Linamae: Uh.. Kari owns only me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen :)

Me: *jumps on a screaming Lelouch* R & R!

* * *

><p>"Who kidnapped Nunnally?" Suzaku asked, walking beside Lelouch as they searched the school halls, "It can't be a Britannian or someone from the royal family?"<p>

"No, this has nothing to do with our blood line," Lelouch replied, walking between the two secret siblings, "Just a psychopath who wants to keep a girl all to himself" he glanced at Linamae with his eyes, seeing her shoulders deflate at the memories.

"So he's threatening you?" Suzaku's tone turned grim.

"Yes, and investigation could reveal who we are"

"That's why, I can't go to the army or the police.. "

"Then there's no choice" Linamae spoke up, having been quiet the entire time, "We'll have to do it on our own.. " she turned to the two males who nodded in agreement.

"Er.. Lelouch, this isn't about you gambling though is-" Suzaku began.

"This has nothing to do with that" Lelouch interrupted.

"Ok.. do you have any leads?"

"Just this photo.. and I know that he's somewhere very close by watching me" they searched outside on the school grounds for clues. Lelouch knelt down, attaching his phone to his ear again, "Uh! And now that I think of it, I heard the sound of running water too" Lelouch looked up at the siblings who speculated it.

"Water?" Suzaku spoke, a short silence befalling the three teenagers who were in deep thought.

Linamae suddenly perked up and turned to her brother, who turned to her at the same time, "The circulation system!" they both chorused.

"The lower levels!" Lelouch blinked in realization.

* * *

><p>Linamae and Suzaku followed the former prince to school's tech room elevator.<p>

"Something's still off though.. " Suzaku mused.

"What?" Lelouch wondered as he quickly inserted his Student Council card into the slot, only to have it come back out, rejected by the system, causing Lelouch to curse softly to himself.

"Normally you'd hone right in on that.. "

"Kh!" Lelouch took his card back and leaned down to be level with the key card slot.

"What is it?" Linamae asked as she blinked at Lelouch from beside him.

"He changed the codes. We'll have to hack into the system" the black haired boy explained, causing both siblings' eyes to widen.

"But.. that's against school rules.. " Suzaku tried to argue half heartedly as Lelouch was already typing in a code into the system.

"I'll change it back later" Lelouch replied, making Suzaku look at him uncertainly.

Linamae looked at her brother before stepping forward, "Here, appease Suzaku and let me do it"

"Too late" Lelouch straightened himself up casually as the doors opened, "I got it"

All three stepped forward and into the elevator, "That was fast" Suzaku wondered, "You're a little too good at that"

Lelouch accessed the computer inside the elevator, showing the digital blueprints of the school's levels, "The student council has partial access to these areas" he explained, typing in a few buttons before the elevator started to move downwards.

"Lelouch, I see.. this is how you've been getting off campus isn't it?" Suzaku asked, slightly amused. Linamae hid her slight flinch as she stood behind Lelouch, next to her brother, "Your little escape route"

"Huh?" Lelouch was lost in his own thoughts to fully answer the Japanese boy, "Uh, yeah.. sometimes"

The three teenagers waited until the elevator came to the lower levels before it stopped. Suzaku and Lelouch backed themselves up on the side walls of the elevator, where nothing from when the doors opened could see them first hand. Linamae was pulled by Lelouch and now stood beside him, a blush on her cheeks as he held an arm around her shoulders.

The doors opened showing an empty hallway, "How's it look?" Lelouch asked Suzaku, who was holding out his mirror phone near the door to see into the hallway without him being seen himself.

"You were right, the door's guarded. There's a machine gun linked to the security camera" he explained, "The lag on these systems is tight.. Point zero five seconds" he finished, before quickly slipping his phone back in his pocket and standing up straight.

"That means we can't access it this way.. " Lelouch contemplated, slightly releasing Linamae, "We'll have to head back up and disable the main- uh!" Lelouch was interrupted as Suzaku suddenly dashed out the doors, "WAIT!" Lelouch screamed in alarm.

"Suzaku!" Linamae's eyes widened as she peeked out slightly to watch her brother, only to sigh in relief in remembrance as Suzaku, quick as a wink, ran through the machine gun fire, run up the walls and kicked off the camera with the gun from the ceiling, breaking it into pieces on the floor.

Lelouch and Linamae stepped out from behind the wall, "Of all the reckless moves.. " Lelouch's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"C'mon, let's go. Nunnally's waiting for us" Suzaku's face twisted into determination.

Linamae cracked a small smile at her brother before following both boys through the door and into the water circulation room, "Nunnally!" they all chorused.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, and Linamae.. is that you?" the young blind girl asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Lelouch called through the calls of Suzaku, "I'll cut you loose!"

"Wait.. Wait!" Suzaku held back his best friend, making Linamae stop as well.

"Uh!" Lelouch stopped and looked at Suzaku in confusion.

"Up there" Suzaku pointed above Nunnally, making Lelouch and Linamae's eyes widen upon seeing a strange looking object hanging above her and swaying in a small circular motion.

"A bomb.. " Lelouch whispered.

"That's right Lulu~" Mao's voice spoke through the phone attached to Lelouch's ear, "I'll play along since the two secret siblings came on their own~ Can't wait to see how you three deal with this~" the phone immediately disconnected.

"Gh!" Lelouch's face twisted into aggravation.

"Nunnally" Suzaku called beside him, making the attention turn to him, "We're going to defuse the bomb. It's ok don't worry" his lips formed a small, gentle smile, "Lelouch, Lina and I can do anything together, you know that" he let out a small laugh at the end of his mini-speech to calm the young blind girl who nodded in relief.

"That's right~" she smiled.

"It's motion sensitive; the solenoid inside supplies energy that keeps it constantly moving" Lelouch explained as all three watched the swinging bomb.

Linamae stepped up between the two boys, "If an external force interferes with the motion, the bomb.. "

"Explodes" Suzaku finished, "Moving Nunnally even an inch will trigger it. That's the way it's set up"

"Can you calculate it's range?" Lelouch asked.

"It'd wipe out everything within five or six hundred meters" Suzaku replied.

"Minimum.. " Linamae bit her bottom lip in thought.

'_Now what? We're beyond the reach of his geass.. Is he trying to mislead me?_' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Do you know how to disarm it?" Suzaku asked.

"Theoretically.. the power line to the detonator would need to be severed. Since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I could figure out which lines are dummies.. still, we need to find another way to do it" Lelouch explained.

"Why?" Suzaku asked, "If we choose the right one.. "

"Because you'd have to cut the line without disrupting the motion; which is impossible.. " Linamae mumbled, Lelouch nodding in agreement.

"I'll do it; there's no choice.. " Suzaku turned to Lelouch and his sister.

"No Suzaku!" Linamae looked at him angrily.

"We don't have enough information to pull it off!" Lelouch angrily spoke as well.

"There's a time limit here, we can't afford to play it safe" Suzaku spoke back, "As for information, it's staring you right in the face" he turned to Lelouch, "I'm a soldier Lelouch, can you use _that _information?"

Lelouch only blinked at him as Linamae's shoulders deflated, turning to look at the black haired boy as well.

* * *

><p>Linamae watched as Suzaku quickly climbed up to the top of the room, all while listening to Lelouch on the phone with Sayoko. At this point, they could only hope that Mao wasn't listening to her thoughts as well. Lelouch hung up finally and walked up beside her.<p>

"Lelouch.. " she whispered, not taking her eyes off of her brother.

Lelouch turned his eyes to her, "What is it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Lelouch let out a small laugh, "I thought you could see the future?"

Linamae turned to him with a frustrated expression, "You know my limits already. I can't see less than half an hour into it. I have no idea where this is gonna end up either"

Lelouch smirked, "Relax, I know. Now.. you know the plan. Sayoko will be here soon. We'll be fine here. I need you to go home and rest before the activities start up again" he turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her upper arm, "Go home and rest. Nunnally will be fine.. trust me"

Linamae looked at him unsurely, "But-"

"Suzaku" Lelouch called.

"What is it?" the teenager's voice called down from where he stood.

"Linamae is going to go home and rest. She's not feeling well. We can take care of this right?"

"Of course" Suzaku smiled down at his sister, "We'll be fine here. Go home and rest ok? I'll visit later tonight"

Linamae smiled back up at him and nodded before turning to Lelouch again, "Come back safely. All three of you. Nunnally I'll be waiting for you at home ok?"

Nunnally smiled and nodded, "We'll be home soon Linamae~"

Linamae smiled before glancing at each of them again and walking away.

* * *

><p>Linamae picked up the newly awakened Sorale and cradled him in her arms, making him laugh, "Well, well, well, welcome home dear Lina~" a voice came from near the doorway.<p>

"How was he today?" she cooed at the baby at the same time that she spoke to Z.Z.

"He was fine of course~ No problem at all"

"Right.. " she sighed and started playing with Sorale.

Z.Z. only smiled and left the two for some quality time.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked deep in though as he posed as the model for the morning art class, '<em>Lelouch.. what in the world could you be thinking about? Something important is about to happen.. <em>' Linamae bit her bottom lip, having finished her near-perfect drawing of Lelouch's front view.

"C'mon Lelouch! Quit moving around will ya?" Rivalz complained from beside Linamae.

"Uh! O-Oh.. sorry guys" he apologized, sitting up accidentally and completely having changed his original position.

Linamae couldn't help but smile gently at him, '_You have so much on your mind that you forgot you were modeling.. I wish I could take some of that stress off of you.. _'

"There!" Linamae looked up and almost laughed at Rivalz's new design for Lelouch's pose. Lelouch was not smiling and looked like a clueless model.

"That's not how he was" one girl complained.

"I like the frowny face more.. "

"C'mon everyone, I prefer him looking clueless" Rivalz complained, earning more complaints.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch.. " Linamae called out as Lelouch was about to walk away from the classroom. Lelouch turned to her, blinking in slight confusion.<p>

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, turning to her in the middle of the hallway.

Linamae smiled gently at him, seeing as the other students were watching them, "Is it all right if we.. talk in private?" she shyly tucked her hair behind one ear, a small blush coming to her cheeks, earning gasps from the other students.

Lelouch smiled back, "Sure. Let's go to the library hm?" he gently took her hand and led her away from the prying eyes.

They both walked around the corner, finally away from the crowd, "Sorry about that.. it was the only way to not be so suspicious.. " Linamae couldn't help but blush.

"It's alright" he quickly led her into the library, making sure noone else was in there with them, "What is it?"

"The JLF.. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: 8D Hope chu liked it w Enjoy :D

R&R! PLEASE?


	12. Lancelot's Revealed

**A/N**: O - O How popular is this thing? Eh.. either way.. ONWARD :D! HAZZAH!

Lelouch: *rolls his eyes* And before she kills me.. she only owns Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen. She owns nothing else.. *goes back to stare at Kari*

Kari: *HAZZAH-ing*

Lelouch: *sweatdrops*

Linamae: PLEASE R & R!

Linamae sighed and slumped herself down onto the couch in Sorale's private room.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe I let that happen.. I should have been more responsible. Lelouch could have d-<em>' she quickly shook her head upon the memory of the vision of Lelouch facing off in a chess match against Mao. She sighed once again, causing Sorale to look up at her curiously from her lap. She smiled down at the infant and nuzzled his nose, making him giggle.

"So the great Colonel Tohdoh has been captured?" Z.Z.'s voice floated into the room as he entered through the automatic doors.

Linamae nodded once before she gave a bottle to Sorale, who instantly started sucking on it, "Lelouch.. Zero already has a plan to help out the JLF.. I'm just debating on whether or not to go. I have this feeling that I should.. but.. it's mixed with a bad feeling as well"

"Why don't you look into the future and find out if you should or not?"

"I can't always rely on this power.. besides.. breaking someone out of jail shouldn't be too hard.. especially for Lelouch.. "

A silence followed her response until Z.Z. spoke again, "Are you still afraid that the other personality will take over if you continue using your geass?"

Linamae never answered.

* * *

><p>"Yes, the pond does freeze solid in the winter. Although big brother scolded me once when he caught me skating on it" Nunnally explained has the four childhood friends sat on the patio of the Ashford Academy Clubhouse.<p>

"We had a pond too, at the Kururugi shrine. It was small but I used to catch zarigani- I-I mean.. crawdads.. all the time" Suzaku stuttered as he watched Nunnally draw on a blind device.

"You would catch crawdads? How?" Nunnally wondered.

"It's simple, you just tie a string to a frog's back leg"

"Huh? Frog? As in those things that sit on lily pads and go 'croak'?"

"Yeah" Suzaku laughed, "But in Japanese they go 'kero kero kero kero kero'"

"Huh? 'Kero'?"

"Yupp!" both laughed in amusement at Suzaku's imitations, "'Kero kero'"

Linamae laughed along as she sat beside Lelouch near Nunnally.

'_If things keep proceeding at this pace, and things go according to plan.. I won't be able to stay with Nunnally any longer. That affair with Mao also drove home the fact that I need someone to protect my little sister.. whoever that person will be.. _' Lelouch thought as he watched Nunnally laugh at Suzaku's surprised face, '_If Nunnally's the one who gives him a reason to live, then.. _'

Lelouch's thoughts were broken as Suzaku turned his attention to the black haired boy, making Linamae turn to him as well, "Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as Nunnally laughed beside him.

"I need to tell you.. " Lelouch sat up straight as he spoke, only to be interrupted by an approaching voice.

"Suzaku!" the voice called, turning all attention toward the blue haired woman, "Lloyd says it's urgent!" the woman ran up the patio stairs as Suzaku stood up.

Linamae turned to him and blinked, "Who's that Suzu?"

"She's a soldier" Suzaku explained, turning to the woman.

"Friends of yours?" the woman huffed, slightly out of breath from running.

Suzaku nodded, "Yes"

"I'm sorry" the woman looked away in sadness, "But I need to pull Suzaku away from you for a while.. "

"Uh.. but um.. " Suzaku stuttered, glancing at Nunnally and Linamae.

"Don't worry, I told you it's alright" Lelouch spoke up, "That guy isn't going to come back here.. "

"Right.. " Suzaku nodded in assurance, "See you then!" Suzaku smiled as he started walking away.

Linamae waved at him while smiling before Nunnally spoke up, "Please come again Suzaku~"

Suzaku turned to her, "I will!" he turned to walk away again before Lelouch stopped him.

"Suzaku!"

"Huh?"

"When you return, there's something that I want to.. discuss.. " Lelouch stuttered, making Linamae look at him in, "It's an important matter"

'_Nunnally' s.. knight? Suzaku?_' LInamae smiled to herself as she saw a small glimpse of Lelouch's decision before it disappeared suddenly. She took it as a small effect of previous uses, still afraid to use it's full power again, and ignored it.

"Uh-oh" Suzaku laughed, "I'm nervous. I'll talk to you when I get back" he replied, then ran off with the woman.

"Well it seems that Suzaku is really important to them" Nunnally spoke, making both Lelouch and Linamae turn to look at her, "I'm glad"

Linamae smiled gently at her, placing a hand on one of Nunnally's.

Lelouch watched the two girls in his life, "Nunnally.. you seem.. fond of Suzaku.. am I right?" Linamae turned to look at him before turning her knowing gaze at the girl.

'_Lelouch can be so oblivious.. she's.. loved him.. for so long.. _'

"I adore him" Nunnally responded, making Linamae's smile grow.

Lelouch was slightly taken aback, and Linamae rolled her eyes at him, "But of course I love _you _more than anyone, Lelouch~" she tried to ease her brother.

"I see.. "

'_Nunnally.. you're so innocent.. you're.. one of the reasons why my motive for fighting against Britannia has grown, just like Lelouch's.. _' Linamae slightly tightened her grip on the disabled girl's hand.

"Oh of course I love you too Lina~ You're my best friend!" she laughed, making Linamae laugh with her.

"I love you too Nunnally~"

Lelouch watched them both intently as they spoke, '_I'll be able to protect LInamae myself, so long as she continues to stay by my side.. so I have no reason to overly worry about her safety. Her life is as valuable to me as Nunnally's, but I know she can fight in a knightmare well.. She's one of the greatest pilots I have ever known.. _'

"I love you even more than Lelouch and Suzaku put together~ And I love you more than I love them~" Linamae's words broke Lelouch's thoughts.

"What? No way! I love Nunnally more.. and thanks a lot!" Lelouch argued as he walked over in playful irritation as Linamae and Nunnally laughed, "Come here Lina!"

Linamae squealed playfully as she stood up and ran around the table that Nunnally sat at, "No! I love Nunnally more! And she loves me more too! Right Nunnally?" Linamae ran away again as Lelouch chased her around the small patio.

Nunnally only continued laughing joyfully at the two arguing near her.

* * *

><p>"Look! Just stuff 'em in and close the lids for crying out loud!" Tamaki yelled at the mechanics that were repairing both the Guren and the Rosen, "It's almost time to move out!"<p>

"Take you time and treat them with the utmost care!" a woman's voice made the mechanics and Tamaki turn to face a tanned woman holding a long pipe backed up by two men in white lab coats. Her arms were crossed as she spoke, "They were far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to them!" she yelled in irritation.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Tamaki yelled.

"_I _am those twin nightmares' mother!" the blonde woman screeched back.

"You arrived on time"

"Hm?" the woman and others turned to look at the two approaching masked figures, "Are you Zero and Infinity? It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot of things about you two"

"The pleasure is all ours Ms. Rakshatta" Infinity spoke as she stopped beside Lelouch, who stepped in front of the woman.

"We've been reading about you on the net for some time now.. " Zero spoke as he extended out a hand for the woman to shake.

The woman took his hand before looking at him in surprise, "You have?"

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics" Infinity explained, shaking the woman's hand as well.

Rakshatta laughed and shrugged, "I do hate talking about the past. Anyway, here" she held up a ring of knightmare keys, then leaned down and pressed the safe end of her pipe on a button of the suitcase by her feet.

"Hm?"

"A souvenir from Kyouto" she explained, revealing a battle suit.

One of the scientists beside her walked up to Infinity with a white metal briefcase, "This one was specially made for Ms. Infinity" Rakshatta spoke as Infinity took the case.

Infinity opened it to reveal the white, silver/blue-tinged battle suit matching the Rosen, "Why is it special?"

"Because a certain Lord Kirihara ordered it specifically for your.. condition?" she smirked at the girl who blushed beneath her mask.

"Condition? What condition?" Zero asked in curiosity, but was interrupted as Kallen stepped out, dressed in the red, tight fitting battle suit.

"Excuse me. Is this really going to improve the interfacing system?" she asked as she stood in front of a shocked Tamaki and the Guren with an unsure expression.

"No of course not!" Rakshatta smirked.

"Huh?" Kallen looked at her in shock.

"It's going to improve your life expectancy" the blonde woman explained, wagging the pipe, "Anyways, Ms. Infinity, your suit is specifically designed to.. hm.. a-"

"I've got it!" Infinity spoke up suddenly, causing the woman to smirk again, "Alright~ Forgive me. I guess he doesn't know just yet?"

Infinity only nodded and then turned away, "I'm.. going to go change"

Zero watched the exchange and followed Infinity after bidding a small goodbye at Rakshatta.

Rakshatta smirked again, "So the old man was right. It's a good thing I just re-modified the look of the suit. Zero should be more attracted to her that way"

* * *

><p>Infinity stepped out in the slightly embarrassing outfit, "What in the world.. " she sighed behind her mask, "I should have known it would turn out to be something like this.. " she looked at herself in the mirror, taking off her mask and placing it on the desk behind her.<p>

The outfit was much similar to Kallen's own suit, but there were many.. provocative differences. A lot of her skin was showing, but was protected by a skin-colored protective cloth, making it blend into her features. The outfit was in a bathing suit-like form and revealed her legs until her knees where they met the silver armor that was exactly like the originals. On the sides of her hips, the silver armor covered to the sides of her bare thighs. The only other difference was that the top half, where the vest-like part of the outfit was located, was sleeveless from where the silver ended on Kallen's to where it met at the arms. Basically, there was only a skin-blended material on her above-chest part of the outfit, which made it seem as though she was only wearing the bathing-suit and the silver armor, The only part of her outfit that was the silver-blue tinged white material was the bathing suit-formed part and the gloves, even the slits of color in the shin-part of the outfit was bare down to her black shoes.

(**A/N**: sorry if that was confusing - There's a picture of Kallen's outfit on my profile under Linamae's profile, just take out all the red except for the bathing-suit part all the way up the neck and that's what it looks like, but it's silver-blue tinged white color instead of red o u o. If you're still confused please tell me ; u ;)

There was a Black Knight symbol on the vest and the most important part was the new mask, made just for the outfit. The mask only covered her face, which was more than enough, thank goodness, and let her long hair flow down her back or in any style she wanted. She decided to put it up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, and she hesitantly put on the white mask, the front being similar to her original mask, and looked at herself again. She sighed once more before walking out of the room, only to be greeted by a shocked Lelouch who had taken off his mask as they were in his private room.

"Wh-"

"Don't blame me.. I didn't make the suit.. " she mumbled, blushing as she walked passed the shocked boy, "Let's go.. we're already late"

Lelouch stared after her as she walked out of his private room, then shook his head rapidly before slipping his mask on and following her.

(**A/N**: Kekeke~ Lulu's just a bit perky *shrugs* He's a boy. What can you do? :P Btw if you're confused about anything please tell me ok? This chapter wasn't to the point of what I wanted to just tell me and I'll explain or fix it ;)

* * *

><p>"My superiors have just ordered you be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here. Any last words?" Infinity heard the guard in the prison cell speak through the factsphere data.<p>

"It's a life I gave up once before.. " Tohdoh's voice came through as the prison cell's doors opened, "It's worth nothing"

"In that case I'll claim your life for myself!" Infinity readied herself behind Lelouch's burai as she heard him shout. She quickly charged up the wave surgers and blasted through the wall, knocking, or even killing, the guard in the prison.

Infinity stared at the Japanese man who tutored both her and her brother back in the Kururugi shrine, '_Tohdoh.. sensei.. it's been so long_' she smiled to herself as she saw Zero step out of his cockpit from the corner of her eyes.

"Zero" Tohdoh spoke darkly as he stared up at the masked figure.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The only Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat" Zero explained.

"You mean Itsukushima? You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?" Tohdoh asked, continuing to sit where he was while wrapped in a straightjacket prison outfit.

"That.. was NO miracle. It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work" Infinity spoke, as commandingly as she could.

"_That's_ why I want you" Zero finished.

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he's dead, I wish to die too" he lowered his shoulders.

Infinity glared at him, "How can you-"

"Don't be a coward!" Zero's yell made both Infinity and Tohdoh look at him in shock.

"What?" Tohdoh growled up at him.

"You must take responsibility, responsibility for the miracle that you made! The Area 11 resistance movement is more intense than that of any other area because Japan surrendered _before _exhausting all of its military strength.. " Zero explained, "You failed to continue the great hope known as the Miracle of Itsukushima"

"You're saying it's MY fault?" Tohdoh glared.

Infinity could only stare in confusion at Zero's words, finding soon that they were being used to convince Tohdoh to join them, no matter what he had to say, '_I see.. _' "Zero speaks the truth.. people grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles. Why else has there been such rampant use of refrain?" Infinity spoke up, making Zero turn to her slightly.

'_You always know my own thoughts before I know them myself.. Lina.. are you still afraid to use your geass? Is that why you wouldn't report anything you've seen to me? What exactly happened that caused such a fear in you.. ?_' Lelouch thought to himself.

"You must endeavor, to the bitter end beyond all that's decent, and then you can _die_!" Infinity yelled out, "Till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered!"

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept defeat until then?"

"Till now they _had _to accept it.. " Infinity mumbled.

"However.. now that I'm here.. " Zero spoke again, "There's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality.. "

Tohdoh's only response now was to smirk.

The sudden alarm sound inside the Rosen made Infinity clench the controls, "Zero.. we have to move"

"Right.. " came his only resonse.

* * *

><p>The Rosen led the way out of the prison, being closely tailed by Zero's burai where both Zero and Tohdoh were sitting in the cockpit. Infinity drove to where the Black Knights' loading truck was parked, Tohdoh's knightmare sitting and waiting inside the compartment just for him. She swerved to the left next to the Guren just before she hit the truck and watched as Zero's burai backed up near the knightmare, its cockpit opening so that Tohdoh could climb out, his arms now free of the binds.<p>

The Four Holy Swords blockaded Zero's burai and all opened their cockpits to smile in relief at Tohdoh.

"Colonel!" Nagisa Chiba expressed in relief, her knightmare back to back with Asahina's.

"Welcome back Colonel Tohdoh" Shogo Asahina smiled at their leader.

"Thank you" Tohdoh looked at the Four Swords one by one, "You all worked so hard for this"

"No effort at all sir" Ryoga Senba smiled back at him, his knightmare being back to back with the last Holy Sword member Kosetsu Urabe.

"Cooperate with Zero!" Tohdoh announced as he hopped into the cockpit of his own knightmare, Zangetsu, "Eliminate the remaining forces here!" he commanded as the lid shut.

"Roger!" the four swords responded.

'_Now all the tasks at hand have been cleared. And Nunnally's knight has already been chosen. That leaves only-_' Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar Slash Harken was launched into the sky, aimed straight for Lelouch's burai.

Infinity leapt the Rosen up into the air and intercepted it with her MVS Sword that released from its palm.

"Damn! What's _he _doing here?" Kallen cursed upon seeing the approaching Lancelot.

"Well, how convenient. The one problem to convent with has come here on its own" Zero spoke up, "Infinity, stay behind me" '_I can't risk you getting hurt in battle.. _'

There was a small pause before her voice spoke through "Right" the Rosen swerved to flank Zero's burai as the Guren skidded to the front of it, '_Lelouch.. please don't be preventing me from battle just because you know who I am.. _'

"Zero, do you have any data available on this unit?" Tohdoh asked through the knightmare communications.

"Possibly, however I want you to do exactly as I say" Zero spoke back.

"Ah.. very well" Tohdoh's voice spoke knowingly, "I'll defer to you in this"

"All units! Give 'em distance!" Zero ordered as one of the Holy Swords drove the Lancelot away.

'_It's speak and maneuverability are truly astonishing.._' Lelouch thought to himself, then a sudden smirk formed on his face, '_nevertheless.. _' "Its movements follow a predictable pattern! It's initial attack is always straight on! It never faints that first move!" Zero announced as the Guren rushed forward according to Zero's details; it quickly jumped, avoiding the Lancelot's first attack, just as Zero had predicted, "Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive. Check the data I'm sending you!"

Infinity looked down and smirked at the data that Lelouch had researched the previous night, having been sitting on his bed, waiting for him to finish.

"S57!" the Lancelot had sped away to avoid the Guren's attack, only to be intercepted by one of the Four Holy Swords' Knightmares. Asahina rushed forward and smirked inside his cockpit.

"Hey.. he's really doing it!" he mused, swiftly knocking the VARIS rifle out of the Lancelot's hands as it was about ready to attack.

"Right.. so now the next move he makes will be.. " the Lancelot jumped backwards, "Falling back to the rear!" it landed back to where Zero had predicted, "Coordinates X23!"

Lelouch smirked inside of his burai as he watched the Zangetsu speed out from behind the Lancelot, its own MVS sword charging up, catching the Lancelot unexpectedly and only had time to dodge the sword so that it hit only the top rim of his cockpit.

"Hm? Who dares anticipate my moves? No matter.. " Tohdoh proceeded in slicing off the top of the Lancelot's cockpit with his sword, revealing its pilot.

The Lancelot turned around to face the Zangetsu, its pilot, dressed in a black, white and gold battle suit to match the Lancelot, was facing downwards, hiding his face. He then suddenly looked up and glared at the Zangetsu, revealing the one and only, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Uh! No way!" Lelouch's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the face of his childhood friend, but he quickly turned slightly to see if the Rosen had moved. It hadn't, meaning that she either knew of his identity, or she was just as surprised as he was.

"S-Suzaku..?" her shocked voice indicated her lack of knowledge about the pilot's identity.

"Is that really you? Suzaku?" Tohdoh stared at his former pupil in shock.

"Wha- huh?" Kallen asked herself, also in shock, "Huh? Zero!" she quickly recovered, "What now? Give us our next instructions! Zero!" she yelled through the communications, "Infinity! You should know too! Infinity!"

Her calls were ignored by both teenagers as both stared at the pilot in shock and disbelief. Both in so much shock that all thoughts and actions left them.

'_All this time it was him?_' Lelouch recalled all of his and the Lancelot's encounters, '_Suzaku!_'

"S-Suzaku.. n-no way.. it can't.. you can't be.. " Linamae stared at her half brother's face in shock, "Lelouch.. Nunnally.. Suzaku you, you were supposed to be her- I've been fighting my own.. no.. no.. No!" she yelled out, shutting her eyes as she clutched her head in pain, she gasped out as she held back her other self. She immediately drained her energy from stopping the effect and fainted, causing the Rosen to fall to its side.

"Infinity!" the Guren raced toward the fallen knightmare behind Zero's burai, which still hadn't moved the entire time.

"Infinity!" it suddenly turned and lifted up the head of the Rosen, "Kallen help me load her into the truck"

"Right!" they both loaded the Rosen into the back of the truck, where the Zangetsu once sat.

Lelouch's mind was only 1 percent on what he was doing, the rest was still on the battle and the identity of the Lancelot's pilot.

"Why Suzaku? Why are you there? You can't be because you.. you have to be by Nunnally's side!" his burai froze as the shock came back to him all at once, "Linamae.. you.. you shot her.. and she.. she's been fighting her own brother.. all this time! I made her fight her brother.. "

"Zero! What do we do? Capture him or- Zero!" Kallen's voice continued calling out to the shocked leader who refused to answer.

"We're destroying the white knightmare got that?" Senba yelled.

"Wait for Zero's orders!" Kallen yelled, "What in the world happened to Infinity? It can't be an enemy, there's no one else here! Infinity? Infinity!" she now called out to the unconscious pilot inside the Rosen, "It's no use! Zero! Please!"

"We're not waiting! Captain Senba! Take spinning life or death formation!" Chiba ordered.

"Roger!"

"Don't do it!" Kallen's voice finally broke through to Lelouch.

"No wait! Stand down!" he yelled out.

"Don't worry! It's a synchronized four way attack" Asahina explained, "He'll never dodge it"

The Four Holy Swords quickly took formation, only to be stopped as the Lancelot's four harken boosters shot out at them including the Zangetsu.

"Rrgh!"

"No way!"

"It can't!"

"Huh?"

The Lancelot turned around and shot its MVS at Senba, hitting his Gekka. Asahina quickly covered him and shot multiple rounds at the Lancelot.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Interesting fighting style he uses.. " Senba mused.

"This time, Asahina circle around to the left!" Chiba ordered.

"Stop it!" Zero yelled out, catching Kallen's attention.

She gasped, "Zero.. "

"We've done enough fighting for now. We achieved our objective here! Use escape route three!" he ordered, '_Because of me.. Linamae.. _' he looked down at the fallen Rosen, "Withdraw immediately!" he yelled in frustration.

Tohdoh sighed in anger before looking over his shoulder and at the incoming Britannian forces, "An un-winnable battle is not the same as a lost battle. You seem to be very well aware of that Zero" he smirked then released the fog from his knightmare to quickly cover them up as they made their retreat.

"Uh! Wait!" Suzaku yelled as he turned the Lancelot to follow the Zangetsu, only to have its wheel be shot off by one of the Gekka from within the smoke.

"Now releasing Gekka smoke!" all four Gekka and the Zangetsu released their smokescreens and made their way to follow the truck containing the Rosen flanked by Zero's burai and the Guren, both releasing smokescreens as well.

* * *

><p><em>"You're pathetic.. "<em>

_Linamae looked up to find herself in a plain white room. She sat up and looked over her shoulder to face.. herself?_

_"Wh-" she stood up in confusion, "Who are y-"_

_"I'm you stupid girl. The other you.. "_

_"You.. you were the one who kept taking over my body when I was mad!" she was suddenly accusing her counterpart._

_The other Linamae laughed in amusement, "Why not just call me Infinity? It was my cover really. Trust me when I say, that whatever I do.. it's one of your deep desires that you have no courage to fulfill" _

_Linamae was taken aback, "W-What are you saying?"_

_"Careful.. I can take the initiative with your feelings toward your precious Lelouch as well.. " she smirked and walked away, disappearing as she ignored Linamae's calls._

* * *

><p>Linamae sat up and awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around quickly to find that she was still in her knightmare, due to the vibrations under her, she could only assume that she was being moved. '<em>She's.. fulfilling my inner desires.. ?<em>' she clutched her head as she hugged her knees to her chest with her free hand.

Her eyes suddenly widened as the earlier events came back to her, "Suzaku.. I-I've been fighting Suzaku.. "

Her ringing phone made her jump slightly. She quickly retrieved it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID: _Lelouch_

She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear, "H-Hello?"

"Linamae.. are you alright?" his hoarse voice spoke to her.

"Y-Yeah.. I think so.. I just.. fainted.. " she mumbled to him.

"I see.. Linamae.. from now on.. let Kallen fight the Lancelot. I'm sorry, but for now, I need to make a plan to get Suzaku on our side. We need him.. and I can't have you fighting him" he explained.

Linamae gulped and nodded, "R-Right.. "

Before she could hang up Lelouch spoke again, "Lina.. I'm so sorry.. " he whispered.

Linamae didn't answer as she felt the tears brim her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sad ; n ; sowwy~ 3 next chappie soon o u ob


	13. Knighthood My Brother

**A/N**: Yush :3 kekeke~ Almost done with Season 1 of Code Geass :3 lol anyways ONWARD *pushes Lelouch forward*

Lelouch: *sighs again and looks at Linamae*

Linamae: *blinks at him then grins* Kari owns nothing except me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen~

Kari: WHA- HEY! LELOUCH THAT WAS YOUR JOB! *flails*

Lelouch: PLEASE R&R!

* * *

><p>"Now then, due to our recent organization, a few changes have been made" Zero announced inside the new submarine the Black Knights had received from the Indian Military. He stood in front of the members of the Black Knights and behind him was the big flat screen that was on a video chat with Lord Kirihara. Infinity stood to his right near the door, flipping through a clipboard that Zero had handed to her to go over; she looked up upon hearing the sudden announcement she wasn't aware of, "Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoushiro Tohdoh" Linamae smirked inside her mask, now having returned to her original Infinity outfit, instead of the skimpy battle suit. A light chatter erupted in the Black Knights crowd, "Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters.. Diethard Ried"<p>

Now a confused chatter erupted, "This Britannian pretty boy?" Tamaki asked, turning to the blonde news man.

"Not to mention his media ties.. " Urabe mumbled.

"Zero.. I'm not a racist, but what's your reasoning for placing one of _them_ in such a sensitive position?" Chiba asked formally.

"Reasoning? And what of me and Infinity I ask you?" a silence fell on the crown, "She and I are not Japanese either.. " he announced, skipping the fact that Linamae was only half Britannian, "You all know this.. what matters is the ability to produce results. Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence"

"Alright, alright already" Tamaki grumbled.

"My deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi" Zero placed a hand on his waist as he turned to said person.

Linamae let the papers on the clipboard go and rest upon the wood as she turned to the man, "Who me?" he asked in confusion.

"You object?" Zero asked.

"Uh.. no" he sighed unsurely.

"Well, you were our leader to begin with, weren't you?" Sugiyama proudly smiled at him while crossing his arms.

"A newbie can't take that job right?" Minami smiled at him as well.

"And for research and development, Rakshatta"

"Who else?" she smiled proudly for herself.

"Captain of Squad One, Kallen Kozuki" Kallen only nodded at him in understanding before he turned his attention to Infinity, who was leaning against the door frame, assessing everything, "Captain of the Zero Squad.. " he paused for a moment, "My Lady.. " he held out a gloved hand to Infinity, who had turned her attention to him, "Infinity" he nearly whispered.

Linamae stared at him behind her mask, before a smile crept up on her face. She stood up straight and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to stand next to him, "Thank you.. Zero Squad Captain?" she smiled, already knowing what it was.

"An elite guard under my **direct** command. Think of yourselves as my personal force.. " he announced, not releasing her.

Infinity nodded, '_As much as I hate that he won't let me act on my own like the others.. this position.. is something I can and will accept_'

"Captain of the second squad will be Shogo Asahina," Zero returned to face the Black Knights, but continued holding Infinity's hand, "Third Squad, Ryouga Senba; Fourth Squad, Kizuna Kagesaki.. " he continued announcing the Squads and placements as a chart formed on the screen behind the two masked teenagers, " ..and Tamaki will lead the special second forces. That is all" Zero was near the end of his announcements by the time Linamae tuned back in from her thoughts.

'_I.. _' she tried to activate her geass, but her biting her own bottom lip, reminded her of her fear, and she deactivated it with a soft sigh, which Zero had apparently heard, seeing as he clenched her hand a little tighter.

'_I know you're scared Lina.. I'll protect you.. from everything.. Which is why I put you on the Zero Squad. You'll be only under MY orders and mine alone.. _' his eyes narrowed at the double meaning in his words.

"I'm the man!" Tamaki yelled out.

"Huh.. ?" Kallen looked up in confusion, then turned to look at the green haired woman in the back of the crowd that stood next to the white haired man who looked like he would hug the girl at any moment if she hadn't been glaring at him, "There are no positions for C.C. and Z.Z.?" she asked herself.

(**A/N**: btw if you're wondering who's with Sorale, Sayoko is taking care of him ouob)

"Zero.. " Diethard's voice made Kallen turn to look at the Britannian, "May I add something?"

"Hm?"

"There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with.. "

"The knighting process I presume is what you speak of.. " Infinity stepped forward once, " ..of.. Suzaku Kururugi?"

Lelouch glanced at Infinity and instinctively held tighter onto her hand, '_It's so hard.. isn't it? The price that comes with achieving a peaceful world.. ?_'

"You are all dismissed, Rakshatta, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Diethard, and Infinity please proceed to the Black Knights' trailer once we have ported. That is all" Zero announced, then pulled on Infinity's hand, leading her away.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku Kururugi, he's become a focal point among Elevens who have Britannian supporters" Diethard explained as the leaders sat in the meeting section of the trailer, "I recommend he be assassinated.. "<p>

Linamae instinctively glared up at him, '_You.. !_' she stopped herself, feeling Lelouch's warm hand still on hers.

"Assassinate him.. ?" Zero asked.

"He may be right.. you've been the focus of the resistance movement. The collaborators lack such a hero.. " Rakshatta explained.

"People aren't moved by ideology alone.. but the Britannians will hold this boy up as a symbol.. " Diethard continued.

'_I hate to admit it.. but.. is he right? Lelouch.. we can't.. _' her chest tightened up at the thought and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I think that taking him out would be the smart decision right now"

"I object!" Tohdoh's voice made Linamae look up at him.

"Hm?"

"The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act" Tohdoh explained.

"Yeah.. and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenseless either" Ohgi clenched his fist as he glared at the blonde Britannian, "What do you want us to do? Get him while he's alone and kill him straight out?"

(**A/N**: Ok so I stopped here for like a few hours and re-read everything and got all confused, if anyone else is confused as to why Lina isn't thinking clearly, it's because of her 'incident' with her geass. She's scared to use it and has become emotionally unstable due to her fear mixed with the stress of a child, school, the Black Knights, Britannia, Japan, Suzaku, Lelouch, Nunnally, the Rosen, Z.Z. and C.C., and her geass.. and a bunch of other things - Who wouldn't go mad right?)

"Calm down.. " Diethard glared back at him, "I'm merely suggesting we minimize a risk in the most efficient way possible, but it's Zero's call of course"

Zero said nothing and stood up, "I'll deliberate with Infinity.. dismissed.. " he mumbled and led Infinity upstairs to his private quarters where C.C. and Z.Z. were on the couch, eating pizza and drinking orange juice.

Zero waited for the door to close before taking off his mask and turning to Infinity, now seeing that she had already removed hers. She looked up at him with a small smiled and released his hand, walking over to the desk and placing her mask on it. Lelouch walked over and sat on the spinning chair in front of the desk, placing his mask right next to Linamae's. He sighed heavily and picking up the black king from the chess board in front of him, placing an elbow on the desk and holding his cheek up while he toyed with the piece. Linamae came behind him and kissed the top of his head before turning to her room.

Lelouch nodded at her and waited until she disappeared inside before facing the two curious immortals. He explained all of the situations to them both.

"What's so complicated? Just use your geass on Kururugi" C.C. suggested, ignoring the small glare from Z.Z.

"Drop it" Lelouch declared.

"So stubborn.. " she mumbled, "Why not? Because he's your friend?" she interrogated, leaning back on the couch next to Z.Z., "Or is it pride?"

Lelouch turned to glare at her but then sighed and turned away, "All of it.. but most of all.. Lina.. "

"You might have to kill him, otherwise.. "

"Kh!" Lelouch glared at the wall in front of him, and for once. Z.Z. only sighed as he thought to himself.

'_I can't let Kururugi die.. he's one of the reasons Linamae lives.. I won't let him be killed.. but.. _' he glanced at C.C., '_I'd be going against C.C…_'

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into the ballroom of the clubhouse, blinking at the crowd of students on the floor. She quickly spotted her brother talking to Lelouch in the crowd and walked over.<p>

"Uh.. oh yeah.. just forget it.. " Lelouch was mumbling as Linamae stepped up beside Suzaku, who looked confused at Lelouch before turning and smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and waved at Lelouch, who waved back with a small smile of his own.

The front doors opening turned attention toward a white haired man and Nina standing in the doorway, "Bad news Suzaku.. you just got even more work to do I'm afraid.. " the white haired man spoke with a fluid voice.

"Oh.. right.. " Suzaku stuttered.

"You know him?" Linamae asked.

"He's my boss.. " Suzaku sighed with a small smile.

"Lloyd.. is something wrong?" Milly had walked up to the white haired man.

"Oh. Do you guys know each other?" Nina asked.

"We're to be married" Lloyd bluntly announced, making a shocked gasp ring throughout the room, "Isn't that right honey bunch?" Lloyd smiled at the blonde president, who looked over her shoulder in slight embarrassment.

"Uh.. yeah.. "

"Secret's out~" Suzaku sang, making Linamae giggle.

"So, you both knew?" Lelouch asked curiously, yet knowingly.

"Mmhm" Suzaku and Linamae nodded.

Rivalz ran forward to stand in between Lloyd and Milly, "Woah! Woah! What's going on here? Who is this guy?" he whispered to Milly.

"Earl Asplund" Milly replied.

"Earl? It's an honor Your Lordship" he quickly honored Lloyd before turning back to Milly in disbelief, "Now, what did you say your relationship was again?"

"She and I are betrothed" Lloyd explained again, making Rivalz recoil backwards.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled out dramatically, making all attention turn to him.

"You were serious then?" Nina asked while looking at Rivalz.

"So.. do I have military duties then?" Suzaku stepped forward.

"Yes.. an important someone or other is arriving by boat" Lloyd spoke with a slightly lazy tone, "You're off to meet him, along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia naturally" his brightened smile made a small squeal of girls around the room erupt.

"Suzaku.. " Linamae mumbled as she stepped up next to him; he turned to her curiously but gulped at the sight of her saddened eyes, "Linamae.. I'll explain when I get back.. I promise.. " he whispered so only she and Lelouch could hear, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.. "

Linamae looked down sadly, but nodded after a moment, "Please Suzaku.. be safe.. " she smiled weakly up at him.

Suzaku nodded and went on his way, Linamae looking after him until he disappeared out the door with Lloyd. Lelouch walked up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly and turn to see him giving her an assuring smile. She smiled back and nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>"Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from their homeland.. " Zero announced inside the Black Knights' submarine, "Her knight Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her. That far out at sea, the enemy strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity"<p>

Infinity stepped up beside him, "Our objective is to capture Suzaku Kururugi and his Lancelot. He is not to be harmed in any circumstance"

"Once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken _safely_ into custody, just as Infinity has announced.

Tohdoh and Kallen gave a soft sigh of relief, "So? What happens after we've got him?" Tamaki burst out again.

"Don't worry, just leave _that _to me and Zero" Infinity spoke to him.

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed as she entered her room, spreading herself out on the bed, thinking silently to herself.<p>

Silence was the only sound she heard before Z.Z. entered the room, "Sorale is napping now.. " he announced, the door closing behind him as he sat on the end of the bed. Silence replied to him and he looked down at the woman, "You.. you haven't used your geass in weeks.. are you sure you're alright with that? Lelouch hasn't said anything?"

Linamae sighed and rolled over onto her side, refusing to answer the immortal.

* * *

><p>The Zangetsu's slash harken quickly took down a Britannian aircraft as it flew over the battlefield, "First squad continue advancing! Zero squad I want you covering them from their flank!" Tohdoh announced from inside the knightmare.<p>

"Filthy Elevens!" a Britannian knightmare screamed as it shot its gun, only to knocked away and blown up by Kallen's Radiant Wave Surger.

"She sure packs a punch huh?" Asahina smirked to himself as he passed the red knightmare.

The Rosen took out a few more of the enemy forces before passing the Guren as well.

"Colonel Tohdoh.. much more than I ever expected.. I'm impressed. It's no wonder you defeated Britannia without a single knightmare in the Battle of Itsukushima.. " Linamae mumbled to herself with a smirk, "Now.. we only have to wait for Zero's orders after Euphie has received word of the attack.. that way.. " she trailed off and shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly contacted Zero, "Zero.. "

"Back out Lina.. keep yourself a safe distance away. Go straight to the meeting point"

"Right" she nodded before speeding off, just before the Lancelot made its entrance and took out Tamaki's unit. She closed her eyes for a moment before focusing on her mission.

"Confirming target" Tohdoh made the Zangetsu skate backwards at a rapid rate, leaving smoke behind, "All units, assume formation three and fall back. Do not fire on the target! I repeat, do not fire!"

Zero's burai sped away from the Lancelot as it gave chase until it leapt into a sand dune. The Lancelot followed closely behind it, before launching a harken at Zero, hitting the sand in front of the burai and leaping the Lancelot up so that it landed in front of him. He quickly drew the Lancelot's MVS and pointed it straight at the burai.

Right before he struck Zero, the Rosen sped out from behind the trees just as the surrounding border of the sand dune lit up with a green glow, rapidly shutting down both units inside the sand dune.

'_The Gefjun Disturbers as a jamming mechanism.. well done Rakshatta. We can take my brother safely into custody_' Linamae smiled as she stopped the Rosen at the rim just before hitting the disturber's range. Soon the Guren, Zangetsu and other Black Knights units surrounded the dune.

"We need to talk Kururugi!" Zero announced from his burai, climbing out and standing at its back, "I suggest you come out. Your secondary systems should still be functioning. You'll be treated as a prisoner under international law. Of course, if you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down"

Linamae flinched at Lelouch's words, even knowing that it was just an empty threat. She watched as Suzaku lowered himself from the cockpit of the Lancelot and Zero stepped down from his burai as well. She gulped, knowing that she was the only one who knew that the two out in the batttlefield, were the closest friends one could ever imagine, and it pained her to know that two of the most precious people in her life had somehow become enemies, '_That will change today.. Lelouch is going to convince him. I trust you Lelouch.. if need be I'll reveal myself to him as well.. _'

"I'll get straight to the point Suzaku Kururugi, I want you to join me" Zero spoke as the two met in the middle of the machines.

"Is that a threat?" Suzaku asked harshly, "Well you can forget it! I already told you.. results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me"

"So.. you wouldn't describe the piece we have now as worthless?" Zero asked, leaving his gun pointed at Suzaku. Suzaku looked at him in confusion, "If Japan had resisted to its last breath seven years ago, what do you think would have happened?"

"Kh!"

"The Chinese and the EU would've stepped in and split Japan in three. They'd be fighting even now.. our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender"

"Uh! That's right.. and I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began" Suzaku grit his teeth. Linamae's heart picked up speed as she continued watching from above them.

"You're wrong, Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender. That decision was selfishly made by his killer" Linamae gripped the controls in her knightmare as she bit her bottom lip.

'_I'm so sorry to cause you more pain brother Suzaku.. but.. it's necessary.. _'

Suzaku looked at him with fear in his eyes, "With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice. The will of the people was stolen from them, by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"

Linamae shut her eyes at the oncoming tears from watching her brother's pained face.

Suzaku was taken aback, "How on Earth do you know that?"

"There's only one way for you to atone now.. " Zero stepped forward to stand next to Suzaku.

Suzaku turned to stare at the masked man, "Huh?"

Zero turned to look at him as well, "Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then.. the path they were robbed of seven years ago! Fighting Britannia"

"Fighting them? That again?" Suzaku glared at him now.

Zero stood up straight, keeping his gun pointed at the Lancelot pilot, "It's an option worth exploring.. or would you rather drive the masses to a future dictated by your own egotism? You call _that _peace?"

Suzaku continued glaring at Zero before his mic suddenly turned on, a voice speaking to him, "May I.. ?" he asked Zero.

"As you wish.. "

A silence came upon the field as only Suzaku and Zero could hear what the man in the mic was saying.

"Kh! They're giving him up to die!" Zero suddenly yelled, making Infinity's eyes widen.

Suzaku's hand suddenly went to Zero's gun and twisted it and Zero's arm so that the gun pointed at Zero's head, "Kh! Kururugi! What are you-"

"I can't approve of your methods! All I can do right now is this!" Suzaku growled. Linamae couldn't move, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Stop her brother and save her best friend? Or allow Suzaku to take Lelouch hostage?

"Why you little-" Kallen glared down at the field.

"Don't move! The field will affect you too!" Tohdoh ordered.

"But Zero!" she flinched, also being made indecisive.

"Incoming missiles confirmed!" Chiba announced.

"Damn!" Tohdoh cursed, snapping Linamae out of her trance.

She suddenly leapt into the sand dune without thinking, "Hold on! Suzaku! Stop!" she called out desperately, only to have her knightmare be shut down from the Gefjun Disturbers.

She was quickly followed by Kallen, who had yelled at her, "Infinity! Stop! Kh! Dammit!" her Guren also shut down just after entering the field.

"You're gonna die here as well! You don't have a problem with that?" Zero yelled at Suzaku as they were both now in the Lancelot's cockpit.

"_Your sacrifice isn't in vain soldier! We're about to put an end to the most dangerous criminal our homeland has ever known!_" the voice from Suzaku's higher up's spoke to him through his mic again as he pointed the gun at Zero, "_They'll speak of your bravery for generations to come_"

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled, slamming his hand down on some controls.

"All knightmares target on those missiles and throw up a barrage!" Tohdoh ordered frantically, "Empty your guns if you have to!" The knightmares all started shooting at the incoming missiles heading straight for them, destroying them one by one.

"NO! SUZAKU STOP IT!" Infinity screeched, tears streaming down her face inside her mask as she opened her cockpit, jumping down and running forward, "LET ZERO GO! PLEASE!"

"Infinity! No! Come back it's too dangerous!" Kallen jumped out of her open cockpit as well, rushing after Infinity, "Suzaku! Let Zero go! It's me! Suzaku it's Kallen Stadtfeld from the student council! Look at me!" she called frantically while trying to chase down the well trained Infinity.

(**A/N**: This was my whole reason for Kallen and Linamae's heart-to-heart that one time = w= they've become like sisters basically o u o)

"A soldier must always follow his orders!" Suzaku grit his teeth again, oblivious to the two screaming girls.

"HEH! Certainly easier than following your own heart!" Zero yelled back, "How do _you _feel about this?"

"You're wrong!" Suzaku glared, "I have rules that I made and need to live by- uh!" a shadow suddenly fell over the field, interrupting the exchange.

Infinity and Kallen stopped suddenly and looked up with wide eyes as did Suzaku. They all stared up in shock at the giant aircraft floating in the sky.

"They completed a float system? Well, I'm outdone.. " Rakshatta stared up at it in irritation.

"No! It can't be!" Tohdoh yelled as the bottom of the ship opened to reveal two cannons, ready to fire down at the field.

"Dammit Suzaku do something! You're going to die!" Zero yelled from inside the cockpit as he also stared up at the ship.

"Better that than breaking the rules!" Suzaku yelled back.

"You stubborn fool!" Zero yelled, the eye section of his mask sliding open as he suddenly activated his geass.

Everything slowed down as the cannons fired down at the field, blowing up everything in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Phew = 3= I think I'm basing this too much on the show :P but it's necessary to tell Lina's story ;) bear with me guys 8D

R&R PLEASE!


	14. Trapped on an Island

**A/N**: *pouting*

Lelouch: *shakes his head while sighing*

Linamae: *tilts her head in confusion*

Lelouch: She's not getting enough reviews..

Linamae: Ah.. awwh guys PLEASE R&R more ok? So our author updates more ;u; 3

Kari: *grumbles something about not owning anything except Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen*

Linamae: Btw.. just a warning.. this is one of the rated MATURE chapters. Mostly due to nudity and Lulu's pervyness.. *blushes and turns away*

Lelouch: Kh! What? *turns to Kari* YOU PUT THIS IN HERE?

Kari: *starts chuckling then smirks evilly at Lulu*

Linamae: *still blushing in a corner*

* * *

><p>A pair of bright blue eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden sunlight shining down on her. Linamae groaned softly before sitting up on the sand under her, "Wh-Where am I.. ?" she mumbled, assessing her surroundings. She blinked a few more times, now realizing that one, her mask was kept in place, and that she was sitting on a beach, the salt water waving on the sand just near her feet, "An.. island?" she suddenly stood up, causing her to stumble from dizziness, "Lelouch! Suzaku!" she looked around upon recovering, "No way.. what in the world happened?" she shook her head frantically before biting her bottom lip, "Calm down Lina.. you have to figure out where exactly you are first and try to find a way to get back to the Black Knights.. " she mumbled to herself before starting to walk down the beach, ignoring the pain she now noticed in her ankle, "Dammit.. "<p>

After a while of treading up the slightly steep grounds, she had already figured out a few things, '_The climate and vegetation is similar to Shikinejima.. which means that I can't be too far from it. Right now.. I have to find a way to contact the others.. Lelouch.. Suzaku.. where could you two be? Please.. be safe.. wherever you two are.. _' she sighed and stopped against a tree near the beach, looking out at the ocean, "My ankle.. I sprained it?" she looked down and slid down the tree to hold onto her throbbing ankle, "Dammit.. I can't get anywhere like this.. " she looked around in hopes of finding some sort of safe spot, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the familiar cape of Zero. She quickly got up, supporting herself on the tree and limped her way over to him with a smile creeping up on her face.

She removed her mask after looking around the grounds and called out to him, "Zero!" he quickly turned to her and clenched his fist.

Linamae stopped, her eyes widening at the pink haired princess on the other side of the rock, peeking at her with wide eyes, "Linamae.. it is you"

"Eu-Euphie.. " Linamae's eyes widened in shock, not knowing what to do.

Zero quickly cursed to himself before pointing a gun straight at Euphemia.

"Lelouch.. " Euphie uttered, making both Linamae and Zero step back in disbelief, "Lelouch, it's you isn't it? I haven't told anyone about you I swear. I haven't told anyone about Linamae either.. Please, before you shoot, let me at least see your face.. " Zero slowly lowered the gun and tossed it to Linamae, who caught it without effort and turned her attention to him as he removed his mask. She watched Euphemia out of the corner of her eyes as Lelouch's face was revealed; he lowered his face mask as well, causing Euphemia to tear up in happiness.

"Lelouch.. Linamae.. "

Lelouch glanced at Linamae before they both looked at Euphemia with soft expressions. The silence was interrupted by Linamae's sneeze.

"Lina.. you're soaked.. as are you Euphie.. " Lelouch jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Linamae. He shed quickly undid Linamae's cloak and spread it on the rock to dry the remnants of its almost-dry moisture.

"Lelouch.. I'm fine.. t-take care of Euphie" she sneezed again, making Lelouch poke a finger at her forehead.

"Idiot.. you're already getting a cold"

"Ah.. Lelouch that hurt!" she sneezed once again after rubbing her forehead.

Lelouch shed his Zero cape and handed it to her, "Take off your clothes and wrap yourself in this. Euphie, you as well, Lina's cape is almost dry, I didn't realize how dry it already was.. now shed yours as well before you catch a cold.. "

Both Euphemia and Linamae nodded before going on the other side of the rock from where Lelouch was, "Lina.. " Euphemia called once Lelouch was out of sight.

Linamae stopped once she shed her boots, "Wh-What is it.. ?"

"It's so good to see you" Linamae turned to find tears once again in Euphemia's eyes.

Linamae softened, "Euphie.. you always were such a cry baby" she smiled before walking up to the princess, "Stop now.. It's great to see you too. I'm glad I got to see you again" the two smiled at each other before they shed off their clothes and draped themselves in the two capes, sitting down beside each other on the opposite side of the rock from Lelouch. Their clothes were set out on the rock to dry.

"When did you figure it out.. ?" Lelouch asked as Euphemia snuggled into Linamae who only smiled at her.

"Back during the hotel jacking.. " Euphemia responded.

"I see.. at that time I said too much without thinking.. "

"Still I wasn't convinced until now.. "

"I'm naive as well.. even so.. why didn't you discuss it with Cornelia?"

"I didn't because my sister never listens to me.. besides that.. I think things are depressing enough as they are.. "

"When did you figured me out Euphie?" Linamae asked in curiosity.

"No.. I didn't figure you out until now, I was so shocked that it was you. But I did have my suspicions, seeing as how Zero had always protected Infinity" she smiled cheerfully.

Linamae blinked, a soft pink blush forming on her cheeks, "O-Oh.. I see.. "

"Nunnally.. how is she?" Euphemia's face turned serious.

"She's living with me.. but she's still blind and crippled" Lelouch mused.

"The hatred you both must feel for us.. " she recalled the murder of Empress Marianne and great suffering that Linamae had gone through because of the Empire.

"I only want to find out one thing.. do you know anything about the circumstance in which my mother was murdered?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry.. it seems my sister's investigated it extensively though. Cornelia thought a lot of Lady Marianne and really looked up to her.. May I ask you both something now?"

"Huh?" Lelouch and Linamae turned their attention to her.

"Are you Zero and Infinity.. or.. or are you.. ?"

Linamae smiled, "I'm Lina right now Euphie.. your best friend.. "

"I'm Lelouch.. Yeah, right here and now I'm Lelouch.. the brother that you know Euphie"

Euphemia teared up again, "Oh Lelouch.. Lina.. " she wiped away her tears before sitting up suddenly from her grumbling stomach, "Ah! I believe feeling relieved has made me hungry" she blushed, causing Linamae to laugh at her silently.

"We'll gather food once your clothes have dried.. " Lelouch mumbled before standing up and looking out at the sea.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this will work?" Euphemia asked Lelouch. All three of them were now within the forest; Linamae and Euphemia were looking worriedly at Lelouch who was attempting to dig a trap for a wild animal for them to eat.<p>

Linamae's shoulders lowered as she held onto Lelouch's mask, her own mask, and Lelouch's cape, having already slipped on her own, "Lelouch.. Euphie's right. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"From the paw prints and droppings, I can tell that wild animals use this path" he grunted as he continued digging at the ground with a makeshift shovel made of a tree branch, "I plan to set up a trap, that dates back to medieval times!" he grunted harder as he dug the branch into the ground.

The two girls watched him for a while in worry before he collapsed on his knee, "Even using.. a lever.. "

"Why don't you let us help you with that?" Euphie asked in her kind voice.

Linamae walked over silently and leaned down next to him, grabbing the near dry handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing it at Lelouch's sweat face. Euphemia watched them in joy, '_These two haven't changed.. _'

"Manual.. labor isn't.. for a.. royal princess.. or a lady.. in general.. " he panted, "Don't worry.. my methods are perfect"

"Well I suppose.. I could and search for something like fruit. Ok?" Euphie smiled at them, already running off in another direction, mostly to give some alone time to the two.

"Uh! Be careful Euphie.. " Linamae called out.

"Right~" Euphemia smiled brightly before running off.

A silence came down on the couple once Euphemia had run off. The only sound that was heard was the soft rustling of the trees and Lelouch trying to regain his breath, "Linamae.. " Lelouch breathed out once he stopped panting.

Linamae tensed up slightly and turned to look at him in the corner of her eyes, "W-What is it.. ?"

"You doubt me.. " he whispered.

"W-What? N-No! I-"

"Don't lie to me. Lies don't become you.. " he looked up to look at her with softened eyes, making her gulp and lean back slightly.

"You don't have to stay with me.. you know that I will give you every freedom you desire. You can go to your brother once we get back to the Black Knights.. " he stood up while grunting, "I know that you might find his motives to be more logical.. and that it's best if you're with him. He can protect you and you won't be suspected at all. You're to be the next empress of Japan.. it's what's best for everyo-" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Linamae suddenly stand up as well.

Another silence came upon them before Linamae's hand struck Lelouch's cheek, making a loud sound and Lelouch's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wh- L-Lina-" he held his cheek looking at her in shock.

"Best for everyone.. ?" her shoulders were shaking, "Do you know me at all Lelouch?" she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, making him take a step back in guilt, "It's true! I want to keep Suzaku safe! I want to believe that his life will always be existent! I know very well what he did to his own father.. and I don't blame him a bit for it.. " she looked down, tears running down her face now, "Somehow, I know that I would be safer with him.. but.. for you.. you of all people Lelouch.. to tell me to abandon something that I'm fighting for! Something I started with you!" she looked up at him while sobbing now, "Do you know me.. ? Do you really know me? You know very well that I would never abandon you! I promised you and gave you my word that I would always stay by your side no matter what! We started this together.. we'll finish it together.. unless.. " her tears had stopped, but some strays were on her cheeks, " ..do you really just not want me to stay with you.. ? Are you trying to get rid of me.. ?"

"Lina.. no.. that's not-"

"Then what.. ? Why are you telling me to leave you?"

"Because your life and your reputation would be safer if you were with Suzaku!" he yelled now trying to convince the girl.

"I don't care about my reputation! Don't you think I already considered all of this when I joined you? I'm ready to put my own life on the line for you! I don't care.. I don't care what I have to give to keep you.. " she blushed and turned away from him.

"Lina.. " Lelouch softened as he reached out for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. Her head was lowered, hiding her tear-stained face, "Look at me.. "

She hesitated before slowly raising her head to meet his gaze, "Lelouch.. please.. I don't want to-"

"I know.. I'm sorry.. " he pulled her into his arms, "I should have known better than to keep you at a distance to keep you safe.. you're safest near me.. right.. ?"

Linamae nodded in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as a peaceful silence covered the couple.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Black Knights submarine, the members were waiting for word from Zero, Infinity, and Kallen, to see if any were alive.<p>

"At times, the life of a single man is worth more than those of a million! I thought that that would be common sense to a soldier!" Diethard was arguing with Tohdoh and Ohgi.

"You dare say that to a soldier?" Tohdoh retorted.

"Easy guys.. " Ohgi tried to intervene.

C.C. and Z.Z. walked in, looking straight at the screen as they stood side by side near the table where the three were sitting, "Alright we'll tell you~" Z.Z. smirked playfully.

"They're both very much alive.. though I don't know much about this Kallen girl but both Zero and Infinity are alive, that's undoubtedly sure" C.C. explained.

"We've no time for your wishful thinking" Tohdoh growled.

"The information's true.. we simply know it" C.C. calmly said.

"Oh! You're oracles now?" Tamaki yelled, pointing his spoon at the two immortals, "I told you both to shut yer traps and get some training on some knightmares you dumbasses!"

C.C. turned and smirked at him while Z.Z. gave him a deadly glare, making him cringe back, "Dumbass? Oh really? It's been ages since anyone has dared to refer to us in such a rude manner.. " Z.Z. hissed.

"Like Zero's mistress and Infinity's master has any right to get uppity with us!" Tamaki argued back.

"We said you were wrong.. you're a man who only has vulgar ideas" it was C.C.'s turn to his at him.

Tamaki stood up in anger, "Tha- You've got a lot of nerve talking to your superior like that!"

"Look this whole conversation has gotten out of hand!" Ohgi intervened between the three, "Ok how about this," he turned to the two immortals, "We hang in a safe zone," he turned to Tohdoh now, "An ocean area just outside of detection range, where we can wait until tomorrow. How does that sound for a time limit?"

"Kh.. alright.. " Tohdoh agreed.

"Well I suppose we have no choice.. " Diethard mused.

"Oh for heaven's sake. I was forced to talk to that silly man thanks to _your_ silly prank.. " C.C. spoke as she and Z.Z. walked down the hallway. Z.Z. kept quiet at her inner conversation, "_You_ sent Kallen to the island? You have very poor taste for being such an imperious observer.. " she stopped, leaning on the wall, making Z.Z. stop as well, "Besides.. Z.Z.'s contractor has Lelouch at her every whim already, without her knowing it.. " she spoke, making Z.Z. smirk.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked solemnly down at the sand as he and the two girls sat around a small pile of fruits.<p>

"What's wrong? They're quite tasty~" Euphemia smiled at him as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Linamae looked at him, in the middle of eating a fruit herself, "It really is Lelouch.. try it hm?" she smiled at him as well.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pitfall trap tomorrow~" Euphemia took another fruit, making Lelouch flinch.

Linamae held in her giggles as she scooted closer to him, picking up a fruit on the way and held it out to him with a bright smile as Lelouch turned to look at her, "Try it.. hm?"

Lelouch looked at her with longing in his eyes, his earlier failure leaving his mind. '_Lina.. you've gotten more beautiful.. is that even possible.. ? I never got to express my true feelings to you.. you have no idea how happy I was when you returned.. _' he looked at her for a while, making Linamae tilt her head at him.

"Lelouch? Ah-!" she widened her eyes as Lelouch had taken her other hand with the fruit she had been eating and took a bite of the fruit from where the bite mark was, making her blush.

"It is good.. " he mumbled, not once taking his gaze off of her.

Euphemia giggled silently to herself as she watched the two, '_Oh these two~ I wish they'd just kiss and get it over with already~_'

* * *

><p>Euphemia was laying down on Linamae's cape on the sand as she stared up at the night sky. Linamae lay next to her in the middle of her own and Zero's capes, staring up at the sky as well. Lelouch sat on the rock nearest to Linamae, tilting his head to look up.<p>

"The stars haven't changed have they? They were the same back then.. " Euphemia spoke in reminiscence, "Long ago, we all used to gaze up at the stars together. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy then" the other two stayed silent in sad reminiscence as well, "Can't we go back to that?" she whispered.

Lelouch looked down at her, "Yes you're right.. " he looked to the side, "It would be so good to just go back to how things were.. "

Soon the soft sound of the waves brushing the sand had lulled both girls to sleep, leaving Lelouch to watch them both in deep thought, '_Euphie.. even for me to survive.. for Linamae and Nunnally to be protected.. for everything I love to be saved.. _'

"It must be a search party. Once we learn who it is, we'll know how to deal with them" Lelouch explained as the three teenagers treaded up the hill.

"Deal with them.. ?" Euphemia asked herself in sadness.

Linamae only followed Lelouch as they both held their own mask and cape.

(**A/N**: Another thing I have to explain cause I keep confusing myself.. The reason that Lelouch got her pregnant was because he already had deep feelings for her. They were brought out when he had too much alcohol = 3= btw that event of his sudden drunken state will have its own chapter ok? ;) kekeke~)

Soon they reached wherever Lelouch had seen the light shining from onto the clouds the night before, "I think it was right around here.. " he mumbled as they reached a small clearing.

"Lelouch.. if it is a search party, then will our time be over here?" Euphemia asked in sadness as she clung onto Linamae's arm.

"Yes.. it will.. " Lelouch replied, eyeing Linamae's sad expression before giving a soft chuckle, "I'm such an undependable knight.. I couldn't even capture either of you any food" Euphemia couldn't help but smile at his light joke, "And besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight. Your knight.. Suzaku Kururugi.. Mind if I ask you. Why choose an honorary Britannian?"

"Well I-" Euphemia started, looking at Linamae who avoided eye contact, only to be interrupted by the rustling of leaves which alerted both Linamae and Lelouch right away. They both quickly slung on their capes and slipped on their masks, dragging Euphemia behind the bushes that were next to them.

Zero and Infinity peeked out to look at who was coming toward them, "Uh! S-Suzaku.. " Infinity whispered in shock.

"What are those two doing together?" Lelouch asked quietly so that only Linamae could hear.

"Uh! Suzaku!" Euphemia jumped up without thought from behind Infinity, making all attention turn to her.

"Uh!" Suzaku looked at the princess in slight disbelief, "P-Princess Euphemia!"

Linamae leapt up and pointed the gun straight at Euphemia, holding onto her arm in the process, "Don't move!" she called.

"This girl is our prisoner!" Zero leapt up as well, going to stand on Euphemia's other side.

"Zero.. " Kallen breathed out, "Infinity.. "

"Just follow our que Euphie.. " Infinity mumbled so only Zero and Euphemia could hear.

"We'll take back our subordinate you have there" Zero called to Suzaku, referring to Kallen, "We'll exchange prisoners"

"Zero! Once again you've-" Suzaku stepped forward in anger.

"Stay back!" Infinity called, her hand slightly trembling on the gun, not able to look her brother in the face and resorted to looking at Kallen.

"Hn.. you find our actions cowardly?" Zero asked before chuckling, "Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice. Do you intend to follow this rule and let your mistress die?" he asked, as Kallen freed herself from her binds behind Suzaku.

'_Careful Kallen.. don't hurt Suzaku.. _' Linamae thought to herself.

"In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?" Zero continued as Kallen rushed forward at Suzaku, trapping him with her still bound arms.

"Uh! Leave him alone!" Euphemia yelled out stepping out slightly from Linamae's only-hard-enough-to-hold-her-in-place grasp.

"Shut up you royal puppet!" Kallen shouted back, "You're useless! You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

Euphemia's expression turned into insulted, "What? I'm not afraid of you and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku I command you to fight!" she ordered.

"Your highness!" Infinity yelled out in shock.

"With pleasure!" Suzaku grunted, throwing Kallen's arms off of him and leapt at Zero, Infinity having been pushed away to the side by Zero, grabbing her gun in the process. Zero ran off to stand away from them.

"You hard headed fool!" Zero called , only to be interrupted by a sudden red glow erupting from underneath him on the stone floor.

Linamae gasped to herself, having been pushed to stand right across from Lelouch, as she felt her geass activate on its own. There were no visions made to her, but what shocked her and Lelouch the most was that the geass symbol was glowing beneath their feet.

The stone floor was starting to rumble and it soon slowly lowered down to the floor below them. Infinity braced herself as the floor fell onto the next flat surface.

"M-Major Kururugi!" Lloyd shielded himself in shock upon seeing the five figures on the stone tablet, "And is that.. Zero and Infinty?"

The soldiers near them pointed their guns straight at the two masked figures now standing next to each other, "Don't shoot you fools! Princess Euphemia is with them! Capture them! Capture them!" Bartley commanded.

"Kh!" Zero cursed as Kallen finally undid her binds, looking off to the side, "Look Zero! That's a knightmare over there!"

"Perfect! We'll use that! Let's go!" Zero shouted, running toward the black and gold knightmare, quickly followed by Infinity.

"Right!" Kallen put her headband on and stepped forward to follow her leaders, but bumped into Infinity's back. Infinity had turned to glance back at her brother once more before leaping up next to Zero.

"Suzaku" Euphemia touched his arm before the soldiers ran in front of them, straight at Kallen who immediately blinded them with a device and knocked them out, one by one.

Zero leapt into the knightmare's cockpit, followed by Linamae who sat next to him inside.

"Suzaku what is it? What's wrong?" Euphemia asked the dazed Suzaku worriedly.

"This is good! Not only unmanned, but activated too!" Zero smirked, making Infinity smile as well.

Kallen was shooting out bullets from the machine gun she had acquired from a soldier. More soldiers ran forward to block her bullets.

"Form a wall around Princess Euphemia! Hurry!" the soldiers shot at her.

Inside the knightmare, Zero and Infinity were pressing the activation buttons to start up the knightmare.

"Wh-What knightmare is this?" Infinity asked in disbelief at the advanced systems.

Zero laughed almost manically, "It's our lucky day. Kh!" he spotted a familiar face in the sight screen, "Shneizel!" he yelled out, making Infinity turn to look at Lelouch's brother's face.

"So that's them? That's Zero and Infinity?" Shneizel asked, looking up at the knightmare.

"Ah! The Gawaiin!" Lloyd freaked out as Kallen jumped onto the shoulder of the knightmare.

"Stop that woman now!" Bartley ordered in a frantic voice, "Get that machine back! We cannot allow it to fall into Zero's hands!"

"Lelouch.. we have to go!" Infinity tried to calm him.

"Kh! Shneizel! Next time!" he cursed, pushing the Gawaiin forward.

"Southerlands are blocking our exit!" Kallen announced.

"Hang on tight Kallen! We're going through them!" Infinity called.

"Huh?" she asked them in disbelief.

Zero quickly blasted out a Hadron Cannon at the incoming southerlands, "Disappear!" his blasts only reached near the exit, "Damn!" he cursed, quickly taking off his helmet, "the weapons are incomplete!"

Now Suzaku snapped out of his daze as the Gawaiin sped out of the cave.

"Reinforcements!" Kallen called.

"Don't be worried yet. Another system is operational" he smirked, pulling down a lever"

"Uh! We're flying? This knightmare can fly!" Kallen asked in shock.

"Lelouch.. " Linamae had removed her mask as they were both in the cockpit, "You.. ordered Suzaku to live.. ?"

Lelouch smiled down at her with a soft expression, "Yes.. "

"Thank you Lelouch.. " she smiled up at him, "I won't loose my brother anymore.. "

"You used your geass?"

"I was forced to.. that was really strange.. " she brought a hand to her geass eye, "What about yours? Nothing went wrong did it?"

"Not that I know of.. "

"Hm.. " the rest of the trip was silent as they made their way to the Black Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Agh.. ok done 8D

R&R PLEASE!


	15. Temporary Truce

**A/N**: o - o more reviews = update :D kekeke~

Lelouch: She's cheered up finally *sighs in irritation* She owns nothing except Linamae, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen

Linamae: Don't forget to R&R guys :3

Kari: *puts a thumbs up sign* :D Special thank you to KingOgnik and Kodukou for their constant comments ;) oh btw KingOgnik I sent you a message about your review :D So before you read this go check it yeah? ^ ^b

* * *

><p>"Oh my baby!" Rakshatta exclaimed upon seeing the wreck of what was the Rosen. Infinity patted her shoulder in comfort.<p>

"It'll be alright Rakshatta.. I can go without a knightmare for a while, and it's still repairable.. only the outside was wrecked, none of its major functions have been injured.. "

"Yes but still.. she was the hardest unit I have ever developed.. " she sighed in depression, "It'll take weeks to fix her back to her normal state.. "

"It's fine. Don't worry about me, Zero has other orders for me anyways.. I have to go. Take your time alright? Make her as perfect as she was" she smiled at Rakshatta behind her mask before turning and heading for the main room.

Rakshatta waited until she was out of sight before putting her pipe back to her lips, "Bring out the real Rosen" she called out.

"Yes mam" a few scientists chorused, pressing a few buttons in front of them on the controls. The wrecked Rosen was slowly lowered on its platform and the real Rosen in all its splendid glory rose up from the platform next to it.

"Like I'd actually let my child be destroyed in such a frivolous way.. Although, you owe me for all the work we had to do to make a fake Rosen.. " she glanced to the side where Z.Z. emerged from a dark corner while smirking.

"Hm.. well I'll repay you someday; for now, thank you for all your help~" he smiled before going out of the room as well.

Rakshatta stared after him, "What a strange man.. "

* * *

><p>Infinity stepped into the main room of the Black Knights' trailer to find the leaders all watching the news. She walked up and stood next to Zero who had his arms crossed as he watched as well. He acknowledged her by turning to look at her before turning back to the screen, thanking the sound proof trailer for protecting Linamae from the sound of the thunder and sight of the lightning outside.<p>

"_Atsushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka Military Base, was Chief Cabinet Minister of The Kururugi Administration in the Former Nation of Japan_" a news caster was announcing, showing photos of Sawasaki on the screen, "_After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero. Whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation_" the rest was tuned out by Tamaki's sudden uproar.

"We're not part of it!" he yelled, his arms crossed in irritation.

"What does Kyouto say about it?" Ohgi asked.

"They didn't know this was coming. They were just notified about his unilateral claims over the Sakuradite Mining Rights" Diethard explained.

Kallen looked over her shoulder to look at the two masked figures, "Zero.. Infinity.. it's our move.. what are we gonna do?"

The two masked figures only continued standing in silence, both in deep thought, minds racing for a solution.

* * *

><p>Linamae tore off her mask and tossed it onto the bed inside her private room. She slumped down onto her back on the bed and sighed heavily, "Suzaku.. you're suffering so much right now.. aren't you brother? Even without my geass.. I can feel it.. It's true.. your actions may be out of selfishness and atonement, but that does not mean you don't fight with honor, and for that.. you deserve to be able to live a happy life" she clenched a hand to her chest, just above her heart, "I'm so sorry.. I wish I could take away all of the pain you're feeling.. I want to take away all of the cruelty in your life and allow you to live a life free of worries.. I have to finish this" her eyes opened from being shut tightly, "I have to make a peaceful place for you to live.. For you and I to both live in peace.. "<p>

"Yes.. " Linamae sat up quickly with wide eyes as Lelouch slipped into the room, mask and cape off.

"L-Lelouch.. "

"You and I have the exact same goals now.. both fighting this war for the people we love.. and.. " he walked forward and kneeled down in front of her with one knee, he looked up into her eyes with a determined, yet soft expression, "For each other.. "

Linamae stared back at him as he took her hand, "Lelouch.. " she felt herself tearing up and lifted his hand up to her cheek, pressing his palm against it, "I'll always be here for you"

Lelouch could only smile up at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, '_I can't even confess to you properly.. what a coward I am.. _'

(**A/N**: Ok so I confused my best friend now cause she was basically only reading this for the romance *smacks her head and glares* anyways.. ok so back during the whole Mao incident, when Lelouch told Linamae that he was hers and she was his, she either didn't hear it or she mistook it as something else. I left it up to the reader = 3= but the morning after when Lelouch tried to have an intimate moment with her, it was all really to make Linamae stop avoiding him and to calm her from the past incident, as you could see.. it didn't work *shrugs* = w = ok well on with the story :D)

* * *

><p>"Uh.. so you're saying.. ?" Tamaki asked Zero who stood in the front of the Black Knights members next to Infinity who stood in the middle of him and Kallen.<p>

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki. He's not independent. He's a puppet of the Chinese Federation" Zero announced.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan" a member called out.

"We'd get a new name, and new master, but nothing would change.. " Infinity explained, "His Japan.. is a sham.. "

"Yeah.. so what you're really saying is" Asahina started.

"When Britannia strikes back, we play dead?" Urabe asked in disbelief.

"Zero. Perhaps you'd better clarify what our overall mission is" Diethard suggested from the side.

"Yeah, he's right.. " Ohgi turned to the masked figures, "Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what's our midterm goal on this?"

"To make Tokyo.. " Zero spoke.

" ..an independent nation!" Infinity announced.

"Independent?" Kallen asked in disbelief.

"A nation?" Asahina's eyes widened, as a shocked chatter up-roared in the crowd.

"Are you serious?"

"You mean us?"

"A country?"

Diethard looked at the two masked figures in amazement, "I thought so.. they're really going all the way"

"Wait a minute!" Ohgi protested, "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded.. !"

"Our enemy is an empire that controls one third of the world!" Chiba proclaimed.

"We can't pull that off alone!" Tamaki stepped forward.

"Then answer this!" Zero shouted, "Are you going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who?"

"You think if you wait long enough, _someday_ the right chance will finally come?Don't be naive! If we don't stand up and do it ourselves, that some_day_ will never come!" Infinity finished, pushing the room into silence.

"Hn.. as I thought.. " Zero mused.

"Zero.. " Infinity flashed her geass at the Kyushu block and furrowed her eyebrows within the mask, "We have to go.. "

"Right.. "

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't blame yourself. Destroy all the records, and erase every trace. So no one knows what happened to me. I don't want my friends to be sad.. Just tell them I transferred schools or make up some story<em>" Linamae clenched her fist on the controls in front of her, the only thing keeping from from pressing the fire button was Lelouch's hand on her shoulder. She listened to her brother's dying wish for the woman Linamae knew that he'd grown to love.

'_You've found someone for you.. and all you wish for is to disappear from this Earth without a trace after you die? You think I wouldn't go seeking for you myself dear brother.. ? You think I'm gonna let you die? Over my own dead body!_'

"_Suzaku! Don't tell me you're-_" Euphemia's voice cut off with a gasp.

"_Yes, the knightmare's out of energy.. oh, and please! Say goodbye to Miss Cecile and Lloyd and Prince Shneizel for me.. And please.. tell my sister that I'm sorry I couldn't do much for her future.. even though I promised her the best.. and I love her with all my heart.. _"

Linamae froze at his words, her hand loosening on the controls, "Suzaku.. "

Lelouch only smiled down at the girl in front of him as he felt her shoulder relax slightly.

Suzaku sighed with a hint of laughter, "_I was stubborn all the way to the end.. _"

"_Don't die Suzaku! You've got to live!_" Euphemia's scream snapped Linamae back to reality as she readied herself to press the button.

"_Wh-What the-_"

"_AND FIRE!_" Sawasaki's voice rang into the radio, just as Lelouch gave his own order.

Linamae lowered her head and immediately fired the Hadron Cannons, completely eliminating the enemy knightmares that were surrounding the Lancelot.

"_Uh!_"

"_Huh?_"

"_What was that?_"

"_Something just appeared on the radar!_"

"_A stealth system!_"

"_We've got picture!_"

Sawasaki stared up at the monitor in front of him as it switched its view from the Lancelot to the floating knightmare in the sky.

"_Uh! That's-_" Suzaku turned to look at the floating Gawaiin, just now closing its hadron cannons.

"He's fighting as recklessly as ever.. " Linamae's voice was near calm as she spoke from just having fired the cannons in her seat just below Lelouch inside the Gawaiin.

"Yes, but this time he seems to be following someone else's plan. They sent a single fighter in to try disrupt the main force. Even if he fails, Cornelia can move right in.. " Lelouch mused above her, his cheek resting on his hand while his elbow rested on the arm rest beside him, "Shneizel! Is he behind this idea?" Lelouch asked himself. A couple of enemy aircrafts floated up and got ready to fire at them, "These people are in my way.. " Lelouch spoke with an air of arrogance, making Linamae smirk as she pressed the Hadron Cannon button once again, taking aim with the sight that extended out in front of her, quickly eliminating the aircrafts.

She then programmed the Gawaiin to land in front of the Lancelot slowly before turning to face the white knightmare, "Kururugi.. " she almost choked on her brother's name as her throat tightened.

"Is the Lancelot still operational?" Zero asked, knowing full well that Linamae was about to tear up again.

"_Zero.. I thought so.. _" Suzaku growled.

Infinity quickly pressed at the controls to hand Suzaku an object in the Gawaiin's hand.

"_A-An energy filler?_" Suzaku asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to take out the enemy command center.. what will _you_ do?" Zero asked with a smirk.

When Suzaku stayed silent, Linamae's shoulders dropped, but her brother's soft laugh made her look back up at the Lancelot, "_Sorry Zero.. _" he spoke, sheathing his MVS on his back before reaching out and taking the energy filler, "_But you're not going to get your wish.. I'm going to hit them first, my way_"

Linamae couldn't help the bright smile and feeling of joy that bubbled up in her chest, "Suzaku" she teared up again, this time out of happiness.

Lelouch smiled down at the girl before nodding, "Lina.. "

Linamae flinched slightly before quickly wiping her tears, "Right!" she called, quickly pushing the Gawaiin into the air and forward, hovering just above the Lancelot as both knightmares sped off toward the Kyushu building, working together to blast away the enemy forces that got in their way.

"_Resume attack! Stop them! Stop Kururugi and Zero!_" Sawasaki yelled out to his men.

Linamae smirked as she floated up and blasted the Hadron Cannon at the wall, creating the form of a circle to make a passage big enough for the Gawaiin.

"_Zero! Shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades?_" Sawasaki asked through the open channel, "_Don't you care about Japan?_"

Linamae smirked, looking over her shoulder at Lelouch, waiting for the same answer she would have given, "The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends"

"_Selfish? I'm doing this for Japan!_"

"_Sawasaki, if this is for Japan.. why did you run away to the Chinese Federation? You should've stayed! For everyone's sake!_" Suzaku yelled.

"_You're still a child!_" Sawasaki yelled, making Linamae glare.

"You oblivious fool!" she yelled out speeding into the building after the Lancelot.

* * *

><p>'<em>A joint operation.. Gawaiin.. <em>' Rakshatta smirked to herself.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lancelot.. <em>' Lloyd glared down at the screen in the Avalon.

* * *

><p>"So Suzaku.. Linamae, and Lelouch are.. " Euphemia smiled up at the screen in front of her, clutching Suzaku's knight pin to her chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What? Zero?<em>" Cornelia shouted upon destroying an enemy knightmare.

"_Yes! He saved Kururugi!_" Guilford reported in the knightmare beside her.

"_Fighting on our side? What the hell is he thinking?_" Cornelia mused, mostly to herself.

* * *

><p>"So their tactic was to bring the Gawaiin in alone to get past the Britannians, that was brilliant!" Diethard grinning proudly as the Black Knights watched the scene unfold on a screen.<p>

"Maybe, but the Guren MK II could've acted a shield for them.. especially with the Rosen MK II in need of repair, it's not like I could go home or back to school at this point.. " Kallen stared at the ground in disappointment, "After all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot is just-"

"What's necessary here is not victory" Diethard cut Kallen off, making her look up at him to see him smiling at her, "The Black Knights' participation in this battle is an undeniable truth.. of course it would never be officially reported, but the rumors will spread, and everyone will know what happened here. As Zero said, this will show the world _exactly _where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment" he turned away from her to look back at the screen.

* * *

><p>A vehicle stopped in front of the helicopter atop the Kyushu building. Sawasaki stood up, about to climb off, but stopped upon seeing a Slash Harken strike the helicopter in front of him.<p>

"Huh?" he looked up to see the Lancelot leap up from below using the slash harken as a boost, closely followed by the Gawaiin.

"Sawasaki!" Suzaku called out.

"That's far enough!" Zero smirked.

"I-Impossible!" Sawasaki stared up at them in disbelief, "They took on the largest fortress in all of Kyushu with hardly any effort!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The terrorism in the Kyushu block, led by an anti-government group, was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack. Atsushi Sawasaki, and four members of the former Japanese government were arrested. Over half of the Chinese Federation troops were captured as well<em>" a newscaster reported on the screen in Linamae's private room. She smiled up at it, as she clenched the silver heart locket hanging on her neck. A necklace she had just received and placed a couple special pictures inside, "_In response to this incident, Chinese Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by General Tsao, of the LIao-Dang district _(**A/N**: Someone correct me if that's now what they said - ). And they are requesting all POW's be released in accordance with the Tibet Convention" she looked up and switched off the television before making her way out of the room, only to bump into Lelouch, who was about to enter the room.

He blinked at her in surprise, as she did in return, "Lelouch?" she asked in curiosity as she looked up at him.

"Uh.. " Lelouch gulped, looking slightly nervous and disturbed, "Lina.. " '_Dammit Lelouch.. just say it!_' "Uh.. w-we need to return to school before we get expelled" he blurted out.

"O-Oh right.. I'll get ready" she smiled up at him and turned back around to go into her room.

Lelouch facepalmed himself when the door closed, "Dammit.. Lelouch you stupid idiot.. " he cursed himself as he walked away from her dorm.

"That you are Lulu~" Lelouch glared at Z.Z. who was on the couch eating pizza with C.C.

"Shut up" Lelouch growled before slumping down on the chair near the desk.

Z.Z. chuckled, sipping on his orange juice; C.C. only looked boredly at the wall near her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ahaha~ I don't know about you guys, but I find it funny that Lelouch is getting flustered over confessing to a girl XDDD ahahahaha~ Ok I'm done! *sits up*

R&R PLEASE 8


	16. School Festival Number One

**A/N**: So I've decided to put Linamae's and Lelouch's 'incident' chapter once season one ends so that there's a couple or few filler chapters ;) Almost done with season one 8D kekeke~ I felt like writing at one in the morning so here we go = w =b Fun chapter btw XD ahaha~ Giant pizza.. man, I know how C.C. feels *sobs then glares at Lelouch* It's all your fault!

Lelouch: *rolls his eyes* I said I'd get you a new one!

Kari: *sticks her tongue out at him* Bleh!

Linamae: Karichan-senpai does not own Code Geass or any familiar characters, settings, or plots. All she owns is me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen *smiles brightly* Please R&R! Oh and Credit to Mr. KingOgnik for his _brilliant_ idea!

* * *

><p>"Yes! It <em>is <em>true that the invasion by the Chinese Federation and the terrorism of the Black Knights _have_ disrupted our society!" the strict teacher practically yelled out in the classroom, where three students sat even as it was already dark outside, "But, that is a completely separate issue! That fact remains that you three have all been absent way too often! I don't care how good your grades are or that you're Princess Euphemia's knight! If you don't improve, you all will repeat this year!" she scolded as the three, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Linamae, continued on with the make up assignments in front of them.

Lelouch sighed in distress as he thought about all the things happening to him at that time. His eyes landed on Linamae who sat a few seats in front of Suzaku, doing her work in an almost inhuman pace, '_Brilliant.. she's always been so fast and efficient with everything.. Lina.. _' he smiled to himself and returned to his work.

* * *

><p>The colorful smoke fireworks blasted into the sky, signaling the start of the School Festival, "<em>Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting!<em>" Milly's voice sounded over the speakers all over the school grounds which were decorated with all different colors and costumes for the festival, "_The Ashford Academy School Festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of __this_ _voice!_"

"_Are you sure it's ok to do this Milly?_" Nunnally's soft voice was faded in the background.

"_Very sure~_"

"_Ok~ MEOW!_" Nunnally's voice rang through the grounds, making the students follow her lead and causing louder cheers to echo through the campus.

* * *

><p>Linamae wandered around the school grounds in slight exhaustion, '<em>Geez.. to be having such an event in the middle of a war.. <em>' she sighed, stopping a top the outside staircase at the front of the school. She looked up at the sky toward the school building, only to blink as she spotted a familiar set of black hair. She smiled and quickly ran into the school.

* * *

><p>"That's what I thought, so even Sawasaki and the others have proved to be useful. We've covered all the tasks at hand" Lelouch spoke through his phone while he stood on top of the school roof.<p>

"_Yes, we gathered all the sector data on the emergency counter measures that they left behind_" Diethard spoke back to him.

Lelouch looked down at the school festival grounds and spotted a news team looking around, '_The press?_' he blinked in shock before ducking down behind the railing he was leaning on.

"_We've identified the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the energy storage sites. Oh and what about that collaborator issue?_"

"I've handled most of it myself, about 72% is complete. And Tohdoh?"

"_He's drawing up a list of occupation targets, broadcasting stations and such. I need you to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto_"

"I understand, I'll confirm tomorrow" Lelouch turned around to face a smiling yet, trying to catch her slightly short of breath Linamae. He smiled back at her as he walked toward the door to go back down from the roof.

"_Oh and I know we're late in reporting this to you but, regarding the operation of the Zero Squad, Ohgi has-_" Diethard was cut off as Milly's voice echoed from within the school coming toward the couple on the roof.

"There's trouble! There's huge huge trouble!" she shouted at them, making Linamae blink at her.

"I'll have to contact you later" Lelouch immediately hung up on Diethard, just as Milly took both his and Linamae's wrists, dragging them down to the Ashford Academy grounds.

"What are you two doing goofing off like that? I know you two have a thing for each other but you're both festival chairmen, er.. chairman and woman" Milly whined as she pulled on their wrists.

"But everything is running fine" Lelouch tried to appease the girl who pulled both him and Linamae between the booths on the grounds, completely ignoring the comment about having a thing for Linamae, though not noticing the small pink blush that formed on the said girl's cheeks, "There's no problem. Besides, you're taking charge of that part right? It was two meters wide up there last year, and suddenly you declared we had to have a.. twelve meter pizza"

"Uh-huh, isn't it great? It's gonna be the largest one of its kind in the world!" Milly grinned, stopping atop the stone steps of the grounds that went up the entrance path.

"Just the oven and the ingredients are already causing such a commotion Milly.. " Linamae twisted her lips to the side in thought as she stood beside Lelouch, eyeing the giant oven and partly covering Lelouch from the news team setting up just below them.

"And now there's a TV crew running around campus? You know we can't show our faces.. " he quickly placed his hand over Linamae's face, holding it gently and pulling her toward him, hiding her face half into his chest, making her blink in surprise, "That includes you.. " he whispered to her.

She blushed, but nodded and didn't do anything to stop him, "R-Right.. " she mumbled.

"But we have to document making the pizza.. " Milly crossed her arms in stubbornness, "You both can run things from the control booth along with Nunnally, ok?" she smiled brightly, "President's orders~"

Lelouch sighed, releasing Linamae but keeping her close, "Alright, alright fine.. " he took Linamae's hand and led her away, "But I'm holding this over your head if we're seen Ms. President"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~ have fun you two~" she giggled, making Linamae blush. She eyed Lelouch but couldn't see his face as she followed him away.

Linamae kept quiet as she kept glancing down at their joined hands, following Lelouch through the school as he led her to another destination. They stopped in front of a storage room door and it slid open, "Suzaku, the truck's here, the cheese-" Linamae's hand tightening made him notice the familiar red-headed girl in front of them, standing a few feet in front of Suzaku, "Uh! You came back.. " Lelouch mumbled.

"Uh, Yeah.. " her mellow personality came back as her regular act, "I'm not as sick now so.. "

"Kallen, what we were talking about has nothing to do with school 'kay?" Suzaku walked up to stand beside the red head, his eyes going to his half sister who smiled brightly at him, causing him to smile right back.

"Uh.. yeah.. I get it.. " Kallen whispered back.

"Mm.. Kallen, if you wouldn't mind, could you please go and check in with your class? I think they're a bit short-handed.. " Linamae suggested to the red-head.

"That's right, please if you could go and help them out, I'm sure they'd appreciate it" Lelouch smiled at her gently.

"Sure.. I don't mind.. " Kallen mumbled and slowly went on her way.

"So what brings you two here?" Suzaku smiled at the two, eyeing their still joined hands and glancing knowingly at Linamae, who looked away pouting. Suzaku held in his laughter at her reaction.

"Oh right, the truck is here, they've brought the cheese for the giant pizza" Lelouch smiled at him.

"Right, I'll go and prepare then" he grinned and passed by the two, "Oh Lin- I mean.. Rina, I'd like to see.. " he slightly trailed off, " ..I mean if its possible?"

Linamae's face brightened as she felt the joy creep up in her chest, "Of course~ Drop by uh.. later ok? Ten" she grinned at him, completely ignoring that she was holding the hand of her son's father.

"Right" Suzaku laughed, "See you later then~" he waved and went off to the cheese truck.

"Hm? What was that about? Ten? See what?" Lelouch asked from beside her.

"Huh? Oh, erm.. nothing really.. just uh.. sibling secret?" she looked away from Lelouch, who eyed her in suspicion, but just shrugged it off for the moment.

"Alright then, let's get going" he spoke, heading out of the school building.

"Lelouch I have to check on the other classrooms so you go on ok? I'll meet you at the booths in about thirty minutes" she smiled up at him.

"Oh right, ok.. see you then" he smiled back at her. Linamae released his hand and went on her way; Lelouch looked after the girl until she disappeared down the hallway, her hand's warmth lingering on his hand before he too walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Linamae entered the clubhouse and went straight up to Sorale's room. She found him sitting in his crib, just silently playing with a few of his toys; he immediately looked up as Linamae entered, a pacifier in his mouth as he used the crib for support to pull himself up. His small hands making grabbing motions toward her as he smiled brightly. Linamae smiled at the infant, running over to him, having thanked Sayoko on the way up for watching him and took him in her arms.<p>

"Hi Sora~" she nuzzled his cheek making him giggle and place his small hands on either side of her face, "Did you miss mommy?" she cooed to him before walking out the door. She quickly looked around, making sure no one else was in the house. She walked toward a room next to hers and found that both immortals were gone, the bed was made, probably thanks to Z.Z. and their normal clothes were folded on the bed, "They went out?" she blinked into the room before going back out, Sorale still sucking on his pacifier as he clung his small arms around his mother's neck, his big, bright eyes looking around in wonder.

She continued walking and soon ran into Nunnally and Sayoko, "Oh Lina~ Are you heading back out?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit Nunnally~ You go first ok?" Linamae smiled, placing a light hand on Nunnally's.

"Alright~ Hey is that Sorale sucking on his pacifier I hear?" she laughed.

Linamae couldn't help but laugh along, "Yeah~ Sora~ Lookie it's Auntie Nunna~" Linamae cooed to the child, holding him so that he could look at the brown haired girl. She gently pried him off of her and placed him in Nunnally's awaiting arms.

Nunnally took him gently and held him to her chest, "Hi Sorale~" she brightly smiled at him, taking his small hand in her free one and shaking it, making the small child giggle.

"Lina?" Linamae looked up upon hearing her brother's voice.

"Oh! Suzaku up here!" she called down the stairs where Suzaku stood at the bottom.

"Alright" he smiled and made his way up, immediately stopping upon seeing the small Lelouch-look-alike in Nunnally's arms.

He looked at the child in amazed wonder, his mouth slowly making a big, adoring smile, "Suzaku~ Welcome" Nunnally smiled at him.

"Th-Thank you Nunnally.. " his eyes drifted over to his sister whom he now stood beside.

Linamae smiled at him, tears ready to brim her eyes again, and leaned down, "Nunnally may I?" she asked the girl.

"Oh of course~ Here we go Sorale~ Back to mommy ok?" she cooed, handing the child over to Linamae, "I'll go back first ok?" Nunnally asked, smiling at the two.

"Ok Nunnally~ We'll be there soon" Linamae smiled back before Sayoko led the girl away. Linamae looked up at her smiling brother before turning back to the child, "Sora~ This is my brother, your Uncle Suzaku. Or Uncle Suzu" she giggled as she allowed the child to look at her brother, "Suzaku.. this is my son.. your nephew.. Sorale. Sora for short" she smiled at him.

Suzaku teared up now, "He looks, just like Lelouch, but he.. he has the brightness and innocence from you.. "

"Suzaku.. don't cry.. silly" she sobbed, "Now look, I'm crying too" she wiped her tears with her free hand, laughing along with her brother at the strange, yet happy moment, "Here.. hold him for a while hm?" she gently held him out to Suzaku, who hesitantly took the baby in his arms.

Sorale blinked up at the tall, brown-haired soldier with his big, innocent amethyst, with a tinge of blue, eyes, before giggling in joy and patting Suzaku's cheeks.

Linamae laughed along with him, soon joined by Suzaku.

* * *

><p>"Right. The pizza's starting later" Lelouch hung up on another classmate in slight irritation before another call rang on his another phone in the yellow briefcase he was required to carry, "Definitely don't have time to be doing this.. " he mumbled before answering, "Yes? Oh, the drama club? I've spoken to the film club about it" he explained, hanging up again and rubbing his cheek in exhaustion, '<em>How can I prepare my Coup D'Etat.. and confess to-<em>' "Unf!" he flinched as a plastic hammer hit him on the head.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar blue-haired woman ran toward him, catching the squeaky hammer as it bounced back from Lelouch who clutched his head, "The handle just broke in two!" she tried to explain.

'_Soldiers? How peaceful the world is.. _' he mused, a scowl set on his face as the woman walked closer to him.

"Say, aren't you Suzaku's friend?" she asked.

"Hey you! Boy!" Where are we supposed to go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?" the green haired witch walked toward Lelouch from behind, making him flinch at her voice, being followed by Z.Z., both dressed in the school's uniforms. Lelouch turned to them in irritation.

"Oh.. so you're here hm?" Z.Z. smirked at him, stepping up beside C.C.

"What are you two doing here?" Linamae harshly whispered, appearing beside Lelouch. She turned to the blue-haired woman, while blinking, "O-Oh I'm sorry.. we just.. uh.. need them somewhere else is all" she quickly covered, smiling nervously.

"Oh I see, you're Suzaku's friend as well. Well I'm sorry again~" she smiled at Linamae before apologizing once again to Lelouch who smiled at her in assurance and walked away.

Linamae and Lelouch turned to the two immortals before they each grabbed their own contractors and dragged them away to the storage room beside the school building. They made them sit in a back corner to talk to them both without catching much attention.

Linamae sighed and placed a hand on her hip, standing beside a distressed Lelouch who leaned on the boxes next to him.

"We were just asking about the world's biggest pizza Lulu~" Z.Z. shrugged.

"I'll bring you both some now wait in your rooms!" Lelouch yelled.

"I don't believe you.. you're a liar.. " C.C. looked to the side with a pout.

"We're not going to deceive you over a pizza. The military _and _the press are here, what if they see the both of you?" Linamae asked in disbelief, feeling Lelouch's stress just by standing next to him.

"We'll wear disguises, C.C. doesn't like cold pizza!" Z.Z. pouted in defense of C.C., who only nodded in agreement.

"Right now we have a school festival and Coup D'Etat to run!" Lelouch growled.

The storage door opening made Linamae and Lelouch turn around in alertness and Linamae quickly pressed her back on the boxes next to Lelouch as they watched who would enter.

A familiar red head walked into the storage room followed by two other figures, one familiar and the other not.

"Why did you come into the school?" Kallen asked.

"Oh that's my fault.. " the unnamed woman that stood next to Ohgi claimed.

"Who are you anyway.. ?" Kallen asked.

'_She.. looks familiar.. _' Linamae thought to herself, but was suddenly pulled from both her thoughts and the boxes by Lelouch, pulling her to his chest. She blinked but didn't push him away and only held onto the back of his shirt.

Z.Z. rolled his eyes and C.C. smirked, both in knowing about the couple.

"You're definitely not an Eleven.. what's your name?" Kallen mused, her eyes narrowing slightly at the woman.

The woman looked slightly hurt as she turned toward Ohgi, who looked at her in slight sadness, "This is uh.. she's my.. " Ohgi stuttered, looking at the woman fully.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called out, leading Linamae toward the three figures, "Authorized personel only, could you get them out of here now?" Lelouch asked as Kallen desperately tried to push Ohgi and the woman out of the storage room.

Lelouch and Linamae were taken aback at the sight of the man, '_Ohgi?_'

Kallen's eyes narrowed at Lelouch, '_Ng! He's seen Ohgi now.. _'

'_This is bad.. if they see us here with the two immortals-_' both Lelouch and Linamae's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the storage opened once again, and all five humans turned to look at who it was this time.

"Uh!" Lelouch gasped upon seeing Suzaku and Shirley enter the storage.

"A fuel canister for the burner? I'm sure the spare ones are here" Shirley explained to Suzaku as they both looked around, "Maybe in that" she stopped upon seeing Suzaku freeze, and he had stopped upon spotting the familiar red head.

"Kallen?" Shirley asked, stepping forward at the sight of her.

Kallen retreated from pushing Ohgi and the woman behind a standing pile of metal so that they were hidden from view, "Oh, hello.. what's up?" she asked in her weak voice.

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there? Rivalz needs one for the pizza" Shirley asked walking over to Kallen.

Lelouch calmly led Linamae to where he had left the yellow metal briefcase and kneeled down to grab a control out of it.

"Uh.. maybe they're over on the other side" Kallen suggested.

"Oh, ok" Suzaku spoke up, looking around again.

"Can this get _any_ more annoying?" Lelouch whispered.

C.C. scooted out from behind another stack of standing metal, still hidden from view, Z.Z. close beside her, "You can use your geass can't you?" C.C. asked.

"It'd be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him.. " he explained, smoothing his thumb over the red trigger button of the control, "And I've already used it on everyone else here.. "

"Well it's your own fault then, you shouldn't use it so freely" C.C. smirked.

"You're comments are not helping!" Lelouch whispered harshly.

Linamae turned to look back at the scene in slight worry as Shirley got closer, Suzaku flanking her, "Lelouch.. " she nearly panicked while touching his shoulder.

"Is that Lelouch? Are you here you lazy bum?" Shirley asked in annoyance.

"Find a way to get out of here fast!" Lelouch whispered harshly while standing up.

"Shirley! What are you talking about? I'm taking care of things as we speak!" Lelouch spoke, carrying the briefcase with his free hand as he walked towards Kallen, followed by Linamae.

"I'm going to create a diversion, use it to get away.. " Kallen whispered to Ohgi and the woman, looking straight ahead at Shirley.

Shirley stopped upon seeing Linamae and her expression turned into one of irritation but she controlled herself, "What are you talking about? You haven't been around for a while now" Shirley pouted, still walking toward them, but suddenly stopped as Kallen shrieked, looking up to her left in panic.

Lelouch, Linamae, Shirley, and Suzaku all turned in alarm, only Linamae noticing that Kallen had pulled out her wallet knife and cut the binds on the stack of metal beside her, pushing it forward and making them fall, "The panels are falling! Run away!"

Shirley screamed and Suzaku leapt for her, Linamae let out a scream as well, but leapt forward upon seeing Kallen jump at Shirley in an attempt to save her. Kallen managed to push Shirley down onto the ground and Linamae tripped on something, falling right beside them. Lelouch immediately pressed the button on the remote, setting off smoke bombs planted inside the storage, filling the entire place with pink gas.

Once the smoke cleared, Shirley stared up in shock at Kallen who was above her, "Uh.. thank.. you" she mumbled as they both were on the floor. Linamae groaned slightly as she sat up to find that Lelouch and Suzaku were both holding up the panels to keep from crushing the three girls.

"I'm just glad you're ok, where'd all this smoke come from?" Kallen breathed in relief.

"It must be for detecting gas leaks, looks like the main valve was cut loose. L- Rinalin! Are you alright?" Lelouch asked in slight panic, almost saying her real name.

"I-I'm fine.. " she mumbled, slowly getting up to help the two boys.

"Erm, can someone help me please? I'm in a little pain here.. " Suzaku almost whined.

Kallen turned to him, "What's the matter?"

"My ankle.. It's a very familiar feeling.. " this time he did whine upon feeling Arthur's teeth sinking into the pants and slightly pushing at his skin on his ankle.

* * *

><p>Nunnally placed her teacup down on the plate in front of her at the dining table, where she faced her pink-haired half sister in conversation, "Will you keep our secret? I mean about Lelouch and I being here.. ?" her eyebrows creased in worry.<p>

Euphemia leaned over slightly, her own eyebrows furrowed, "But if you just stay here like this.. "

"All I want is to be with my brother, that's all that matters.. " Nunnally explained in her gentle voice. Euphemia let out a soft sigh, taking another sip of her tea, "Do you remember that time when you and I got into a great big argument?" Nunnally gentle smile was back on her face, "On which of us was going to marry Lelouch when we grew up?"

Euphemia smiled back at the memory, letting out a joyful laugh, "Yes I do~ We put Lelouch on the spot by making him decide right then and there" she lowered her teacup as her smile brightened, both girls now laughing at the happy memories.

"So? How about now?" Nunnally asked in indifference.

"Huh?"

"Do you still love him? Even to this day?"

Euphemia stared at Nunnally for a moment before smiling and shaking her head, "I think.. there's someone who loves Lelouch more than I ever could or have.. and I think we both know who that someone is" she smiled gently again.

Nunnally smiled back brightly with a nod, "They're perfect for each other.. I want them to get together soon.. why can't they see that?"

The two princesses laughed again.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Any moment!" Rivalz stood atop the oven where the giant oven making the giant pizza was baking, "We're about to begin the historic task of the making of the World's Largest Pizza!" he announced to the chattery croud that had gathered near the news van, "Please note that this contraption at my feet is an oven specially built for this occasion, a <em>fabulous<em> waste of money!" Rivalz continued announcing.

Lelouch sat in the control room on the purple reclining chair and stared out in observation at the school grounds, Linamae standing beside him to his right, a gentle smile on her face, "I kind of want some of that pizza" she gave a soft laugh, "Don't you Lulu?"

Lelouch chuckled and smiled up at her, "I sure wouldn't mind a bite.. " he sighed and leaned back still smiling, "This feels so easy right now.. if we make a mistake here, no one's life is on the line.. " he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it and making the girl blush.

"L-Lelouch.. "

"_Your_ life isn't on the line.. " he gazed up at her.

The moment was interrupted as the both turned to the door, the blonde school president walking in, "Not bad~" she smiled, turning toward the grounds, her hand on her hip. Linamae had quickly taken her hand from Lelouch's and stood beside him, trying to calm her racing heart with her best poker face she could muster at that moment, "Got everything on schedule huh?" Milly asked.

Lelouch turned to look at her, "I've learned to manage people lately" he chuckled, "Still, they seem so optimistic don't they? Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, but look at everyone.. "

Milly leaned her arm on the top of the backrest of Lelouch's chair, "That's why we need this~"

Lelouch looked up at her and Linamae turned toward her, her face still a tinge pink, "Hm?"

"Festivals are necessary, for everyone all the time" she laughed but it didn't reach her eyes, which visibly saddened, then closed as her smile brightened, "You still need to learn a bit more~"

Lelouch and Linamae laughed at her, "Ok~ Lesson learned~" Lelouch turned to look back at the grounds.

"Lelouch~" a familiar gentle voice came from the doorway.

Lelouch could tell right away and turned only his eyes to look toward his sister, but Linamae's eyes widened at the second figure behind Nunnally's wheel chair, "Nunnally, how's the pizza-" Lelouch flinched and turned fully to look at the pink haired girl behind Nunnally.

Milly stood back and looked at the two girls as Lelouch immediately stood up, "Sorry, we need a second!" Lelouch ran forward, quickly followed by Linamae, "Call us if something happens!" Lelouch called over his shoulder as he pushed the two girls out the door.

"Huh?" Milly tilted her head in confusion.

Outside, Rivalz leapt down from the oven with a bungee cord attached to him, "It looks like the ingredients are all prepared!" he announced, landing on the stage, "Now! Introducing our special dough tosser, the Ashford Family Gamede! Yes, it's a bit of an antique! However, at the controls is the student council member, and Princess Euphemia's personal knight, Suzaku.. Kururugi!" he yelled upon revealing the old fashioned nightmare, being piloted by the brown-haired, green-eyed Suzaku, causing an uproar in the crowd.

While this was happening and when Suzaku was tossing the giant pizza dough, Lelouch and Linamae led Nunnally and Euphemia to the top of the entrance steps. Nunnally sat in her wheelchair just near the steps while Euphemia sat next to Linamae who sat next to Lelouch.

"Last year it was my turn to do it" Lelouch recalled as the three watched the giant pizza spinning from the Gamede and Nunnally listened to Rivalz's commentary, "But I can't compare to a real pro" Lelouch mused, making Linamae smile as she was being hugged on the arm by the glasses and hat-wearing Euphemia, which was her disguise.

"This is a day of sweet surprises~" Euphemia smiled, "To think you two and Nunnally were so close all this time, of course Linamae was even closer, seeing as she was staying near the homeland in the first place" she giggled, making Linamae smile brightly at her, "And that you and Suzaku are friends as well Lelouch"

"I never wanna see people unhappy ever again" Euphemia declared to the three.

"Remember we can't meet after this.. " Lelouch explained darkly, making Linamae's smile disappear.

"That's not true, I found a solution for everything" Euphemia smiled again, making Linamae turn to her in confusion, but Euphemia was interrupted as a strong wind suddenly blew her hat off.

Down below, Shirley had been making her way up to Lelouch in irritation. She opened her eyes after fixing her hair from the strong wind, and looked up, her eyes widening upon seeing the familiar pink haired princess, "Is that Princess Euphemia?" she called out loudly without thinking, turning everyone at the festival's attention on her.

Linamae, Lelouch, and Euphemia immediately stood up as the crowd recognized the gentle princess, "Lelouch and Linamae take Nunnally away!" she put her hands on the back of her head in an attempt to hide herself, and also for her long hair to fan out and hide the three teens as they made their escape.

"Sorry to leave you alone at a time like this Euphie.. " Linamae quickly explained before running off with Lelouch and Nunnally.

Soon everyone was making their way over to the princess, "Everyone stop! Don't run! Please don't panic!" Suzaku tried to yell from the Gamede, immediately getting distracted and causing the pizza dough to fly off and land on a tree. On the rooftop C.C. watched in devastation as she watched the dough in depression.

"Pizza.. " she mumbled, Z.Z. patting her back in comfort.

Meanwhile, inside a snack booth, Lelouch and Linamae had escaped with Nunnally just behind the crowd. The Gamede had made its way over to the crowd and Suzaku picked up Princess Euphemia with the Gamede's metal hand, raising her high above the excited people.

"Princess Euphemia! You're not hurt are you?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Suzaku!"

"Are you ok Nunnally?" Linamae asked, placing a hand upon Nunnally's in comfort.

"Yes.. how about Euphemia?" Nunnally asked.

"She's alright" Lelouch turned to look at the two girls.

"Suzaku's taking care of her" Linamae smiled in assurance.

"I see.. Lelouch, Lina, guess what?" Nunnally tilted her head up and smiled at her brother, but her eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"Hm?"

"Euphie said that.. she and Suzaku are becoming very close now.. " her voice broke off for a moment in sadness, making Lelouch flinch back in slight shock. Linamae's eyes widened then she visibly saddened and held onto Nunnally's hand.

"Uh!" Lelouch stared at her with wide eyes.

"They make a nice couple, don't you agree?" she trailed off.

"Nunnally.. you.. " Lelouch looked at his sister in sadness now.

'_Oh Nunnally.. sometimes, you're just too kind for your own good.. but.. that's what makes you Nunnally. I'm so sorry Nunna.. _'

"Kh!" Lelouch cursed and turned back to look up at the scene.

Euphemia looked around in slight panic before sighing in relief upon seeing Lelouch, Linamae and Nunnally safe within the Crepe booth and out of sight, '_Thank heavens they're all alright.. _'

"Princess Euphemia down here! Can I get a statement please?" a newscaster shouted, holding up her mic toward Euphemia.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?" Euphemia asked down at her.

"Huh? You mean go live now?" the caster asked in surprise.

"Euphie?" Suzaku blinked at her in confusion from the Gamede controls.

"I have a very important announcement" Euphemia declared, "I am Euphemia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire! There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today! I, Euphemia Li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mount Fuji!" she announced, causing not only an uproar but making Linamae and Lelouch turn to look at her in frightened shock.

"What?" they both gasped in disbelief.

"Britannia has-" Lelouch gasped.

"They're recognizing.. Japan?" Suzaku asked in amazed shock.

"Within the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese! Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone! It will be a place where Elevens, and Britannians live side-by-side as equals!" she smiled in all her clueless glory as people stared at her in both amazed and frightened shock.

'_Stop this Euphie! I already thought through every detail of that scenario!_' Lelouch glared up at her.

'_Stop it! It's nothing but an empty dream!_' Linamae clenched her fist in anger on some grass blades below her hands.

"Do you hear me? Zero? Infinity?" Euphemia's voice made the two teens flinch and look up at her, "I don't care about your pasts, nor who you two are underneath those masks! I beg you, join is creating this special zone of freedom" she declared with a determined expression, as whispers erupted in the shocked crowd, "Zero! Infinity! Help me build a new future within Britannia! A place for everyone!"

The Japanese in the crowd all cheered for the princess while the Britannian students all whispered unsurely.

'_We're finished! Either way we go the Black Knights will break apart over this!_' Lelouch turned away from Euphemia, making Linamae turn to him in worry.

'_Lelouch.. no.. please don't be thinking about giving up now.. there must be something!_' she held her hand on top of his in an attempt to give him some comfort, he only smiled weakly at her still deep in thought, '_The reason we exist! Has vanished! How could this have happened so easily?_' he clenched Nunnally wheel chair with his free hand, and Nunnally placed her hand on top of his as well, making both teens turn to her with a gentle smile, '_You think you can just take all way from me like this? Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves! You know nothing! You understand nothing! I am the terrorist who hides his face! And you.. !_' Lelouch glared out the booth window at Euphemia. Linamae flinched back at the deadly look he gave her and immediately understood.

'_You stupid girl! You ruined everything!_' she glared up at the woman as well.

'_Lelouch! Lina! Now we can be like before!_' Euphemia obliviously smiled down at them.

'_No! The past is dead and gone! Euphemia!_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Uh oh.. o - o;; *hides behind Suzaku* I'm sorry Suzu ; 3; I luff chu~

Btw.. LELOUCH! GIMME THE GIANT PIZZA!

Lelouch: *hiding behind Linamae*

R&R!


	17. Loss of Control

**A/N**: *waves rapidly* 8D I wish more people would review ; 3; I've had so many visitors with double the hits.. *sighs* anyways! 8D Just a few more chapters until the end of season one! *hazzah's again throwing a fist up in the air*

Lelouch: *stares in disbelief* She owns nothing except Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen.

Linamae: *nods* That's right~ and now please R&R? *smiles kindly*

Kari: OH! Btw! Erm.. ok so one, the story is getting more, uh.. LInamae-based for now cause things are happening :3 and two, this is kind of a fluffy/intimate-ish chapter ;) kekeke~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into her dark room after having put Sorale to bed and lay down on her bed, arms spread out with her legs hanging off the side and allowed the moonlight to light her room. She glared up at the ceiling, '<em>Euphie.. you oblivious fool of a girl. I wouldn't have even thought that this was possible. To think.. you've put both me and Lelouch at a stand still with just <em>_**one **__declaration of peace. Dammit.. _'

Her door slid open silently and in stepped Z.Z., yawning slightly and staying next to the door, "Hm? What's the matter?" he looked at the girl on the bed and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Euphemia.. "

"Oh right.. how could I forget? She's messing with all of yours and Lulu's plans right? Why not just kill the stupid girl? Or would you like me to do it?"

Linamae sat up in alarm, "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I even _think _of killing Euphie? She's my best friend next to Nunnally.. " she trailed off at the last part.

"That may be true but your inner thoughts seem to be going straight in that direction. Strange though, I would have thought you had seen this.. or are you still afraid to use your geass?"

Linamae glared at him before laying back down in the same position, "I'm only going to use it when absolutely necessary.. I can't now.. I don't want to experience those.. doubts, and feeling of no control again.. "

"Hm.. right well, it's about the time when your cousin joins the Black Knights right? Stop moping for now and get some sleep princess~ Good night~" he waved once and stepped out of the room, the door closing shut behind him.

Linamae continued to glare up at the ceiling, millions of thoughts going through her head as she tried to plan out anything that could help Lelouch, to no avail and she eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile Lelouch was walking down the hallway to his room with a scowl on his face, '_Dammit.. how could things have gotten this far?_' he stopped walking right in front of Linamae's room and turned to look at her door, '_I could have Linamae see into the future for anything that could help but.. she's still afraid and I don't want to put her in that kind of situation again.. _' his eyes shook in sorrow at the memory of Linamae's involvement with Mao. He gave out a heavy sigh and turned to go into her room, he softly knocked on the door before entering, "Lina?" he entered the room and stopped in front of the door at the sight of Linamae's sleeping form curled up on the bed, her feet hanging off the side. The door closed behind Lelouch and the moonlight in the room showed his gentle smile as he walked toward the girl, '_I wish.. that you would always make such a peaceful expression.._ ' he gently fixed her position so that she was laying on her pillow and tucked the blanket over her sleeping form up to her shoulders. Linamae stirred slightly but only turned to the side facing him, '_I'm going to make this world into a place where you always have happy and peaceful expressions. I promise you that Lina.. and nothing.. __**no one**__ will ever stop me_' his eyes narrowed at the thought of Euphemia before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Linamae's temple and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is the first attempt of its kind in Britannia and was personally proposed by her highness, Princess Euphemia. This youthful inspiration was and idea from her school years<em>" a newscaster announced all throughout Japan, "_It has not only caught the homeland's attention, but tomorrow inaugural ceremony will be broadcasted all over the world. The NAC, led by Kirihara Industries gives its whole-hearted support to the plan_"

Lelouch glared up at the big screen showing the news woman beside a digital picture of Euphemia in pure hatred as he waited for Rivalz beside the familiar blue motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Linamae glanced at her white watch on her wrist, palm side and her shoulders lowered in slight relaxation at her early arrival. She looked around, trying to ignore the chatter about the Specially Administrated Zone and just continued thinking about different things to keep her mind occupied. She held her white long-strapped purse to her front with both hands and fixed her half-tied-up hair casually with the white ribbon right at the back. She quickly fixed her casual off-shoulder white ruffled, short-sleeved shirt that went down to just below her hips and straightened her black pleated skirt that reached down to mid thigh where it met black leggings that ran down all the way to her short white boots; she also wore the silver locket around her neck and a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings as well as a silver tennis bracelet on the opposite hand of where her watch was.<p>

She blinked and turned at the sound of the approaching motorcycle, a smile on her face as she spotted Lelouch and Rivalz. She walked up to stand beside Lelouch as they stopped in front of her. Lelouch quickly got out, taking off his helmet and shades and placing it back in the passanger's seat.

"Sorry about having you drop me off like this" Lelouch spoke to Rivalz, straightening himself up.

"Hey, you helped me go shopping after all~" Rivalz smiled back. Lelouch turned to look at Linamae, a smile forming on his face as he took her hand in his, "Besides~ You need some fun in your life Lelouch and Rinalin is just the right person to have it with~" he grinned at the couple. Linamae's cheeks turned pink while Lelouch just continued smiling gently.

"Anyways~ I'll go now- huh?" all three teens turned at the sound of hitting near them to find a rich man hitting a boy on the ground with his cane.

"I don't care about your special zone! I don't care about support! I'd sooner die than sign that!" he was yelling.

Linamae glared at him in disgust, "It's a nobleman.. a shining example of class" Rivalz spoke sarcastically.

"You think you're equal to us now?" the man yelled, holding his cane back from the groaning boy on the ground, "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any back talk!"

"There it is!" Lelouch suddenly spoke, making the people nearby turn to him. Lelouch let go of Linamae's hand and started making his way toward the commotion, "That's the true nature of the sub-viceroy's benevolence"

"What do you want?" the man asked, all attention from nearby people on the same sidewalk on them now.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god.. " Lelouch spoke again, making a man in a trench coat walk over and block him with an arm.

Lelouch turned to look at him, "Hold it schoolboy.. back off" the man grumbled.

Lelouch immediately activated his geass at the man, "I think you should go home right now.. " Lelouch glared.

After a short moment the man lowered his arm, "Yeah ok I will.. well I better get going" he said then walked off.

"Huh? What'd you say to him?" the rich man asked Lelouch before going after the trench coat man, "Come back here at once!"

"What's wrong Sir Nobleman?" Lelouch turned toward the rich man who stopped and turned to face him as well, "Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a mistake you know.. " Linamae's eyes widened as she watched Lelouch's geass appear once again, "Garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no one- uh!" Lelouch winced, closing his geass eye just as Linamae walked over, holding onto his arm and looking up at him in worry.

"Alright already let's break this up!" Rivalz cut in, standing in front of the rich man, "Mister why don't you apologize?" he turned to the man, "What do you say?"

"Apologize? You insolent whelp!" the man yelled.

"Go away!" Lelouch peeked his geass eye open as he yelled back.

Linamae's grip tightened on his sleeve as she looked at the man with a glare as well, before turning to look back at Lelouch as the man hesitantly walked away.

"Um.. thank you very much" the boy holding the petitions stood up and bowed to the three students.

"It was nothing.. " Lelouch smiled at him.

Linamae released Lelouch and stepped up to the boy, "Are you alright? You must be hurting from that.. " she worriedly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"N-No mam.. I'm alright" the boy shook his head with a smile.

Linamae paused, then smiled, "Alright, if you say so. Take care ok?" her smile brightened.

The boy's cheeks turned slightly pink before he nodded, gathered the petition papers and scurried away with a smile as well while waving back to Linamae.

Linamae smiled and waved at the boy until he disappeared down the street, then turned to look at Lelouch with worry evident in her eyes, '_What happened Lelouch.. ? It didn't look like you wanted to use your geass on the man.. so then why did it activate.. ?_'

* * *

><p>Lelouch led Linamae down the hallway and shortly arrived at the dining room, "Lelouch.. I'm sorry.. " Linamae stopped before they entered and lowered her head.<p>

Lelouch turned toward her in confusion, "For what.. ?" he asked.

"For.. not being able to help lately.. I'll use my geass and see about tomo-"

"No." Lelouch immediately declared, his expression twisting into determination.

Linamae looked up at him in surprise, "But I can help that way-"

"You would also be putting yourself in a position that you don't want to be in. I don't want you to go through all of that again Lina.. The pain you went through.. all of the suffering on that day.. Kh!" he cursed to the side at the pain he himself felt on the day that both of their lives had been put in jeopardy by a stupid man, '_The Power of the Queen.. Z.Z. said that it's exactly the same as the Power of the King in contract.. which means.. by taking the geass.. she's condemned her own life into solitude. All to help me.. _' he looked up with mirrored sadness at the girl in front of him, "Lina.. don't risk anything for me when it's something that I can take care of myself.. I know your purpose is to help me.. but please.. I want you safe.. out of harm's way.. " he gently reached over with his free hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. Linamae stared at Lelouch with shaking eyes, feeling her tears brimming as she pressed her cheek into his palm. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears.

* * *

><p>The door slid open to the dining room and Lelouch and Linamae entered hand in hand, both smiling gently upon seeing Nunnally and Sayoko in the dining room.<p>

"Hm?" Nunnally and Sayoko turned toward the door opening.

"We're back~" Lelouch greeted.

"Hello Lelouch, Lina, welcome home~" Nunnally greeted back.

"Thank you Nunnally" Linamae smiled at the girl, releasing Lelouch's hand as he reached up to unbutton his blazer, "I'll just go to my room and change ok? I'll be right back" Lelouch nodded and she left the room, heading straight for Sorale's bedroom.

She entered the baby's room to find Z.Z. on the floor playing with Sorale who was hitting the foam blocks against one another, "I'm home~" Linamae smiled.

"Oh lookie Sora~ Mommy's home" Z.Z. smiled at the child who had already started crawling toward his mother.

Linamae smiled gently, the door closing behind her as she picked up Sorale in her arms, "How are you baby? How was your day with Uncle Z.Z. Sora?" she cuddled him, making him hug onto her face.

"Had a good time out?" Z.Z. stood up, walking toward the mother and son.

"Yeah.. it's been a while since Lelouch and I went out"

"You mean it's been a while since you two have gone out on a date?" Z.Z. smirked before walking out the door, "Good night~"

"I-It wasn't a date!" Linamae called after him, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Sorale tilted his head at his mother as she sighed, "Sorry Sora.. Uncle Z.Z. was being silly. Let's play hm?" she smiled at him before setting him back on the ground to play with him for a few minutes before getting him ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked Linamae to her room after they had both tucked Nunnally into bed and entered after her. She was already dressed in her puff-sleeved white nightgown that hung just under her breasts and flowed down to just above her knees.<p>

"Lina.. " Lelouch mumbled once she had let her long hair loose, and shook it out, placing the ribbon and hair tie in her jewelry box on the vanity near her window.

"Hm?" she asked, turning to him in the middle of taking off her earrings.

Lelouch gulped down in nervousness as he stared at the girl in front of him, looking like a goddess in the moonlight that lit the room.

"I.. uh.. "

Linamae blinked at him, gently flipping her hair over her shoulders after removing her earrings, revealing her bare shoulders, making Lelouch swallow in his nerves again.

She looked away from him, leaning over slightly to place her earrings neatly inside the jewelry box, her thin nightgown twisting slightly at her actions, revealing her cleavage and the silhouette of her behind as it draped over her thin figure. She then proceeded to take off her watch and bracelet before turning to him again, raising her arms to take off her necklace, "What is it Lelouch?" she asked.

"I.. you.. uh.. " he struggled for words again before suddenly blurting out, "Tomorrow! Uh.. I need you to pilot for me again, but I need Z.Z. and C.C. in a couple of spare burai for an image of a guard" he cursed in his head at his cowardliness.

Linamae blinked at him before nodding once in understanding, "Uh.. right.. I'll report to base early in the morning. Just go over the plans with me now so that I have them in order" she smiled at him before placing her necklace inside the box, shutting it and making her way over to the bed.

Lelouch sighed in depression, "I'll.. get my plans.. be right back" he turned to walk back to his room, '_Dammit.. the hell is wrong with me.. ?_'

* * *

><p>"Princess Euphemia.. it's time.. " Dalton turned to the pink haired girl sitting beside him on one of the thrones on the stage that was inside the stadium where millions of Japanese were watching, both inside and out of the stadium.<p>

"Right.. " Euphemia nodded before standing up. She glanced once at the two empty chairs on the other side of Dalton and her face visibly saddened.

The crowd then suddenly started making a commotion, making her turn to the skies where the Gawaiin was soaring, Zero on top of one of its shoulders and connected with wires were two burai.

"Zero.. " Suzaku whispered, his expression growing grim.

Whispers were heard in the crowd upon Zero's arrival, "Oh they came after all~" Euphemia smiled up in happiness.

"You accept that you've lost.. " Dalton smirked up at the masked figure.

'_What are you doing? I thought I would have to carry your identity with me to grave.. and to have brought our future Empress with you as well. If people discover that Zero is a Britannian Prince, it's all over! They'll mistake this for a farce plan by the empire! That would even cause the Specially Administrated Zone to fall apart! And if our Princess's identity is revealed, her life and her reputation will end!_' Kirihara gritted his teeth in anxiousness.

"Zero welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphemia smiled widely as she walked forward upon Zero's arrival, the Gawaiin floating just above the stage.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia, Infinity and I wish to request an audience with you.. " Zero announced.

"Just with me?" Euphemia asked in surprise, "Oh so Infinity did come. Welcome to you as well~"

"Yes.. with you alone.. " Zero spoke back.

"Very well, let us meet in the G1" she smiled and allowed them to land behind the stage.

The Gawaiin landed the two knightmares first with enough space in the middle of them for the Gawaiin to land. Once all three nightmares had landed, Zero and Infinity immediately climbed out and jumped down.

A guard went up to them and scanned them both with a metal detector. Once he finished, he turned to Euphemia, Suzaku and three higher up guards, "It appears to be safe your highness" he announced.

"Then this way please~" Euphemia smiled, starting to walk toward the G1 before Suzaku suddenly spoke up.

"Princess Euphemia, it's too dangerous to be alone with this man and his most trusted follower.. as your knight, I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety.. " Suzaku declared.

Euphemia turned to him with a smile, "No, it's alright, please just trust me Suzaku"

Suzaku could only stare at her in defeat before glaring as Zero and Infinity followed Euphemia into the G1.

Once all three were inside the control room, Euphemia immediately shut down all power except for the lights on the floor, "Even though the cameras are off, you're both still being extremely careful aren't you?" Euphemia asked the two figures as they stood across from her. They both turned toward the pink haired girl and took their masks off, but left their face masks on.

"We've been in hiding for a long time, due to a certain empire I'm afraid.. " Lelouch spoke.

Infinity quickly dug into her suit and pulled out a needle gun, pointing it straight at Euphemia.

"This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo.. " she explained, "It can't be picked up on a metal detector.. " her expression remained flat.

"Linamae.. you would never shoot me would you?" Euphemia asked knowingly.

Lelouch smirked, "No.. neither of us would ever do that.. _you'll_ be doing the shooting Euphie.. " Lelouch explained.

'_This.. has to happen.. it's all part of the plan.. I'm so sorry Euphie.. Lelouch.. you'll be alright.. __**that**__ part of my geass I can still use.. _' Linamae held back her tears as she held her poker face and prevented herself from trembling in fear.

"Huh?" Euphemia asked in confusion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Suzaku and the three guards watched the G1 intently, "Is this really alright leaving her alone with Zero?" one guard asked.<p>

"But she ordered us to.. "

"Well she can always press the emergency call button.. "

Suzaku's eyes suddenly widened upon seeing a vision of a symbol embedded in rock. He quickly turned to look at the burai furthest from him in shock as he saw a familiar green silhouette.

"Uh!" he backed up in alarm, catching the three other guards' attention.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why are you here? What are you doing with Zero?" Suzaku asked up at the burai.

C.C. broke off her chat with Z.Z. in the other knightmare nearest to Suzaku and looked down at Suzaku, "It looks like he can see me.. is that because of our indirect contact and what occurred at Kamine Island?" she asked, watching Z.Z. on the screen as he turned to look at Suzaku as well, "Or is it because he.. but if if that's the case then.. " she narrowed her eyes and immediately opened her cockpit.

* * *

><p>Back inside the G1, Infinity was still pointing the needle gun at Euphemia, "This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian Princess shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next?" Lelouch asked dangerously.<p>

"Rioting would break out I imagine" Euphemia responded in cluelessness.

"Right.. " Lelouch lowered his face mask as he smirked at Euphemia, "Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a death trap and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth.. "

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You both should just help me to rebuild Japan" Euphemia looked up at him in confusion.

"If you force it upon us on high, then you're as bad as Clovis was!" Linamae glared, lowering her own face mask as well, her tied up hair flipping over her shoulders.

'_She even knows about how this all started.. she really is an amazing woman.. _' Lelouch's smirk turned into a smile of endearment for a moment before he turned to Euphemia again, "All tasks at hand have been cleared.. after hovering near death Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles" Lelouch smirked again.

"Now Euphie, take the gun.. " Linamae changed the gun's position so that it rested on her palm.

"Huh?"

"There can only be **one** messiah you understand.. and when the people realize that you're a false one they- ugh!" Lelouch suddenly collapsed, holding onto his geass eye.

Linamae's eyes widened as she caught him before he could completely fall, making her release the gun and it landed on the ground, "Lelouch!" she gasped as he gripped onto her.

* * *

><p>Outside the G1, C.C. and Z.Z. had climbed out of their respective burai and walked to stand side-by-side in front of Suzaku, "I-I thought so.. it <em>was<em> you.. but who is-"

"I need to know one thing" C.C. interrupted him, "Are you the- gh!" she flinched, closing her right eye as she suddenly collapsed, Z.Z. immediately leaning down to her to aid her.

"No.. he's reached that point!" C.C.'s eyes widened as the geass insignia on her forehead glowed, her hand covering her right eye.

Z.Z.'s eyes widened at her words; Suzaku ran over and placed a hand on C.C.'s shoulder, "Hey! What's wrong?" he immediately stopped, his eyes widening as familiar visions came into his head, one specific one of a familiar black-haired woman, before knocking him out and making him fall onto his back. Z.Z. held onto C.C.'s shoulders to support her.

"Major Kururugi!" the guards shouted, running over the the two immortals.

"Why you! What have you two done to him?" the other two guards pointed guns at C.C. and Z.Z.'s heads, making them both glare back and send visions into the guards' heads, knocking them out as well.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch!" Euphemia ran over and placed her hands on his shoulders; he immediately shoved her off, using Linamae as a support to get up.<p>

"Stop it! Stop giving me your pity!" he yelled, one hand covering his geass eye, "Spare me your charity!" Linamae watched him, slowly taking hold of the gun again, "This is something I have to achieve on my own! And so for that! I shall now stain your hands with blood! Euphemia Li Britannia!" he took his hand off of his eye, showing his geass symbol, just about to control Euphemia.

"That isn't my name, I've renounced it!" she suddenly sat up, standing on her own and looking at him in determination, "There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now. But I've given up my claim to the throne"

Linamae looked up at the girl in shock, as did Lelouch, "But why Euphie?" Linamae asked in disbelief, standing up with the gun at her side.

"It isn't because you accepted Zero or Infinity is it?"

"Well of course, I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish. Those are the consequences" Euphemia smiled indifferently at them as their eyes widened.

"Yes.. " Lelouch looked to the side, "But it wasn't difficult for you to give that up was it? And I suppose you did it for our sake.. ?"

Euphemia giggled, "As conceited as you ever were, although you do still care so much about Linamae, but no I did it for Nunnally~" she explained.

Both Linamae and Lelouch looked at her in surprise, "Uh!"

"She told me herself, 'All I want is to be with my brother, that's all that matters. I want nothing more'" Euphemia quoted, turning away from the two theatrically.

"For that petty reason?" Lelouch asked.

Euphemia turned to look back at them, "That's right. That's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you both understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has any significant meaning or real worth to me~ And you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone about either of you~"

Linamae and Lelouch just stared at her in disbelief; Lelouch sighed first and looked off to the side before starting to chuckle. Linamae turned to him in confusion, "And Cornelia?" he asked out loud, turning to the side fully.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again~" Euphemia smiled.

"Euphie you are a fool.. " Linamae sighed, an unamused smile on her face, "An amazing fool.. " she turned to the princess.

"I know I'm not as smart as either of you. I've never been able to beat you at games or studies, however-"

"However.. " Lelouch breathed out, "In your usual rash Euphie fashion, you've managed to end up winning all of it.. when I think of you I don't visualize a sub-viceroy or a princess. I only see the plain little Euphie you used to be" Linamae nodded in agreement with a gentle smile.

"Then will you both join plain little Euphie and help her?" Euphemia asked, holding out her hand.

Lelouch glared at it and at Euphemia's determined face for a moment before speaking, his shoulders lowering in defeat, "You are.. you are the worst opponent I have ever faced.. " Lelouch took Euphemia's hand in agreement, "You win.. "

Linamae smiled at Euphemia gently, "Huh?"

"We'll amend our plans to help out your special zone.. " Linamae explained.

"Agh.. " Lelouch sighed, "But not as your subordinates all right?"

Euphemia's face visibly brightened as she gave a joyful smile, "Alright!" she agreed, "Though you haven't got very much faith in me have you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me, I would shoot you?" Euphemia asked jokingly.

Lelouch and Linamae smiled in slight pity, "Oh no, you've got it all wrong Euphie.. " Linamae shook her head, "When Lulu really wants someone to follow his orders, none can resist him.. " she smiled, the two girls giggling at Lelouch's nickname.

Lelouch sighed with a smile, "Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku or.. any order at all.. " he turned away from her theatrically.

Linamae continued to smile at Euphemia, slightly glad that the plan hand't been fulfilled.

"Oh now you both are being silly, stop playing with me" Euphemia laughed.

"I'm serious" Lelouch laughed back, turning to face Euphemia again, "For example, if I told you to kill all the pureblood Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it" Lelouch explained.

Euphemia suddenly gasped, her eyes brimming a familiar red glow, "No.. don't make me do it please. I'm not-" she started begging while backing away from the two. Linamae's smile disappeared as well as Lelouch's as the stared at her in confusion, "I'm not going to do it! Please!" she nearly screamed as she hugged her trembling body. She gasped and breathed sharply before collapsing onto the floor, "I don't wanna kill them!"

Linamae's eyes widened in realization and she turned sharply to look at Lelouch, "Lelouch! Your geass!"

"Gh! Did I- ?" his eyes also widened in realization.

Euphemia's cries stopped and she looked up with a calm face, "You're right. I have to kill all the Japanese.. " she whispered.

"I've become like Mao.. I can't control my geass power" Lelouch growled, making Linamae's eyes widen more. She turned to look back at Euphemia and ran over, kneeling down beside her, dropping her gun as she took Euphemia's shoulders.

"Euphie!"

"Forget the order I just gave you!" Lelouch ran over as well in panic.

Euphemia looked to the side and immediately grabbed the needle gun off the floor.

"Euphie!" Lelouch yelled as the princess ran off.

Linamae gasped in shock as she watched Euphemia run out the door, "Wait Euphie don't!" she reached out, but was held back by Lelouch.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Lelouch! This is no time for that! I'm not a pureblood Japanese! I'm in no danger! Now let's go!" she took him by the hand and they both ran outside after Euphemia.

Euphemia ran out all the way to the stage and stood in front of the mic. Dalton stood up in slight alarm, "Sub-viceroy, where's Zero?" he asked.

Euphemia ignored him and spoke into the mic, "Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask, could you all die please?"

An uproar rose in the crowd, whispers about what the princess had just announced.

Linamae and Lelouch had put their masks back on and ran outside after Euphemia. They both stopped upon seeing Suzaku and the three guards unconscious on the ground, and the Gawaiin was the only knightmare left.

"Suzaku!" Infinity screamed, running over and kneeling next to her brother. She quickly inspected him and nodded, "He's just unconscious.. " she spoke and stood back up, still wondering what happened to her brother in worry.

"Um.. " Euphemia's voice caught both their attentions and they turned to the stage, "I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't can you? Ok soldiers, please kill the Japanese. Kill them all!" she declared.

Kirihara stood up in alarm, "The woman's mad!"

"Cut the mic's and cameras now!" Dalton ordered.

Zero and Infinity ran toward the main stage, "Euphie! No!" they were immediately blocked by two armed Britannian guards.

"Halt!" they ordered, blocking the two masked figures with their weapons. Zero immediately pushed Infinity behind him as he blocked the guards himself.

"Out of our way!" Zero yelled, "Infinity go!" Infinity nodded and tried to get around the guards

"Terrorist!" the guard yelled.

Zero opened the eye section of his mask, ready to use his geass, "Stand aside!" he was interrupted as a gun shut ran around the stadium, making Infinity halt as well, everyone's eyes widening.

It's like everything went into slow motion as everyone recoiled in alarm at the man in the audience who had just been shot, making a woman scream in horror.

"Go on soldiers! Do your duty, hurry up!" Euphemia smiled still in her dazed state.

"Princess Euphemia! What on Earth's come over you?" Dalton asked in horror, making the princess turn to him, "Please stop this at once your highness! This is-!" his eyes widened, feeling a sharp pain in his side at the shot that Euphemia had jut pulled. He immediately clutched his side and collapsed onto his knees, "Agh!"

"General!" one guard blocking Zero yelled.

"Forgive me general, but I must not let anyone stand in my way.. " Euphemia spoke, "I have to kill all the Japanese" she turned toward the audience again, "Now Britannians, kill the Japanese!" she ordered, causing panic in the stadium.

Zero closed his eye mask, his eyes wide in horror as he saw Infinity's body freeze up. He immediately ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Get into the Gawaiin! Go! Kh!" he turned as the soldiers started shooting.

Back behind the main stage, Suzaku's eyes fluttered open as he awoke in alarm at all the panicked screams and bullet sounds. He got up and ran over, quickly shielding himself behind the wall from the bullet shots, "STOP!" he yelled, "What are you doing?" he put his mic to his ear, "All forces, this is Suzaku Kururugi, knight of honor of Britannia, cease fire at once!" he commanded, but got no response as a round of bullets nearly hit him, making him dodge and run from the wall and over to a soldier's knightmare who spoke to him.

"We've been ordered to kill all the Japanese here.. Princess Euphemia issued the command herself" the soldier in the knightmare responded, making Suzaku stop in front of it.

"Huh? Princess Euphemia did? No, that's absurd!" Suzaku stared up at him in disbelief.

"_You're_ Japanese aren't you?" the soldier aimed its gun at Suzaku and fired.

Zero ran around the stadium in seats, trying to avoid the gun fire and spotted Euphemia, "Euphie stop!" he yelled, seeing her shooting a machine gun at the people. "This thing.. my geass did this.. ?" he asked himself in horror.

"Uh.. Zero.. " he turned to look down at a bloody Japanese woman clinging onto him in desperation, "Please help us.. you must help.. " she spoke up to him, making his face twist into shock, "You're Japan's savior!"

"Stop it! Don't call me your savior! Cause I'm not the messiah of Japan!"

"Zero.. you're.. you're our only hope.. " were her last words before she fell onto the ground, letting go of Zero's cape.

Zero gasped, "Stop it! Don't.. don't force me.. must I atone for this sin.. ? Is this a cost I have to bare too?"

* * *

><p>Linamae ran into the stadium seats after recovering from her shock to look for both Lelouch and Suzaku who she had seen run off into the stadium grounds as well, "No! This can't be happening!" she yelled out, tears streaming down her face as she passed by millions of dead Japanese. She immediately stopped at a sudden thought, "My geass!" she gasped and looked around in desperation before closing her eyes and activating the geass, "Please!" '<em>Heal them.. please! They're not dead yet! Please save them!<em>' she cried out. A red glow suddenly emitted form her body, forming half a sphere and extending out to cover the entire stadium.

Soon, bodies near her started to move slowly, but remained unconscious as their wounds started healing, and more people started to recover further from her one by one.

She winced in pain and gasped as she continued using her geass.

* * *

><p>Lelouch stopped in his tracks as he watched a few people groan and move around, their wounds slowly healing. He looked up and around in panic and spotted Linamae just a few stadium seat sets in front of him, "LINA NO!" he yelled out without a thought and ran toward her, '<em>If she keeps this up, she'll end up like me! Lina stop!<em>'

Soon, more than 90 percent of the people in the stadium had been healed but remained unconscious and by the time Zero had gotten to her, Infinity had healed the entire stadium from death.

Zero ran over just as she closed her eyes, unable to keep it up any longer and fell back into his arms weakly, "Infinity! No! Stop it! That's enough!" Zero yelled out catching her in his arms.

"Z-Zero.. I.. I did it.. I healed them.. " her voice made it obvious that she was smiling, but weakly behind her mask.

"Kh.. Lina.. " he whispered in sadness as he held her close, "You've done enough.. let's go.. we have to go back to the Gawaiin and get out of here.. " he whispered to her and picked her up bridal style before getting up and running for it toward where they left the Gawaiin.

They went through an underground hallway to dodge the bullets and ran into Dalton, he held up a gun and aimed it straight at the masked couple, "Zero, you son of a bitch! What did you do to Princess Euphemia?" he asked aggressively, trembling from anger and from his wound.

"Andreas Dalton, the closest of Cornelia's inner circle advisors.. " Zero trailed off, holding Infinity closer to him instinctively.

* * *

><p>Zero and Infinity soon made it out of the hallway and back to the Gawaiin, immediately taking off in flight. They both tore their masks off, "Linamae.. are you alright?" he asked down at her.<p>

"I-I'm fine.. " she winced as she tried to deactivate her geass, in vain.

"Don't look at me.. you might get infected in something I say.. "

"R-Right.. Lelouch.. the same thing is happening to us both.. " she trailed off.

"I knew there were risks when we both made our contracts.. they told us how dangerous this power could be.. nonetheless!" he growled, making Linamae flinch.

* * *

><p>"Euphie!" Suzaku yelled around the stadium, looking for the princess. He pushed the button on his mic, "Have you located her yet? Where is she?"<p>

"I don't know.. we haven't been able to contact General Dalton either" Cecile responded in panic as the Avalon lowered near the stadium so that Suzaku could board.

Suzaku was soon inside the Lancelot and immediately launched off with its float unit so that it could soar in the skies and search the ground more efficiently, '_I can't believe Euphie would order the slaughter of all those innocent people. I've got to find her. No matter what!_'

* * *

><p>"Uh! Lelouch! The Britannian forces have started moving out of the stadium! I can still-"<p>

"No Lina! No more! I'm sorry.. I know you want to save them, but I can't risk your life!" Lelouch looked down at her in sorrow as she turned to him with the same sad eyes, "Now.. in this case, our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost.. " he sighed, closing his eyes in depression as he clenched his fist, "It's the.. least we could do.. "

Linamae looked away in sadness and understanding, "Right.. " she held back a sob as tears ran down her face, "For Euphie.. Uh!" she turned and looked up at the Britannian aircrafts headed for them.

"Attention Zero! Return that unit! It's property of our military- GAH!" Linamae immediately blasted them with the hadron cannon.

Lelouch looked down at her, '_Lina.. I'm sorry.. I've put you into a painful situation once again.. _' his face twisted into determination, "This is my order to all Black Knights!" he called over the private channel, "Euphemia has become our enemy! The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us in! All Armored Autonomous Battle Knight Units, advance the the ceremony grounds and wage an attack! Wipe out all Britannian forces, save the Japanese! Hurry!"

* * *

><p>"I have to.. " Suzaku determinedly flew around to find the woman both sides wanted for different purposes, "I must find Euphie!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch's and Linamae's eyes brimmed with tears upon Lelouch's order, "Find her, and kill her!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *collapses* Church.. tomorrow.. goodnight - enjoy!


	18. Moving Forward

**A/N**: Ok so this is where the season one got complicated for me = 3= anyways.. :3 erm.. just two more chapters after this till the end of season one o 3o wow I updated fast = w =b kekeke~

Lelouch: She owns only Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen

Kari: Wow Lulu, you got used to it already? o - o

Lelouch: *glares* Like I have a choice..

Linamae: Please R&R 8D

Kari: Btw, I realized I've been spelling Gawain wrong ; u ; so I'm correcting it here ;)

* * *

><p>"I, Euphemia Li Britannia, bid all of you within the sound of my voice to heed the following command. Seek out any Japanese you can find, and please kill them! Leave not a single one of them alive!" Euphemia's announcement rang around the area of Mount Fuji, where the Specially Administrated Zone was supposed to be taking place, only to have ended in a bloody massacre.<p>

Linamae pushed the Gawain forward in the sky, dry tears on her cheeks as she blasted the hadron cannon at the enemies.

"Euphemia has betrayed us here! All units descend upon the stadium! Grind the Britannians to dust!" Lelouch ordered through the Black Knights' channel.

Linamae watched the tracking screen as the Black Knights' units rushed out from the forest and started taking down the Britannian forces as they headed straight for the stadium. She once again fired the hadron cannon at oncoming space craft before sinking in her chair, feeling tears come up again as she watched more Japanese being massacred below her. She wanted to help, she wanted to heal them.. but she dared not ask Lelouch again. The deep sorrow embedded in his eyes was much more pain to bare than what the millions of deaths were giving her.

* * *

><p>"Euphie! Euphie where are you?" Suzaku yelled out as he continued flying through the sky in the Lancelot. He immediately activated his blaze luminous shield as some Black Knights' burai started shooting at him, immediately pissing him off, "Get away from me! I don't have time to waste on you!" he yelled once again in great anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Ohgi drove his burai into the stadium and picked up Lord Kirihara, shooting down Britannians knightmares on the way, "How dare you.. trampling over the hopes of our people? EUPHEMIA!" he yelled out as he rushed Lord Kirihara out of the stadium and into safety.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, another Britannina knightmare was shooting down Japanese people on the streets. The Guren immediately rushed in and knocked off the knightmare's gun, knocking the knightmare itself back in the process, "Stop it!" Kallen screamed.<p>

Euphemia flinched inside the knightmare as she was knocked backwards, her eyes still bordered with the red glow, but her entire body, from head to toe, was covered in blood, "Are you Japanese?" she immediately asked, "You dare raise a hand against Euphemia Li Britannia?"

"Huh?" Kallen looked up at the knightmare in surprise, her face then twisting into an evil smirk, "Aha! So there you are, you ridiculous royal puppet!"

"Oh~ You were on that island weren't you?" Euphemia asked.

"Yeah. Now suffer the hand of vengeance an-" Kallen was interrupted by the Gawain floating above them.

"Wait!" Zero announced from inside, "I'll deal with her"

The Gawain's finger-mounted slash harkens launched down toward Euphemia's knightmare and cut it to pieces when the fingers retracted.

"You defiant Japanese!" Euphemia screamed up at the Gawaiin.

"Kh.. " Linamae shut her eyes tightly so that she only heard the crash of Euphemia's knightmare as it was sliced and her cockpit fell to the ground.

"Now what Zero? Do we take her prisoner?" Kallen asked through the channel, just as C.C. and Z.Z.'s units skidded to a stop on each side of the Guren.

"There's no point.. leave her.. " Lelouch glared down at the rubble as Euphemia climbed out, immediately searching around her for a weapon.

"I have to kill them all! These Japanese people! They have to die!" she spotted a gun near her and ran over, her princess skirt torn open in several places and looked more like a torn sheet hanging from her torn outfit, and picked it up, immediately firing it at the Gawain, with no effect.

Lelouch could only stare down at her with an emotionless face as Linamae stared down with pity and sadness, '_Euphie.. please forgive us.. _' she closed her eyes letting her last remnants of tears fall down as Lelouch put on his mask; by that time, Euphemia's gun had run out of bullets.

"It jammed up!" she panicked, immediately looking around for another weapon, "I have to.. hurry!" she spotted a magazine of bullets on the ground just as Zero lowered himself from the Gawain. She picked it up and tried to load it in the gun, "I think it goes.. in here" she smiled as the magazine locked into the gun and looked up, only to pause at the sight of Zero, "Oh~ I thought you were one of _them_. So, I thought we could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together with Infinity.. oh wait.. Japan?" she suddenly tilted her head in confusion at the thought.

"Yes.. " Zero walked forward and past Euphemia, "I would've liked that.. " Linamae kept her eyes closed as she held her hands to her ears, trying to block everything out that was about to happen.

'_We have no choice.. Lelouch.. please.. just do it!_'

Zero turned toward Euphemia and aimed his gun at her, "You, me and Infinity together.. "

From up in the sky, the Lancelot flew down just a bit lower; Suzaku blinked in surprise as his expression softened, finally spotting the girl he had been looking for in his detection screen, "Uh.. Euphie.. " he sighed in relief.

Though what he didn't see, was the she was facing right across from Zero, who immediately shot a bullet at the princess, knocking her backwards in recoil. Everything slowed down as Suzaku gasped, eyes wide in shock as he watched the woman he loved falling in front of him.

Linamae's eyes opened in shock as the gun shot was heard even with her ears covered. She immediately shut her eyes again to prevent herself from seeing the scene in front of her.

'_Lelouch.. why.. ?_' Euphemia thought just as she closed her eyes, falling back from the gun shot.

'_Farewell Euphie.. you may have been the first girl I ever loved.. _' Lelouch thought with almost no emotion.

An agonized scream was suddenly heard from up above, all four figures in the area turned to look up in panic at an incoming Lancelot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zero turned to look up as well, "Suzaku!"

Linamae looked up in the Gawain, unable to do anything from being in too much shock.

C.C. and Z.Z. growled in alarm as they both pushed their burai forward and released their specially equipped connectors into the Gawain.

(**A/N**: Ok so I just made up sorta the connectors.. but it's cause it makes sense in a computerized sense.. :P)

"Kh! Why now of all times?" C.C. cursed as she activated the hadron cannons on the Gawain, immediately firing multiple shots at the Lancelot, ignoring Linamae's pleads to stop before they hurt her brother.

"Don't worry! We won't hurt him!" Z.Z. assured her, making her calm down slightly.

"Kh! I'm no match for that hadron cannon!" Suzaku cursed as he continued flying downwards. He flew through the shots and kicked the Gawain's arm, sending both of the burai and the Gawain falling backwards. Linamae flinched inside but stayed unharmed.

"Suzaku!" Kallen yelled, pushing the Guren forward now.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled in anger as he swooped down and picked up the shot princess, immediately flying upwards toward the Guren and punching at it with all its force, breaking the Lancelot's forearm and hand in the process, but sending the Guren falling backward as well.

"AH! DAMMIT!" Kallen cursed as she lost balance.

Zero turned to look up as the Lancelot headed straight to the Avalon.

Linamae looked up, gasping in the middle of hyperventilating as she clutched her chest, watching her brother make it to safety before she felt the Gawain be pushed up by the two burai, "Infinity.. are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine.. " she breathed out, feeling the cockpit open as Zero raised himself back up into the cockpit. He waited until the cockpit closed before tearing off his mask and leaning down near Linamae.

"Lina.. let's get you back to the base.. " he gently kissed the top of her head before lifting her up and putting her in his seat on top and taking her seat at the bottom so that he could pilot them back.

The two burai followed the Guren back to the Black Knights' base as the Gawain flew back; the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyouto were waiting for them there.

* * *

><p>Up in the Avalon, Cecile and Lloyd hurriedly made their way to the elevator, both gasping in shock at the bloody sight of Suzaku carrying the near-to-death princess.<p>

"Please! You have to save Euphie! Do something! You mustn't let her die!"

Euphemia was soon in the advanced hospital bed inside the Avalon, her body being inspected by the doctors.

* * *

><p>Zero, C.C., Z.Z., Kallen, and Infinity stood atop a flight of stairs facing downwards at the leaders from the Six Houses of Kyouto, and Ohgi who had brought Lord Kirihara back to the base safely.<p>

Infinity was being held by Zero around her shoulders in a second support as her legs were wobbly once she got out of the Gawain.

"How wonderful to finally meet you!" a young black haired girl dressed in formal, traditional clothes smiled up at both Zero and Infinity.

Infinity held in her curse as she stared down at her cousin, '_Dammit Kaguya.. why now?_'

'_**Didn't you already see this?**_' she heard Z.Z.'s voice in her head.

'_**It slipped my mind! And with everything that's happened and is happening.. i don't know if I can deal with her right now.. **_' Linamae spoke back, getting no response afterwards.

'_This girl.. _' Lelouch blinked down at her, recalling that he had seen her at the Kururugi shrine back when they were all still so young and he and Nunnally had just been exiled, '_She's a relative of Suzaku and Linamae's.. _'

"Zero.. are you prepared to walk beside us in what's to come?" Lord Kirihara asked up to him.

"The opposite!" Infinity suddenly screamed, making everyone turn to her before Zero started to explain, '_We have to move forward.. forgive me Lord Kirihara.. for betraying your trust.. _'

"From this point on.. the Six Houses of Kyouto will be under mine and Infinity's control! We won't hear any objections!" he announced in a harsh tone, "All other paths of survival for you.. have now vanished.. "

* * *

><p>Up in the Avalon, the operating room doors opened and a doctor, a nurse, and two soldiers walked out, "We should inform Viceroy Cornelia.. " the doctor spoke in sadness.<p>

"Don't worry.. I'll be taking care of that.. " the soldier who stood in front of the doctor assured, "Will she last until we reach the bureau?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid not.. I'll contact Prince Shneizel then.. excuse me" he then turned and walked away as the door to the patient's room closed.

Lloyd and Cecile watched in sorrow as Suzaku started to break down in front of them. He sat in a chair beside Euphemia's bed and clutched onto his knight's pin, ready to cry his heart out.

"Suzaku.. " Euphemia's voice made him turn to her in surprise.

Euphemia smiled at him through the orange case, "Euphie.. " Suzaku spoke as Cecile pressed a button to lift up Euphemia's breathing mask and recede the case that held her inside the medical bed. Cecile then led Lloyd out of the room to give the couple their last few moments together.

Suzaku looked down in sorrow at the princess he loved, "Euphie.. I have to know.. why did you issue that order at the stadium?" he asked her in confusion.

"Order? What are you talking about?" she asked back in her own confusion, "Nevermind that.. Suzaku.. " her eyes started glowing the bordered red once again as she stared up at Suzaku, her entire body had paled, and there were dark bags under her dazed eyes, "You're Japanese aren't you? Uh!" she suddenly winced in slight pain as she tried to prevent herself from killing Suzaku because of the geass.

"Uh.. yeah. Euphie!" Suzaku gasped at the pain in her face.

"No! I musn't.. " she whispered to herself, her eyes glazing with tears as she weakly tried to prevent herself, her heart monitor stating to react in panic, "I can't even think such a thing! No please!" she shut her eyes to prevent herself from doing anything more, "Suzaku?"

"Yes Euphie?"

"The ceremony.. did it go alright? Is Japan ok?"

"Euphie.. " he looked down at her in surprise, "don't you remember?"

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium, the remaining Japanese who had survived, and those that Linamae had healed, had gathered in front of the stage. Zero soon stepped out in front of them on the stage, closely followed by a mostly-recovered Infinity. Up above the stage, the Britannian flag had been crossed out by a big red 'X' mark, and the stadium itself was in shambles.<p>

The people inside the stadium cheered loudly for Zero as he stepped forward, Infinity right behind him as they both stopped near the front, "People of Japan!" Zero threw his arm to the side, his fingers stretching out as well as he announced in a theatrical way once again, "And all who are oppressed by the Empire of Britannia! Long have we waited!" he retracted his arm under his cloak once again, referring to both him and Infinity, "All through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses!" he spoke with authority as his entire speech was being broadcasted to the world, "But those hopes were betrayed! By an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide.

Linamae now remained emotionless, having put aside the fact that Euphemia had just been shot by the love of her life, and by Euphemia's own brother, Lelouch. She stared at him through her mask and nodded to herself, '_Till the end.. Lelouch.. to make them think that Euphemia was a criminal. It's all part of the plan to make a better world, making sacrifices along the way is something that we have to understand, even if it means staining Euphie's name in history.. we have to do it.. or we never move forward and progress.. _'

* * *

><p>"How about everyone that was there? Are the Japanese happy?" Euphemia asked up at Suzaku, "<p>

* * *

><p>Zero glared for a moment before dramatically raising his arm and extending it out forward, "Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy! A murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation!" he retracted his hand and closed it into a fist near his chest.<p>

'_In this way.. we must close the book on Euphemia's death, and only the two of us will know what truly happened to Euphie.. and will pass down her name with honor throughout our generations.. No one else will ever know the truth behind Euphemia's death.. _' Linamae continued to think to herself.

* * *

><p>"How was the ceremony? Do you think I did.. ok?" Euphemia breathed out weakly.<p>

"Euphie.. " Suzaku mumbled, his eyes filling with tears, "The Special Zone is.. " he paused when he saw the pained look in Euphemia's eyes, " ..a great success!" he suddenly announced, smiling brightly at her, "The Japanese people were given back their home. And you did it!"

Euphemia closed her eyes in happiness, "Oh thank God.. "

* * *

><p>"I hereby declare, our independence from Britannia!" Zero announced once again, "But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation.. we will NOT turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build, shall be one broad enough to accept all people's histories and ideologies, where the strong shall not reign over the weak.. and it shall be called.. " he threw his arms out, his fan fanning out behind him, "THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"<p>

The crowed erupted into loud cheers, '_It's done.. this chapter of our lives.. Suzaku.. Euphie.. I'm sorry.. _' a last tear slid down her face as she closed off her heart within her. Her fist trembled as she then opened her eyes sharply and looked out determinedly at the cheering crowd.

"He's done it!" Diethard stared up at his leader in amazement, "THIS is the birth of a nation!"

* * *

><p>"How strange.. I can't see.. your face anymore.. " Euphemia whispered, then weakly raised her trembling hand toward Suzaku, who took her pale hand in both of his, "Keep going.. to school.. I had to stop.. before I.. before I had the chance to finish.. "<p>

"Euphie, you can still go yourself" Suzaku smiled pleadingly at her, tears running down his face at a rapid rate, "I know, why don't we go the Ashford Academy together? The student council is so much fun!" he couldn't hold back a sob this time, "Euphie.. "

Euphemia gave her last strength to smile at him and breathed out, "You have to do it.. for me.. k?"

"Please Euphie.. no don't go!" he pleaded at her just as she closed her eyes into a bright smile, a few tears sliding down her face as her face fell to the side.

"Suzaku.. I'm so happy.. that we.. " the heart monitor emitted its continues beep, signaling the disconnection of a heart from its system, as chants of 'Zero' were heard throughout Area 11.

* * *

><p>Linamae walked toward Lelouch's temporary room after having seen off her cousin Kaguya and the remaining members of the House of Kyouto as they left for the Chinese Federation to seek protection. She sighed, having completely recovered from the day's earlier incidents and was now only worried about her brother.<p>

She stopped upon hearing C.C. and Lelouch talking inside the room, "You plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?" C.C. asked.

"Yes.. this is the best chance we'll get" Lelouch's voice became clearer, Linamae could only assume that he had slid off his mask. He suddenly paused and looked off to the side, away from C.C. and Z.Z. who were both standing by the window inside the room.

"Don't worry about it so much~ Your geass won't work on us~ You know that don't you?" Z.Z. asked with a smirk.

Lelouch nodded slowly, lowering his face mask as well with a sigh, "That's true isn't it.. ? With my geass out of control now.. I can never see anyone.. " he suddenly stopped, being interrupted as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and immediately answered, seeing that it was Nunnally, "Yes Nunnally?"

"Hi Lelouch, I was wondering.. um.. " the girl stuttered through the phone, "Do you suppose I could talk to Euphie again?"

Lelouch's eyes widened, his body freezing up at his sister's request. Nunnally waited for her brother's answer on the line.

"I was thinking the five of us could go to the school festival together.. you see Milly said they were organizing another one, since everything got all messed up the other day. So I was hoping that me, you, Linamae, Euphie, and Suzaku could go to the new one together too.. oh.. " Nunnally stopped herself, her face twisting into sadness, "I'm sorry.. I know you don't want us meeting ever again.. but I thought maybe.. if there was some way, you, me, and Linamae could see her, just one last time-"

"Nunnally.. " Lelouch cut off his little sister, "Haven't you heard the news?"

"Oh, well, the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier.. why do you ask?" Nunnally asked in confusion then in worry, "Did something happen?"

"Of course not.. " Lelouch calmed his expression as he answered Nunnally, "Everything is just fine.. sorry.. I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it when I'm back.. right.. " he mumbled before hanging up.

He clicked the hang up button on his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket, the frown growing on his face as C.C. continued talking. She faced away from him and toward the blinded windows, "Alright so you can't switch off your geass, are there any other changes you've noticed?"

Lelouch sighed, shaking his head as he slumped down on the couch in the room.

"No.. " he stopped as the door slid open to reveal Infinity. She stepped into the room and slipped off her mask, her eyes instantly going to the two immortals.

Z.Z. blinked for a moment before nodding in understanding and taking C.C.'s hand, leading her out of the room to give the couple some space.

Linamae placed her mask beside Lelouch's; the said boy kept his gaze at the ground, avoiding all eye contact with her as he clasped his hands together.

"Lelouch.. " she walked closer to him but he didn't answer; this time she called him a little louder, "Lelouch" when he didn't respond, she took his shoulders firmly, "Lelouch look at me!" she nearly yelled.

"I can't.. I can never look at you.. or anyone ever again.. "

"Dammit Lelouch! We're in the same boat! Just look at me!" she felt tears oncoming once again, but this time she cried from Lelouch's pain instead of her own.

Lelouch's body tensed up at the sound of her voice, making it obvious she had started crying again. He slowly looked up at her as she kneeled down in front of him and between his spread legs.

Linamae took his face in her hands and looked deeply into his sorrow-filled eyes, "Lina.. Euphie.. you saw.. she tried to resist my geass.. and my orders. I was wondering if my power had weakened.. " Lelouch reached up and took her hands that were holding his face, pressing them more against his cheeks as he closed his eyes, " ..but I think.. I think such a malignant command.. was simply against her nature.. "

Linamae nodded at him slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her tightly as she felt his hands trembling, signaling that he was about to cry, "It's alright Lelouch.. we.. we had to do it.. it was necessary for a creation of a peaceful world.. please Lelouch.. look at me.. " she whispered to him as he turned his gaze to the ground once again, "Please Lelouch.. I'm not afraid to look into your geass-"

"This isn't about my geass!" he snapped at her, making her flinch as he continued staring at the ground, "This is because you.. you're geass.. has nearly lost its control as well.. and its all because of me.. I'm.. I don't.. feel worthy to even look into your eyes. For me to have killed all those Japanese people with my own geass, in front of the future Empress of Japan nonetheless.. I don't understand.. why you're still here.. I'm a murderer Lina.. " Lelouch sighed again as Linamae's expression twisted into anger.

"So am I!" she yelled out, standing up in front of him now, making Lelouch turn to her on reflex, but then looked away again, "I killed so many people today Lelouch! I killed so many before today as well! So what's your point? Then we'd both be undeserving to look at each other?"

Lelouch shut his eyes in depression as he clenched his hands tighter together, "I don't know Lina.. "

Linamae growled softly before pushing him down on the couch and climbing on top of him, hovering over his shocked face as he stared up at her, "It wasn't your fault Lelouch! Stop blaming yourself! Please!" she started crying now, her tears falling down onto his face, "If you continue blaming yourself" she sobbed, " ..then I.. I won't be able to move on! I.. I left so many Japanese to die, when I have the power to heal them! To save them! I abandoned my seat as the future Empress of Japan so that I could be with you! I've sacrificed so much for you! Don't make me regret them!" she shut her eyes as she sat on his waist, unable to keep from sobbing hysterically.

She brought her hands to her eyes, bawling them into fists as she tried to frantically wipe her tears away.

Lelouch stared up at her in sorrow, slowly raising his upper body up, guiding her hips so that she sat on his lap instead and wrapped his own arms around her body, holding her to his chest as he closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair, "I'm sorry Lina.. Forgive me.. for everything I've done.. for everything I've put you through.. "

Linamae could only shake her head against his chest as she continued crying, her hands now clinging onto his shirt as her shoulders shook and she emitted soft cries against him.

"I promise.. I'll make things right.. we'll move on.. so please. Put your trust in me again.. "

"I never.. " she sobbed, as she whispered against his chest, " ..took back my trust.. of you.. and I.. never will.. I promised you.. I would stay by your side.. no matter what.. "

The two just sat on the couch in a comfortable silence until Linamae fell asleep in Lelouch's arms.

He looked down at her peaceful, tear-stained face and smiled, "I don't deserve to have such a kind-hearted, beautiful woman on my side.. " he whispered, kissing her temple, much longer than just a peck, "I love you.. Lina.. "

* * *

><p>Linamae's eyes fluttered open as she felt a few rumbles under her as she felt the vehicle she was sleeping in was moving, "Mm.. "<p>

"You're awake.. " Z.Z. entered the room and immediately sat down beside her, "I'm sorry.. for not protecting you from all this pain.. and also, I had to move Sorale, I'm going to be sending him to Lord Kirihara in the Chinese Federation for safety. I hope that's alright with you.. I'm going to go with him of course. I'll take care of him.. I'll make sure to contact you everyday, you'll be able to reunite soon of course"

"Th-That's fine.. he'll be safe there.. " Linamae sat up weakly as she wiped at her face, "And you have no need to apologize to me.. you don't need to be my guardian after all" she smiled at him, making him smile back, "Where's Lelouch?"

"He's waiting for you near the Gawain, and I'll be leaving now as well" Z.Z. stood up and walked over to a separate room connected to where she was sleeping. Soon he came back out with a sleeping Sorale and a baby bag.

Linamae smiled and stood up to give her son a kiss before she quickly sent them both off and headed out to meet Lelouch.

* * *

><p>"Euphie.. " Suzaku stared down at Euphemia's dead body inside the medical bed, "I just don't understand.. why did you give that order?" he scrunched up his eyes in deep thought.<p>

"Shall I tell you?" a voice from behind him made him turn to face a small blonde child.

"A child? How did you get on board?" Suzaku asked in a hushed voice.

"How do you do Suzaku Kururugi? You may call me.. V.V."

Suzaku turned to look at him fully, "V.V.?"

* * *

><p>Linamae slipped on her mask before heading out and walking down the corridor of the G1, headed straight for the main room.<p>

She gasped, as she blinked at her cousin just before they both entered the door to the main room, "L-Lady Sumeragi? I thought you went to-"

"Oh no~ I couldn't leave" she giggled and winked at Infinity, "After all I must see Master Zero~"

"Master?" Linamae blinked in surprise and puzzlement.

The two girls both looked up as the door in front of them slid open to reveal Zero who was being followed by C.C.

"Uh.. Sumeragi.. " Zero looked down at the young girl in front of Infinity.

"Thank goodness I made it in time!" Kaguya smiled up at him before pouting, "That was so mean of you the way you headed off to battle without me.. " he face visibly brightened again, "I've been a huge fan of yours ever since your big debut!" Linamae couldn't help but give out a silent sigh, her shoulders deflating which didn't escape Lelouch's attention as he smirked in amusement inside his mask, "I was hoping that I'd finally get to talk to you" she droned on, raising her hand up to near the top of his head on her other hand on top of her own head, "Wow! You're really tall you? Don't worry though~" she brought down her arms again and smiled brightly at him, "I'll catch up with you pretty soon~"

Diethard stepped out and looked down at the girl, "L-Lady Kaguya" he exclaimed in surprise, "I thought the heads of the Six Houses went back to the Chinese Federation?"

"I followed after you instead!" Kaguya exclaimed, making Linamae sigh again.

'_Kaguya.. I don't have time to deal with this right now.. and neither does Zero!_'

'_**Jealous much?**_'

'_**You.. s-stay out of my head!**_'

Infinity smirked inside her head, '_**As you wish princess~**_' she said before disappearing.

"So I could watch my future husband fight~"

Linamae's eyes widened as she turned rapidly toward her cousin, "Lady Sumeragi!" she exclaimed in surprise as everyone else looked at her, baffled as well.

"Don't joke around.. " Zero said in a serious voice, although on the inside, Lelouch couldn't help but smirk at Linamae's irritated actions.

"Well, once you win this battle, you'll eventually need a wife won't you? I mean I know your identity is a big secret and all, but you're gonna need somebody as your public face right?" Kaguya asked still in her cheerful overactive voice.

"Really? You believe we're going to win this battle?" Linamae looked at Lelouch in disbelief.

'_Don't encourage her! She won't stop!_'

"Of course~ I am the goddess of victory after all~" Kaguya smiled.

"I'd be lucky to have you then.. " Linamae's eyes widened in shock, "but.. I've already made a commitment to my lady.. I cannot and will never abandon her for everything she's done for me.. " he smiled inside his mask as he walked forward, taking Inifnity's hand on the way out, leaving C.C. to smirk after them and Kaguya to pout in place, looking enviously at their intertwined hands as they walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hear me Britannia! This is Zero!" Lelouch tore his mask off as he sat in the cockpit of the Gawain with Linamae who had also slipped off her mask. The Gawain flew over the Black Knights' new resistance group that had gathered as Zero announced form the Gawain, "A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power. We will wait until midnight, you have till then to surrender to me. This is your only warning, heed it, twelve midnight! Not a single second later!" he finished before pressing the disconnection button and sitting back to wait for midnight upon setting the timer.<p>

"There's no turning back after this Lelouch.. the world will be thrown into war.. won't it.. " Linamae whispered.

"Positively.. but all the same.. " he was interrupted as his phone started ringing once again. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing Euphemia's name.

Linamae's eyes widened as well as he said the princess's name, "That's impossible.. "

"It _must _be an impostor.. " Lelouch glared down at the phone before cautiously answering it.

"_Lelouch.. it's me.. _" a familiar voice spoke from the other end.

"Suzaku.. " Linamae turned toward Lelouch at her brother's name, "Why are you calling me now?"

"_Lelouch.. are you at the school?_"

"No, but I will be soon.. "

"_I see, I called because there's something I want you to tell everyone for me_"

"Yes.. and what would that be?"

"_The sky.. make sure no one looks up at the sky.. _"

"What?"

"_Lelouch.. is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you'd actually wanna kill them?_"

"There is.. " Lelouch closed his eyes in thought. Linamae looked at him in sadness before turning away to look at the front, "Yes.. "

"_I used to feel that sort of thinking was unacceptable, and unless you follow the rules, killing someone was just murder.. but now.. it's hatred that's guiding me.. I'm fighting to kill someone. I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo.. _"

Linamae turned back to look at Lelouch in slight shock at her brother's words, '_Oh Suzaku.. I'm so sorry.. _' he eyes trembled as she looked away again.

"_So please.. _"

"Embrace your hate" Lelouch replied plainly, "Just think of Euphie. I made my own mind up long ago.. I've no intention of turning back.. "

"_For Nunnally you mean.. and for Linamae as well?_"

"Yes.. " Linamae couldn't help but blush at that.

Lelouch looked at the clock, 15 seconds till midnight.

"I have to go now.. " Lelouch almost hurriedly said.

"_Thank you Lelouch.. _"

"Forget about it" he closed his eyes with s smile, "I mean you and I are friends after all"

"_For the last seven years_" Suzaku laughed unamused.

"Right.. see you then"

"_Yeah.. later_" and with that.. the time ran out and a giant quake was felt throughout the Tokyo Settlement as the plates and many floors holding it up started collapsing one-by-one.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now.. of course I'd take on anything you can throw at me Cornelia" he started laughing almost manically, Linamae only smirking at his words, '_Perhaps this is what I've been searching for, ever since that day.. The destruction and loss of everything. That's right, destruction always comes before creation. And for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside.. the only path left to me is straight ahead.. _' "Now then" Lelouch whispered, an evil smirk forming on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I fell asleep halfway through this lol enjoy guys! 8D

R&R PLEASE!


	19. The Beginning of War

**A/N**: Ok so I'm writing this cause I won't be able to update later tonight :P I'm sleeping over at my bestie's house :D woot! Slumber parteh!

Lelouch: *smacks Kari on the head lightly with a pillow* Get to the fanfic..

Kari: *glares at Lelouch* PFFFF! Fine! Ok so, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear guys ; 3; and thank you KingOgnik for pointing it out :D Linamae's geass is permanently on, and you'll soon see the after effects of it since she can't turn it off = 3= herp derp~

Lelouch: She only owns Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen

Linamae: R&R Please! :3

* * *

><p>"Cornelia.. I'm afraid a direct confrontation with me in battle will be your undoing.. " Lelouch smirked as he looked forward at the Britannian army taking aim at the Gawain. An near ear-piercing beep rang through the Gawain as the timer went off and the structure under the Tokyo Settlement began to crumble, "The layered structure built to be earthquake resistant.. but if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously, you won't find anything to be more fragile" he smirked down at the slowly crumbling settlement below them, "By lining up at the city's perimeter to engage the Black Knights, you sealed your fate"<p>

Linamae smirked down as well, swallowing the bubbling guilt as she heard Cornelia's screams, '_First Euphie.. now sister Cornelia.. but no.. this is necessary. It''s a load off of my mind that Z.Z. is taking care of Sorale and that Nunnally is safe at the school.. _'

Lelouch laughed in dark amusement as the rubble cleared and showed the now in shambles outer perimeter of the Tokyo Settlement, "This will do.. once we broadcast images to the world of their government bureau falling to us, along with our Declaration of Independence, he'll be forced to face me" Lelouch smirked, referring to his father, the Emperor of Britannia, "And if I can get him, get the Britannian Emperor to meet me one on one.. then all the pieces will fall into my hands.. " he narrowed his geass eye as he continued smirking.

Linamae smirked along with him as she watched the Black Knights move in on Cornelia and her forces.

"The school area is a priority for the special force and the Zero Squad to take over, Kallen is temporarily in charge of the Zero Squad until Infinity's knightmare is fixed. We'll use one of the buildings for a command center" Zero announced.

"What.. ?" Kallen whispered, "At the school.. ?"

"Ohgi.. you stand by out there as well" Zero ordered, "Ohgi" he called again when there was no answer.

"_Uh! Right! Understood Zero_" Ohgi stuttered as he looked away from his phone.

* * *

><p>Up in the Avalon, Suzaku made his way into the knightmare block, a determined look on his face, but he stopped upon seeing Cecile in front of the Lancelot and Lloyd coming out from behind it, "You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement aren't you? However" Lloyd held up the Lancelot's key, making Suzaku's face twist into irritation, "You can't have it~ The Lancelot exists for research and development," he explained, clutching the key in his fist, "It appears our duties here have wound to an end, and we haven't been ordered by the Viceroy to go out there either. Leaving would be a violation of orders right?"<p>

Suzaku started walking toward Lloyd, making Cecile speak in panic, "Suzaku! I know how you feel but-"

"Oh no you don't~" Lloyd tried to sing-song his way out as he held the key away, only to be punched in the face by Suzaku, making Cecile gasp, and Lloyd's glasses to fly away as he fell back.

"Listen to me! Zero's in Tokyo, and I'm gonna finish him with my own hands" Suzaku glared down at Lloyd who was clutching his bruising cheek, "I'm not gonna let you stop me!" he clutched onto his knight pin, "I'm doing this!"

* * *

><p>Linamae fired the hadron cannon in a circular motion around the Gawain, destroying the enemy aircraft that were surrounding them, "Diethard, enemy air power's been taken care of, Kaguya will command the G1. Move to your assigned location immediately"<p>

"_Understood_"

"Yoshida get the Raiko ready"

"_Yes sir_"

"Tamaki, do you know Rakshatta's status?"

"_She's on the move_"

"Kallen, go provide her group with back up"

"_Right_"

"Tohdoh, you know what to do if you see the target"

"_Understood.. _"

"Ok.. now what's the name of the collaborator Ohgi?"

"_Uh.. I have it as Sayoko Shinozaki_"

Linamae and Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise, "What.. ? Sayoko?" she whispered in disbelief.

(**A/N**: Unfortunately I'm not very good at describing battle scenes so you'll see me skip them.. a lot "OTL sorry guys :P)

Linamae watched the opposing forces moving on the screen in front of her and she turned to Lelouch, "They only seem to be defending the government bureau right now"

"As expected, they're trying not scatter themselves while waiting for reinforcements" Lelouch responded, looking down at Linamae's geass eye which was the only eye visible to him in that angle, '_She can't turn it off.. does that mean she's seeing things?_' "Lina.. your geass.. "

Linamae turned away from him while shaking her head, "No.. I can't see anything.. I don't know what's going on.. I can feel it that its activated, but.. if I don't think about it, I can't see anything and.. there haven't been any side effects.. yet at least.. " she whispered the last part.

"I see.. don't think about it so that it doesn't get further into a stage that you can't control.. "

"Right.. " she nodded once, turning back to look at the screen in front of her.

"We need to land at Ashford" Lelouch spoke up.

"Understood" Linamae immediately pushed the Gawain towards the school, landing it in the courtyard where the Black Knights' vehicles were parked. They both climbed out of the Gawain and headed inside, masks on their heads as they made their way into the student council room, flanked by Kallen in her own mask visor, immediately spotting Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Nunnally.

Linamae sighed in relief upon seeing them safe, but her eyes widened at Tamaki about to hit Rivalz with his gun, "STOP!" she yelled out commandingly, stepping out in front of Zero in a reflexed alarm.

All attention turned to the two masked figures, "I expressly told you to avoid violence" Zero seethed dangerously.

"Yeah.. but you also told us this was gonna be our command center didn't you?" Tamaki grumbled, lowering his gun.

"Your command center?" Milly asked in disbelief.

'_Why does it have to be Ashford of all places.. ?_' Kallen thought to herself.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes.. " Infinity explained, "Therefore, we're turning it into a command center, and by the way Tamaki, those two orders have nothing to do with each other, there's no reason for you to use violence to hurt innocent students or anyone unarmed and defenseless for that matter" Infinity scolded.

Tamaki slung his gun over his shoulder, "Yeah yeah yeah.. whatever.. "

"We're in no position to refuse you" Milly answered.

"I guarantee none of you will be harmed.. " Infinity spoke once again.

'_Nunnally.. until the fighting has ended you'll be safe here.. protected by the Black Knights.. so please.. _' Lelouch thought to himself, keeping his eyes on his little sister whose head was turned toward them but her wheelchair faced away.

"Like we can believe you? You guys are at war with us Britannians, we're enemies remember?" Rivalz looked at them in anger.

Infinity was about to speak up again but was interrupted as Kallen stepped forward instead, "Please Rivalz, don't argue.. " she walked in front of the two masked figures and reached up, taking off her visor, "Do what he says" she swiped it off, revealing her face, making the student council gasp in surprise.

"Kallen.. " Shirley backed up.

"Well, well, there's a surprise around every corner.. " Milly mumbled in thought, then looked up at the three figures, "Do I have your word that no one gets hurt? Not only us but all of the student body, faculty, or staff anywhere on the campus"

"As long as no one tries to leave the dorms or the administrative offices, they ought to be fine" Kallen assured them, lowering her gun below her chest.

Infinity smiled inside her mask at Kallen, '_She's just made this easier for us.. thank you Kallen.. _'

Ohgi suddenly walked into the room, "Zero! It's the Lancelot!" he announced, making all attention turn to him.

"I knew he'd come!" Zero declared as he saw Infinity tense up, "Let's go" he turned dramatically as his cape flared out and he made his way to the door, followed by Infinity and Kallen.

Kallen went straight to the Guren, rushing out of the school grounds and headed straight for the Lancelot out in the battle field.

Linamae removed her mask as she immediately started up the Gawain, Lelouch taking off his own mask when the cockpit closed as they took off into the skies.

"_Infinity! Z.Z. called for you on a line here. He said it was important that you call him back ASAP!_" a soldier from inside the school suddenly made contact with the Gawain.

"Huh? Z.Z.? Did he say anything else?"

"_No.. but he didn't sound too panicked, all he said was that it was something you had to know ASAP about Suzaku Kururugi_" she blinked in surprise.

"Uh.. right.. I'll call him back once we get back there"

"_Roger_"

Linamae pushed the Gawain forward into the skies and soared forward following the Guren's path and arrived at the battle scene of the Lancelot and the Guren just before the Lancelot could shoot the Guren with its VARIS rifle. In a panic, seeing as the Guren's metal arm had been cut off meaning that Kallen had no defense whatsoever, Lelouch slammed onto the open channel.

"_If you have any last words say them now.. _" the Lancelot slowly pressed down on the trigger.

"Wait" Lelouch called out in a calmer voice that what was actually needed. Both Suzaku and Kallen looked up at the Gawain, "Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullible about our would-be partnership. Let's resolve this one on one.. "

"Works for me, let's do it!" Suzaku growled in anger.

"Lina.. I'm sorry, I'll get C.C. to-"

"No.. I can do this.. it's better that I do it, I can fire at him closely without actually injuring him" she explained.

"I see.. are you sure Lina.. ?" Linamae only nodded, "Very well.. Lina.. to the Academy"

Linamae blinked in confusion at him for a moment before nodding in understanding and driving the Gawain to Ashford Academy. She gritted her teeth as she dodged a few attacks from the Lancelot on the way as it chased after them. Once she got to the academy she immediately positioned the Gawain near the window of the student council room so that Suzaku could plainly see who was inside; then she aimed the finger-mounted slash harkens toward them and waited for Suzaku.

The Lancelot immediately stopped in its flight tracks and kept a few yards away in the air.

"COWARD!" Suzaku screamed, "You've taken them as your hostages? Some one-on-one fight this is!"

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected by bids to join me as my ally" Lelouch spoke back, looking down as he spotted Sayoko hidden within the trees on the school grounds, "Now you'll regret these foolish moral standards you cling to!" Lelouch glared back up at the Lancelot.

Linamae stayed silent as she prevented herself from shaking too much.

'_Kh! If I can get close enough to him to use the harkens.. _' "ZERO!" Suzaku screamed as he pushed the Lancelot downwards toward the Gawain.

"Fire.. " Lelouch ordered, and Linamae nodded immediately firing the hadron cannons at the Lancelot, making sure to just nearly miss her brother, and made him land onto the grounds of the school where the Gefjun Disturbers were set up in the same circle as the last time it had gotten trapped.

"Now.. " Linamae ordered through her mic.

Down below, Sayoko pressed the trigger button to activate the Disturbers, immediately shutting down the lancelot right in the middle and deactivating its Sakuradite core.

"Uh! What the-" Suzaku was launched forward slightly inside the Lancelot from the sudden stop.

Rakshatta's giggle came through the mic, "_I anticipated they wouldn't have adequate time to come up with a countermeasure for this. Zero~ Remember your promise_" she sang.

"Yes.. you may do with the machine as you wish" Lelouch approved.

"_ZERO! YOU DECEIVE THE PEOPLE WHO TRUST YOU TO THE VERY END! YOU BETRAYER!_" Suzaku yelled from within the shut down Lancelot.

"Hmph.. I've no time to argue which of us the bigger hypocrite!" Lelouch glared down at him just before he turned the Gawain away and flew off, "Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi"

"DAMN YOU!" Suzaku cursed after him.

"Lelouch.. thank you.. "

Lelouch smiled down at her and nodded as they flew in the direction of the main fortress, arriving just in time to see guns shooting at the Black Knights' forces, "Their defenses are strong as expected.. " he smirked down at the scene.

"Lelouch.. " she looked up at him unsurely, then swiftly turned around to the screen, "Enemy reinforcements up ahead, if they start bombing us it's all over!"

"Huh.. but we have a replenished energy filler haven't we?" Lelouch smirked again.

Linamae blinked before nodding once, "Right" she immediately fired the hadron cannons at the incoming forces, eliminating them as she moved the Gawain in a circular motion, continuing to fire the hadron cannons, making millions of explosions appear in the sky.

"Tohdoh, I'm going to move in on the government bureau from above" Lelouch spoke into the Black Knights' channel.

"_Hm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?_" Tohdoh asked unsurely.

"I know that.. I'm just going to create some confusion.. " Lelouch mused, as Linamae landed the Gawain on the familiar garden rooftop of the government bureau.

"This place.. " she whispered, smiling in peaceful memories, "Aeries' Villa.. "

"Yes.. we've made many memories in a place that looked like this.. "

"_Welcome Zero~_" a familiar voice spoke near them, making them both look up in alarm at Cornelia's knightmare, "_I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid.. Now.. _" she seethed dangerously, "_Join us for your welcome soiree. Care for a dance?_" There was a short silence before Cornelia stood in a stance and rushed at the Gawain, "EUPHEMIA! WILL BE AVENGED!" she hit the Gawain with the knightmare's body and then immediately backed off before the Gawain could retaliate, "What's wrong Zero?" she slammed the Gawain backwards and started firing at it at a rapid rate.

"The specs on this thing are far superior to hers!" Lelouch yelled out, typing on the keyboard in front of him in irritation, reviewing the Gawain's information.

Linamae launched the float system, taking the Gawain into the skies, only to be caught by Cornelia's slash harkens.

"You're just a weakling!" she screamed, lifting her knightmare up with the Gawain at a speedy rate so that it reached up to its body, "I have you.. I have you right where I want you!" she screamed in hysteria, "Your life is now in MY hands!" she landed on top of the Gawain as it was tilted onto its back in mid-air, making Linamae curse.

"CORNELIA!" Lelouch yelled out as she aimed her machine gun at the Gawain.

"This is your judgement!" she yelled, but was but off by a spear stabbing her knightmare from the back and straight out to its front side.

Linamae looked down in shock as Cornelia's knightmare fell towards the goverment building's roof.

"_Princess, it's me.. Dalton.. _" a voice on the roof made Linamae turn in surprise at a Britanninan knightmare.

'_Andreas Dalton? But, how-_' she looked back at a smirking Lelouch and immediately understood, turning back to look down and nod, a small smirk on her face as well.

"_Uh.. why.. Dalton why?_" Cornelia groaned in pain inside her knightmare.

"_Don't be afraid. I haven't come to kill you my lady.. _" Dalton spoke in calmness.

Lelouch smirked once again as the Gawain straightened up, "Well, he made it~"

"_I'm here to deliver you to Zero your highness.. _" he spoke again, but finally snapped out of the geass in confusion. He looked up in surprise, shock, and realization at what he had just done, "_Uh! What have I done? Why Princess?_"

Cornelia's knightmare landed in a puff of smoke and sparks on the goverment building, "Thank you.. Dalton" Lelouch smirked one last time at the general in the knightmare down below before firing the hadron cannon at him, causing the knightmare to immediately explode.

"PRINCESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: o - o derp ok haha sorry not very exciting chapter and sorry to say the next chapter won't have much romance either :P but good news is, next chapter is the last chapter of season 1~ ;) see you guys tomorrow! Enjoy! And R&R PLEASE!


	20. The End?

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update - I was over at a sleepover and then my friends picked me up.. pft more like kidnapped me and took me with them to Disneyland so by the time I got home I was freaking exhausted lol anyway Let's start~ FINAL CHAPTER OF SEASON ONE :DDDD

Lelouch: *covers ears* Stop yelling!

Kari: LOOK WHO'S YELLING NOW! *hits Lelouch in the head with a pillow*

Lelouch: *glares*

Kari and Lelouch: *having a glaring contest*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen~ PLEASE R&R!

* * *

><p>"I see.. so you were Zero.. the entire time.. " Cornelia breathed out as she lay in the rubble of the rooftop garden, bleeding and wounded from having been attacked and knocked out of her knightmare upon landing. She stared at the two approaching figures, one masked and the other not, "Dalton was right, he said it was someone who had a grudge against the Britannian Imperial Family.. " she groaned softly as she stared at Lelouch's face glaring down at her, his hand covering his geass eye. Infinity was right behind him, reaching up as well to take off her own mask and reaching up to cover her own geass eye. Cornelia gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief, then returning to their original gaze, "I should've known you'd be nearby.. you were never too far from my brother.. "Y-You two.. did this.. for Nunnally.. ?"<p>

"Correct" Lelouch smirked, "We will demolish the present world then build a new and better one in its place"

"You killed them all for the sake of that madness?" Cornelia asked on the brink of tears, "Clovis.. even Euphie?"

"You're one to talk sister Cornelia.. " Linamae stepped up in front of Lelouch, near shielding him as she put on a glare facade towards Cornelia, "Considering you idolized our teacher, Lelouch's mother, Marianne the Flash.. "

"It would seem.. " she breathed out in agony while sitting up holding her injured arm, "That talking with either of you any further.. would prove to be utterly pointless.. "

"Indeed.. " Lelouch, "Well then.. " Linamae immediately stepped back to stand beseide him, "Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you to answer him" he uncovered his geass eye dramatically and used it on his sister.

"Go on.. " Cornelia's voice turned calm as her eyes rimmed with the red glow.

Linamae kept her eyes on Cornelia the whole time, '_Forgive us sister Cornelia.. for killing Euphie.. for using these tactics against you.. we're selfish beings. But everything we've done, we've worked for.. would be turned to nothing if we stop now_'

"Sister.. are you the one who killed my mother?" Lelouch asked, urging Linamae to get back into the Gawain.

Linamae nodded, taking one last look at Cornelia before closing her eyes and raising herself back into the knightmare to wait for further instructions. She re-started the knightmare and just watched the scene below her.

"I'm not.. "

"Then _who_ was it?"

"I don't know"

Linamae's eyes widened as she saw Lelouch tense up, '_She doesn't know?_'

"But you were put in charge of her personal guard were you not?" Lelouch urged.

"Yes.. "

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?"

"I was asked to.. "

"By whom?"

"Lady Marianne" Linamae and Lelouch only stared down at the woman in disbelief.

"Mother did?" '_Impossible.. my mother knew she would be attacked that day? No.. that can't be.. if she did.. she would've gotten us out of there!_' "What really happened back then? Who killed her? Who killed my mother dammit?" there was a pause as Cornelia didn't answer, "You don't know the truth? Then who does? Someone must know! You yourself investigated what occurred that day!"

"I remember his majesty, the Emperor, ordered Shneizel to transport the body out of there.. " Cornelia answered.

"The body? You mean mother's? Then, what was in that coffin?"

Linamae was about to get out of the Gawain for back up but was interrupted by the communications line. She quickly answered and was met by a panicked C.C., "_Where's Lelouch?_"

"He's speaking to Cornelia, what is it? What's wrong?"

"_Get him back in here now! It's Nunnally!_"

Linamae's eyes widened as she quickly opened the announcement channel, "LELOUCH! Get back in here! NOW!" Linamae panicked, quickly lowering the Gawain to hold the arm out for Lelouch.

Lelouch turned towards her, "I know.. the government bureau's defense forces will be here soon"

"No! Lelouch it's not that! It's Nunnally!"

"_She's been kidnapped!_" C.C. finished, allowing Lelouch to hear.

Linamae gasped in disbelief as her eyes widened down at C.C., "C.C. this is not the time for jokes.. we'll take Cornelia back to the command center as our hostage" Lelouch spoke back as he walked towards the Gawain, slipping on his mask.

"_No.. Lelouch! This is what Z.Z. was calling about earlier! I just called him! And not only that! I can feel it! She's one of the reasons you live for! Linamae get to Kamine Island! That's where she is!_" Linamae only stared at the green haired witch on the screen in shock as she quickly rushed to program the wings.

"R-Right!" Linamae gulped down the lump in her throat as she readied the Gawain.

'_Kamine Island.. ?_' Lelouch and Linamae both thought back to the strange island they had found themselves trapped on.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" a sudden yelled and the crumbling of more of the roof near them interrupted their thoughts and made them turn toward a giant spiked metal ball erupting out of the building, "Mr. Zero? Can it really be?" the orange ball turned to reveal a familiar, yet changed, face, "What? Oh what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!" Jeremiah Gottwald dramatically announced as the Gawain picked up Zero with its hand, raising him towards the cockpit.

"Is that you orange boy?" Zero asked up towards the changed man.

"O-O-OOOOOOHHHH! I beseech you! I'm begging you, please die!" Jeremiah's voice turned dangerously calm as he suddenly glared down at Zero who had just hopped into the Gawain's cockpit.

"Damn! Get Cornelia!" he ordered down at Linamae.

"Already on it!" Linamae responded, having already programmed the Gawain to reach for Cornelia as she just fell over, only to be interrupted and rammed into by the large orange ball crashing into the Gawain, making them both yell out in aggravation as the orange ball pushed away the Gawain from the roof, speeding off with it at its front.

Jeremiah lowered himself into the orange ball, "_Zero! I.. must rid the world of the Empire's enemies! Yes.. and so! All hail Britannia!_"

Lelouch tore off his mask as he glared down at the orange ball, "Gh! Out of the way!"

"ZERO!" Jeremiah yelled out.

Linamae cursed as she tried to get the Gawain away from Orange Boy, "Dammit!Get off!" she backed up enough and immediately fired the hadron cannon, only to have it dodged quickly as the ball sped upwards, "He's good!" Linamae glared up at it.

Lelouch quickly got onto his phone, "Ohgi! It's Zero"

"_Zero! Thank God!_" another voice spoke through to him.

"Hm? What? Minami? Where's Ohgi?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

Linamae listened in, unable to take her eyes off of the battlefield, '_Dammit.. if only I had used my geass.. if only I wasn't such a scared idiot! This wouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry Lelouch! I should've used my geass! I took the contract for you! What the hell have I been thinking?_'

'_**Li.. na!**_'

Linamae blinked in surprise, '_**Z.Z.? You're able to communicate from so far away?**_'

'_**Yes.. nately.. it's.. broken.. Li.. na! Your geass.. switched.. th Infinity! You.. n't see the.. st.. sent.. or.. ture now! All you can do is.. heal!**_'

'_**What? How? Why?**_'

'_**Actually.. it didn't.. even change! F.. eason.. the visions geass.. just.. dis.. red along with Infinity! I'm still.. ying to figure it out. But so far.. thing! Even if you.. ied.. ouldn't have helped Lelouch. I'm.. sorry.. Hurry to.. mine Island!**_'

Linamae gulped for a moment before nodding, '_**Right. Be safe**_'

'_**I should be telling you that. Be careful**_'

"Is Nunnally there with you?" Lelouch was asking into the phone.

"_She's in the clubhouse.. we're just a short distance away" _Rivalz's whispered voice spoke back

"Understood" was all Lelouch said before he immediately hung up.

Linamae flew the Gawain around to try to dodge the attacks from Jeremiah, "Kh! I can't get through to Nunnally or even Sayoko!"

Linamae immediately picked up a call from C.C. but continued to focus on the battle, "_Lelouch! You know very well that I'm here as not only your accomplice, but also as your ally_"

"So I should trust you? A woman who won't give me any reasons?"

"_Then at least trust Z.Z.! Linamae does and Z.Z. would never lie to her! We both don't want either of you to die!_"

Lelouch cursed, "That's just a one sided convenience!" he flew the Gawain downwards toward a section of Black Knights' units, "Third Squad! Enemy Aircraft! Sync fire and shoot it down!" he ordered them before flying the Gawain upwards once again.

"_Roger!_" a soldier responded, spotting the orange ball flying towards them after the Gawain, "_Tracking enemy! Fire!_" the burai all started shooting at the craft immediately, but only resulted in them being dodged and the missiles be blown up.

"_I see now_" Jeremiah mused.

"_Wh-What the hell is that?_" a soldier panicked as the ball transformed into a rotating blade ball and drove down, running through the burai and immediately destroying them before following straight after the Gawain.

"Zero! NGOOOOO!" Jeremiah fired a spike harken at the Gawain, only to have it be dodged.

"That's it!" Lelouch pressed a few buttons beside him, "I don't have time to fool with cannon fodder like you!" he programmed the map of a destination, "Lina! Get to twelfth street now!"

Linamae growled before pulling back on the controls, "Talk about one sided convenience!" she immediately fired the hadron cannons at Jeremiah's unit and followed it with the beam as it dodged away.

"_You missed! You can't hit me! Jeremiah Gottwald!_" Jeremiah screamed.

"You're wrong orange boy.. " Lelouch mused as he glared down seeing the hit target building collapsing onto Jeremiah's unit, "You're being hit right now!"

Jeremiah turned toward it in fear, growling as he uttered, "_Coward! Behind from back!_"

"Be crushed to dust you relic!" a huge puff of smoke erupted from where the building had fallen and crushed the orange ball, "Alright.. now to get Nunnally!" he cursed as he turned the Gawain around.

"Tohdoh, from here on I'm leaving all operations in _your_ hands!" Lelouch suddenly made contact with the others, making Linamae turn to him in surprise, "Ohgi's been wounded. Have Diethard assume his duties!"

"_Hold on a second! What do you mean leaving 'em to me?_" Tohdoh asked in shock.

"I'm afraid there's another urgent matter that requires my attention! I won't respond to any further communications from you, and neither will Infinty; she's with me here and I need her help" he didn't meet Linamae's shocked eyes.

"Lelouch.. we can't just abandon-"

"Then what do you suppose I do? Leave Nunnally as jailbait? You should've seen this with your geass! What use is it for if you're so afraid to use it?" he gasped, his eyes widening at the even greater shock on Linamae's face, his expression turning into guilt.

"I.. I see.. " she turned away from him with tears rimming her eyes, "I'm sorry I.. I lost that geass power.. w-without my knowledge.. I'm so sorry.. " her shoulders started shaking despite her trying to control herself.

"Lina.. no.. I didn't mean that.. I'm sorry I.. "

"You didn't know.. i-it's ok.. I just.. it's my fault.. I know that already"

"No Lina.. stop.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have blamed you.. I just.. "

"I know Lelouch.. without Nunnally all that you've been fighting for would be in vain.. I was just.. shocked that you abandoned the Black Knights.. all those people.. "

"I know.. but I can't let Nunnally-"

"Yes.. I know.. I'll stay with you.. I promised that"

Lelouch looked down at her as they soared over the ocean, "I don't deserve you.. " he sighed and smiled down at her.

Linamae turned to him, her eyes slightly puffed and couldn't help but smile at him gently in understanding.

They soon saw the island in sight near the horizon as they continued soaring toward it.

"We're taking Nunnally back.. no matter who tries to stop us!" Linamae declared, making Lelouch smile down at her proudly.

'_This is why.. you are another reason for me living.. and why you.. of all people.. have captured my heart_'

The Gawain landed in front of the familiar cave that Euphemia, Kallen, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Linamae had fallen into when they had been trapped on the island.

"It figures it would be here.. " Lelouch mused, "Do you have some sort of connection to this place C.C.?" he asked through the un-cut-off communication with the green-haired immortal.

"_Not that one.. _" she mumbled, speeding off to help a few units in the school.

"Hmph.. meaning there are other places similar to this one.. " Linamae mused looking into the cave.

"Does Nunnally's abductor have a geass power?"

"_I don't know that much_" C.C. responded calmly, then saw Lelouch's speculating look, "_It's the truth_"

"I don't doubt it. We're still accomplices so at the very least I should give you the benefit of believing you" Lelouch explained.

C.C.'s expression softened, "_Thank you.. _" she suddenly gasped, "_LOOK OUT!_"

Linamae gasped in surprise as did Lelouch as they were both suddenly pushed into the visions of the geass world.

"_Calm down.. you're caught in a trap that was set for intruders. The one who activated it is-_" she was cut off suddenly as Lelouch and LInamae were thrown away from her, seeing that they had also been pushed from a faded Z.Z.

They both gasped in surprise at the sudden visions of C.C. and Z.Z.'s past, both screaming, "STOP IT!" to make the visions stop.

"C.C. these visions.. are these of your.. ?" Lelouch asked in surprise as he and Linamae stood behind C.C. and Z.Z., all inside the black and white space of geass, naked (*cough*).

"_All we have left of our memories from when we were a witch and warlock.. _" C.C. explained.

Linamae looked at Z.Z. who only nodded in response, unable to talk from being so far away.

"_Other than that we don't even know if we were ever human to begin with_" she continued to explain, "_Every person who has ever hated us.. and each and every one who has shown us any kindness are gone.. forever. They've vanished into the current of time.. always existing with the endless flow of eternity. We are each utterly alone_" Linamae noted the look Z.Z. gave to C.C. and suddenly realized something important that she decided at that moment to keep to herself temporarily.

"Neither of you are alone.. " Lelouch spoke out.

"We're each other's accomplices" Linamae smiled as she spoke up as well, making both C.C.'s and Z.Z.'s eyes widen in shock, "Therefore if you're supposed to be a witch and warlock.. perhaps we should both be demons.. "

"No.. I should be a demon.. and Lina should be a fallen angel.. " Lelouch whispered, making Linamae turn to him with a heartfelt look.

C.C. and Z.Z. laughed once, but only C.C.'s could be heard, "_Odd things to say at a time like this_"

Linamae and Lelouch soon found themselves back in the Gawain and C.C. back on its screen, "Lina.. are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. C.C… how about you?"

"_Don't you know who you're talking to?_" C.C. looked at her inquiringly.

Linamae gasped as she suddenly heard the spike harken from the orange ball launch at them, immediately getting the Gawain to fly away.

"_Zero! It is I.. REPENT IS NOW!_" Jeremiah yelled from inside.

"STUBBORN ASS!" Lelouch yelled out as he backed the Gawain up from the charging Orange Unit.

Lelouch turned the Gawain out of the way as the four spike harkens launched at them, but was hit by the fourth one, making him curse, "Kh! The section Cornelia damaged before!"

"Kh!" Linamae gasped sharply as they were hit once again, "There's one shot left in the hadron cannon!"

"_It's time for my wonderful vindication!_" Jeremiah yelled, speeding after the falling Gawain.

Linamae turned the Gawain towards the ocean and fired the hadron cannon at it, making the water rise up in a heavy fog cloud up towards the two units, "_Insidious Isolation Impudence!_" Jeremiah yelled out as the fog rose up to him, shielding the Gawain in a cover.

"I'll handle this lunatic! You go after Nunnally!" Linamae shouted out in a well-thought-out decision.

"But.. we're out of energy!" Lelouch gapsed out as they stayed in the cloud, "I won't let you handle this by yourself! You could die! Lina I won't lose you either!"

"I'll be alright! I can handle this! You know me Lelouch!" Linamae cursed as she spiraled the Gawain downwards to the island, "Well.. " her face softened, "I am nervous.. " she mumbled, turning towards him as he looked at her in surprise, "Lelouch you have to rescue Nunnally ok? Even without me, you still have someone you need to fight for, besides my geass of healing will be useful this time" she smiled at him, "Now go.. prevail over your past.. and over the outcome of your own actions!" she immediately climbed up, using all of her courage as she pressed her lips against his, her eyes closing and her geass blinking brightly once before she pulled away and sat back in her seat, not meeting Lelouch's gaze.

Lelouch looked at her in shock, '_She.. Lina.. does she feel the same.. ?_' his gaze softened down at her as the Gawain was nearing the island.

"Go Lelouch"

"Right.. " he got out of the cockpit, leaping straight at the hand of the Gawain before it landed, letting him off on a rock just as the orange ball spun the fog away, "Lina.. don't die.. " he spoke up to the Gawain.

Linamae blinked at him then smiled knowingly, a blush still lingering on her cheeks. She laughed once, "I'll be fine Mr. Worrywart.. My geass will save me if I'm injured.. I promise I won't die.. "

"Right.. you have a point.. " he smirked before turning and running into the cave.

Linamae immediately shot the Gawain straight up at Jeremiah's unit into the sky, leaving Zero to stare up at it longingly before turning to go back into the cave.

"_I FOUND HIM!_" Jeremiah's enraged voice screamed out.

Linamae launched the Gawain's finger-mounted slash harkens at the unit and hooked onto it, using it as a lever to speed the Gawain up to slam its knee into the orange unit's outside core, crushing it into pieces, then used its other hand's harkens to hang onto the unit tightly.

"Heh.. you're not my first pick to commit suicide with.. " she laughed to herself, "Take care of Sorale, Z.Z… introduce him to Lelouch when the time comes.. and Lelouch.. be safe.. " her tears spilled over her eyes, "I love you.. " she opened her eyes determinedly as she sped forward, crashing both Jeremiah's unit and the Gawain into the ocean, causing a water explosion as Jeremiah screamed in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And so.. that ends the first season XD ahaha sorry guys but this has all been planned out ;) don't worry~ it's not over yet :P but I can't spoil anything so I have to say that Linamae could have or may not have died :P truthfully right now I don't know yet XD ahaha~ R&R GUYS! AGAIN.. this isn't over~ And if you watched the anime, you know what happened on Kanime Island ;) Thanks for all the support!


	21. Flashbacks & Memories

**A/N**: sorry guys, unfortunately during summer, weekends are my busy days - from about mid-day Thursday to late night Sunday :P I'm always somewhere "OTL anyways here's where some filler chapters start, you'll hear about the back stories that fill in more information about Linamae's past and etc. ;) Enjoy!

Linamae and Lelouch: Karichan-senpai doesn't own any recognizable characters and/or settings and only owns Linamae/me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen. Please don't forget to-

Sorale: AW N AW!

Linamae: *giggles and picks up Sorale* That's right, R&R XD

Lelouch: *blinks at the child* Who's that?

Kari: You'll find out in a few chapters or so *sticks her tongue out*

Z.Z.: *smirks* Clueless Lelouch~

C.C.: *nods in agreement while eating pizza*

* * *

><p>"Mommy where are we going?" a very young five-year-old Linamae looked up at her mother with wide bright blue eyes.<p>

"We're going to visit a dear friend of mine and her family," her mother smiled down at her with duller blue eyes as she held her daughter's small hand, walking up to the Britannian Imperial Palace surrounded on four sides by guards as they were led up the steps straight into the throne room where their arrival was promptly announced in front of the Royal Court, the Emeperor himself and the Empress right beside him on their thrones.

"Now announcing the arrival of Lady Marilyn Mi Ailithia and her daughter, heir to the Ailithia fortune, Linamae Mi Ailithia!" a guard announced as the said mother and daughter walked down the aisle and immediately curtsied in front of the Emperor and Empress.

Emperor Charles nodded after they had bowed in approval, "You may rise" he announced in his gruff voice.

The mother and daughter rose and kept their hands politely joined in front of them.

"My what a proper daughter you've raised Marilyn" the black haired woman giggled beside the Emperor and rose up from her throne to hug her dear friend.

"Empress Marianne, it's been so long" Marilyn laughed and returned her best friend's hug.

Linamae looked up at the two women in curiosity as she politely stood in her baby blue dress that reached down to her knees adorned in gold trim along with her clean formal white princess sandals.

"Now, now Marilyn, no need for such formalities. Why don't we talk over some tea in the garden, the children should be there around this time" she laughed along as she held her friend's hands. She then looked down at the bright-blue-eyed girl standing at the foot of her mother's royal purple gown also adorned with gold trim and looked much like Marianne's own tan-orange dress, "And of course young Linamae would be more than welcome to play with Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia, that is if Lelouch is even in the garden today" she laughed again and started leading the mother and daughter away, "That boy has a habit of just studying, locking himself up in his room or spending the day with his much older brothers playing chess and such, I do wonder wherever he got that from"

Marilyn laughed, "Linamae is just the same, she's always preferred to study rather than play, it's quite amusing at times, but I do wish she'd be more playful especially at her young age"

"How old is dear Linamae?" Marianne smiled down kindly at the young child scurrying between the two women.

"She's only five years old"

"Oh my, just a year younger than Lelouch. Dear I hope you don't end up like my son" she laughed as she spoke kindly to Linamae who blinked at her in confusion.

The two women continued talking until they walked into the Britannian Palace's immense garden where four children were playing in the flower fields.

"Children!" Marianne called, catching the attention first of the oldest girl with violet hair. She looked up from smiling at the two other girls wrestling the only boy to the ground, in spite of his protests, and immediately perked up upon seeing Marianne. She said something to the three on the ground and they immediately stopped what they had been doing and looked up. All three girls immediately started running over while the boy got up first, dusted himself off and followed them, grumbling something to himself.

"Lady Marianne!" the violet-haired girl smiled as she ran over to the two women, Linamae immediately hiding behind her mother's violet-haired girl was followed by a cheerful looking pink-haired girl and another cheerful, yet shy looking chestnut-haired girl. The black haired boy ran up behind the chestnut-haired girl and leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hello children~" Marianne smiled down at them.

"Hewwo Wady Mawianne!" the pink haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Mommy!" the chestnut-haired girl smiled up and ran over to her mother, hugging her dress.

"Hello Cornelia, Euphie, Nunnally~" she smiled and picked up the chestnut-haired girl in her arms then laughed as the black haired boy straightened himself up, "Hello Lulu"

The boy immediately looked up at his mother with a look of shock, "Mother! I told you not to call me that! Now Euphie and Nunnally are both calling me that!"

All of the females laughed at him, including Linamae who continued standing behind her mother.

"Children I'd like you all to meet a dear friend of mine" she placed the chestnut-haired back down on the ground between the pink-haired girl and the boy. The four children all straightened themselves up, "This is my dear friend Lady Marilyn Mi Ailithia"

Marilyn smiled down at the prince and princesses in front of her and curtsied, "Greetings to you your highnesses"

Marianne only smiled and continued speaking as Marilyn stood back up, "And her daughter, heir to the Ailithia fortune, Little Linamae Mi Ailithia"

Marilyn looked down at her daughter and laughed along with Marianne at the girl's hiding figure, "Linamae.. come out dear" Marilyn urged, leaning down slightly and pushing the young girl forward gently with her hand.

Linamae slightly stumbled forward and blushed, curtsying in embarrassment, refusing to meet the four other children's eyes, "Y-Your highnesses.. " she nearly mumbled.

There was a short silence as Linamae straightened herself up, still looking at the ground, "Hi Linamae my name is Euphemia! But you can call me Euphie~ Let's be friends!" a hand was held out in front of her, making her look up at the pink-haired girl's gentle face.

Linamae blinked at her in slight shock before a smile grew on her lips and she nodded once in excitement, "Ok! Let's be friends!" she immediately took the girl's hand and they both smiled brightly at each other.

"Me too Euphie! Hi Winamae! I'm Nunnawwy!" the chestnut haired girl took Linamae's other hand and smiled up at her, making her smile back in delight.

"Hello Linamae. I'm Cornelia, it's very nice to meet you. If you need anything feel free to ask me alright?" the violet-haired girl smiled at her, making her nod politely.

"I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Linamae turned to the boy who just spoke up in a confident voice, "Prince of Britannia and 17th in line for the throne!"

Euphemia and Nunnally pouted at him, "There's no need to yell Lelouch!" Euphemia put her free hand to her hip, making Lelouch flinch and step back in embarrassment, "C'mon Linamae~ Let's go play!" Euphemia smiled, immediately running away, Linamae and Nunnally getting dragged behind her. Cornelia laughed and followed the three girls back to the flower field.

"I was just introducing myself.. " Lelouch grumbled grumpily and followed them, causing the two women to laugh and then walk away to their own conversation over tea in the garden.

* * *

><p>A seven year old Linamae found herself running out to the gardens of the Imperial Palace, having first payed her respects to the Emperor and Empress, leaving her mother behind as she had gotten used to the palace, practically living there from having visited almost everyday for the past two years.<p>

"Lina!" Euphemia and Nunnally ran up to their friend, having taken to calling her by her nickname.

"Euphie! Nunna~" she hugged them both before looking around, "Where's Sister Cornelia and Lulu?"

"Sister Cornelia is going to be taught how to ride a knightmare today because she wasn't available on the weekend" Euphemia explained, as all three girls walked into the flower field, starting to make flower crowns for each other.

"Knightmares?" Linamae asked in curiosity.

Euphemia nodded, "Yeah, the big robots that the military uses~"

"Oh, I see.. how come you two aren't learning?" she slipped a flower through another one to start her own flower crown.

"We chose not to, momma says that I'm too young anyways" Nunnally explained struggling with her own flower crown.

"Oh I see.. I wanna learn.. " Linamae mumbled, placing the only started crown on her lap.

"You can ask Lady Marianne if she'll teach you~ she teaches Sister Cornelia" Euphemia smiled at her.

"Really? I really want to!" Linamae grinned brightly, "I'll ask her when momma and her come out here for tea. So where's Lulu?"

"He's playing chess with Brother Clovis" Nunnally explained, pouting as she broke the flower's stem.

"Of course he is.. hm.. hey.. wanna play a prank on Lulu?" Linamae's eyes glinted in mischievousness.

* * *

><p>"Momma! Let's go!" Linamae yelled up the grand staircase of her near-palace mansion. Her small childish figure covered in a child's size lavender formal gown adorned with silver accents and on her feet were white sandals.<p>

"I'm coming mother dear" Marilyn giggled at her daughter, coming down in her own royal blue dress lined with gold.

Linamae pouted but shrugged it off as she ran for the door and into the family car, closely followed by her mother as they were driven off to the Britannian Palace.

Once they arrived, Linamae immediately ran inside, ignoring the guards calling for her so that they could introduce her and her mother, and immediately ran over to jump on Lelouch's back.

"Lulu!" she squealed, laughing as she hugged him around the neck from behind.

"WAH!" the young Lelouch in his formal royal suit stumbled backwards a bit but caught himself as he turned in shock and surprise, a small blush on his face, as he immediately came face to face with the smiling Linamae, leaving him speechless.

"Lina!" two girl's voices made Linamae turn and smile brightly at Euphemia and Nunnally running over to them. She ran to meet them, leaving a still dazed Lelouch to look after her.

"Euphie~ Nunnally~" she sang and chatted along with the two girls, Lelouch eventually joining in.

The four children played off by themselves and Euphemia and Nunnally took turns dancing with Linamae and Lelouch.

"No Nunna~ It's my turn with Lulu! I'm gonna marry him when we grow up!" Euphemia argued with the small child, puffing up her cheeks.

Nunnally pouted back at her, "No way! He's my brother! I love him more! I'm gonna marry him!"

Lelouch only sighed, already used to the regular arguments over him. Linamae only giggled next to him as they watched the two girls argue, "Come on now~ I'm sure Lulu will choose his bride when he gets older" she smiled brightly at them, oblivious to Lelouch's blush as he looked at her, immediately looking away after a moment.

Later into the night, Euphemia and Nunnally had fallen asleep, the servantstaking them to their rooms to turn in for the night, leaving Linamae by herself, Lelouch having started talking to his older brothers.

Linamae puffed up her cheeks cutely and walked out onto the open door balcony, facing right in front of the white moonlight shining down on the castle and the garden spacing out from the view on the balcony. She smiled and lifted herself up slightly on her tippy-toes to better look at the garden, using her arms on the stone railings to support herself.

A few moments passed, the wind blowing peacefully through the young girl's hair.

"That where you went!" a familiar voice called from behind her. Linamae turned around and saw Lelouch, arms crossed and walking towards her, "I've been looking for you everywhere.. jeez.. I'm so bored.. " he sighed in irritation as he imitated Linamae's pose on the railing, both children now smiling and watching the view.

"Lulu.. promise me we'll always be best friends ok?"

Lelouch turned to her in curiosity, "What brought all this on?"

Linamae smiled at him, "No reason, I just don't ever want us to be separated.. ever! You, me, Euphie, Nunnally, and Sister Cornelia~ I love all of you! I want us to always be together until the end!"

Lelouch blinked at her for a moment before smirking, "Psh! Like we'll ever separate anyways. Stupid girl" he looked back over at the garden.

Linamae pouted, "You're so mean Lelouch! Fine then! I'll just stay together forever with Euphie, Nunna and Sister Cornelia" she stuck her tongue out at him, "We'll just leave YOU out!" she started walking away a smile on her face, hidden from Lelouch.

"Wha-? Hey-! Lina wait! I was kidding! Hey!" he caught up to her, grabbing her small arm and turning her to look at him, realizing she had been kidding as she started laughing.

"PFT!" he let her go, crossing his arms and looking off to the side, a blush on his small cheeks.

"Sorry Lulu~ I couldn't help it"

"Yeah yeah yeah.. " he turned to look back inside the palace, listening to the start of a soft song, "Want to.. dance?" he asked in an almost whisper.

Linamae turned to him, tilting her head, "Dance?" she suddenly smiled, "Of course Lulu~ I thought you'd never ask~" she giggled immediately taking his hand.

Lelouch blushed in shock for a moment before grinning widely in happiness and leading her inside.

* * *

><p>Linamae ran into Lelouch's room with shock written on her face, "LULU!" she yelled in a high voice, causing the young black haired boy to turn to her in shock, holding back his tears.<p>

"L-Lina? F-Fathe- Th-They let you see me?" he stood up from his bed, his eyes reddened from crying so much.

Linamae ignored his question and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly, tears now flowing down her own face, "L-Lulu.. N-Nunnally and.. L-Lady Marianne-"

"I know.. " Lelouch hiccuped, holding his best friend close to him, "L-Lina.. we're getting exiled.. t-to Japan.. when Nunnally recovers.. "

Linamae backed away from him, "J-Japan? Wh-Why? No! You can't! W-We promised we'd always be together!" she sobbed, balling her hands up into small fists, and pushing them to her eyes.

Lelouch sighed, his expression softening, "Lina.. we'll see each other again.. we're gonna be staying with the Kururugi's.. doesn't Lady Marilyn have connections to them?"

"Y-Yeah.. K-Kaguya is one of my best friends there.. " she sobbed.

"See? We'll see each other again I promise!" Lelouch gently smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Linamae couldn't help but smile back, giving him another tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ok so this is just part one, before Linamae found out her actual relations with the Kururugi's :) Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!


	22. Everclear Alcohol

**A/N**: Final part of the flashbacks and memories ;)

Lelouch: Everyone wants to know I got her pregnant and if she died or not! And if I ever find out that I have a son! Not flashbacks of what happened to us!

Kari: *flaming glare*

Lelouch *shrinks back with a sweat drop* Uh..

Kari: What was that.. ? *hiss*

Lelouch: *coughs* N-Nothing

Kari: That's what I thought.. *hissing* Besides, this IS the chapter where they find out how you knocked her up *shrugs and walks away leaving a bewildered blushing Lelouch* OH BTW GUYS! There was a little detail I realized I never typed out, when Linamae went to school and no one recognized her and she called herself Rinalin, she had bright lavender contacts on, making her eyes look like a lighter version of Lelouch . I fixed it though ; u ; sorry about that! Btw that's on Chapter 10 XD Oh and her hair is much longer in present than it was before she got preggo o 3o

Lelouch *spits out water at pregnancy terms*

Kari: *twitches then looks back at him puzzled*

Lelouch: *tries to straighten himself up*

Kari: ?

Linamae: Kari owns only me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen ;) R&R and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lina! We told you not to come!" Suzaku placed his hands on his small hips as he watched his newly found little sister run up to him and a panting Lelouch.<p>

"But I wanted to spend time with you.. " she stopped in front of them and started tearing up again, making both the boys flinch back.

"Ok ok! You can come! Just stop crying!" Lelouch yelled, still trying to catch his breath.

Linamae immediately smiled, tears still on her pretty little face, "Yay!" she giggled and took both of their hands, leading them to their usual play place.

It had been a year or two since Lelouch and Nunnally had been exiled to Japan. And on August 10 of that very same year, was the day that Britannia took over Japan, turning it into Area 11

* * *

><p>"Linamae!" Linamae turned around to find a sixteen year old Lelouch running up to her in his Ashford Uniform, "W-Wait up.. " he panted as he stopped next to her, leaning down onto his knees.<p>

Linamae pursed her lips inwardly and giggled at him, "Seriously Lelouch, you need to get in better shape"

"You.. were like me.. before too!" he slowly regained his breath.

"Yeah but that was years ago, I should train you myself" she puffed up one of her cheeks in thought.

"Yeah yeah.. anyways, are you about to go to lunch?" Lelouch asked standing up straight, both of them ignoring the stares of the student body.

"Yeah I was about to, would you like to join me?" she asked with a bright smile, straightening out her Ashford skirt.

"Of course, when did I ever not?" Lelouch poked her forehead lightly, making her pout and clutch it with both her hands.

She started nagging at him for poking her in the forehead, oblivious to the whispers of the students around them, Lelouch only laughing at his best friend's cute anger.

"They're such a perfect couple"

"I'm jealous.. Vice Pres is so cute when he's laughing like that"

"Right? And he only ever does that around Princess Linamae"

"Princess Linamae is so pretty.. she's like an angel sent down from heaven"

"Dream on! You can't date her, Vice Pres Lulu's already got dibs, he's not gonna let you near her"

"How do you know that?"

"I tried.. "

"What happened.. ?"

"He never left her side.. I couldn't even confess to her.. I tried a bunch of times, but he's always nearby"

"Why does it matter? They're so cute together! I wish they'd get together already~"

More whispers were ignored by the couple as they made their way outside, still talking and laughing with one another.

* * *

><p>"Lulu! Princess Linamae! Over here~" the couple stopped and turned upon stepping outside the school building to find Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina sitting together on some stools in a circle, all already eating their lunch.<p>

Lelouch sighed in irritation, "I wanted us to have a peaceful lunch.. with some quality time for once.. I swear I left them in the Student Council Room.. " Lelouch mumbled so only Linamae could hear.

Linamae giggled and turned to him, "I can tell them we're gonna take care of something and we'll just eat on the other side of the campus?"

Lelouch looked down at her and laughed, "You'd lie for me?"

Linamae's cheeks tinted pink as she looked away from him, "Well if you don't want me to then let's go"

"No! Tell her!" he whispered to her.

Linamae laughed and nodded, "Right, I'm sorry Ms. Milly! Lelouch and I have to take care of something! We can't eat with you today!"

Milly's shoulders slumped, as did Shirley's, "Oh alright Princess Linamae, please take care of our Lulu!" she smiled again and waved at them as they walked away, both waving back at her.

"I wonder what those two needed to take care of?" Rivalz asked, stuffing a sweet omelette into his mouth.

Milly turned to the rest of the student council and crossed her arms, a knowing smirk on her face, "They're going on a school lunch date"

Shirley started choking on her food as Rivalz's eyes widened and Nina's cheeks turned slightly pink, "What? A date?" Shirley asked in horrification.

Milly chuckled and sat back in her seat, placing her lunch back on her lap, "It's so obvious~ Just by the smile on Lelouch's face.. that smile.. the smile that he can only give to Linamae.. " Milly trailed off, looking down at her lunch but then instantly perked up two second later, "And Princess Linamae isn't exactly known for her lies" Milly giggled and stuffed an octopus hotdog into her mouth.

Shirley's shoulders slumped in depression while Nina stayed quiet and Rivalz shrugged, continuing to eat his lunch.

"Hey! I know!" MIlly suddenly exclaimed, "Let's plan a party! To celebrate Lelouch and Princess Linamae joining the student council! Lelouch's one year anniversary and Princess Linamae's welcome party!"

The student council only stared at her as she explained her plans.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the campus, Linamae and Lelouch sat under a Sakura tree, enjoying each other's company away from the noise of the school. They had both finished their lunches which were sitting on top of each other on the grass, both empty, chopsticks laying on top of them along with two handkerchiefs, one baby blue and the other a royal violet.<p>

Lelouch yawned from where he lay on Linamae's lap. Linamae looked down at him in curiosity, "Tired?"

"You have no idea.. " he mumbled, looking up at her with adoring eyes.

Linamae blushed unnoticeably, "Hey you know if we keep doing this people are gonna start thinking that we're dating" she laughed, a nervous sound that she hid.

Lelouch didn't reply and only stared up at her, " ..so what if they do.. ?"

Linamae's eyes widened slightly as the blush grew and she couldn't meet his eyes anymore, "Um.. " she looked away at nothing.

Lelouch slowly sat up, not moving from his position but placing one of his hands on the other side of her, from where he sat, on the grass, and placed his other hand on the tree stump beside her head, making her look up at him with widened eyes.

A soft wind blew on the couple as Linamae body tensed up, feeling Lelouch hand that was on the grass on the other side of her touch her own hand, his dazed amethyst eyes staring into her own sapphire orbs, not allowing her to look away as he slowly leaned down. She instantly shut her eyes as he got closer; she shut them tightly and felt her lips start trembling.

After a moment, when she felt nothing, she peeked her eyes open, then widened them in shock as she found Lelouch slumped over, clutching his stomach as his body trembled.

"L-Lelouch?" she asked, instantly switching to kneel on her knees to check on him, but only jumped back in surprise as he threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

"You! Sh-Should've seen haha! Your face Lina!" he continued laughing, tears coming to his eyes.

Linamae's face turned scarlet and she felt the tears come up, her chest tightening. Not wanting to burst on him, she just stood up and stomped away in disappointment and anger.

Lelouch immediately stopped laughing and got up to go after her, "Wait! Lina!" he grabbed onto her wrist, but she just shoved him away, though she did stop walking, "Lina.. ? Hey I'm s-"

"You're such a jerk!" her body trembled as she yelled at him, "I hate you Lelouch!" she turned to him with angered tears in her eyes, then turned back around and ran away.

"Wh- Hey! Lina!" he reached out for her, but knowing fully well that he couldn't catch her, just stayed put, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. make you cry.. " he sighed, his shoulders slumping as his fists clenched, "I really did mean to kiss you.. I just.. your face.. "

The wind blew again as the end of lunch bell rang throughout the school, but two students didn't return to their classes.

* * *

><p>Milly noted the heavy tension inside the student council room and she inspected the actions of both Lelouch and Linamae.<p>

Linamae was intently focused on her student council work on the very end of the table, which was strange because she had specifically explained that she liked sitting in the middle of long tables, and not only that, but Lelouch was as far from her as possible, seeing as he had sat in his usual seat which was only second from the other end of the table. She didn't once look up, even to answer a question and continued her work in an almost dazed and robotic way. Lelouch on the other hand, couldn't focus on his work, he hadn't even gotten a single page done in the past two hours that the student council had met. He was either looking down at his paper intensely, mostly due to the fact that Milly had to keep reminding him to do his work, but mostly he was intently staring at Linamae who only ignored him.

"Hm.. something's up.. " Milly whispered to Rivalz.

"Yeah.. those two are so distant today.. think something happened Prez?" Rivalz whispered back.

"Hm.. well whatever happened.. we'll get things fixed tonight" she giggled and winked at him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the meeting stayed the same way, Shirley was unfortunately absent so most of the work went to Linamae and Nina, because Lelouch was in no way focusing on anything except the love of his life.<p>

Once the meeting was over, Linamae immediately stood up and made to go out the door, Lelouch getting up quickly to go after her.

"Hold it!" Milly's voice rang out, making the four members stop in their tracks and look at her in surprise, "The student council is going to go to the clubhouse right now, please follow me!" she grinned and walked out the door, immediately followed by a knowing Rivalz and Nina. Linamae, who didn't want to be alone with Lelouch, immediately followed them, walking side by side with Nina, keeping her busy with conversation. Lelouch only stared at Linamae as they walked, not even wondering why they were going to the clubhouse at all.

Once the student council arrived, they entered and were met by the darkness of the entrance hall, which was when Lelouch spoke up, "Why.. are we here Prez.. ?" Lelouch asked, his voice slightly horse.

Milly ran forward and into the center of the room, the lights immediately clicking on, "Surprise!" she yelled, revealing a few tables filled with food and drinks. Nunnally and Sayoko were next to the stairs, both smiling as Sayoko wheeled Nunnally over next to Milly.

Rivalz and Nina walked forward as well and stood next to MIlly, both smiling at the couple left at the doorway who blinked at them in confusion.

"Nunnally? What's this about?" Lelouch asked.

Linamae only continued looking at them in confusion, "Hey big brother and Lina~ this is your student council anniversary party big brother and Lina's welcome party" Nunnally explained in her gentle voice.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at his little sister unknowing that Linamae had done the same behind him. He turned around to look at her, making her smile instantly disappear and she turned away from him, making his smile disappear as well.

"And also!" Milly squealed, making them both turn to her, "Whatever problem you two are having, fix it fast~ We want the school's perfect couple back" she giggled, making them both turn red.

"Milly.. " Lelouch sighed then blinked in surprise and Linamae walked past him and headed straight to Nunnally.

The party was filled with medium leveled chatter as it only consisted of seven people, two of which weren't talking to each other.

Linamae continued avoiding Lelouch for the rest of the night, which Milly did not fail to take note of. Finally she had had enough and took Rivalz aside, "Rivalz! Get the booze from under the table!" she whispered.

"What? Prez are you crazy?"

"Just do it Rivalz! Give it to me fast and we'll pour it into their punches, then stuff them both into Lelouch's room to talk! They need to work this out! Go Go GO!" she nearly yelled, making Rivalz sigh and do as he was commanded.

"Here you are Princess Linamae~" Milly walked up to Linamae with a punch glass in her hand, handing it to her, "We're gonna make a toast~" she smiled then walked away as Linamae took the cup with a smile and a nod of understanding. Rivalz came over and gave a cup each to Nina, Sayoko and Nunnally, and Milly gave her other cup to Lelouch before going to stand near the stairs next to Rivalz who already had two cups for the two of them, "Alright! Let's make a toast to Lelouch and Linamae~ Without whom the student council wouldn't be complete and the school wouldn't have such a sweet couple!" she laughed and gulped down her drink instantly.

"I wish she'd stop bringing that up.. " Lelouch mumbled to himself, glancing at Linamae who only smiled gently and drank all of her cup. Lelouch sighed and did the same after a moment; soon the couple was slurring around, both seeing blurs after having had a few of the punch drinks, both having had intriguing after tastes to the drink that they couldn't get enough of.

"Alright Rivalz let's go! You bring Lulu and I'll bring Lina~" Milly dashed off instantly to drag Linamae upstairs and into Lelouch's room.

Linamae only slurred and didn't even ask where the president was taking her and just made her sit on Lelouch's bed. She looked up at the blonde girl, "Wh-Why am I here.. ?" she hiccuped, looking around the familiar room, "I.. HATE this room!" she slurred, slamming her palm onto the bed.

Milly sighed and put her hands to her hips, "You two need to work this out" she spoke just as Rivalz walked in with a protesting Lelouch who stopped trying to pull away upon seeing Linamae on his bed.

"Lina!" he hiccuped.

"What's he doing here?" Linamae pointed to him but dropped her hand instantly as her head spun.

Rivalz pulled Lelouch so that he could stand beside Linamae near his bed then walked to where Milly was by the door, "We'll let you two out in the morning alright? We'll tell Sayoko to let you two out around 10 in the morning. Now work this out!" she giggled and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

There was silence in the room before Linamae crossed her arms, pouting cutely as she hiccuped again, "They.. hic.. locked us in"

"Lina.. " Lelouch turned to her with a dazed look.

She looked up at him, "Why you here? I dun wanna talk to you!" she backed up to his head board and crossed her arms again.

Lelouch sighed and sat on the bed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. I just.. hic.. I wanted to.. hic.. kiss you.. but.. hic.. you were scared.. hic.. I saw it on your face.. hic.. I didn't wanna scare you.. " he explained, looking at her in sadness.

Linamae felt herself blush and could only watch as the blurry vision of Lelouch crawled to her and pushed her down onto the bed whispering her name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ahahaa! WOOT! No sex scene! :D sorry guys ; u ; I dun roll like that XD lol enjoy and R&R!

Oh btw if you guys were wondering how they got so drunk, it's cause Milly put in "Everclear" Alcohol, which was banned from the U.S… I just researched it "OTL anyways and that's the end of the flashbacks, the rest after that night.. well you can just use your imaginations, keep in mind that Suzaku knew that she was pregnant but was WAY too busy and never got to see her so that's why he never met Sorale~ ;) kekeke~ Next chappie soon


	23. And so it begins again

**A/N**: Ok before I start, I have to apologize to some of my new readers ; n ; I'm sorry if I confused you with Chapter 10, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter "OTL I'm so sorry! Please go back and read it!

Lelouch: Yes, please do, it's an important chapter.

Kari: *sobs* I'm so sorry guys!

Lelouch: Anyways, Kari only owns Linamae, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen

Kari: *nods still sad*

Linamae: Please R&R!

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Infinity.. Infinity! Infinity!<strong>_'

'_**WHAT? Why are you yelling? Eesh! I'm right here you stupid immortal!**_'

Z.Z.'s breathing calmed itself slowly, '_**Where's Linamae? Is she alright?**_'

'_**How should I know? I'm barely connected to her right now, I'm near disappearing.. **_'

'_**Right.. is there any way you can still see where she is?**_'

'_**I can try.. hold on**_' Z.Z. waited for a while, watching Sorale sleeping in his crib, '_**She's.. dying!**_' Infinity came back, her voice hoarse and weak, making Z.Z. shoot up in his chair.

'_**WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?**_'

'_**She's.. washed.. ah.. up on Kamine.. Island.. **_' Z.Z. watched in horrification as he watched Infinity clutch her chest, '_**I'm.. disappearing.. I.. I healed her until I possibly could but.. **_' she laughed once, her body about to fade, '_** ..the geass.. they switched permanently.. her.. ability.. to see.. it's gone.. she's.. agh.. she can.. heal now.. her body.. ah.. should be healing by itself.. but.. ah.. damn.. she'll take a few months to recover from life threatening injuries.. dammit.. ugh.. **_' she collapsed onto the white ground below her, '_**It'll be much.. faster than a regular.. human.. so.. go get her.. and keep her.. underground.. and hey! You.. you better keep that girl.. safe.. she's.. grown on me.. heh.. **_' she gave one last laugh before closing her eyes and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Linamae's eyes shot open and she sat up in a bed she was unfamiliar with, "Wha-" she gasped out, looking around rapidly as she breathed heavily, "What happened.. ? Where am I.. ?" she asked herself, groaning slightly at the slight throbbing pain almost everywhere on her body as she sat up, hanging her legs on the edge of the bed.<p>

The doors on the other side of the room opened, revealing a frantic looking Z.Z., "Lina!" he gasped, running to her and gently taking her in his arms, "Dear God.. you're alive.. "

"Z-Z.Z.?" Linamae asked, her voice hoarse.

About half an hour later, Z.Z. had completely explained everything that Linamae had missed, up until the fact that she had woken up about three months from when she had tried to commit suicide, taking Jeremiah with her.

Linamae looked at him in shock, "T-Three months? W-What happened to Lelouch? W-Where is-"

"Lina you need to calm down.. we'll find him.. first we need to re-organize the Black Knights. We need to have a plan to get him back.. Lina.. your geass.. has changed as well.. Infinity.. sacrificed herself.. to heal you, but.. the geass were permanently switched in the process, and she disappeared"

"Wh-? How is that possible?"

"Your geass was unstable when I gave it to you to begin with.. the Power of the Queen was supposed to be one power.. and that power was supposed to be healing.. but.. your desire, your will, wanted something more.. and so it gave you another geass, giving the actual power of the queen to your counterpart inside your head, the part of you that wanted to come out and be courageous"

Linamae sat and listened to Z.Z. for about an hour or so before a soft crying was heard in a nearby room, "S-Sora!" she immediately stood up, moaning softly as the throbbing came back.

"Sit.. I'll go get him.. " Z.Z. stood up and pushed her down by the shoulders, "By the way, we're in hiding.. in China. Diethard, Sayoko, Rakshatta and a few other members are with us. We're all trying to figure out where Zero is" he explained as he made his way to the door to get Sorale.

Linamae only stared after him as she tried to recall everything that had happened to her, '_So.. the other me is.. gone.. ? And so is my power to see.. _' she looked down at her hands that were on her lap. She raised them up, turning them palm up toward her, '_My only power now is.. healing.. ? I didn't even get to thank her.. _' a soft reminiscent smile formed on her face, '_As afraid as I was that she would possess and control me.. she saved my life.. thank you.. Infinity_' she closed her eyes and held her hands close to her chest, '_For giving me the courage I never had.. for helping me to reconnect with Lelouch. Thank you, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain.. _' she opened her eyes sharply, her smile disappearing.

"Here we go, mommy's awake now~" Linamae looked up as the door opened, allowing Z.Z. to walk in with Sorale, making her gasp and tear up at her slightly grown son from the last time she had seen him.

Sorale's eyes immediately brightened as he dropped his stuffed toy upon seeing his mother. He immediately started reaching for her joyfully making baby noises at his tearing up mother who ran over and immediately took him in her arms.

"Sora!" she sobbed, holding the child closely before pulling away and smothering him with kisses, only to be hugged on the face by Sorale who laughed at his mother and patted her cheeks.

"I'll let you two catch up. Come to the main room when you're ready, it's just down the hall to your right, three doors down" Z.Z. explained, picking up Sorale's toy and setting it down on the table in the room before leaving the mother and son alone.

Linamae spent hours playing with Sorale and bonding with him, soon remembering what Z.Z. said, she picked him up as he was playing with his toy and headed out toward the main room.

It had been a year

* * *

><p>since the Britannians defeated the Black Rebellion and it was all over the news. Linamae, Z.Z. and Sorale had returned to Japan, back to Kaguya's former home and had settled there without anyone knowing. Sorale was now one year old and was speaking small words like 'mommy' and 'hungry' although it sounded more like 'hung-gy' than anything. With the help of C.C., Kallen, Urabe, and the remaining members of the Black Knights, they had found Lelouch's whereabouts and were now in the middle of their master plan in getting him back.<p>

Linamae walked into the room where Z.Z. was overseeing the building in which Lelouch was going to enter that day. She set Sora down to play in his corner of the room and went to inspect what was happening.

"It's finally going to start again.. " she spoke up, standing next to Z.Z.

"Yes.. you'll be reunited once again~" Z.Z. teased.

Linamae ignored him and continued to look at the cameras, "He lost his memory.. that means.. "

"Yes.. you'll have to restore it. C.C. told you how already?"

Linamae nodded, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with Z.Z., "It's my duty.. as his.. second in command"

Z.Z. smirked up at her but shrugged off her ignorance and watched the screen, "It should be about time you head out, Lelouch just left the school with his so-called brother"

Linamae glared at the screen, "To have even replaced Nunnally.. to take away the happiness from the ones that I care for the most, and from Lelouch who values his sister like his own life. I _will_ get revenge.. " she cursed before swiftly turning and going over to her son, "Sora, mommy will be back soon ok? Stay with Uncle Z.Z." she leaned down and kissed her son's head who nodded at her in understanding and went back to grinning and solving his block puzzle.

* * *

><p>Linamae made her way over to the loading zone already suited in her knightmare outfit along with her mask, and went straight to the fully repaired Rosen inside the orange blimp that was ready to take to the Tokyo Settlement Skies, not being able to pilot the Gawaiin without someone else with her, one from the new repairs, and two because bad flashbacks appeared to her whenever she went into it by herself. She dropped down into the cockpit of the Rosen, her lips forming into a tight line as she prepared to launch. She relaxed as she waited inside the cockpit as the blimp took off; she sat in thought as she waited for hours, once in a while hearing C.C. over the speakers.<p>

"_This is 2-D4.. We are now entering Tokyo Settlement Controlled Air Space_"

"_Roger, your flight objective here is commercial advertising correct?_" a man responded to C.C.'s call.

"_No change in that, as filed the duration of our flight will be fourteen hours_"

"_That is confirmed, you are clear for fly over_"

"_Acknowledged. I appreciate it_" she radio'd out and smirked to herself as she piloted the blimp.

Linamae looked down at Urabe and the remaining members of the Black Knights in between the circle of remaining burai and Urabe's Gekka.

"We're the only ones left now," Urabe spoke, "this is all that remains of the Black Knights who, along with Zero, once struck terror in the heart of Britannia. Still it's too soon to give in to despair. If Operation Flying Swallow Four is successful then.. " he trailed off as he lowered his sake that he held in his hand, a despaired look coming to his face.

"Yes" the members responded.

"Forgive me" Urabe spoke once again, "Cheers to you" he lifted the small bowl up to his lips and drank the small amount of sake on it, the other members following suit. "To victory!" he declared, "Long live Japan!" he raised his cup and smashed it down onto the floor, followed by the rest of the members.

Linamae's eyebrow twitched slightly as she sighed, "I'm not cleaning that up.. " she mumbled to herself, looking away from the sight, but not being able to help the small smile that came to her lips at his words.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!"

Linamae narrowed her eyes, '_Yes.. long live.. _' "Zero.. "

* * *

><p>As Linamae waited in the cockpit, she looked up the town's television screen and viewed it. She glared at the prisoners of the Black Rebellion, in anger towards Britannia, "Damn them.. " she cursed, "Capturing the Black Knights.. kh!" she closed her eyes after having scanned the screen, from the arrested members, Ohgi, Tohdoh, Tamaki, and Chiba, to the wanted photos of Diethard, Rakshatta, and herself in a mask, and finally, to Zero's photo with a red 'X' over it, underneath the photo the word, 'Executed'<p>

" ..we all need to understand that this is not discrimination!" she glared at the new feed, the new Viceroy making another live speech, "It's differentiation!"

"Differentiation my ass.. you bastard.. " she glared, "Another Britannian puppet.. " she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her anger, remembering the sacrifice that Infinity had made for her.

"The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous and belligerent race! They followed the scoundrel Zero, and took up the name Japanese!"

"Dammit, they ARE Japanese!" she slammed her fist down beside her, her eyes still shut tightly as she held back tears coming to her eyes.

"It's our duty, as Britannians, to control, and educate them!" she angrily shut off the screen and took time to control her emotions before the start of their operation.

* * *

><p>Linamae stared down at the camera, focused on the face she had been longing to see, '<em>Lelouch.. soon.. we'll be together again<em>" she narrowed her eyes more as she watched Lelouch and his so-called brother walk into the casino's separate room, immediately bumping into a familiar figure dressed in a skimpy pink rabbit outfit, spilling her tray with drinks on it over Lelouch's school uniform.

"_Ah! I'm terribly sorry!_" she apologized, using the towel hanging on her arm to try to clean him up.

"_No, it's fine, don't worry_"

"_But I'm an Eleven and you're a Britannian student. This is inexcusable_'

"_All the more reason to excuse you. I hate having our social class hang over you like a sword_"

Linamae smiled gently, '_You haven't changed, even with your memories replaced. You're still my kind-hearted prince_' she closed her eyes and prepared for the blimp's landing, still listening in to the conversation going on in the building that they were targeting, shying her eyes away at the slight abuse that Kallen was facing from a nobleman.

They were soon sitting down in a chess game that Lelouch had challenged the nobleman to, and as expected, Lelouch easily won.

"_And that's checkmate_" Lelouch smirked at the man.

"_Impossible.. _" the nobleman stared at the board in disbelief.

Whispers were heard all around the room at hearing that the "Black King" champion had been defeated by a student.

"_Looks like __you're__ the one who's been devoured here.. _" Lelouch continued smirking arrogantly at the man.

Linamae glared at the screen before shutting it off, already predicting where the scene was going. She instead prepared herself as the blimp was lowered near the building that Lelouch himself was in along with Kallen and where their master operation was about to take place.

"And so.. it begins again.. " she narrowed her eyes as the blimp latched onto the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Mwahaha! Cliffy! :D

Lelouch: *shakes his head* You took forever to update*

Kari: SHUT UP! *hits him repeatedly*

Lelouch: *tries to block her* OI! THAT HURT! Stupid woman!

Linamae: *sweatdrops* R&R Please


	24. Zero's Return

**A/N**: Sorry it's late :P everything went all over the place after my audition . Anywho~ Here's the next chappie :D Enjoy!

Lelouch: What audition?

Kari: My singing audition remember?

Lelouch: …you sing?

Kari: *glares*

Lelouch: *flinches*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen *grins* Please R&R!

* * *

><p>The blimp caused an explosion in the government building and Kallen quickly leapt into action, Urabe and the soldiers already in their knightmares and ready to launch as was Linamae.<p>

"Move out!" Urabe commanded as the bridge opened to release the knightmares from the blimp.

Urabe and several soldiers followed him out, including C.C.'s personal knightmare, heading off in a different direction. Linamae narrowed her gaze and sped off after Urabe, crashing down into the building, using their slash harkens to hang from the ceilings as they lowered themselves to the ground.

"C.C.! I'll-" Linamae was interrupted by C.C. herself.

"I know princess. Go see that stubborn prince of yours.. and bring him back" the green haired woman smiled knowingly at the blushing Linamae in the screen before cutting off communications as she headed off to do her mission.

Linamae scoffed silently, clearing her throat and slowly clearing her blush as she headed off on her own as well.

"Lelouch.. I'm coming.. " she mumbled to herself as the lights went out from their crashing into the building.

"_We what? Lost sight of the target?_" Urabe's voice snapped Linamae out of her thoughts.

"What?" she hissed into the mic.

"_Yes. We will be going in now_" a soldier reported through the communication.

"_Understood_" Urabe replied.

"Kh!" Linamae sped faster as she searched for Lelouch, "Lelouch.. where are you.. ?" she bit her bottom lip, now wishing more than ever for her previous power back.

"_Infinity. He's in the lobby just below you_" C.C. reported quickly through voice only.

"Right, thank you C.C." she cut off the communication and quickly released her slash harkens to crash down into the floor, opening it up and landing just in front of Lelouch and Rolo, his so-called brother. She looked up at him in relief, "Lulu.. I finally found you again.. " she breathed to herself, extending out the Rosen's hand after seeing Lelouch recoil from the blast. Her factspheres activated as Lelouch looked up at the Rosen in confusion. "Come on Lelouch.. let's go back.. " her eyes softened as she made the Rosen kneel down and lowered the hand to the ground for him to climb on, only to curse as her instinct directed her attention the Britannian knightmares that had just crashed down into the building through the windows.

"_Britannian military!_" the unfamiliar voice of Rolo sounded into Linamae ears and she glared down at the young boy, deciding to ignore him as the purple knightmares started firing inside the building, not caring who they killed.

"Dammit!" she turned the Rosen around and activated her Blaze Luminous shield to protect Lelouch and fired at the knightmares with her fork knife, "Run!" she yelled out to the boys behind her.

Lelouch blinked at the knightmare in shock but did as he was told, taking the opportunity to run for cover, Rolo following right behind him. Once they were safe, LInamae sped off to rush the knightmares, only to be stopped by C.C.'s burai.

"_Go find and protect him, I'll take care of this_" C.C. smiled before rushing off to defeat the low-leveled knightmares.

"Right.. I owe you.. a lot.. " Linamae softly chuckled before nodding and rushing off to find Lelouch once again.

She sped down the hallways in search of the said boy, "_Guren MKII, Kallen reporting in!_" Kallen's voice spoke through the channel.

"Welcome back Kallen" Linamae smiled at the voice-only screen.

"_Good to be back, Infinity_"

"Let's find our obnoxious leader" Linamae smirked, speeding off toward the basement.

"_Right!_" her communications cut off as Kallen went to help out the rest of the Black Knights.

"_Lina, go to the basement and wait there, I have a feeling.._ " C.C. started.

"I had a feeling.. " Linamae smiled at the green haired witch.

C.C.'s eyes widened, "_I thought your power was-_"

"I didn't see anything.. maybe.. just maybe it's an after effect but.. I knew somehow he'd be down there.. I don't know how but.. I just do.. " Linamae mused by herself, gripping the controls as she continued to rush to the basement.

C.C.'s expression softened, "_You truly are.. _"

"Right" she nodded, cutting off all communications and powering down her Rosen as she reached her destination, just in front of crowd of massacred people, '_All of this.. it's necessary.. _" she closed her eyes and turned away from the murdered bodies, reaching for her mask. She looked up and spotted Lelouch running toward where she was, but stopping upon seeing the bodies in front of him. She then slipped on her mask and got ready to eject herself out of the cockpit. She watched as Lelouch fell to the ground on one knee, holding his mouth as if he was about to vomit.

Her eyes gentled upon seeing his familiar features, though scared out of his wits at that moment, "_Are these people still counting on Zero to rescue them?_' he asked himself as he looked shocked at a girl in a yellow rabbit suit's hand where a clipping of Zero's wanted picture was crumpled up and bloodied. That's when Lelouch noticed the hidden Rosen just beyond the rabbit girl's dead body, staring right down at him. He reacted immediately and fell backwards onto his hands, "_T-The Black Knights!_" he breathed out in fear, "_I-Infinity! Z-Zero's right hand-_" he gasped out, being interrupted as Linamae finally ejected herself from the Rosen, the cockpit hissing open as she stood up with her mask in her hand, having decided not to put it on in front of him, "What do I do..? Will she kill me? And if I run-!" he contemplated to himself in fear.

"Lelouch" Linamae called out, dropping her mask into her compartment as she stood atop the Rosen.

Lelouch gasped in shock after hearing his name, "Gh!" the Rosen turned to the side, and revealed Linamae's form smiling gently down at him, Lelouch's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets as he stared up at his childhood friend, even with his memories having been rewritten, Linamae was a part of his memories that far too valuable for him to forget, especially since he had known her outside of what memories had been written, "L-Linamae? Y-You're the-"

"Lelouch.. I finally found you.. " she breathed out in relief, her long hair sweeping slightly from the gust of the cockpit's opening along with the Rosen's turning to the side as she hung on, "I came to get you out of here. You know very well that I've always been on your side, and I always will be. Your sworn enemy is- no.. OUR sworn enemy is.. Britannia" she procalimed, her features growing strict.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion up at his, to him, changed best friend and childhood love.

"You and I.. are in this together to defeat Britannia. To reclaim what was taken from us.. our happiness, our.. " she trailed off as her voice started to shake, "to get our revenge on the one man who took it all from us" she nearly yelled in anger.

"W-What? Revenge? On Britannia? Lina, what are you talking about? Why are you Infinity? W-Why are you with the Black Knights?" he asked in desperation after not having seen her in years, at least from his standpoint.

Linamae's eyes softened at him, "I'm.. the only one who knows you Lulu.. the _real_ you" her shoulders relaxed as well as she watched the frightened boy stand up to look at her better.

"Wh-What do you mean.. ? The real me.. ?" he trailed off near the end as he stared at her in dazed shock. He seemed to follow his instincts as he started walking toward his smiling friend.

Linamae's smile slightly brightened as she held up her hand towards him, '_Lelouch.. _' "Uh!" her eyes widened in pain and shock as she felt a bullet pierce her from the back through her chest, making Lelouch stop in shock as she fell to the side and off of the Rosen's cockpit toward the floor, "L-Lelouch" she stammered out in pain as she fell. Lelouch sped forward and caught her limp body in his arms, holding her bridal style as her eyes shut, making it seem as though she was dead.

"LINAMAE! NO! Are you alright? LINA!" he gasped in shock when he looked up seeing a Britannian knightmare surrounded by some soldiers aiming their guns at them, "Gh! Why are soldiers-" he was cut off as a few of the soldiers turned on their flamethrowers, the purple flames going directly to the dead bodies behind him as the soldiers rushed forward to burn them, "No.. hold on.. what're you-" he gasped in shock as he heard a woman's deathly scream as the flames started to burn her alive, "Stop it that woman's still alive!" he yelled out, only to be stopped as he heard two gun shots, knowing immediately that they had shot said woman, he turned back around to glare at the single Britannian knightmare, not knowing if he should feel scared or angry.

A general stood up from atop the knightmare and started speaking to Lelouch as he held Linamae's body close to his chest, "You've served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge" the man smirked down at him.

"Function?" Lelouch asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"We've had our eye on you for a very long time now young man" the man dramatically pulled out a brown leather-bound journal with gold accents and a gold frame with the Britannian logo titled, '_Lelouch's Activity Log_' in neat cursive on the gold frame, "'Wakes up at 6:59 A.M.'" he started reading from the open pages of the journal, "'From 7:12 A.M, watches the news with his little brother while eating breakfast; no ideological deviations with the program he watches. 8:45 A.M., goes to class; doesn't attend his morning homeroom or first period class, instead he reads on the roof. During his second period class.. '" the man's voice was drowned out to Lelouch as he stared at the man in shock.

"Those are the things.. I've done today.. " Lelouch whispered to himself.

"I'd prefer to think of it as a pet diary or.. " the man stopped reading as he spoke to Lelouch directly, " ..bait journal"

"Bait journal?"

"Or call it a trap if you wish. Of course it was C.C. and Z.Z., but getting Infinty, Zero's right hand lady, and having her identity revealed is just as well. All to lure them out of hiding" the man mused in a fluid voice.

Lelouch stared down at Linamae's limp body in shock before turning back to the man, "No! Wait please what's going on?" he screamed in confusion.

"Boy, I'll have you know that I am a baron. I'm through wasting words on bait like you" the man glared down at Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes widened once more, "Now time to dispose of you" the man chuckled as the soldiers pointed their guns directly at Lelouch, the purple flames lighting up the basement, " ..and there won't be any witnesses left"

"Gh! Dispose?" Lelouch continued to stare in shock, his grip on Linamae's shoulder tightening, '_Is this.. the end for me.. ? Without even knowing why? So matter of factly?_' his gaze turned into anger as he grit his teeth at the soldiers, '_To hell with that! Power! If I only had power! Power to escape this place! Power to have saved Linamae! Power not to lose the world!_' "Gh!" he gasped in shock as he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down at Linamae who looked as though she hadn't even gotten a scratch from the bullet wound that had seeped blood through her suit.

Linamae held onto his face and got onto her knees, leaning up and instantly pressing her lips against Lelouch's, her geass insignia shining in her narrowed eye as she watched Lelouch's eyes widen in shock and realization. She saw the images that her geass was sending toward Lelouch as she silently enjoyed enjoyed the familiar and loving feeling of Lelouch's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his harder, silent tears dripping down her face.

"_Lelouch.. Lelouch can you hear me?_" Linamae spoke into Lelouch's mind as he traveled into the geass world.

"_L-Linamae?_"

"_You desire power.. ?_"

"_W-What is this.. ? Lina what's going on? H-How are you talking to me? You were shot-_"

"_You already possess the power you desire Lulu. It's just been sealed in a cage of amnesia. Remember, remember who you really are.. _" her voice trailed off as the image of C.C. and Z.Z. appeared inside their heads.

"_Remember. The power of the King!_" the two immortals spoke to him before rushing toward him in the space of his mind, "_Now.. let the seal,_" C.C.'s geass insignia on her forehead and Z.Z.'s own on his arm lit up red as they held hands rushing toward him, his kisses with Linamae flashing into his mind, "_be broken!_" the two immortals declared as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Lelouch's eyes widened more in realization as memories rushed at him, "_I see now.. persistent irritations that pricked me like thorns in my everyday life. Yes.. heh! It was all the phony memories implanted in me!_" a flash of his mother and father, "_But I remember now.. _" Zero's figure appeared in his memories, "_I am.. _" Zero's mask cracked down the middle, "_I am!_" the mask split in half and fell off of his head, revealing Lelouch's face, his geass insignia glowing brightly in his left eye, "_I AM, ZERO!_"

This time Suzaku's figure showed up in their heads, a gun pointing straight at Lelouch in Zero's outfit, minus the mask, "_Lelouch, I'm not asking for forgiveness. After all, we're friends aren't we?_" Suzaku asked, his eyes narrowed and his voice dangerously calm. Linamae felt more tears drip down her face outside of the visions.

"_Yes!_" Lelouch hissed, "_that's your answer isn't it? Suzaku!_" he growled before he and Linamae came back to reality, still surrounded by the purple flames and just beside the Rosen.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he lowered Linamae gently to sit up by herself on the ground, she stared up at him, perfectly healed, traces of dried tears on her face, "Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question.. " Linamae blinked once before standing up and stepping to the side of Lelouch, her eyes staying on the baron and the soldiers.

"Infinity's still alive!"

"Impossible!" the baron took out a gun from his jacket, "She was shot through the heart!"

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong then does having power make you right?" Lelouch asked in his familiar strong voice as he stepped toward the men.

Linamae's shoulders sagged in relief, '_He's back.. welcome back.. my Lelouch.. _' she smiled gently at his back, feeling the slight strain of her geass coming to her.

"Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship? Is it justice?" he growled, his geass slowly activating.

"Heh! There's no justice or evil," the baron replied, "the only truth that's left for you, bait, is the simple reality of death"

"I see.. " Lelouch mused, continuing to walk forward, stopped a few yards from the Britannian knightmare, "then that reality is all that remains for _you_ as well" Linamae's eyes narrowed, already knowing his plan, "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, commands you," Lelouch raised his arm and declared dramatically, "all of you! Die!" his geass sent the order to the baron and the soldiers, twisting their will.

"I-It can't be-!" the baron tried to say, only to be cut off as his will was bent against him.

"Yes! Your highness!" the soldiers raised their guns away from Lelouch and Linamae and instead pointed it at one another, the baron even pointing his own gun at his neck, and soon all of the soldiers and the baron were shot dead at their own hands, Lelouch only glaring in triumph at the small familiar feeling of victory.

"Ever since that day my heart simply couldn't accept it.. " he spoke softly to Linamae who approached him from behind, placing a gently hand on his lower arm. He turned toward her with a soft smile of his own, "that fake life I was never able to fit into.. all the time that was lost. These false memories that was planted in me. Giving me a life as one of the herd. And yet.. the truth continues to guide me toward itself. That's right, it wasn't me who was wrong, it was the world!" he held Linamae's hand squeezing it once before turning back around to look at the dead soldiers, feeling such a mix of emotions that he didn't once flinch as the Guren, Urabe's Gekka, and C.C.'s burai crashed through the ceiling, the after winds and rubble putting out most of the flames of the burning bodies.

Linamae herself only calmly looked at the three knightmares and smiled gently at their small victory.

"The world has to change, so I.. no.. _we_ will change it.. " he turned to look at a slightly flushed Linamae, taking it as only because he was holding her hand or because of the kiss.

"_We've been waiting for you Master Zero_" Urabe declared from his kneeled knightmare beside the Guren which was also in a kneeling position, only C.C's burai was standing in the shining light from the hole in the ceiling, "_Please, give us your orders_"

"Very well" Lelouch spoke strongly, releasing Linamae's hand as he dramatically waved his arm around again, "Because after all, _I_ am Zero! The one who will crush the world!" a smug smirk formed on his face, "And the one who will recreate the world anew!"

Linamae smiled at Lelouch's back, ignoring the continuous and slowly-getting-stronger pull from the strong use of her geass, '_Welcome back.. Lulu.. _'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: MWAHAHAHA! I'll probably do a double update today = w = enjoy guys :D

Lelouch: …

Kari: *smacks with a pillow*

Lelouch: OW! VIOLENT WOMAN!

Kari: *snickers*

Linamae: Please R&R

Kari: Yes, I enjoy your comments ; u ; please R&R


	25. Who are you to me ?

**A/N**: haha! :D Double update it is :3 kekeke~ I enjoy feedback guys ; u ; remember that~ It inspires me *sob*

Lelouch: *rolls eyes* No need to cry about it..

Kari: SHUT UP! I'm happy ok? STUPID! *throws random things at Lelouch*

Lelouch: *dodges some but gets hit by heavier metal-made things and freaks out when a bra hits his face* AGH! Is this yours?

Kari: Pft.. no.. *blushes and grabs it back*

Lelouch: You're small- ACK!

Kari: *hit Lelouch in the head with plastic squeaky hammer thingy* SHUT UP!

Linamae: *sweatdrops* er.. R&R Please~ Enjoy and Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen.

Kari: Oh and thank you for the feedback guys :D I did pretty well on my auditio lol *keeps hitting Lelouch in the head with the plastic hammer* Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Just hold out a little bit longer! Wait until Zero can get a layout of the building<em>" Kallen spoke through the Black Knights' communication to the losing-hope soldiers trying to prevent the Britannian forces from coming into the building, "_We'll back you up but you gotta stand firm!_"

"So.. Kallen was there when.. Suzaku shot off your mask.. ?" Linamae asked, turning off the mic on her ear and flipping her hair over her shoulders as she spoke to Lelouch who knelt down on the ground, inspecting the notebook with his information in it. When she didn't get a response she nodded, "I see.. so that's how she knew. She never really told me how she found out, I just assumed that it was told to all of the remaining Black Knights that C.C. was still in contact with.. " there was a long silence before she spoke again, "Lelouch.. what.. happened.. ? I mean.. after.. "

"Hm.. I was defeated.. by the old me.. by Suzaku.. " Lelouch finally spoke, making Linamae look up at him slowly, her expression holding calm. Lelouch flipped another page in the journal, "And by my biggest enemy. Kh!" he glared forward at nothing, as he recalled his memories from a year ago, "He dragged me before the Britannian Emperor.

* * *

><p><em>Suzaku slammed Lelouch's head down onto the red carpet just before the steps to the throne where the Britannian Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia sat in all his glory.<em>

_"Kh!" Lelouch winced, unable to move as his arms were bound by a straight jacket, similar to that of C.C. and Z.Z.'s._

_Suzaku kneeled in respect at the Emperor, holding down Lelouch's hand with his free hand that wasn't resting on his upright knee. _

_"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne.. " the Emperor spoke slowly as he stared at his 'son', " ..Lelouch Vi Britannia" he breathed out, almost amused as he watched his son on the ground, "It's been a long time, hasn't it my errant son?" _

_Lelouch opened his eyes in anger and tried to glare up at his 'father', though difficult due to Suzaku holding his head down, "How dare you?" he lifted his head, only to be slammed back down by a dangerously calm Suzaku._

_"You won't use your geass" Suzaku spoke down to him, causing Lelouch's anger to grow as the black haired boy grit his teeth._

_"Kh!"_

_"Your majesty I have a request" Suzaku looked up at the Emperor, "Please sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round. The twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire"_

_"As a reward for capturing Zero?" he asked though it sounded more like a knowing statement, "Is that it?"_

_"YOU!" Lelouch glared up at Suzaku now._

_"I told you before Lelouch," Suzaku started, "that I was going to change this world from the inside"_

_"Even if it means selling out your friends!" _

_"That's right"_

_"Kh!"_

_The Emperor smirked, "Very well.. I like the answer you just gave him, now then as a Knight of the Round I order you.. " Charles stood up and stared down at the two teenagers, "Cover up Zero's left eye" he spoke in amusement._

_Suzaku immediately obeyed, pulling up Lelouch by his hair and using his free hand to cover up Lelouch's geass eye, at the same time forcing his normal eye to stay open and glare at the Emperor, "Yes.. your majesty" _

_"My unworthy son," the Emperor started to step forward toward Lelouch and Suzaku, "who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of him" he stopped just in front of Lelouch whose features twisted into shock as he stared up at his so-called 'father'._

_"W-What?" his eyes widened in fear upon seeing his father's eyes fade into the familiar red geass insignia._

_"I will rewrite your memory, about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally"_

_"Kh! No! Geass!" _

_"You'll remember none of it. You'll just be insignificant"_

_"NO! Stop! You're stealing what's most precious to me again!" Lelouch screamed, trying to struggled against Suzaku in an attempt to get away or close his eye, "First my mother! And now you're taking Nunnally!" _

_Suzaku prevented him from moving and widely opened his eye, "Charles Zi Britannia engraves into you.. " Charles spoke._

_"STOP IT!" Lelouch screamed._

_" ..false memories of a false life" the Emperor finished, forcing his geass on Lelouch._

_'Mother! Nunnally! Linamae! Zero!' _

* * *

><p>"C.C… " Lelouch spoke in a low voice almost dangerously.<p>

The said witch got off of the column that she was leaning back on behind Linamae, who followed the witch with her eyes as she stood with her shoulders relaxed, one hand clutching the spot that she had been 's hot', and strolled off somewhere else nearby, "Don't even think it. _I'm _not the one who gave him his geass"

Lelouch glared behind him without turning his head, "Hm! Where's Nunnally now.. ?"

Linamae stepped forward this time, slowly making her way over to Lelouch, trying hard to prevent herself from stumbling so that she wouldn't worry him or have him preventing her from fighting, "I'm sorry Lulu.. we tried to find her, but with the Black Knights all but destroyed and my geass for seeing anywhere at anytime having disappeared I.. " she trailed off feeling helpless as she stopped just a yard from him, looking down in sadness.

Lelouch's features softened before he spoke again, "What about Sayoko?"

"She and Diethard escaped to the Chinese Federation" C.C. explained now, seeing that Linamae was trying to recompose her near broken self, "She still doesn't know Zero's true identity," C.C. made her way over to Linamae, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders from behind in an attempt to calm the girl down, "and she didn't know Nunnally's _real_ importance so _she_ can't be blamed"

"Hm!" Lelouch turned away from them, standing up and glaring at the ground, taking the notebook with him, "I'll find the one who gave the Emperor his geass and then.. get Nunnally" he nearly whispered, holding up his hand and staring into his palm before clenching it, "Gh!" he looked up in realization, "I had a younger _sister_ but not a younger _brother_!" he grit his teeth in resentment at the thought of Rolo, Linamae looked up at him slowly, "So who is he.. ?"

Linamae shook her head in response, "I wasn't able to investigate him thoroughly, there wasn't much to go on. He was just placed in your life to replace the memories of Nunnally and to take her place"

"Hm.. " Lelouch looked more into the journal before shutting it closed, "This has the layout of the building in detail but the I.D. code I need isn't here.. Lina.. " he turned to the girl who had lowered her head again in thought. Linamae looked up at him, slightly startled by his voice. Lelouch softened upon seeing her; he paused for a moment before speaking again, "Where's the Gawaiin?"

"Uh.. i-it's in the B-Black Knights' custody. We can't use it without two pilots are right now it wouldn't help much due to it's size. Also-" she rambled nervously, shifting her eyes away, unable to meet Lelouch's eyes as she lowered her head to hide her soft pink blush.

"Lina" she stopped at Lelouch's slightly amused voice, "I understand, anyways.. " he turned back to look up at the Britannian knightmare, " ..we can't commandeer this knightmare, can we?"

"_What are you doing there?_" a fourth party made the three turn sharply where the voice came from.

C.C. quickly pulled Linamae along to hide behind the Britannian knightmare's legs, out of sight from the oncoming party.

The approaching similar Britannian knightmare stopped a few yards from Lelouch whose back was turned towards the new knightmare as he fixed his face to that of an innocent mirage. Lelouch turned toward the new knightmare, making sure to hide his geass eye from view, "Oh! You're a soldier! Thank goodness!" he smiled in fake relief, "We need to help this man at once!" he kneeled down to place a hand on the chest of the dead baron.

"_Office of secret intelligence.. ?_" the man inside the knightmare mused before pulling out his knightmare's key, "_What are the Emperor's personal agents doing here?_" he ejected himself out of his knightmare and lowered himself to the ground and running forward.

'_Good.. these reports are accurate.. _' Lelouch smirked as he watched the pilot run towards him, referring to the journal in his hand '_Calares's forces don't know about me.. so I __**can**__ use the data in this journal.. _'

"There's only one survivor?" the pilot asked once he stopped in front of Lelouch.

"Yes.. just you.. " Lelouch smirked as he stood up, much to the confusion of the pilot.

"What?"

"That's right" he continued speaking in his mellow voice, but soon turned commanding as he reached up to dramatically cover his geass eye before using it straight on the pilot, "Now, give me your knightmare"

After a moment the pilot spoke, "I understand" the pilot spoke in a monotone voice, "The I.D. code is QR5YK1D6" he explained, dropping the knightmare key into Lelouch's awaiting palm.

"Thank you.. " Lelouch smirked, closing his long, slender fingers around the key.

C.C. rolled her eyes and narrowed them, letting go of Linamae's shoulders and walking away to board her burai, "Even though you need direct eye contact, are those theatrics necessary?"

Linamae stepped out to peek at Lelouch, her features slightly worried as she lowered her hand from her non-existent wound, "Hmph!" Lelouch turned to the side to smirk at C.C., "I don't need comments from an immortal witch.. " he tossed the key up and down.

C.C. turned toward him and smirked in amusement, but they both stopped upon seeing Linamae's retreating figure going towards the Rosen. C.C. turned her eyes toward Lelouch knowingly, and indicated him with just a look to talk to her.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and just turned toward the newly captured Britannian knightmare, "Let's get going then.. "

Linamae bit her bottom lip and sighed to herself before slipping into the Rosen and following Lelouch and C.C. to their first destination.

* * *

><p>Linamae fought off the Britannian knights in the Rosen, fighting with ease at the low-leveled opponents as she listened to Lelouch's commands through the Black Knights' channel.<p>

'_Why am I so unstable right now.. ? I feel like if I take a sudden move with Lelouch, I' won't be able to hold back.. _' she narrowed her eyes in both fear and confusion as she clutched at where she was 'shot'.

"_Infinity make your way to my location_"

"Uh! R-Right.. " she nodded as she spoke into the mic, speeding off and destroying enemy knightmares along the way as she made her way to where Lelouch was commanding.

She parked the Rosen into a hidden lower level just beside where Lelouch's captured knightmare was parked and made her way up the stairs, her eyes widening upon hearing Kallen and Lelouch's conversation. She stopped in her tracks reaching up the stairs just before her face was revealed, only enough so that she could see the two figures clearly. Kallen was currently pointing a pistol at Lelouch, still in her rabbit suit and Lelouch's back was facing Linamae as he spoke to the red-haired girl.

"You, who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island. What do you want to tell me?" Lelouch spoke calmly.

Linamae's eyes narrowed in remembrance, her fist clenching on reflex as she looked away for a moment, just listening to their conversation, "Lelouch.. " Kallen seethed dangerously as she narrowed her eyes at the male, "You were deceiving me right from the very beginning.. "

"About Zero being your classmate? Or about my geass power.. ? Which _one_ has offended you?"

"Both of them" a small silence fell in the room before Kallen spoke again, "Tell me this, did you use your geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart, and make me follow you?" she glared harder at him. Lelouch chuckled in response making Kallen look at him in bewilderment, "Lelouch!" she cried out, sounding offended.

"Your mind and your heart are yours alone.. " he explained, "As was your loyalty and admiration for Zero" his velvety voice spoke before making his way over to Kallen.

"Don't move!" Kallen yelled out, extending out her arm with the hand that held the gun and pointed it straight at Lelouch's head.

"Kallen.. you should be proud of what you did.. you decided," Lelouch continued walking forward until the gun's barrel poked him in the chest, "you made the choice," he reached up and gripped the barrel, lowering it away from his chest, "you chose.. Zero.. " he breathed out. making Kallen let go of the gun and recoild away from him in alarm.

Lelouch continued holding the gun by the barrel just near his chest, "You don't believe me.. ?" he asked in a slightly seductive voice.

Linamae's heart throbbed at the tone of his voice, '_No.. he's just trying to convince Kallen.. _'

"Ngh!" Kallen stared at him in shock for a moment before staring down at the floor in sorrow, "I wanted to believe.. so much that I'd become a slave.. " she looked off the side, her eyes shaking.

"I see.. " Lelouch visibly softened at her.

"But! The one that I believe in is Zero!" Kallen declared, looking back up at Lelouch determinedly, "_Just_ him. It's not _you_, Lelouch!"

"Well fine with me.. " Lelouch replied.

"Another thing.. " Kallen spoke glaring up at him again, "Linamae.. she's.. Rinalin from school.. right? Your childhood friend.. ? She's.. of royal blood, related to Empress Sumeragi. Yet she's Inifnity.. it doesn't make sense that she'd join the Black Knights. So.. did you use your geass on _her_?"

Lelouch's features turned serious and Linamae tensed up as she turned toward them, listening carefully.

"No.. I _have_ never, and _will_ never.. use my geass to bend Linamae's will.. " '_If I did.. then I have truly lost my purpose.. _'

Linamae's heart skipped a beat, a red blush creeping up to her cheeks as she gulped down her nerves.

"I see.. but then why-"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself? Lina?" Lelouch stepped backwards and turned his head over his shoulder to face the steps where he knew LInamae had been listening in.

Linamae flinched, jumping slightly before standing up from where she sat on one of the steps and making her way up the remainder of them, continuing to walk as she stepped beside Lelouch, her long hair waving behind her and settling around her as she stopped beside him, first looking up at Lelouch who smiled gently at her, then looking determinedly at Kallen.

Lelouch turned his attention to the red-haired girl once again, smirking as Linamae stepped forward in front of Kallen. Lelouch stepped backwards and smiled in slight pride at the princess in front of him, her back turned to him.

"Kallen.. " Linamae spoke to the girl in front of her.

"Lin- I mean.. Infinity.. " Kallen narrowed her eyes slightly at the younger girl.

Linamae closed her eyes for a moment, "I guess I owe you an explanation.. " she breathed out softly before opening her eyes then reaching up to take out the make-shift contact covering her right eye, her geass fully activated and glowed in the dark room, making Kallen step back in shock and surprise.

"W-What? Y-You have a geass too?" Kallen asked in horror.

Linamae nodded once, "But.. that isn't the reason why I'm with Lelouch.. " she placed the contact back in her eye as Lelouch stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Linamae's shoulder.

"Her geass is harless.. in fact, it takes away all harm. Her geass is healing.. " Lelouch explained.

Kallen softened slightly but still tensed as she fixed her posture, standing up straight now as she continued listening, "I see.. then why.. ?"

"Lelouch is.. " Linamae began but paused, unable to bring herself to find what Lelouch truly meant to her, '_Lelouch is what.. ? Who is he to me.. ? My childhood friend.. ? My first love.. ? The father of my child.. ?_' Linamae's shoulders lowered as her eyes lowered to the ground.

Lelouch looked at her in worry, '_Lina.. what am I to you.. ? You.. to me you're.. you're.. everything.. _' "I'm her childhood friend" Lelouch pulled a fake smile at Kallen as he finished the explanation, "We grew up together in Britannia and she's.. been promised to me.. meaning.. we were engaged to be married before we both headed for Japan. Our families promised us to one another, and she's been hooked to my hip since" Lelouch quickly explained, making up a story to appease the red-headed girl.

Linamae tried not to look at Lelouch as her eyes widened at his words, the blush on her cheeks growing with each word he spoke, "E-Engaged.. ?" Kallen asked in disbelief, "I-I see.. well.. I guess that explains things.. "

Lelouch's mic beeping in his ear interrupted the conversation, making Lelouch reach up to speak into it, "Go ahead"

"_Britannian reinforcements approaching.. _" C.C.'s voice spoke through the mic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well whatchu think? :D sorry kekeke~ I got distracted by Lelouch's face *still hitting him*

Lelouch: So she says but she keeps hitting me!

Kari: *sticks out her tongue* Blehhh~

Linamae; R&R Please!


	26. The Return of the United States of Japan

**A/N**: Sorry it's late . I got busy yesterday :P here we go :D I'm glad you guys like this :D heeee~ *squeals*

Lelouch: *stares at author in disbelief*

Kari: *sharply glares back*

Lelouch: *twitches and looks away boredly yet slightly scared*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only ow-

Kari: I think they get it already *sweatdrops* I don't own any recognizable.. uh.. things.. thanks Lina!

Linamae: *grins* R&R Please~

* * *

><p>The three figures in the control room turned towards the tracking screen sharply, watching the approaching enemies as C.C. had spoken of.<p>

Kallen ran up to the screen in shock, "They're coming in from above too!"

Linamae's eyes softened as she unhooked her cape from around her, having slipped it on before she got out of the Rosen, and walked over, draping it over Kallen's revealing figure.

Kallen looked back in slight surprise, then her features softened and she nodded with a smile at Linamae who smiled back.

Lelouch stepped forward beside them, still half disliking Linamae's revealing pilot outfit and draped his school blazer over Linamae's shoulders, making her turn to him in her own surprise, "That's right.. Viceroy Calares must've arrived. Escape would be difficult. That's why.. I'm going to win.. " Lelouch's features twisted into an arrogant smirk before turning around, grabbing Linamae's hand in the process and walking to the stairs to go back to their knightmares, "Kallen to the Guren"

"Roger" Kallen spoke, running off to her knightmare. Linamae followed Lelouch down the stares, her hand barely showing from the length of Lelouch's blazer sleeve which she had slipped her arms through. Once the two were boarded into their knightmares, Lelouch started speaking to the Black Knights once again.

"The Britannians must feel certain of their victory.. that clears all tasks at hand" he smirked as the cockpit of his knightmare hissed closed.

Linamae smiled at the familiar line from Lelouch, her own cockpit closing as she started up the Rosen, '_I missed you.. Lelouch.. _'

"_All that's left is __**your**__ level right?_" Lelouch asked through the mic.

"_We'll be finished in ten minutes_" C.C. replied.

"_Understood_" Lelouch spoke back, "_We'll make a stand here to buy you time_"

"_What about Diethard's set up?_"

"_The system's still running, everything is going according to plan.. _" inside his knightmare, Lelouch loosened his collar as he smirked in his still lingering triumph.

"_This is B2! A single enemy knightmare- uh! AH!_" Linamae blinked in surprise at the sudden report.

Lelouch held his mic that was on his ear in confusion, "_What's wrong?_"

"_But that's- it was just there!_"

"_B2? What's going on? An enemy deactivating his IFF?_" Lelouch trailed off near the last sentence but Linamae managed to hear it.

"A knightmare operating on its own?" Linamae asked, watching the screen as the Black Knights' units were appearing lost rapidly.

"_Zero! This is B6! The enemy is- it's- AAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Linamae jumped in surprise at the report.

"What's going on over there?!" Linamae spoke through the mic, "Report! B6!"

"_This is R5! They destroyed R1!_"

"This isn't good!" Linamae grit her teeth, "Lelouch! He's heading right for us!"

The two teenagers had driven out from where they were and were standing in a secluded room. They were soon joined by Urabe's Gekka and the Guren, both knightmares sliding in front of the two teenagers in a protective stance.

"_Princess Li- er.. I mean Infinity! Get Zero out of here! At the very least you two have to get out of here! We can move in and act as decoys. Sacrificial pawns for the plan. So please.. _" Urabe tried to explain.

Linamae's eyes widened, then set into an angry expression, "No! That's wrong Urabe!"

"_Hm?_"

"_You're mistaken Urabe.. if you consider yourselves disposable, you'll never beat the Britannians.. _" Lelouch spoke, causing a small silence among the four.

"_Captain Urabe_" came a soldier's call into the mic.

"_Can you get there?_" Urabe asked, turning his attention to the reports.

"_Yeah, the cargo loading dock right?_"

"_Yes. It's a shortcut to this level_"

"_Confirmed_" after a moment the soldier spoke again, "_Yes I see it. This looks like a mass produced prototype based on the Lancelot_"

"_I see.. still this is not the type to try capturing it. Destroy it_" Lelouch commanded.

"_Understood. Huh? It vanished?!_" Linamae blinked in surprise, turning to the voice only radio screen in front of her.

"Disappe-"

"_How'd it get over here?!_"

Linamae's eyes widened as she heard Lelouch's shocked reaction, "_Hold on! Are you saying the knightmare disappeared?!_"

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" Linamae asked helplessly, earning her a response of a lost knightmare on her radar, "Kh!"

"_C.C.! Aren't you finished preparing that level yet?!_" Lelouch asked through the radar.

"_Why are you panicking.. ? You have Kallen, Urabe, and even Infinity there with you.. _" C.C. calmly replied.

A blast through the wall made the four knightmares look up at the yellow, red, and silver knightmare that jumped through the smoke rubble, "_Kh! That's it?! The aberration!_" '_You're out of your league! You're not Suzaku! And you're maneuvers are no match for real strategy!_'

Linamae looked at the knightmare in both shock and anger, "Dammit! Lelouch move away!" she rushed the Rosen forward to attack the new knightmare, followed right away on her flanks by Urabe and Kallen.

"_We've got the advantage in close range combat!_" Kallen announced, raising the Guren's extendable arm as Urabe raised his MVS. Linamae activated the Rosen's MVS as well and sped right for the yellow knightmare.

The said yellow knightmare pulled out twin blades from its side and crossed them together to look like an 'X' to defend itself, making Linamae stop halfway to it and speed off to the side.

Kallen and Urabe continued forward, "_Too slow!_" Urabe yelled, striking his MVS down at the knightmare at the same time Kallen swung her arm at it.

"No, wait!" Linamae tried to yell, but it was too late, the said knightmare had disappeared and ended up near Lelouch's knightmare, its swords twirling dramatically before being connected into one like a double-sided spear, also leaving Urabe's and Kallen's knightmares' arms damaged from the swords, and the pilots confused as to what happened. Linamae's eyes widened, "I-It really.. disappeared.. "

"_Fast as a god!_" Urabe yelled in shock.

"It can't be.. " Linamae whispered.

"_It's not physically possible.. _" Lelouch mused as well.

"Unless.. "

"_It's something else.. Lina stay back and study it_" Lelouch spoke only to her, "_Learn its movement patterns_"

"Understood" Linamae nodded before readying her Rosen into a defensive stance, only to gasp in surprise as the yellow knightmare sped for Lelouch, disappearing and then reappearing beside him to strike.

"_Gh! It's closing in!_"

"Lelouch!" Linamae yelled before Urabe sped in, pushing Lelouch out of the way and blocking the new knightmare's strike with his own MVS.

"_Urabe!_"

"Captain Urabe!" Linamae yelled out.

"_Oh no!_"

"_Zero! I don't care if you're really a student of __**what**__ your background is! And I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable. I know that every fighter we've got counts. Kozuki!_" Urabe spoke, causing Linamae to slowly go into shock.

"_Y-Yes?!_" Kallen stuttered.

"_Protect Zero and Infinity.. they're our last hopes.. and hope is what our people need.. Zero, protect my princess, or even in death I'll haunt you_" he spoke in a slightly joking manner at the end.

"U-Urabe.. " Linamae breathed out, instinctively pushing her controls forward.

"_Forgive me.. Rakshatta.. Zero! Save Japan! Help our people to lift their heads again.. and FIGHT!_" Urabe deflected the other knightmare's sword, then swung his own sword upwards and struck it through the belly of his Gekka, straight into the other knightmare's shoulder, cutting right through it.

"NO! URABE!" Linamae cried out, tears in her eyes as she rushed forward.

"_The Four Holy Swords.. have proven their worth.. farewell my princess.. forgive me.. and renew our Japan.. _" were Urabe's last words before his knightmare exploded.

The Rosen continued to rush forward, forcing Kallen to stop it by blocking its way and clutching at its shoulders, "_Infinity stop! You'll get caught in the explosion!_"

"No! Urabe! We have to save-"

"_Lina.. he's gone.. _" Lelouch's voice snapped her out of her daze and made the Rosen slowly collapse to the ground. Lelouch looked down in sorrow, "_Urabe.. _" after a moment a beeping sound alerted him and he looked at his radar again, "_Kh!_" he turned his knightmare to the side and found the yellow knightmare on its knee, its shoulder indeed damaged but the rest still in tact, "_Damn! It used that teleportation again! Kallen get Infinity out of here!_" but it was too late, Kallen had already rushed in front of Lelouch's knightmare in a battle stance, "_No! Wait!_"

"_I have to make my move now.. this one's for Zero.. _" Kallen mused in a response.

Linamae snapped her head up to Kallen, "No! Kallen stop!" she made to move the Rosen forward but the radio interrupted her, making her turn her attention to it as C.C.'s voice came through.

"_I have more bad news for you.. we're all finished here.. _"

"_Then it's __**done**__. Lina.. I won't let Urabe's sacrifice be in vain, hope begins now!_"

Linamae slowly smiled at Lelouch's words, hearing the faint click of a trigger in the background, '_Lelouch.. _'

After a short moment, explosions were heard underneath the building and the floor under the Guren's, Rosen's, and Lelouch's knightmare's feet collapsed, causing them to fall through. Reports came in throughout the communication lines, some Black Knights soldiers lost, but the rest safely below the floors in safety where the Guren, the Rosen, and Lelouch's knightmare landed using their slash harkens.

"_That's it! The tower will smash the enemies above us and crush them as it falls!_" Kallen spoke in both surprise and amazement.

"Not just that Kallen.. " Linamae smiled gently as she also watched the Babel Tower radar on her screen.

Lelouch smirked inside his knightmare as the building collapsed on its side, both him and Linamae knowing what the after effect of it was as it crushed the new Viceroy's carrier under it, Calares still inside.

'_Your mistake was sealing off your escape route. And signaling your like that made you so easy to target.. _' Lelouch smirked in triumph before his familiar cackle sounded throughout, "_Goodbye, Viceroy Calares!_"

A direct call to Linamae interrupted her amazement. She picked up her cellphone from a compartment in the knightmare and attached it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Lina, his identity_" Z.Z.'s voice reminded.

Linamae nodded, her attention shifting, "Right" she hung up and made direct communication to Lelouch, "Lelouch you have to get back to school"

"_Right.. _" there was a pause as he shifted channels to the Black Knights, "_Black Knights follow the bridge and head straight for the Chinese Federation Consolate!_" he commanded, leading the way through the tunnel, flanked by the Guren and the Rosen, then followed by the rest of the Black Knights, including C.C. just behind the Rosen.

As soon as they arrived, the Guren turned into the main knightmares' wing along with the other soldiers and C.C., while Lelouch led the Rosen into a closed off wing, having given them their orders already. Once the two teenagers had gotten off their knightmares, Lelouch walked over, taking Linamae's hand and placing a small recording device inside, then closed her hand over it with his own.

Linamae looked up at him once he finished; Lelouch gave her a rare gentle smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "You can it.. I believe in you. I always have.. " He then walked toward a black car, ready to go in; just before he opened the door, he looked back at Linamae who was looking after him, holding the device close to her chest, and smiled at her once more, "Thank you Lina.. I owe you my life.. we'll talk when I get back. Use the Omega line that Diethard set up, the password is on the back of the recording device"

The corner of Linamae's lips twitched up into a small smile before Lelouch stepped into the driver's seat, started the car and drove away. Linamae stood where she was for another moment before looking back down at the device, putting on a determined face and rushing off toward her private quarters.

She rushed inside and went to the closet, reaching up and taking down Zero's outfit. She quickly shed what she was wearing, placing Lelouch's jacket neatly on her bed. She smiled once at it before stripping off the rest of her clothes and picking up Zero's outfit, just as Z.Z. walked in.

"How come _you_ get to be Zero.. ? I'm the male here, I have the right body shape for it" Z.Z. pouted, slumping down on the couch, his arms crossed as he faced Linamae's back who was currently slipping on Zero's suit, bringing it over her shoulders, zipping it up and fixing the chiffon collar.

"Lelouch doesn't trust you enough to make this speech. He's afraid you might mess something up"

"Pft! I did it last time.. with C.C.!"

"Yes.. but for one, like you said.. " she picked up the cape and slung it around her shoulders, clipping it at the front as the paddings inside the suit made it so she had the right body figure of Zero, though not as tall, but the television broadcast wouldn't capture that, "C.C. was with you to keep you in check, and you didn't have to do anything but sit or stand there. This time there are actions involved" she spoke, not once looking away from what she was doing. She walked over to her dresser, ignoring the silenced and pouting Z.Z., and pulled out a hair tie, grabbing her hair, gathering it up and putting it up in a bun so that it fit inside the mask. She picked up said mask and looked at herself in the mirror before turning to Z.Z., "Where's Sora?"

"With C.C., I should go back and take him from her, C.C.'s not very good with children" he smirked, walking out of the room.

Linamae sighed, shaking her head and turning to the mirror once more before slipping on Zero's mask and walking out the door, heading straight for the broadcasting room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Z.Z. walked in on C.C. trying to calm a tearing up Sorale.<p>

C.C. looked up in a panic at him, "Finally! Take him and make him calm down! I can't do anything for this child!" she stood up and made her way over to the camera screens, sitting down on the black chair and watching the screens in frustration.

Z.Z. chuckled and walked over to Sorale, picking him up and tossing him up in the air slightly, making the child giggle, "How are we ever going to have our own children hm C.C.? If you can't even take care of this well-behaved child. He rarely ever cries~" Z.Z. walked over, playing with Sorale in his arms.

C.C. turned and glared at him, "Who said we're having children? And besides who even said we were together that way.. " she turned away to hide the small blush on her cheeks.

Z.Z. smiled knowingly at her, "But C.C… that's my-"

"I know.. just cut it out for now.. We have to help them first before both of ours can come true.. "

"Right of course~" he went back to playing with Sorale.

* * *

><p>Linamae stood in front of the camera, having already prepped herself beforehand. She took a deep breath as the camera came on, closing her eyes for a moment inside the mask before opening it again as she heard the recording of Lelouch's voice come on, facing both the camera and the small crowd of Kallen, a few soldiers, one member of the High Eunuchs of the Chinese Federation, Gao Hai, and Li Xingke, also part of the Chinese Federation, but part of a faction that is extremely and strictly loyal to their current Empress. She immediately reacted in the actions that she knew Lelouch would make as Zero and predicted almost easily what he was about to say next.<p>

"_I am.. Zero!_" the broadcast ran throughout Area 11 and even throughout Britannia, the Black Knights, and most of the rest of the world, "_People of Japan! I have returned!_" she extended her arms out in a majestic manner upwards, in a way to accept glory for a moment before lowering back down under the high collared cape, "_Here me Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully! I am burdened by sorrow, war, and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed, the people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow. It begins today with the divine punishment I have wrought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares_" she raised her hand and brought it up in a dramatic action, "_I shall fight, against all those who abuse their power! Therefore once again,_" she threw the cape backwards dramatically, making it flare out, "_Here and now,_" she glared, feeling the emotion and power in Lelouch's words like they were her own, "_I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!_" she ignored XIngke as he walked out of the room, "_Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first of dominion of the U.S.J! Race, ideology, and religion will __**not**__ matter! Being a citizen will have but __**one**__ requirement. To do that which is just!_" she closed her eyes and signalled for the broadcast to end. Once it did she immediately walked forward and out of the room, heading straight for the main room where C.C. and Kallen currently waited, watching a live news broadcast, though only Kallen was paying attention while C.C. sat on one of the couches, both turning to Zero's figure when Linamae walked in.

Kallen smiled at the masked figure before turning back to the broadcast, "You have the town jumping Lelouch"

Linamae smirked and reached up to take off the mask, "Naturally"

"Uh?" Kallen turned back to look at the figure of Zero with a feminine voice. C.C. just ignored it, already knowing the plan.

"A new nation has just been created in their own territory, and not to mention of course, that it also just declared war on Britannia.. " Linamae pulled off the mask, shaking out her hair from the bun it was in and fixing it casually, before looking at a startled Kallen. C.C. smirked from where she sat, looking at Kallen as well, "What's the matter?"

"When did you two switch places?" Kallen asked.

"Before the speech" Linamae replied, placing the mask down on the couch beside C.C.

"But I-" Kallen started.

Linamae reached up to take off the rest of the outfit, starting with the cape, "His voice was pre-recorded"

"The moment **he** appeared it was already her" C.C. explained, "Just like in a magic show~" she picked up the mask and played with it while Linamae draped the cape off of her, hanging it on the side of the couch.

Kallen's features turned into anger and irritation as she glared at Linamae, "You planned it on your own. The three of you. We don't like it when you keep secrets from us"

"_**We**_ don't like it? You mean _**you**_ don't like it, do you?" C.C. smirked at her, Linamae just watching in slight interest as Kallen glared harder, "Besides, I had no part in their planning, I just wasn't surprised that it happened. Blame the couple, not me" she closed her eyes and turned her nose up in the air as she continued playing with Lelouch's mask.

Linamae sighed and stayed out of the conversation, "Why did he have to say we were pre-engaged.. ?" she mumbled so only C.C. could hear, making the said witch smirk in amusement at her; Linamae glared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Probably a double update toda Sorry about the late again guys XD Hope you like it~

Lelouch: Please R&R

Kari: *glares* THAT'S LINA'S LINE!

Lelouch: *rolls his eyes and walks away*

Kari: *lassoes him with a rope and pulls him back* *grins* woot!

Lelouch: *struggles* OI!

Linamae: *sweatdrops* Yes please R&R


	27. Black Out

**A/N**: Aharrrr I love updating this story ; u ; I have such good responses and comments and reviews and- mmph!

Lelouch: *holding a hand over Kari's mouth* Ok I think they get it

Kari: *stops struggling and nods*

Lelouch: *blinks in surprise* You're not.. fighting.. ?

Kari: *shrugs* nmph pmph~

Lelouch: *takes hand off* Huh?

Kari: No point *shrugs and sticks out her tongue*

Lelouch: …..who are you and what have you done with the real author?

Kari: *grins* Ish me Lulu~ *clings*

Lelouch: *rolls eyes*

Kari: I'm in a good mood :D I'm making my readers happy XD

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen, and she's very thankful all of her readers and especially those who have reviewed because they encourage her to keep going :D Please keep up the R&R's and thank you!

* * *

><p>Linamae headed for her private quarters after conversing with Kallen and C.C., retiring for the night with a sleeping Sorale in her arms. She set the baby inside the crib next to her bed as Z.Z. walked in.<p>

"Z.Z… you're going to have to move back into Kaguya's soon.. "

"With Sorale, I know, I know. We'll leave at six tomorrow morning so we avoid seeing others. Anything else princess.. ?" Z.Z. leaned back on the shut door, crossing his arms and smirking.

"No, that's it.. " Linamae tucked in Sorale before walking away from the crib while unzipping the Zero outfit, the cape and mask brought in by Z.Z. and placed back inside its case.

Z.Z. paused for a moment before turning to the door again, "Alright. Good night, and get a good rest to recover the massive energy you lost" he stepped out of the room, the door shutting closed behind him.

Linamae froze by his words, sighing as she felt the rush of energy loss come to her. She collapsed onto the bed suddenly, still in the outfit, but unzipped down to her belly button. She immediately blacked out.

* * *

><p>Linamae woke up in the middle of the night, her head throbbing. She sat up and clutched her hair right above her temple, "Ah.. " she groaned in pain, "Damn.. " she then gained the feeling in the rest of her body and found that she was weaker than she had been before she fainted, if that was possible. She pushed herself to sit up and slip off the suit, hanging it off the side of her bed and climbed into her covers, unconsciously shivering as she blacked out once again.<p>

She woke up the next day in a cold sweat, still shivering almost uncontrollably as she opened her eyes. She checked the time next to her bed, reading it as around noon already. Her eyes faded in and out from blurry to clear as she looked over at the empty crib.

She slowly and weakly sat up in her bed, "Urgh.. damn.. " her breathing was strained and only hot air was coming out. She slowly swung her bare legs off the side, sitting weakly in only her pink matching, lace *cough*, undergarments. She leaned over on her closed knees and held her head, clutching her hair in pain as her vision continued fading, "Dammit.. I have to get up" she breathed out, trying to stand on her wobbly legs. She soon did get up and slowly dressed herself, her skin feeling so sensitive that she felt as if one touch would send tingles throughout her body.

She slowly slipped on her Infinity mask and walked out the door, heading straight for the main room, slightly wobbling on the way there. She made her way inside the room, doing her best to keep herself up as her vision continued fading. She sat on the couch next to C.C. who was sitting across from Gao Hai and Xingke, speaking of arrangements.

"Good afternoon sleepy head Infinity" C.C. smirked at her from the side.

Linamae ignored her and nodded at Gao Hai to continue what he was speaking about, "I can drag out the extradition negotiations with the Britannians. I think I might be able to buy us up to a week!"

Linamae sat doing her best to pay attention; she cleared her throat before speaking in a firm voice, "I'll report that to Zero. As for the Chinese Federation Government-"

"C.C.!" the four figures in the room turned to the door in surprise at the sudden interruption. The familiar red headed figure of Kallen walked through the door and around the glass screen that blocked the room. Linamae held in her laughter, a small smirk coming to her face, on the reason that Kallen had walked in right out of her shower and had stormed in angrily with just a towel around her bodice, "I was just thinking. Wouldn't it have made more sense if either you or Infinity had played the bunny girl-" she blinked at Infinity then turned to the two other guests in the room. All four figures were staring at her in amusement, "Huh? Uh! Wah! Uh! AAAAAAH!" she squealed and covered her chest with her arms and turned, running behind the clear glass and peeking out.

Gao Hai looked at Kallen in shock, "Zero is.. a girl?!"

Infinity and C.C. turned to him, C.C. putting on a serious face as she spoke, "Correct"

Infinity turned to her slightly to speak but was interrupted by Kallen, "I'm not Zero!"

"Oh you let on too soon.. you have no sense of humor do you?"

"Don't play around with Zero!" Kallen stepped out, causing her towel to slip.

"We can see you.. " C.C. simply stated, turning back to the two Chinese men in front of them.

"AAAH!" Kallen squealed again and ran fully behind the screen, turning her back to the rest of the people in the room.

Xingke smirked towards the door, "It's nice to meet you Miss Kallen Kozuki. You're the pilot of the Guren MKII right?"

Kallen peeked out at him in shock, "Uh! How did you-"

"I'm someone who takes an avid interest in people" Xingke interrupted.

"You haven't changed Xingke.. " Infinity spoke, making Xingke turn to her in surprise.

"Do you.. know me.. ?"

Before Infinity could reply, the door opening made the figures turn toward a shoulder who came running inside in a panic.

"There's trouble! It's Ohgi and the other prisoners!"

Kallen rushed out of the room and headed straight for the camera room, followed by Gao Hai, Xingke and C.C.

C.C. stopped before stepping out of the door and turned to Linamae who was having trouble getting up normally. The green-haired witch turned back to her and walked over, "You're sick.. aren't you.. ?" she asked, helping the girl up by taking her arm.

Infinity looked up at her, sweating inside the mask due to her hot breathing, "N-No.. I'm fine.. "

C.C. wouldn't take it, "Go to the room, I'll report to you what's happening" she spoke, and quickly left to follow the others.

Linamae sighed and waited for a moment before getting up and heading slowly for the room. Once she got in, she sat on the bed heavily and took off her mask, releasing her hair from its messy bun, then slowly retying it back due to the hotness she felt. She unslung her cape and left it on the bed, the mask on top of it as she lay on her side, her legs still hanging off the side and rested her dizzy head on a pillow. She soon blacked out once again, her body growing weak, and going into a flashback dream of when she gave Lelouch his own contact lens to cover up his geass, explaining about her own as well.

(**A/N**: Sorry I didn't think the contact scene was a big deal but I had to put Linamae in there XD)

* * *

><p>Linamae was shaken awake by a slightly worried C.C. who had a hand to the girl's forehead, "Lina.. I'm sorry.. you have to get up. Lelouch is here and Zero's back. I don't think you want him to see you like this"<p>

Linamae slowly sat up, feeling as if her weakened state had gotten worse, '_The hell is wrong.. ? I've slept for most of the past few days.. why isn't it getting any better.. ?_' "How long was I out.. ?"

"Truthfully? A couple of days" C.C. replied, helping her up and slinging the cape over her shoulders and clipping it in the front.

Linamae sighed and breathed out hotter air than before, "Alright.. I have to go home when we get a break.. Sorale probably misses me"

"Yes.. " she leaned down weakly and picked up her mask, slipping it over her head after retying her bun.

"Lina.. you should take some medicine. Or go to the hospital. Or stay home for a while; Lelouch would want-"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine" she spoke before weakly walking out the door.

C.C. looked after her for a moment before following after her. The two girls walked towards the main room, where Kallen sat on one of the single seats in front of an unmasked Lelouch who sat behind the desk in the head of the room, C.C. helping the wobbling Linamae along the way, her weak legs barely holding her up. As soon as the two girls arrived, Lelouch and Kallen looked up. Lelouch smiled at Linamae who did her best to walk normally to the couch, succeeding and sat down normally as well, releasing a soft sigh.

Lelouch blinked at her in surprise for a moment before clearing his throat as C.C. sat beside Linamae.

Kallen looked up from what she was doing and turned to C.C., "What happened to that knightmare? The one that saved Zero?"

"It escaped using the route Xingke gave us" C.C. replied.

"Xingke?" Lelouch asked in curiosity.

Linamae assumed that he had just gotten back a few minutes ago, and that big events had happened in the past couple of days that she had no knowledge about, now seeing that it was nighttime currently.

"The Chinese Federation guy I mentioned" Kallen responded.

"I see.. then I'll make sure to make use of that route as well" Lelouch explained, resting his chin on his folded hands, his elbows resting on the desk in front of him.

"So is that pilot the same one from Babel Tower?" Kallen asked in curiosity.

Linamae only continued listening, not taking off her mask as she stared down at the low table in front of her, her vision still fading to blurry once in a while.

"Because of what happened to Urabe, I won't tell you his name. Simply think of him as a person who supports our cause" Lelouch explain once again, putting his contact back into his geass eye, confirming Linamae's suspicions of him just having returned.

"You didn't use your geass on him did you?" C.C. asked, hugging one of the couch's pillows to her chest as she peeked around LInamae's form at Lelouch.

"As it turned out, I didn't need to.. " Lelouch shifted his gaze to Linamae who hadn't but one word into the conversation. Linamae tensed unnoticeably when she felt his gaze on her.

"Lina.. we're safe in here, you can take off the mask. We all know who you are" Lelouch blinked at her.

Linamae paused for a moment before reaching up and taking off her mask, quickly letting her hair down and hiding her face from Lelouch's view.

Kallen's eyes widened in shock at her, but C.C. quickly hushed her with a glare. Kallen's worried expression slowly disappeared but not on the inside as she turned back to Lelouch. C.C. took Linamae's mask and placed it on the table in front of them.

Lelouch blinked once more, not getting the result he wanted of seeing her face but continued, "Anyway, C.C., about the Emperor and-"

"Now wait a minute!" Kallen spoke up once more, "You'll keep the pilot a secret from _**me**_?!"

All eyes turned on her, including Linamae's who narrowed her eyes slightly, still feeling the betrayal from Kamine Island, "So what? There are times I like to keep secrets too" Lelouch mused.

Kallen heaved herself up by pushing down on her knees, "Are you speaking as Zero, or Lelouch right now.. ?"

"Does it matter?" Linamae snapped, meaning to sound harsh, but it came out gently due to her control for trying not to waver her weak voice.

Kallen turned to her, "Does it matter?! Wh-"

C.C. stood up and faced Lelouch, "And your true identity?" she tossed the pillow back on the couch, "Lina, Kallen, and I are the only ones among the group who know who you really are"

Linamae peeked through her hair at Lelouch, "That's secret too" he replied.

"Lelouch? Do you still want me to be the Captain of Squad One as I have been?" Kallen asked, turning attention back to her.

"I do" Lelouch replied.

Kallen grabbed the top half of her outfit and slung it over her shoulder, turning around and making her way to the door, "Understood. I'll consider that roger and out"

Lelouch sat up and smiled at her retreating back, "I'm counting on you now" he waited until the door closed behind her before turning to C.C.

"We'll talk about geass later. There are more pressing matters.. " C.C. turned slightly, indicating to Linamae.

"Very well.. I catch your drift.. please leave us. I'll be out soon" he spoke.

C.C. nodded once and turned, patting Linamae's shoulder once before heading out of the room, leaving only Lelouch and LInamae in the thin silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I felt like updating = w = enjoy guys! :D R&R please! I love comments/reviews X


	28. Feelings

**A/N**: Okarr so I won't be able to update from Thursday till about Monday. I'm going camping in Yosemite :P no wifi *sob* meaning no updates. Sorry guys T^T anyways here's the next chappie~ Oh and sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger lol

Lelouch: *packing for camp*

Kari: *blinks* You go out into the wilderness? I'm shocked..

Lelouch: *glares* Just because I grew up in royalty does not mean I don't know how to live in the wild

Kari: *ignores* Beware readers, tons of drama ;3 and romance-ish o - o lol

Linamae: Please R&R :D Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen~

* * *

><p>The silence in the main room was so thin, a bread knife could slice through it.. or even a spoon, especially since the screens of the cameras behind Lelouch had turned off, leaving the two teenagers in silence.<p>

Lelouch soon broke the silence with a soft sigh, getting up from his chair, having been staring at Linamae for the past few minutes, waiting for her to say something, and walking over to sit beside said girl, where C.C. had been sitting just beside her. As soon as Lelouch sat down, Linamae turned her head away from him, using her hair to cover her face again.

Lelouch stared at her in frustration and confusion; he waited a few more torturous minutes before reaching over and taking her hand gently in both of his, feeling the girl tense up immediately. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, sending shivers throughout Linamae's body, and she had a feeling it wasn't from her sickness.

"Lina.. " Lelouch breathed out against her hand, not taking his lips away from it. Linamae flinched, her face growing hotter by the second, "Lina look at me" he scooted closer to her on the couch, and in turn Linamae scooted further away, trying to take her hand away from Lelouch's but unable to in her currently weakened state. Lelouch continued scooting toward her, making Linamae scoot further away, until the arm rest prevented any more moving for LInamae, and she tensed even more as she felt Lelouch's body touch hers, "Lina. What's going on? Why haven't you said a word? I want to hear your opinions on these things. Wasn't our deal in the beginning that I'd tell you everything and in exchange you wouldn't reveal my secret?"

"Th-That deal is gone Lelouch!" she blurted out, stuttering slightly.

Lelouch softened after hearing her voice, "Well.. even if it _**has**_ expired, I still want to tell you. After all, you _**are**_ my second in command" he smiled gently, leaning over to try a peek at her face, but she only turned further away. Lelouch's smile slowly faded before he sighed, "Lina.. please tell me what's wrong.. ? You were just fine before I left you the other day. What changed? Why won't you face me?" When silence answered his question, Lelouch changed tactics, "Alright, answer me these then, you don't have to look at me, but I need to know" he paused for a moment, and continued after seeing her head nod once, "Right.. now, that day when you.. gave me back my memories.. " he trailed off, his mind going to the kiss.

Linamae's eyes widened, '_Oh no.. please don't ask about the kiss! It was the only way to pass on C.C.'s message!_' she shut her eyes tightly, her face growing redder, if that was possible.

"How were you able to speak through to my thoughts?" Lelouch asked.

Linamae released a breath she hadn't known she was holding; she paused for a moment before answering, "C-C.C. never cleared that up with me, she said that it had something to do with her connection to Z.Z…"

"I see.. " he paused again, rubbing the back side of Linamae's hand with his thumb, having taken to placing her hand on his leg, still holding it with both of his, "When they.. shot you, it was through the heart wasn't it?" he paused, replying again once she nodded, "How was your geass able to heal such a fatal wound? Has it progressed that far already? Even after just getting a new power?"

Linamae tensed once again, '_How am I supposed to answer that without making him worry?!_' she rummaged around her thoughts for something to tell him, "I.. p-practiced.. " she stated.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, not believing her one bit; he waited for a few minutes before sighing, letting her hand go and standing up. Linamae took her hand back and looked out of the corner of her eye at him, peeking through her hair, "Lying really doesn't become you Lina.. " he spoke with a hint of amusement, anger, and calmness. He looked at her sharply, making her turn away quickly from him, "Alright that's enough"

Linamae soon found herself grabbed by the shoulders and laid down forcibly on the couch with Lelouch hovering over her, his hands on either side of her head and her bent, closed legs in between his. She stared up at him in shock and slight dizziness as her head spun, "Wh-What are you doing?!" she yelled, her voice breaking; she turned her head away towards the back of the couch and shut her eyes, then used her hands to try to shield her face from him.

"Lina enough!" Lelouch yelled, shifting his weight to his legs and grabbing her hands in his, pinning them down on either side of her head. She looked up at him with angered, pained, weak, and confused tear-filled eyes, making Lelouch's own eyes widen, "Lina.. you-" Linamae used all of her current strength and pushed his hands away, mostly due to Lelouch's current shock, and stood up, making her way to the door, "Lina!" he quickly stood up, stumbling and ran after her, grabbing her wrist just before she could exit. Linamae turned on him and tried to struggle out of his grip again, but her strength had left her, so she slowly stopped and just trembled, her free hand gripping the hand he was using to hold onto her, "Lina.. " Lelouch breathed out, waiting for the girl to respond. She soon stopped trembling and her grip loosened, "Lina?" he asked, reaching his free hand out to take her shoulder. As soon as he did, Linamae fell forward and into his arms, unconscious and her body overheating in temperature. Her shut tightly eyes were shaking in pain and her breathing was heavy and raggedy, "Lina!" Lelouch panicked, trying to shake the girl awake, "Lina! Lina! Dammit!" he cursed, picking her up bridal style and rushing out the door, down the private passageway where only he, Linamae, Kallen, C.C. and Z.Z. could pass, and headed straight for his private room.

He set her down on his bed, stripping off her clothes until she was left in her undergarments, something he'd already seen before but couldn't help but blush after seeing it again, and covered her in his blanket. He reached a hand up to feel her forehead and recoiled back.

"Damn! She's burning up!" he reached into his pocket and dialed C.C.'s number. She picked up after a few rings.

"_What is it?_"

"How long has she been sick?!" Lelouch yelled, his free fist clenching and trembling as he watched Linamae's sick form trembling in agony.

"_Why did something happen?!_" C.C.'s voice became alert and full of worry.

"She's fainted! We're in my room! Answer me! How long has she been like this?!"

"_I'll be right there!_" the line went dead and Lelouch cursed. He threw his phone onto the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He came out a couple of minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth hanging off the side. He placed the bowl down on his side table just as C.C. ran in, slightly panting, "Oh no.. Lina!" she rushed over and felt the girl's forehead, "Her condition is worse that before.. dammit.. I told her to go see a doctor!"

Lelouch dipped the cloth into the water and rung it out before placing it neatly on Linamae's burning forehead. He then turned to C.C., "She's always been stubborn about being sick. She won't go to a doctor unless you force her. Now how long has she been like this?" he nearly growled.

C.C. glared back at him, "Don't take this out on me. Anyways, she's been like this since she used her geass to heal her heart"

Lelouch's eyes widened in realization, "That's why she wouldn't answer me earlier.. " he mused to himself. He turned sharply to Linamae, "Dammit Lina!" he cursed, "I have to get her to a doctor!" he grit his teeth, "C.C. ask someone to prepare a car for me. I'm taking her home"

"You can't go right now. The Black Knights want a word from you" she turned to the door, "I'll get her to a car, head to it right after your welcome back speech" she stood up and walked out the door.

Lelouch stared after her then looked at Linamae once more, and forced himself to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry I know it's short and not part of the story but it's 2:30 in the morning . lol I'll update tomorrow er.. later? lol bye guys! thanks for everything and R&R please :D Enjoy


	29. Good News

**A/N**: Bahhhhh Sorry it's late again . we drove for eight hours straight and I was so tired "OTL here we go!

Lelouch: *sleeping*

Kari: *poofs into chibi form and cuddles up next to him like a cat* Mew~

Lelouch: *continues sleeping*

Linamae: *smiles* Please R&R! Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z., and the Rosen!

* * *

><p>Linamae's eyes fluttered open weakly to a familiar dark room. She slowly turned her head and found that she was in Lelouch's room inside the Ashford Academy clubhouse. She took her time and raised her arm and touched her forehead with her hand.<p>

'_My fever's gone down immensely.. how long have I been out.. ?_' she looked outside and found that it was early morning. She then looked at the clock beside her, reading it as, six o'clock in the morning. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, finding that she had regained a lot of her strength, but she still found her body weakened. She slipped on the soft slippers near the bed, inspecting that she had been changed into one of Lelouch's white long-sleeved shirts once again, and made her way to and out the door into the empty hallway. She looked around, slightly lost, and held her hands to her chest, the sleeves rolling up to reveal her fingertips. She made her way down the hallway and toward where she remembered the kitchen was located.

She stepped into the darkened kitchen and into the dining room, finding them both empty. She quickly looked in the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of water, then went to one of the cupboards and took out a glass, pouring herself a cup and putting the glass to her lips to take a sip.

"Lina!" Linamae gasped in surprise and nearly dropped the glass, catching it just in time as she sharply turned to a breathless, and flustered-looking Lelouch. He walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief as he stood in front of her, "I went to your room to check on you and you weren't there. I got.. worried.. " he looked at her for a moment then pulled her into his arms, making her gasp and nearly spill the glass once again.

"L-Lelouch!" she blushed bright red, feeling that she only wore her bottom garments under the shirt. Lelouch himself blushed and quickly pulled away. Linamae put the glass down on the counter and avoided Lelouch's eyes.

A moment of silence grew on the two, then Lelouch spoke, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Lina.. are you feeling better? Are you dizzy or anything?" he reached over and placed a hand on her forehead, using his free hand to feel his own forehead, comparing their temperatures, "Your fever's gone down at least.. "

"H-How long have I been out?" Linamae asked him, pulling back from his hand, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Only since yesterday when you fainted in my arms.. " he trailed off at the end, causing another silence between the two, "Lina.. you know you need to tell me these things, don't hide these things from me. I promise you I won't hold you back from what you want. I promised you that before and I intend to keep it, though I will make you rest until at least your fever's gone down but I won't make you stop completely.. "

Linamae looked down in depression, "Right.. I'm sorry I didn't trust you.. I just.. "

"It's alright Lina" he reached over with a soft smile and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. Linamae smiled meekly up at him and the two had a moment of peace before Linamae's stomach made a loud sound, making her blush in embarrassment and blink in surprise. Lelouch blinked at her for a moment as well with wide eyes, then laughed at her expression, "Let's get you something to eat" he smirked, walking past her and over to the refrigerator.

Linamae smiled at him as he put on a pink apron, giggling to herself as she watched him start cooking. She continued watching as he cooked breakfast for three, "Lelouch.. "

"Hm?"

"Am I still allowed to go to Ashford?"

Lelouch turned to her, "Well, yes if you want to I'm sure Milly will allow you to attend today even"

Linamae smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I have to call Z.Z. to bring my stuff here with my old uniform. I'll be back" she turned to the door.

"Lina wait" Lelouch called, making her turn back to him, "My brother Rolo.. please befriend him.. alright?" his eyes turned serious, signaling her in their private way.

She nodded, "Of course" she smiled and walked out the door toward her room.

Lelouch smiled at the door before turning back to continue cooking, "Rolo, please get along with her as well, she's an old friend of mine"

The light-brown haired boy stepped out from behind the kitchen wall leading to the living room and walked over to Lelouch, "R-Right. I'll do my best" he stuttered, already in his school uniform like Lelouch, "Um.. do you need any help?"

"Sure, do you mind cracking a couple more eggs for me to cook?"

Rolo smiled softly and nodded, going to the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, Linamae ran into Lelouch's room and toward the closet, immediately spotting her Infinity outfit and reaching into one of the cape's inner pockets and pulling out her cell phone. She speed-dialed Z.Z. and stepped out of the closet, closing it behind her.

"_Hello?_"

"Z.Z.!"

"_Lina! Are you alright?! Lelouch called and he said-_"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm still slightly weak from the sickness but I'm holding up, I think I just needed proper care and rest"

"_That's good.. Sorale's still sleeping_"

"I see.. Z.Z. I need you to move back here to the clubhouse with him. His room is still hidden and set up but since Sayoko isn't here you have to be his full time nanny.. "

"_I can do that, no worries~ but I won't be able to help the Black Knights often_"

"That's fine.. I need my old uniform but I think since Sorale is still sleeping I'll just get a new one"

"_Alright, I'll be moved in later today with Sorale_"

"Ok, thank you, and stay hidden away from the cameras"

"_Expert at that~_" he sang, "_See you later missy~_" and the line went dead.

Linamae rolled her eyes and hung up the phone, then ran out of the room, phone in hand and headed back to the kitchen where Lelouch was just taking off his apron, "Need a uniform I presume?" he asked with a smirk.

Linamae smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Unfortunately.. "

"It's fine, I'll get you one after breakfast" Lelouch smiled and walked over to her.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him and followed him into the dining room where Rolo was setting down the last of the breakfast.

Rolo looked up when they entered and smiled politely at Linamae, "Oh hello there! You must be Linamae, my brother told me a lot about you. Are you alright now?"

"Oh yes I'm just fine" she smiled back sincerely and held out her hand toward him, "It's very nice to meet you, Rolo right?"

"Yes" Rolo took her hand and shook it, "Please have a seat" he smiled more and gestured to the table.

Linamae smiled brighter and nodded, "Thank you~" she made her way over to the seat across from Rolo, and Lelouch sat at the head in between them. The three conversed together all throughout breakfast, even going as far as to converse, in code about her being Infinity and promising him to help capture C.C. as well.

"Was the student the one who gave _it_ to you?" Rolo asked.

Linamae shook her head, "No, someone else did. That student though, I can't help you with.. forgive me but I need him. Your goal is Lelouch's student friend correct?"

Rolo nodded, "Yes, that's fine, as long as you help me with my brother's friend then we're good"

Linamae smiled at him and giggled, "I like you Rolo, I think we can be good friends, truly~ I can act as your older sister along with Lulu being your older brother. Oh! I mean if you want to" she sheepishly scratched her cheek.

Rolo blushed, blinking in surprise, "Th-That's fine with me" he smiled back.

Soon Lelouch, Linamae, and Rolo made their ways to the Academy, and soon separated to their classes.

* * *

><p>The student council, including Rolo and Linamae, met outside in the garden for lunch, with a new surprise, Suzaku had returned.<p>

Linamae's eyes widened in both surprise and happiness upon seeing him, "SUZAKU!" she yelled out, despite her still slightly weakened voice. She ran at him, leaving Rolo's surprised side and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Li- uh.. Rinalin!" Suzaku yelled in happiness as well, holding the girl close to him.

"I've missed you so much!" she giggled, tears forming in her eyes as she continued hugging him.

"Rina! You're back too?!" Rivalz grinned in surprise.

Linamae looked at him and smiled, letting go of her brother, "Yupp, just this morning thanks to the Pres"

Milly winked at her knowingly, "You're welcome~"

Linamae laughed, "Thanks again press~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wagh.. it's late . next update will be longer hopefully :P and it's the next school festival :D kekeke expect romance~ Laterz! R&R PLEASE!


	30. What a mess!

**A/N**: Okarr, we're getting back to the main [alternated] story now :3

Lelouch: *collapsed on the bed*

Kari: *rolls eyes* I told him not to come to the wilderness.. we hiked all day *shrugs*

Linamae; *sweatdrops* Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen. Please R&R!

Kari: Oh and sorry I made people worried XD Linamae's sickness wasn't that big of a deal lol I just needed her to blank out a lot cause it would affect her story if I didn't XD enjoy!

* * *

><p>Out in the courtyard, Suzaku was seated on a bench in between Milly and Shirley, across from the remaining four who sat on stone stools, from in front of Milly to in front of Shirley sat, Rolo, Lelouch, Linamae, and Rivalz, all eating their lunches together peacefully.<p>

" ..and so everybody up and left except us. They all went back home, even the teachers!" Shirley explained to Suzaku and Linamae, though mostly to Suzaku, still eyeing Linamae warily as the said girl sat closer than normal to Lelouch.

"Back to the homeland?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, that's the reason why we're the only ones at this school who know you. Right Rolo?" Lelouch smiled at him.

"R-Right" Rolo replied, blinking at his brother, earning a gentle smile from Linamae which eased his worries at that moment, making him smile back, his shoulders relaxing in relief.

"Hm.. L- uh.. Rinalin.. how come you just returned today? Where have been?" Suzaku asked his sister.

Linamae tensed for a moment before smiling at him, "I returned to the mainland, I had to take care of some things for my family because I'm the only heir. I'll be taking over soon after all" she quickly explained.

"Oh I see, I didn't hear about that" Suzaku's eyes saddened slightly as he looked at her.

Linamae's eyes turned into slight worry then signaled him to talk to her afterwards with her eyes. Suzaku nodded slightly in response and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Well anyways, that explains why I don't recognize anyone here" Suzaku wondered.

"Hey! You saw Zero's face didn't you?! So what did he look like?!" Rivalz suddenly asked, making Linamae turn to him in curiosity then at her brother, blinking in her own fake curiosity, and seeing Lelouch take a sip from his cup from the corner of her eye.

"Is he really a girl?!" Milly asked curiously.

"It's really Prince Clovis right?!" Rivalz asked eagerly.

"Or a prince from another country?!" Shirley asked.

"U-Uh.. well um.. " Suzaku stuttered.

"Can't you share that with us?" Lelouch asked in his kind voice, Rolo eyeing him warily.

Linamae smiled at her brother, "Yeah c'mon Suzu please?"

Suzaku smiled gently at her then answered, "N-No.. it's a military secret, I'm sor- kh!" Suzaku suddenly flinched and everyone turned towards his lap where a familiar black cat was biting his fingers.

"Arthur!" Milly gasped standing up in surprise, along with Shirley and Rivalz.

"Uh! You brought him with you?!" Shirley gasped, staring at the cat.

"Well Suzaku" Lelouch laughed.

Linamae giggled, "You really do have a thing for cats don't you Suzu?"

* * *

><p>Linamae followed Lelouch out into the courtyard where the surveillance had a blind spot, "Lina, your brother-"<p>

"I know Lulu, c'mon.. who are you talking to again?" she asked him with a smile as he turned towards her, "My question is if you trust _your_ own brother to keep your secret?"

"He'll keep it as long as we help him acquire C.C." Lelouch smirked.

"And you intend to keep that promise?"

"That depends on the circumstances.. " he walked over to her slowly, a gentle smile on his face.

"I see.. hm.. you're playing your role very well. Then again what do I expect from my best friend the drama king?" she giggled, standing in front of him as he stepped half a foot in front of her.

Lelouch smirked at her, glaring playfully before lifting one hand to curl a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I missed you Lina.. " he softly breathed out, his face turning serious.

Linamae blinked at him in surprise for a moment before softening and a visible blush came to her cheeks, "Erm.. " she shifted her eyes away from him, looking everywhere but him, "I-I should go get the groceries for the welcoming party for Suzaku.. " she stuttered, turning around to go toward the clubhouse, "Z-Z.Z. should have brought my stuff by now, I-I'm gonna go-"

"Lina wait.. " Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, " ..Lina-" footsteps interrupted the two and made them turn toward an approaching Rolo.

"O-Oh! R-Rolo! You're here!" Linamae exclaimed, a little too surprised.

Rolo stared at her in curiosity before smiling then nodding at his brother just as a teacher approached them near the bridge.

Lelouch turned to him, backed by Rolo and Linamae, "Hm? What are you three still doing here? Oh hold on.. that's right you two live in the clubhouse, sorry about that, but get home and do your homework" he spoke.

Lelouch smiled at him before stepping forward, "Oh, sorry about that. We'll get going, but before that," Lelouch reached up and took off his contact from his geass eye, "Teacher, could you please overlook all the campus infractions that Rolo, Rinalin, and I are involved in?"

A moment later the teacher spoke, "Very well, I can do that, just don't wander off school grounds so often you three, especially since Rinalin just returned" he spoke, walking away from the three teenagers.

"Yes sir!" the three replied.

"The only member left now is Miss Villetta right?" Lelouch asked Rolo.

Linamae blinked at him, "So he was part of the staff watching you then?" she turned to Rolo on curiosity.

Rolo nodded at her and replied to Lelouch, "Yes, but, Suzaku Kururugi is here now. Shall I kill him?"

Linamae's eyes widened for a moment, opening her mouth to speak but was stopped by Lelouch, "You shouldn't behave like that" he reached up and put his contact back on as Linamae looked at him in curiosity, "Oh and something else"

"Yes?" Rolo asked.

"Can you quit speaking to me in such a formal manner? After all, we _**are**_ supposed to be brothers" Lelouch explained. Rolo's expression twisted into surprise, making Linamae soften and smile at him when he turned to her, "Don't worry, I'll hurry up with my plan for _**your**_ sake as well. "I am going to do it, Independence for Japan, will begin with _**this**_ school.. "

* * *

><p>That night, Linamae lay on her bed inside the clubhouse staring up at the ceiling, completely caught up with all the situations that had happened after her black out. She sighed, "So I have to pretend that I didn't know Lelouch from before we met once again at the Kururugi shrine after he and Nunnally were exiled, and speaking of Nunnally.. she doesn't exist as his sister.. we have to find her soon.. " she turned on her side and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep but not before some more thoughts came to her head, '<em>Suzaku.. please forgive me.. for lying to you my brother.. <em>' a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Linamae roamed around the school, completely recovered from her fever and making sure everything in the festival was running smoothly.<p>

"_Apologies for the delay!_" Milly's voice over the loud speaker sounded throughout the campus, making Linamae roll her eyes and smile, "_We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven!_" Linamae looked up at the loud speaker, her thoughts racing for a moment before she shook her head and recovered her smile, checking off something on her clipboard, "_Give the word guest of honor!_"

"_Y-Yeah um.. I don't suppose I can refuse?_" Suzaku's voice softly spoke from the background.

"_Sorry nope~ It's a presidential order_" Linamae entered the announcement room just as she heard Lelouch speak to Suzaku.

"Just accept it, she sets the rules in this school" Lelouch smiled as Linamae stepped up between him and Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled down at his sister before laughing once, "Alright guys, I'll get ready then-" he took a deep breath and spoke into the mic, "MEOW!" and the festival began.

Linamae soon exited the room to do what the president had assigned her to do.

* * *

><p>Later, she followed Lelouch to the roof as he spoke to the Black Knights through his phone, "Alright, understood. Go through Cell F in Kyushu and make contact with Diethard.. Yes that's right. Have Rakshatta come here and-" Lelouch suddenly stopped as he stepped up to the railing over looking the school yard, spotting a familiar figure walking on the school grounds, "SHE WOULDN'T!"<p>

Linamae blinked at him in shock then followed his gaze and her eyes widened as well, "Oh no! What is she doing here?!" she quickly turned and ran toward the staircase and down off the roof toward the grounds, followed slowly by Lelouch.

"Hey!" Linamae yelled at C.C., stopping just in front of her, "What are you doing here?!" she asked in a slight panic.

Lelouch stopped beside her, breathless as he leaned on his knees for support, "What do you think.. you're doing?!" he huffed between his heavy panting.

"I'm looking for something I left behind" C.C. replied.

"Why are you so obsessed with this stuff anyway?!" Lelouch glared at her, straightening himself up, "C'mon!" he pulled a bag from seemingly out of nowhere, with holes for the eyes, and put it over C.C.'s head, hiding her face, then leading her away.

Linamae ran up and stopped him, "I'll bring her Lelouch, go do what you need to do"

"Right, thanks Lina" he smiled at her before walking off.

Linamae grabbed C.C.'s wrist and led the girl away, "Aren't you two closer than usual?"

Linamae turned to her sharply, eyes wide and a bright blush on her cheeks, "W-What?! What are you talking about?!"

C.C. just giggled as she was led away toward the back of the school. Linamae led C.C. to the top of a tomato truck, "Lelouch should be here soon.. " she avoided eye contact with C.C. as she made her way to walk down the steps, but was stopped as Lelouch had already made his way up, making her back up and stay where she was. Lelouch blinked at her for a moment before turning to C.C. and asking her questions to catch up.

"So.. the person who gave the Emperor his geass is the same person who told Suzaku?" Lelouch asked moments later after C.C. had finished her explanations. Linamae leaned on the railing next to Lelouch in deep thought between Lelouch and C.C.

"That's right" C.C. confirmed, looking at the couple, smirking to herself as Lelouch glanced at Linamae for the millionth time in the last ten minutes, "But you shouldn't delve into it any further"

"I'm already involved in this" Lelouch glared up at her, taking his gaze off of Linamae who looked down at her shoes still in deep thought, oblivious to the former prince's adoring stares.

A silence came over the three before C.C. gave up and confessed, "V.V." she simply stated.

Lelouch looked at her in confusion, as did Linamae who finally looked up from the ground and turned to the witch, "V.V.?" Lelouch asked, "Did he give Suzaku a geass power?"

Linamae's eyes widened as she turned to Lelouch then rapidly turned back to C.C. for an answer, "No, it doesn't appear that he did.. " Linamae relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief, "Anyway, about Villetta, she-"

"Lulu!" Shirley's voice called for Lelouch, interrupting C.C. and making LInamae and Lelouch straighten up in alertness.

Lelouch walked forward past Linamae, making the said girl eye him in both confusion and curiosity, "What's up Shirley?" he asked casually to the girl who was climbing up the steps of the truck, but what shocked Linamae was that Lelouch had pushed C.C. off of the truck over the railing and into the huge pile of tomatoes inside.

Linamae could only stare down at her in shock for a moment before Lelouch closed the truck, shielding C.C. from Shirley's sight.

"Oh! There you are!" Shirley ran over to the truck, not seeing Linamae and only spotting Lelouch as she approached in her swim club outfit.

Linamae quickly composed herself as she heard Shirley's approaching footsteps and walked up, beside him, grabbing his arm on instinct. Lelouch turned to her in surprise but Linamae avoided eye contact as she looked at where Shirley was approaching from.

"Do you need something?" Lelouch asked, turning his attention to where Shirley was approaching as well.

"Well I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with" Shirley's head soon popped up into view as she climbed the last of the stairs, "Miss Villetta seems to be avoiding me, so I was thinking you should- huh?" she blinked in surprise to find a blushing Linamae, holding onto Lelouch's arm lightly with one of her hands.

"Uh.. s-sorry, did I um.. interrupt something?" Shirley stepped up to their level and smiled curiously at them, not looking sorry at all.

Linamae's eyes narrowed slightly at the girl but smiled at her, "Erm.. sort of, but what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Lelouch, not you.. " she mumbled the last part, turning away from them for a moment, then turning back and squealed in surprise, "Huh?!"

Linamae and Lelouch were bewildered to find themselves in the mouth of a green sea otter mascot, but soon sighed in sight relief as they saw the familiar face of Kallen.

"S-Sorry! But I don't think either of us caught that!" Lelouch called out from inside the mascot.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Shirley asked, making her way over to them.

Inside the mascot Lelouch was glaring at Kallen, while Linamae watched in bewilderment and confusion, curious as to why Kallen was there as well, "What are you doing?! If someone spots you as well-"

"Don't worry, I came here to take pizza girl back" Kallen explained, referring to C.C.

Linamae relaxed slightly, "Thanks Kallen"

Kallen nodded at her with a smile, "Fine, she's in with the tomatoes" Lelouch explained quickly, "Take the whole container, then have Tohdoh and Ohgi command the- uh!" Lelouch felt a tug on his arm, as well as Linamae's as Shirley tried to pull them both out from the Mascot's grip, succeeding but both were thrown off the truck, Linamae landing on Lelouch as they both groaned on the ground. Lelouch held his head in slight pain as Linamae groaned on his chest.

"Who's in there being so rude?!" Shirley asked from up above.

Linamae peeked her eyes open and looked at Lelouch who was holding onto her shoulders, "How undignified.. " he groaned out, "Are you alright?" he turned to her in worry.

Linamae blushed and turned her eyes away from him, "Y-Yeah.. " she mumbled, making Lelouch look at her, pursing his lips in serious thought.

"Will you quit standing there and say something?! UGH!" Shirley tried to pull the mascot's costume off of Kallen from above the two teenagers on the ground who turned to look up the steps, not seeing much but paying attention to the voices, "Hey! Wait! Hy-ah!" Shirley punched the mascot in the snout as Lelouch helped Linamae up, as well as himself, holding her steady by the shoulders before turning to look up at the ladder.

"Shirley! Be careful with that!" Lelouch yelled.

"Hey Lelouch! Rinalin!" Lelouch and Linamae turned around as Suzaku ran from behind the corner of the building, followed by Milly.

"Hey! Have you seen Arthur?" Milly asked, slightly breathless.

"He grabbed a valuable quill pen from me and-" a sudden banging in the truck interrupted Suzaku, and made Linamae and Lelouch turn to the truck in a panic as it continued. Lelouch ran toward the truck, not knowing what to do and followed by Suzaku who stood a few feet away, "Oh no! Is he inside that thing?!" Suzaku asked in worry.

"N-No! Ugh- Cat and tomatoes don't mix!" Lelouch quickly made up, but soon gasped along with the rest of the company as the huge metal tub of tomatoes was lifted up off the truck.

"_You're supposed to start with this right?_" a voice came from inside a gold and purple knightmare that had lifted up the large bin of tomatoes.

"It can't be. Gino?!" Suzaku stepped forward, asking up at the knightmare in shock.

"_Yeah!_" the pilot inside laughed in amusement, "_This commoner's school is really a blast!_" he spoke before directing the knightmare to speed off away from them and toward the main school grounds.

"Hey! Wait!" Lelouch and Linamae screamed together in a panic as they both started running after the knightmare, soon followed by Kallen in the costume, Shirley, Suzaku and MIlly.

"L-Lelouch! W-What are we going to do?! H-He's taking it straight to the stage!" Linamae panicked beside him so only he could hear. They were soon overlapped by first Suzaku, then Kallen in the costume, Shirley, and lastly Milly as Lelouch stopped in exhaustion, making Linamae stop beside him, barely out of breath.

"I'm not.. cut out.. for this sort of thing" Lelouch growled as Milly ran past them.

"Release the hounds!" the blonde yelled as Linamae tried to calm Lelouch.

"Gr! Lina chase after it! Go!" he yelled. Linamae nodded once and ran after the knightmare, leaving Lelouch behind as she quickly overlapped Milly, Shirley, and Kallen, catching up to her brother in no time as the two sped forward after the knightmare; she blinked in surprise as she spotted a familiar feline running away from the knightmare speeding off in front of them, "Oh no! Arthur!" she gasped out.

"Lina!" Suzaku yelled at her and both of them nodded, running off to the side of the knightmare at an extremely fast pace. Linamae grabbed Suzaku's arm as they were running and threw him in front of the knightmare, Suzaku rolled in front of it, catching Arthur in his arms and stopping off to the side, the cat dangling in relief. Linamae stopped as well, breathing a sigh of relief, but soon disappearing as she turned toward the stage.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she watched the knightmare dump the tomatoes over the giant pizza dough. She ran forward to try to do something but stopped as pink foam spread all over the pizza, shielding whatever spilled from the tomato bin. She relaxed and collapsed onto the ground in relief as Suzaku walked over to her, a sympathetic smile on his face as he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"Great day isn't it?"

"Tell me about it" she looked at him pouting then after a moment, both the siblings laughed out loud together.

Linamae looked down at the cat in her brother's arms, taking the pen from his mouth and handing it to Suzaku, "Oh Arthur" Suzaku sighed as Linamae pet the cat's head, making it purr happily.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, things were being cleaned up on the school grounds and Linamae walked up to the roof where C.C., Lelouch, and Kallen - still in her costume but the head off - were waiting.<p>

Kallen explained what had happened to her during the incident less than an hour ago, "So then.. the person who saw you was from the swim club?" Lelouch more stated than asked.

"I think it was the teacher" Kallen spoke.

"Villetta?" Linamae asked as she walked to stand next to Lelouch.

"I didn't get her name.. " Kallen sighed in disappointment, " ..but the weird thing is, is that, I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ohgi.. "

Lelouch and Linamae turned to her sharply in surprise, "Ohgi and Villetta.. ?" Lelouch asked more to himself.

"Minami said that Ohgi might've had a collaborator who reported directly to him.. " Kallen continued to explain, catching both Linamae and Lelouch off guard.

"Ohgi kept.. a secret from me.. ?" Lelouch looked down in thought. Linamae touched his hand for comfort.

C.C. walked over and touched Linamae's head, making Linamae's eyes widen in shock as images came into her head, "I see.. " Linamae smiled in relief after a moment. She turned to Lelouch and whispered what C.C. had shown her to him.

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he smirked in triumph, "Hm.. i see.. this.. will ensure our safety at the school" he made his way over to the stairs and made his way down to find his brother, followed by Linamae.

Lelouch quickly called Rolo and not long after, Linamae followed Lelouch down the elvator and Lelouch walked into the watch room at the basement of the school where Rolo was holding Villetta at gunpoint, "Lina stay here, it's better that your identity still be kept a secret even from Viletta.. " Lelouch spoke, holding Linamae back behind the door.

Linamae paused then nodded once, "R-Right.. " she stepped back and toward the side of the door where she would not be seen.

" ..You've turned traitor?" Villetta looked at Rolo on shock.

"Villeta Nu. The woman who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity" Lelouch mused as he made his way inside and stood across the table from where Rolo was holding Villetta hostage, the doors shutting behind up and leaving Linamae in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okarr that's it for no so everyone knows what happened after that right? Well Linamae doesn't hold a part in that XD ahaha Lelouch will tell her later on :P blehhh! Ok hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R


	31. This I Promise

**A/N**: Ok, so I said last update that I wouldn't put Linamae into a part after the last thing I wrote and yeah, erm.. I kind of sort of changed my mind lol. Eh.. you'll see I don't wanna explain = 3= /lazy

Lelouch: Lazy a** author.. *mumbles*

Kari: *flames* What was that?!

Lelouch: *flinches* Nothing! *runs behind Linamae*

Kari: Chicken.. *goes back to normal smirking*

Lelouch: *glares*

Kari: *glares back*

Kari: *sighs* erm.. everyone knows the disclaimer already.. *getting tired of arguments* R&R please!

* * *

><p>Linamae walked toward the roof of the school, looking for Lelouch, and soon came upon both him and Suzaku talking on the school roof. She spotted Rolo hiding silently behind a part of the columns on the building, but she only payed attention to the two teenagers in front of her, assuming that Rolo had a reason to be hiding.<p>

"Yes, I beg your pardon" Lelouch was saying into a phone next to his ear when Linamae stepped onto the roof. She blinked in confusion, signaled by Lelouch to tell her later on, she nodded as he continued speaking into the phone, "No, please, it's an honor for me to speak with a royal princess.. yes, your highness" he took the phone off of his ear and handed it back to Suzaku who took it.

"Forgive me Nunnally, I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding.. " Suzaku apologized, pausing for a moment before hanging up, "Sorry about that" he spoke to Lelouch now.

"That's alright, that surprised me though, for you to have me speaking to a royal princess like that" Lelouch smiled at him obliviously.

Linamae gulped and pretended to have just stepped onto the roof, "There you two are!" she stepped forward, pretending to have run up onto the roof and started panting lightly, leaning on her knees before looking up, "I've been looking everywhere for you two, Milly's been making me hunt you two down for forever! She said that the guest of honor needs to dance and so do you Lelouch! Now c'mon!" she walked over with a playful glare, pouting before grabbing both of their arms and dragging them off the roof, much to the complaints of both boys.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Linamae sighed, stepping out of her room in the clubhouse, changed into a dress that Milly handed to her when she dragged Lelouch and Suzaku off of the roof, "Why do I have to go too? I'm no guest of honor.. well, I guess it comes with the student council position.. " she had tied half of her hair up into a formal hairstyle, placing pink cherry blossom hair clips to hold it up and in some places of her long, thick hair. The dress was a light baby blue spaghetti strapped, and connected at the tops of the chest by arm bands that went down to her wrists. The top half of the dress looked like a mini dress by himself and adorned with white lace and ribbons, a big white ribbon on the back, and under the baby blue short dress was the rest of the white ruffles of the dress that went down to her ankles, covering her white ribbon flats.<p>

(**A/N**: Her dress link is on my profile = 3=)

She sighed once more and made her way down the hallway towards the lobby of the clubhouse to make her way to the school grounds to meet up with Milly. Upon hitting the large staircase, she blinked in surprise at the familiar figures of Lelouch and Suzaku down the staircase, Suzaku trying to fix Lelouch's tie, having not been able to fix his own either. Linamae giggled, making both boys turn to her, both their eyes widening in surprise.

"Lina.. " Suzaku breathed out then recovered first, smiling up at his younger sister, "You look beautiful.. "

Linamae blushed a light pink and made her way down the stairs, picking up the front of her desk like a true princess so she wouldn't trip.

Lelouch only continued staring at her with wide eyes, himself in a black tuxedo that looked similar to Suzaku's white one.

(**A/N**: Ok you have to see that picture *squeals* It's on my profile 8D It's so hot!)

Both boys wore white gloves on their hands. Lelouch's black tuxedo was adorned at the second collars and waist pockets with white border trim, along with a white handkerchief in his pocket. Inside, his vest was a light burgundy and the tie was instead a darker burgundy cloth, puffing out much like his Zero outfit's own, under the white collar of his white formal shirt; finally there was a golden feather badge attached to the right of his tuxedo jacket that had a gold string connected to the left side of his jacket and he wore black formal shoes. Suzaku's pure white tuxedo, including his shoes and handkerchief, was adorned with a pink rose on the right of his tuxedo jacket which was still connected to two green leaves on each side and a dark peach ribbons hanging from it. Inside, his vest was a very light peach, near orange, and his thick tie was a slightly darker peach than his vest. He wore a white formal shirt and his knight badge from Euphemia was pinned to the left of his tuxedo jacket.

Once Linamae stepped down onto the same floor as the two boys, she released her dress and smiled up at her brother and Lelouch. She blinked and tilted her head at Lelouch who still hadn't snapped out of his daze, "Um.. Lulu?" she waved a hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it.

Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at Lelouch's actions, despite their unknown moment earlier, and placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "Hey Lelouch"

Lelouch immediately snapped out of it and sharply turned to Suzaku, "W-What is it?"

Suzaku only chuckled more and turned to his sister, "Shall we go then?" he turned his body towards the front door and placed his hand closest to Linamae on his waist, formally inviting her arm to hook through his.

Linamae smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his forearm, Suzaku bringing his arm in closer on instinct so that the gap his arm formed grew smaller and her knuckles touched his side.

They then both turned to the still slightly stunned Lelouch, "Let's go Lelouch?" Linamae smiled dazzlingly at him, causing him to blink to try to snap out of it again. He shook his head to himself before smiling nervously at her and nodding.

"Y-Yeah, let's go" a small blush formed on his cheeks as he mimicked Suzaku's actions, allowing Linamae to place her other hand on his hooked one, which he also brought closer to him.

All three teenagers made their way towards the school grounds and soon found themselves at the top of the stairs at the end of the entranceway closest to the school building.

Linamae sighed and puffed up one of her cheeks in thought, looking down at the dancers trying to spot the blonde haired president, "Where in the world is she? She's the one who told us to come he-" all three of them flinched as a spotlight was lit upon them, turning everyone's attention to them as the music stopped and Milly's familiar voice sounded through the speakers around the school grounds.

"_Everyone! Let's welcome the guest of honor, Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi! Accompanied by his two closest friends, Rinalin Ashdown and Lelouch Lamperouge!_" a round of applause sounded down on the grounds for the three teenagers, causing happy, yet embarrassed, smiles to come to their faces. They walked down the steps formally, Lelouch and Suzaku guiding Linamae down so that she wouldn't trip on their way.

(**A/N**: Yes I changed Linamae's fake last name~ sorry I changed it in chapter 10 too so no worries o u o)

Once the three stepped onto the grounds below them, leveled with the rest of the students, Milly's voice came up again, "_Now that the guest of honor is here, the party can really start! Let's hit the music again!_" another round of applause sounded before the graceful music came back on and everyone continued what they had been doing. Couples on the dance floor, others chatting and just having fun.

"Lina.. " Suzaku called down to his sister, "Oh! I mean uh.. " he shifted his eyes to see if anyone had heard.

Linamae and Lelouch smiled at him, "It's alright Suzu, what is it?"

Suzaku smiled sheepishly before unhooking his arm from her and stepping back, instead placing the same arm across his stomach and bowing formally toward her, holding his free hand out to her, "May I have this dance princess?" he asked, nearly whispering the last part.

Linamae giggled, glancing once at Lelouch, who just smiled at her and the scene in front of him, before letting go and taking her brother's hand, "Why of course Sir Knight of Seven" the sibling both laughed before Suzaku led Linamae out onto the dance floor, blending in to the twirling couples.

Lelouch watched with a smile on his face, crossing his arms in peace as he watched Linamae and Suzaku's smiling happy faces, '_Lina.. I wish to see that smile everyday. I'll make that a reality soon. After all of this war is over.. after we've defeated Britannia.. you, me, Suzaku, and Nunnally can all live in peace. This I promise you.. _' his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked and turned to face the red-headed Shirley, in her own seafoam green dress, her hair tied up in its usual style except adorned with a white ribbon.

Lelouch blinked at her, "What is it Shirley?"

Shirley's cheeks turned visibly red as she looked everywhere but him, fidgeting with her white-gloved hands, "Erm.. Lulu.. I um.. do you think maybe.. um.. what I mean to say is.. do you-" she was interrupted as the song ended on the floor, and Lelouch immediately turned towards where Linamae had been dancing with Suzaku, to find another boy, assuming it was one of Linamae's many admirers, or should he say Rinalin's, asking her for a dance.

"Sorry Shirley, I have to go do something" he didn't even bother to turn to the heartbroken red-head as he made his way over to the two siblings and the boy whose hand was extended out to Linamae as the next song began.

Linamae smiled at the boy asking her for a dance, looking at her brother for a moment, and reaching up her hand to put in his after Suzaku nodded, only to be grabbed by another white-gloved hand, and pulled toward the familiar figure of Lelouch. Suzaku, Linamae, and the startled boy blinked at Lelouch in surprise.

"Sorry, Rinalin promised her night to me. Isn't that right Rina?" he smiled charmingly down at the blushing girl in his arms, their hands connected as he used his free hand to capture her waist, Linamae's other hand ending up placed lightly on Lelouch's chest.

"Uh.. I.. "

Suzaku bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, "Oh that's right, I do remember you two discussing that on our way here. Anyways, sorry about that" Suzaku turned with an apologetic smile to Linamae's classmate, "I totally forgot that they were discussing that"

"O-Oh.. no it's alright" the boy smiled, disappointment mixed into his features, "Anyways, see you later then Rinalin!" he waved at her before walking away, sighing in sadness as he disappeared into the crowd.

Linamae blinked at the boy, making to run after him but was being held back by Lelouch, "Lulu! That wasn't very nice! I didn't promise you anything! It's not polite to reject someone who asks for a dance!" she pouted up at him then turned sharply to her brother, "And you! Don't encourage him! I feel bad now!" she looked after where the boy had disappeared to, "I'll go look for him and apologize. I'll dance with him for once song at the very leas-"

"No you won't" Lelouch simply stated, firmly gripping her around her waist, raising their intertwined hands, and twirling Linamae around the dance floor.

"Ah! L-Lelouch!" she squealed, a blush growing on her cheeks as he led her away from a chuckling Suzaku, "What are you doing? I said I feel ba-"

Lelouch pulled her closer, leaning down so that his forehead rested on hers, making her stop speaking, and letting him just lead her around the dance floor, "I don't want other men touching you Lina.. " he whispered down to her, his warm breath fanning her face and making her slightly dizzy.

"L-Lelouch.. " she breathed out, her pace picking up as her entire face turned red, she pulled her face away from him and shifted her eyes to her feet, avoiding his intense gaze.

They continued twirling together along with the music, passing by couples coming and going, including Shirley who was dancing with Rivalz and Milly who was dancing with Suzaku.

After nearly an hour of dancing in silence, except when Milly made conversation with them once in a while, and Suzaku's expressions when she spoke to him, Linamae pulled away, her face still red and still avoiding Lelouch's eyes.

"I-I have to um.. g-go to the bathroom. E-Excuse me" she quickly picked up the front of her dress and ran off towards where the restrooms were, leaving Lelouch to walk off the dance floor alone. He gazed after her retreating back, looking over his shoulder at the busy student body, before deciding to go after her.

Lelouch looked around for her all over the school grounds, but found her near the back of the school, sitting on one of the railings of the flower beds, speaking to Rolo who was still in his school uniform.

"I see.. so the new Viceroy.. is Nunnally.. " Linamae looked down in sadness, then looked up at Rolo's surprised voice.

"Oh! Big brother!" he exclaimed.

Linamae looked up at Lelouch in sympathy, "Is that who you were talking to? On the phone earlier with Suzu?"

Lelouch blinked at her for a moment before walking over and sitting on her other side, "Yes.. Suzaku wanted me to talk to her, in a way to prove whether I had regained my memories or not. I couldn't lie to Nunnally and Rolo helped me out.. " he leaned over and smiled gently at the said boy, "Thank you by the way"

Rolo blinked back in surprise, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he looked away and down at his feet, "N-No problem.. " he mumbled.

Linamae smiled at him as well and patted his shoulder in assurance, "Right.. so Rolo stopped time with his geass, enough to allow you to tell Nunnally what you could and then you pretended that you didn't know her?"

"That's right" Lelouch confirmed with a nod, his gaze going over to the lit school grounds, "Look at that.. everyone is worry free tonight, I wish.. we could have that as well.. "

Linamae's gaze softened and placed a hand on his folded ones, "We can.. just for tonight Lelouch.. Let's not worry about the Black Knights or Britannia. Let's just.. enjoy this.. just for tonight. Besides.. I owe Rolo a dance" she giggled, taking the said boy's hand and nearly dragging him to the dance floor, "Let's go Rolo!"

"I-I- A-Alright!" the boy stuttered, a blush coming to his cheeks once again as he soon found himself twirling with Linamae on the dance floor, a small joyful smile coming to his features.

Lelouch smiled down at them, having followed them to watch from up above the hill near the school. His smile disappeared as his thoughts went to Nunnally, '_Now what.. ?_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ahurr I can't update till Monday guys! Wish me luck and enjoy! R&R PLEASE! :D


	32. More Feelings

**A/N**: Sorry guys.. family problems . herp.. anyways here's the next chappie~

Lelouch: *tapping his fingers on the desk bored*

Kari: *ignores him and just sits against his back*

Linamae: *blinks* So.. quiet.. erm.. Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen~ Please R&R *smiles* :D

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into the control room below the school, the doors making a swishing sound as they opened, and found Lelouch in deep thought, one hand holding up his head, pressed lightly against his cheek, and the other on the table, tapping a familiar black king against the edge of a red and black chess board, its pieces scattered all over the board and a recognizable pink folded paper crane placed gently on it.<p>

She stopped upon seeing him, her eyes softening as she heard the doors swish close behind her. She stood for a moment, looking around the room, the video screens showing where the hidden cameras were located all over the school. After a few minutes, she walked over and sat on the table next to Lelouch, reaching over and taking the black queen, picking it up and moving it on a space near the white king, "Checkmate.. " she mumbled.

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle at her, "My queen.. taking down my worst enemy.. how ungentlemanly of me.. " he turned his softened eyes at her.

Linamae just stared down at him, her eyes saddened and her lips pressed into a gentle line. She turned her gaze to the king piece in his hand, then took it from him gently, placing her hand on top of his for just a lingering moment before taking it into her hands and playing with it, her bangs covering her eyes from Lelouch's gaze.

There was a moment of silence before Lelouch reached up and shifted Linamae bangs away from her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. His eyes softened even more upon seeing her teary eyes, and the tears flowing down her cheeks silently.

"Lina.. " he breathed out before reaching down, taking the chess piece from her hand, placing it on the chess board next to the black queen and finally taking her hand and pulling her onto his lap. Linamae instantly buried her face into his chest, as she sat across his lap, and clung to his shirt with trembling hands, soon wrapping her arms around his neck as she started sobbing. Lelouch wrapped an arm around her waist firmly and used the other to stroke her hair comfortingly, "I'm sorry Lina.. "

Linamae didn't speak for a while as Lelouch continued trying to comfort the young girl, "Stupid.. Stupid Lulu.. " she sobbed into his chest.

Lelouch couldn't help the smirk and chuckled that came from his lips, "I'm stupid.. ?" he whispered to her.

She punched his chest gently once, earning a small soft grunt from Lelouch, "I missed you too.. " she mumbled against his shirt.

Lelouch smiled gently, "Heh.. you haven't changed.. " he whispered in a slightly husky voice, pressing his lips against her temple adoringly and holding it there for a long moment.

He pulled back after a long while, keeping his arms around her waist and watched with a small smile as she gently wiped her eyes, her hair draping over her shoulders gracefully. She looked up at him slightly puffy pink eyes and blushed, looking away in embarrassment, "S-Stop staring at me like that.. " she mumbled, hitting him on the chest again, looking down to make her hair hide her face.

Lelouch chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled once she met eyes with him, "Lina.. " he breathed out, his face slowly getting closer to hers, "I.. "

"_Ahem.. _" Linamae and Lelouch jumped slightly in surprise and turned to the big screen across the table from them to find C.C. sitting on the couch in the main room of the Chinese Federation building, hugging Cheese-kun to her closely.

Lelouch cursed her silently and shot her a glare; Linamae only blushed, turning away from C.C. and using her hair once again to hide her face. She bit her bottom lip and struggled slightly to get off of Lelouch, only to have him hold her down firmly. She looked up at him in a slight panic, but he payed no heed to her as he continued to glare at C.C.

"What is it witch?" Lelouch nearly growled, making Linamae turn to C.C.

C.C. smirked knowingly before getting to business, "_The supplies were successfully received in Niigata_" she reported.

"I see.. " Lelouch mused, pulling Linamae to him and resting her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair with the hand on the side of the shoulder of where she was laying her head.

"_However, there's no way to get them __**into**__ the Consulate now.. _"

"As expected.. " Lelouch gently lay his head on top of Linamae's, making the girl blush even redder.

"_Nunnally is going to be the new Viceroy.. will you be able to fight her? Your sister?_" Lelouch immediately froze, as did Linamae as they both shifted their looks to the green haired witch.

"Fight?" Linamae stared at C.C. in shock.

"Nunnally? Is that some kind of joke?" Lelouch growled.

"_Then you're just going to leave her alone?_"

"Out of the question.. " Linamae mumbled.

"If nothing's done, Nunnally will be used as a political tool just like she was **before**" Lelouch glared downwards.

"_A girl who can't walk and can't see.. Do they plan to use her as a pawn then throw her away?_"

"Kh!" Lelouch's expression twisted into anger, "I'm doing all this to keep that from happening! That's why I formed the Black Knights!" he released Linamae and clenched his fists tightly, making them tremble in anger, "I became Zero for Nunnally's sake!" he growled. Linamae turned to him with saddened eyes and took the fist in front of her in her hands, unclenching it gently to give him comfort and holding it firmly on both of hers.

"_I'm well aware that your sister and Lina are your entire reasons for living, however.. _" Linamae blushed slightly at C.C.'s words.

"I am going to create a world where both Nunnally and Lina can live happily. To do that I will obliterate Britannia!" he declared, freeing his hand from Linamae's and slamming down the black king onto the board, "You mentioned V.V.," he turned to C.C. again, "Is he in the Britannian homeland?"

"_I don't know that much about him.. however, I know that he's your father's first ally. Emperor Charles of Britannia's Chief Confederate_"

"Confederate?"

"_Long ago, they made a pact.. _" C.C. proceeded to explain the story of V.V. and Lelouch's father.

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed and walked into Sorale's set up room, the said baby asleep in her arms already. She smiled as she tucked the child into his crib, shutting off his light, leaving on his star nightlight, shutting his curtains and leaving the room, taking one last glance and smiling once more before shutting the door behind her.<p>

She made her way down the silent hallway, the moonlight shining through the windows in the hallway and guiding her way.

'_Lelouch.. what would you do if you found out about Sorale? Would you accept him? Would you make him another reason for you to live? I'm so afraid that you won't accept him as your own.. _' she stopped after passing a few doors and looked out the window in sorrow at the moon, '_What do I do.. ?_' her shoulders deflated as she sighed, before making her way to her room once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry it's short . kekeke~ R&R please :D


	33. Mistakes Part 1

**A/N**: Ermkay.. I'm getting back into the story slowly :D kekeke~

Lelouch: Finally.. *grumbles*

Kari: *glares*

Lelouch: *glares back*

Kari: *attacks him*

Lelouch: AGH! *falls backwards*

Linamae: *sweatdrops* Erm.. disclaimer.. uh.. yeah.. nothing owned except.. yeah *still watching the fight* Please R&R!

* * *

><p>"Lina.. I need you to stay back for now. Wait for Rakshatta to finish the repairs on the Rosen" Lelouch spoke as he dressed in his Zero suit inside the moving base of the Black Knights.<p>

Linamae looked up from picking up her mask on the desk and blinked at him, "Right.. I'll follow after" she lowered her eyes and looked away from him, fixing her hair into a bun in the mirror. She had yet to slip on her Infinity suit and was only in a white tank top and black tight short shorts, barefoot inside Lelouch's private room.

She tied her long hair into a bun on the back of her head and turned her head at different angles in the mirror to see her work, smiling in satisfaction, only to be startled as a pair of long, clothed arms slipped around her waist, trapping her arms at her sides.

Her cheeks went tomato red as she stared at Lelouch's reflection in the mirror, his head bowed and his forehead resting on her shoulder from behind, "L-Lelouch?"

"Let me.. stay like this for just.. a moment.. " he whispered, lifting up his head so that his breath tickled her neck, making her tremble in his arms.

Linamae bit her bottom lip, scrunching her eyes shut as she squirmed slightly in his arms, uncomfortable at the new position, unable to say a word as she clenched her fists, just watching Lelouch's figure hugging her own in the mirror.

After a few long moments, Linamae finally spoke, having relaxed against Lelouch's chest as he continued holding her, "L-Lelouch.. " she gasped slightly, her eyes widening in shock as she felt Lelouch's breath fan against her ear and her lips graze her temple, "Mm.. th-the plan- N-Nunnally- I-" she stuttered, trying to get his attention and trying to struggle out of his grip.

Lelouch tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips to her temple, making her shut her eyes tightly, her face growing even redder, "Thank you Lina.. for everything you've done for me.. " he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine before releasing her and walking out of the room, slipping his mask on on the way out.

Linamae released the breath she was unconsciously holding and nearly collapsed on the bed, sitting on it in a daze as her mind traveled to the recent event.

* * *

><p>Linamae rushed into the newly repaired and upgraded Rosen, grinning at the new features once she was in the nightmare.<p>

"_Infinity! Get Lelouch out of the air ship! RRGH! I'll hold them off!_" Kallen yelled through the channel.

"Right!" Linamae nodded, slipping off her mask and launching out of the ship from where the new Rosen was loaded, immediately activating its new flight system and soaring across the ocean at an unbelievable speed, then rushing upwards toward the air ship that currently contained the Lamperouge siblings along with her own brother, two of the Knights of the Round, and Kallen battling one another on top of the ship.

The Rosen blasted through the enemy reinforcements, speeding past the immobilized Knights of the Round and speeding toward the rear of the ship where Lelouch was located and sped through just before the ship crashed, only to be overtaken by the Lancelot which blasted through the walls of the ship and into the garden space where Lelouch and Nunnally were in the middle of a conversation.

"_Suzaku! Gh!_" Zero yelled before running toward the wheel-chaired viceroy who squealed, startled at sudden rush of violent air, "_Escape with me!_"

"_Nunnally!_" Suzaku yelled, rushing down toward the young girl.

The Rosen rushed in after the Lancelot, speeding downward as well, "NO!" she pushed the Rosen forward, trying to catch up to the Lancelot, only to be pushed back by the Lancelot's retaliation, "URGH! AH!" Linamae flinched as the Rosen was pushed out of the ship. She looked up in shock just as the ship exploded, "NO! LELOUCH!" she shrieked, speeding forward once again to catch the figure of Zero that was blasted into the air.

"_NUNNALLY!_" Linamae flinched as Lelouch yelled desperately for his sister who was in the arms of the Lancelot.

* * *

><p>Linamae stared down at her sleeping child in her arms, slowly stopping the rocking of her rocking chair before staring out at the full moon in the night sky, '<em>Lelouch.. what pain you must be feeling right now.. forgive me.. I couldn't even help you save Nunnally.. <em>' a tear shined in the moon light inside the room.

* * *

><p>"Look, look! It says this temple was built a thousand years ago~" Shirley grinned up at Rivalz as she pointed to a photo in her hand.<p>

"By the way, you know where the water pistols are?" Rivalz asked, completely ignoring Shirley, "I prepared enough for everyone.. "

Linamae looked up upon spotting Rolo enter the student council room out of the corner of her eye. She had been deep in thought, sorting through a box that Milly had assigned her, without much progress as her mind kept going back to a certain black haired boy sitting just behind her, scrolling through his laptop.

"What's this?" Rolo asked Milly as he walked up to her.

"Nets, candles, wigs, fireworks, and tambourines!" Milly replied with excitement.

"Um.. we're going on a field trip, right?" Rolo asked the blonde girl directly.

"Leave everything to me! Because this'll be my second time!" Milly held up her fist, using her other hand to hold onto her upper arm.

Rolo only smiled at her unsurely before turning towards Lelouch, his smile being wiped away. The silence he suddenly caused, made the rest of the student council turn to the black haired boy. Linamae hesitantly bit her bottom lip and turned over his shoulder to peek at the said boy.

"What's wrong Lulu?" Shirley asked, putting her book back down on the table.

"Huh..?" Lelouch looked toward the council.

"You just look sort of down.. " Shirley mused.

Linamae lowered her head, her eyes saddening visibly, but she hid it under her hair, turning away from Lelouch completely and clutching the box in front of her, her hands slightly trembling.

"No.. I'm fine" Lelouch replied, sounding relieved, but Linamae knew better and her shoulders sank further down.

"Can't sleep cause you're thinking how much fun the trip will be?" Rivalz grinned at him.

"You're correct. Yeah I'm excited about it" Lelouch laughed without amusement.

"Lulu~ You're just like a little boy~" Shirley giggled to herself, making Linamae glare at her from under her hair in annoyance, controlling her anger by clenching her fists under the desk in front of her until she felt much pain in them, making her wince.

"Eheh.. " Lelouch smiled gently, his eyes immediately turning to Linamae who looked tense from where he sat.

All attention turned to the speakers as a familiar bell rang and a voice started making an announcement, "_Attention all students. The inauguration speech of the new Viceroy in Area 11 is about to begin. Please assemble in the auditorium_" a guilty look crossed Linamae's features as she slowly stood up and made her way out the door, everyone staring after her in confusion, causing them all to turn to Lelouch for an answer.

Said boy was curious himself, staring after the girl he loved in concern.

Linamae stood in an empty hallway just outside the assembly room, having hid until all the students were inside the auditorium. She listened at the faint sound of Nunnally's familiar voice as she made her speech. Linamae looked down, hiding her face as she pressed her lips into a firm line, her fists not having unclenched from earlier, only getting tighter by the second until they started bleeding, dripping down slowly onto the school floor.

"_ ..I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk, therefore, I shall be depending on all of you for assistance on various things.. please.. help me to help you. I realize it's unexpected, but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with me on this. As your new Viceroy, I wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. In the special zone, Britannians and Numbers would have equal status. Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again. There will be no reason for two races to be separated from one another. We shall enjoy the right to be together, eat all together, and laugh all together. Although a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the special zone, I do not believe that the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake. We need, a gentler world. And those of you in the Black Knights, I ask of you to please participate in the special zone. If both sides are willing to step forward and admit to the mistakes we've made, then we can take the first positive steps to setting things right~ I believe this with all my heart.. _"

'_Stupid LIna.. why are you moping here.. ? Feeling guilty when Lelouch is suffering much more than you are.. _' her fists clenched more, making her wince and cry out. She looked down at her hand in slight horrification at the small cuts her nails had made, causing blood to drip down her palms and onto the floor, "Ow.. " she breathed out and stepped off the wall, walking straight for the bathroom.

"Lina.. ?" Linamae stopped mid-step and turned to look back at who had called her.

"L-Lelouch.. " she breathed out, quickly hiding her hands behind her back from Lelouch.

"You.. weren't inside?" he asked, walking toward her.

Linamae shook her head slowly, "I.. um.. hurt my hand.. I need to go disinfect it.. " she quickly made up.

Lelouch blinked at her, "What happened to your hand.. ?" he asked in concern, reaching for her arm to pull her hand out from behind her.

"N-Nothing you need to worry about. I-It's just a scratch" she quickly stepped away from him and quickly made her way toward the bathroom.

"Uh! Lina!" he reached out for her but she was already gone down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Linamae wrapped her hands with bandages and looked up at herself in the mirror, '<em>Get a hold of yourself Lina.. you have to help Lelouch.. <em>' she quickly turned away from the mirror and strode out of the school towards the clubhouse to get ready to go to the base.

A few hours later after reaching the base, she quickly looked around for Lelouch, only to come up empty handed, "Where's Zero.. ?" she asked inside her mask at one of the members of the Black Knights.

"He.. hasn't reported in yet Infinity" the member blinked at her.

Linamae's shoulders deflated and she nodded at him, making her way out of the room. She stepped into Lelouch's private room and slipped off her mask, taking out her phone and quickly dialing Lelouch's number.

"_The number you have dialed is no longer in service, please check the number and try again_"

"Huh?" she took her phone away from her ear and looked at it, "Did he.. turn it off? No.. it wouldn't say that it's no longer in service.. " she looked up and out the small window, "Lelouch.. where are you.. ?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm trying to make more chapters that's why my updates look slightly broken :P sorry guys~ enjoy! :


	34. Mistakes Part 2

**A/N**: omg.. sorry guys.. too many things going on right now in my life . I have to find a way to get to my audition BLAAAAAH and my school is gonna kill me "OTL anyways.. here's the next chappie~

Lelouch: *nodding off*

Kari: *sits on him and grins*

Lelouch: O . O PFFFFF GET OFF ME! *pushes off*

Kari: *lands on the floor* oof! *looks up at Lelouch with teary eyes* huuuuuuu~ *starts sobbing* LULU HATES ME! WAHHH!

Lelouch: *flinches and sweatdrops* Agh! *sighs* Ok ok! I'm sorry!

Kari: *looks up at him with puppy eyes and pouty lips*

Lelouch: *sighs* You can sit on me come here.. *opens arms hesitantly*

Kari: *turns into chibi* YAY! *jumps onto his lap* :3

Lelouch: *pets Kari's head*

Kari: Oh! If anyone wanted to know btw. When Linamae called Lulu last chapter, he had already broken his phone when Kallen tried to call him, so Linamae's didn't even ring *grins*

Linamae: *grins* Forever disclaimer~ *laughs* R&R PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into the main control of the Black Knights' base, her eyes not leaving the phone in her hand, '<em>Lulu.. where in the world are you.. ?<em>' she looked up and blinked in surprise to find Kallen, C.C., and Kaguya all staring at her as she entered wearing her Infinity costume and mask.

"Hm? Lady Kaguya? What are you doing here?" she stopped next to said princess and looked around in curiosity.

Kaguya grinned up at the slightly taller girl, "We were just discussing about Master Zero~ do you have any idea where he might be?" her lips turned into a pout, "His new wife awaits him eagerly after all.. in fact he failed to write me once when I was away at the Chinese Federation" she put a finger to her cheek in thought

Linamae's eye twitched slightly in irritation but ignored it as she spoke to her cousin, "Er.. no.. I tried calling him, but his phone is dead.. " she trailed off at the end, closing her fist around her phone.

"Maybe he dumped you for someone else princess" Tamaki grinned, leaning back on the railing he stood next to with Ohgi.

"Uh!" Ohgi swerved sharply to Tamaki in shock, as did Kallen.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kallen gasped then turned toward Kaguya and spoke directly to the princess and indirectly to Linamae, "That's not true! Seriously it's not!"

"That doesn't matter at all to me" Kaguya spoke casually like she was nearly blowing it over her head.

Linamae looked down at her cousin with her eyes in slight disbelief, '_Doesn't.. matter.. ?_'

"Huh?" Kallen blinked at Kaguya in confusion.

"The greatest men succumb to feminine charm~" she smiled.

Linamae's eyes widened and a blush came to her cheeks in slight anger, "W-Wha-"

"Grown up men have basic physical needs~" Kaguya mused.

Linamae's face heated up to bright red and all attention focused on the black haired princess, including the attentions of Ohgi and Tamaki who had been arguing in the background, "L-Lady Kaguya! W-What in the world are you saying?!" Infinity squealed, nearly dropping her phone, '_My cousin knows about this already at such a young age as hers?!_'

"Besides, I know very well the Master Zero has a number one spot in his heart, and by his side, for Lady Infinity am I right?" she turned with a bright smile at said masked girl who blinked at her, still blushing behind her mask.

"E-Erm.. I.. uh.. "

"Thank goodness. You're a lot more generous than you seem.. " C.C., who had been minding her own business in a chair just in front of Infinity, crossing her arms with her eyes closed, spoke to Kaguya behind her.

"Well I thank you and of course Lady Infinity for keeping him company while I was away~" Kaguya walked over, holding onto Infinity's gloved hand along the way, and dragging her over to C.C., extending out her free hand towards the witch.

C.C. peeked her eyes open, looking at Kaguya's extended hand before fully turning toward the two princesses and taking the extended hand with a gentle smile, "No need to thank me.. thank Infinity.. she's really the one next to him all the time.. " ignoring Infinity's tensed figure who just stood there, allowing her cousin to guide her hand over hers and C.C.'s joined hands.

"We three who support Master Zero~" Kaguya smiled brightly, then blinked in realization, "That makes us three ladies of his court, doesn't it?" she grinned again, looking in between C.C. and Infinity.

"His court?" C.C., Infinity, and Kallen blinked at the princess in surprise.

"W-Wait.. what about Kalle-"

"No no! I'm fine!" Kallen backed away from the group and nearly ran out of the room.

Linamae blinked at her from behind the mask, '_So fast.. _'

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed and slipped off her mask inside her private room, placing it on its spot and continued on to strip her Infinity costume off, then went to change into some casual clothes she found in the closet. a pure white, just above knee length dress that flared out at the waist, had a small corset at the breast colored black and its straps were only two fingers thick on each side. She also wore a baby blue long sleeve shirt under the dress and white boots with a one inch heel that reached up to her shin and had black laces. She looked in the mirror, blinking at her reflection and reached her arm under her hair to pull the long strands out of her shirt. She let it fall down gracefully in its soft natural waves then looked up once again at her reflection, fixing the simple white watch on her wrist before fixing a white ribbon on the side of her head, holding up some hair out of her face on one side. She looked into her own eyes and immediately looked away, horrified at the view of the reflection of the eyes of a lost, sad girl who looked like she was near losing herself.<p>

She ignored her thoughts and walked out of the base through the secret entrance and exit made just for her and Lelouch. She immediately went on her way to search for Lelouch, '_Lelouch.. you can't disappear on us now.. the Black Knights need you.. I need you.. please.. we'll do something about Nunnally. We'll rescue her, we'll work something out, just please.. don't give up now.. _' she felt tears brimming her eyes before she shut her eyes tightly and took off running, looking everywhere she knew for the love of her life.

* * *

><p>Linamae bent over onto her knees as she huffed heavily, panting from having run to the place she knew the former prince would be. She took a moment to catch her breath before making her way inside the construction building, immediately spotting the black-haired prince sitting on top of a pile of metal.<p>

"How did I know you would come here.. ?" she spoke out, walking over to him.

Lelouch looked at her in frightened shock, "L-Lina.. " he breathed out.

"Isn't this.. where Zero was born.. ?" she looked around the construction building while still walking over to the boy, " ..where everything started.. ?" she turned toward him once again, looking at him with the same saddened eyes she had seen in the mirror, "Lulu.. we need to talk about- uh!" her eyes widened at what Lelouch had been about to do, "Lelouch! Is that-?!" she halted in her steps as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Refrain.. " Lelouch finished, " ..it brings back memories of the good old days.. " he smiled weakly at her and turned back to the refrain gun in his hand.

Linamae's expression turned angry as she glared at Lelouch, "Dammit Lelouch!" she yelled, storming over to him, much to Lelouch's surprise at her sudden outburst, and immediately reached for the gun, snatching it out of his grasp and slamming it down onto the floor. She turned sharply to him in anger, "So what if we failed this time Lulu?! We can come up with another plan to make up for it! Just tell me what to do! I'll do anything for you! You should know that by now!" she yelled, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Alright then.. " Lelouch breathed out in a deep, husky voice, much unlike him, "You can console me.. "

Linamae's eyes widened in shock as she was taken aback, "W-What.. ?" she watched in disbelief as Lelouch stood up and walked towards her, towering over her shorter, more petite form.

"There are things.. a woman can do for that right.. ?" Linamae looked into his glazed eyes which were narrowed into slits as he stared at her with deep passion before reaching up with a hand and cupping her chin.

Linamae froze in her spot as her eyes widened, paralyzed at his actions, '_No! Th-This isn't right! This isn't like before! This isn't my Lelouch!_' she shut her eyes tightly as the tears ran down her face, unable to move from her spot as Lelouch continued leaning in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Blahhh ok R&R GUYS! :D


	35. Reconciliation

**A/N**: Ahurr~ Ok I'm back from Japan 8D Did you guys miss me?!

Lelouch: Pft.. like they'd miss you..

Kari: *glares fiercely* MEAN! SHUT UP!

Lelouch: *twitches from loud noise*

Kari: *glaring contest* *turns to audience with a smile* Sorry about the long wait guys ;u ; I had fun in a Japan and I'm hella jetlagged so I'm sorry if this is short-ish :P kekeke~ **Oh I'll clear up this chapter at the end ok? I know it's gonna be a bit confusing XD so please read the author's note at the bottom :)**

**WARNING: DRAMA! 8D**

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen *grins* please R&R!

* * *

><p>His lips, his lips were pressed against hers and she didn't know what to do. She stared at his closed eyes and serene face as he took advantage of her moment of weakness, pulling her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other hand tangled in her hair. Linamae was shaking, trembling out of fear and helplessness, her hands paralyzed as they rested on his chest, '<em>No.. <em>' she felt him pull her tightly against him as he forced his tongue into her mouth, '_No!_' she shut her eyes, tears falling from them, '_Move Lina! Move!_' her fingers twitched and clutched at Lelouch's shirt.

'_**Damn! I can't leave you alone for a second can I?!**_'

Linamae's eyes widened at the familiar voice in her head, '_Infinity?! I thought you-_'

'_**I did.. but of course like I thought, I can never leave you alone for a second, lest you fall into deeper trouble.. this is my last gift for you.. just promise me you'll make up with Lelouch.. tell him about Sorale soon. He deserves it.. make up with him and put him back in his right state of mind. In return I'll give you the strength you need for this, and possibly a punch in his head for you.. **_' Infinity smirked, '_**I never got to say a proper goodbye. So.. this will be it.. I hate to say it but.. I really will miss you Linamae. Promise me after this that you'll stay strong. Give me your word!**_' she commanded.

More tears burst from Linamae's eyes, '_I promise!_'

With a final smirk, Infinity burst forward and took over Linamae's body for a moment to push away the black-haired prince from Linamae's body, causing the boy to stumble backwards in shock as she had also slapped him across the face. He looked at her with wide eyes, "L-Lina-"

"Snap out of it Lelouch!" Linamae yelled, looking up with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Y-You're Zero now!" she sobbed, feeling the flow of inner strength coming from Infinity flowing though her body, "You have a responsibility to live up to the dreams that you gave to all of our followers! The dreams you gave to us.. to me.. " her eyes narrowed as she tried to stop her tears, "So please.. keep fooling us until you no longer can! I'll be by your side! You know that!" she sobbed again, shutting her eyes and letting the rest of her tears flow out, "I need.. we need you to be Zero this time! Play your role like you mean it!" she sobbed once more before turning away and running off.

Lelouch made to reach out for her, but stopped, pausing as her words rang through his head. A moment passed and his fist clenched tightly before his actions took over and he made to run after her again, stopping as he came face to face with Rolo, "Rolo.. "

* * *

><p>Linamae ran outside of the construction building and stopped, collapsing on her knees as she let out all of her tears, bringing her legs to her chest and sobbing herself out as the sun rose near the horizon, '<em>Lelouch.. you can't let Zero disappear now.. the Black Knights.. no.. I.. I need you Lelouch. I'm a selfish girl.. I'm a selfish human being and I don't deserve you.. but.. I can't imagine not being with you. I'm weak.. I'm.. no.. I'm strong. I have to be.. <em>' she looked up, her eyes trembling as the last of her tears dropped down her cheeks, a determined look on her face. She stood up with support from the metal bars beside her and started walking.

(**A/N**: Let me explain what happened with Linamae here, so that you all don't skip the author's note at the end instead lol ok so when Infinity came back, she was just a lingering presence in Infinity's heart, she kind of took on a sort of spiritual being because she lived to give strength to Linamae in her times of weakness. She DID NOT take of Linamae's body for a long time; the only thing Infinity did when she took over Linamae's body was to push Lelouch away, the rest was all Linamae: the slap, the words, the shouting, the lecture, etc., Infinity merely gave her the strength to do so :) clear? ok good, any more questions just leave me a comment ;) Oh and there's a lot that I skipped here because Linamae isn't involved so, this is where Episode 8 of R2 starts ok? :) Love you guys!)

* * *

><p>"Join the specially administrated zone?" the heads of the Black Knights were all gathered inside the main room of the submarine that they were all boarded in, minus Zero, and Inifinity, "What is he thinking?!"<p>

"Who knows?" Chiba retorted.

"Ohgi.. " Tohdoh called, making said member turn to him, "If Zero is making decisions that aren't in the interest of Japanese people, then.. "

"Are you meaning.. " Ohgi was interrupted by the sound of opening doors, all attention turning to the masked figure that walked in.

"Zero" Kallen called as the man made his way into the expectant and silent room, "Listen.. "

Kaguya suddenly piped up, "Master Zero!" she squealed, running forward and causing Zero to stop in his footsteps as she threw herself at him, jumping on his tall form, "How could you keep your new wife waiting?!" she asked as he placed her back down on the floor.

"Lady Kaguya.. " Zero started as he looked down at her, "I'm glad to see you're well.. and as lively as ever"

"And I see you're still surprising everyone like you always do, offering to join the Special Zone, no one expected that at all" she smiled admiringly up at him.

"Yeah," Ohgi spoke up, "She's right, what was that all about anyway?"

"I told ya, he's just bluffin' so he can lure the Britannians in and nail 'em!" Tamaki grinned in pride.

"Fighting.. then more fighting.. and then what?" Zero asked them, causing them all to gasp.

"HUH?!"

"Hold on!" Tamaki stood up from where he sat on the platform stairs, "What are you saying, we should dance with them?!"

"We fight because we must! Unless you know some other way to do this" Ohgi's eyes widened.

"No. We can never make friends with our conquerers" Tohdoh spoke up in her leader-like voice, "The Japanese people are fighting for freedom-"

"Tohdoh!" Zero declared, "What IS Japanese?" Tohdoh blinked at Zero, slightly taken aback by the question, "Hmph.. " Zero looked around the room for a moment, "And Infinity..? Where is she?"

Kallen spoke up this time, "She hasn't come back, she went out a while ago.. I actually thought she went after you or something.. she didn't say where she was going though.. "

'_She's not back.. ?_' "I see.. I'll go out and look for her, in the mean time, Kallen, see if you can make contact with her. I'll be back soon" he spoke before walking away, '_Lina.. where are you.. ?_' a flash of her crying face made him clench his fists as he walked down the dark hallway of the submarine.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked out of his room after just having spoken to Rolo and Villetta, '<em>Now that everything is set for the plan.. I need to find LIna.. I can't leave her behind<em>" he took out his new phone and dialed Linamae's number.

Like it did the many times he had called, it rang a couple of times before immediately making the hang up sound. Lelouch sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at it with narrowed eyes as he stood in the hallway of his home, the sunset gazing down at him through the windows, "Again.. ? Lina.. damn.. I can't even leave a message if she keeps hanging up.. " he dialed another number and put the phone to his ear, continuing walk down the hall once again, "Kallen.. anything from Linamae?"

"_No.. she won't pick up my calls, I left her messages but she hasn't returned anything.. _"

'_So she can leave messages but I can't.. ? Is she really mad at me.. ?_' Lelouch felt his heart sink, "I see.. keep trying.. "

"_Roger_"

Lelouch hung up the phone and sighed heavily again, "What am I gonna do.. ?" he sat on his bed, having taken off his school blazer and just stared down at his phone, "Lina.. I'm sorry.. " he closed his eyes and lowered his head, clutching the phone in both hands and pressing his fists to his forehead in despair. He threw his phone on his pillow and laid back, spreading his arms out and staring up at the ceiling, '_Where are you.. ?_' an image of Linamae's face popped into his head, '_I can't lose you again.. not again.._ '

A silent moment passed before he suddenly shot up, "Of course, why didn't I think of that before?!" he cursed at himself before grabbing his jacket and phone and running out of the house, '_Lina.. please be there!_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And.. CLIFFHANGER 8D Hope you guys read the explanations :3 R&R PLEASE!


	36. Arranged Marriage Part 1

**A/N**: I'm so sorry guys.. I'm busier than ever now.. but here's a longish update ;) kekeke~

Lelouch: *sleeping*

Kari: Awwh, look how harmless he looks when he's sleeping, then again he always look harmless *shrugs and walks away* OH! By the way there's a time skip in this chapter so please try not to get confused lol if you still are just leave a comment :3 Though there was one in the last chapter too *shrugs*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, Z.Z. and the Rosen~ Please don't steal and please R&R! :D

* * *

><p>Lelouch ran as fast as he possibly could, which wasn't too fast because he kept stopping to catch his breath, '<em>I should have taken a knightmare or a car.. <em>' "GAH! Lina!" he yelled before taking off running again down the streets, '_Please! Please be there!_'

He continued running frantically, nearly tripping on himself as he ran into the glass fronted building. He didn't stop to take the elevator and just continued running up the stairs up nearly ten flights of stairs to the roof. He burst into the roof doors and stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as he set his eyes upon a familiar figure.

"Z-Z.Z…"

The silver haired man turned to him and smirked, "This was her favorite place to go, and she knew that you knew that so.. she asked me to come meet you here and tell you her message to you" he smirked, walking closer to Lelouch who was still trying to catch his breath, "Her message is.. 'I'll meet you on thin ice'" he smirked before walking past Lelouch whose eyes widened at the message, "She says it's all been taken care of, and to just proceed. I'm sure you can figure out the double meaning in that Lulu~ And.. yes.. " he turned to Lelouch before shutting the door, "she's still upset at you"

Lelouch jerked into sense and turned around swiftly, only to find that Z.Z. had disappeared, "Dammit!" he cursed, clenching his fists. He cursed more before his shoulders deflated, his expression turning visibly sad as he lowered his head, '_She's always ahead of me.. and it's not even her geass anymore.. it's just.. Lina.. _' a small adoring smile appeared on his face, '_I really have found the right woman.. _'

* * *

><p>Zero walked into his private room made inside the Iceberg ship, sighing in exhaustion upon just having had a million Japanese plus the Black Knights transported on the ship and heading towards the Japanese Loan District, Horai Island. He slipped off his mask and face mask upon the doors sliding close behind him and sat down on the bed, lowering his head, '<em>There's still so much work to be done.. and it doesn't help that.. <em>' an image of Linamae's smiling face popped into his head and he sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed, his legs still hanging off the end from where he was sitting, '_I would have thought she'd at least be on the ship.. her message.. it's what I interpreted from it.. _' "'I'll meet you on the ice.. '" he mumbled to himself, "Lina.. where are you.. ?" he closed his eyes, letting his muscles relax as he tried to get himself some sleep before they arrived. The doors sliding open made his eyes snap open and he abruptly sat up in alarm, but stopped seeing who it was. His eyes widened and he stood up, taking a step towards her, only to have her back up against the door, locking it behind her, "L-Lina.. "

"I only came to tell you that we need you in the control room when we land, there's some things we need to set up before we can get full control at the base on Horai Island. India is giving us all of the equipment and everyone else have their orders. Now we just need you to tell us what we need to do in the control room.. " she reached up to put her mask back on, having been in her Infinity costume already.

"Lina, wait" Lelouch reached out and gripped Linamae's wrist that was about to put on her helmet; Linamae only shifted away from him and without another word, turned around and slipped out of the room with her mask on, leaving Lelouch in speechlessness, "Lina.. " he left his hand mid-air where she had made him release her, reaching out for her.

Linamae walked down the hallway, her expression emotionless behind her mask, '_I'm sorry Lelouch.. but right now.. I'm not sure what to think.._ ' she closed her eyes, stopping in the dark, empty hallway, her shoulders deflating.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Infinity walked into the control room to find Diethard talking to Zero and Kallen at the controls in only a yellow tank top, the Black Knights shorts, thigh high lavender socks and black shoes.<p>

Diethard bowed his head to her as she walked up beside him, "..Now then, if you'll excuse me" he bowed once more to Zero before walking out of the room, letting the door shut behind Infinity. Zero didn't look away from her as she walked over beside Kallen who was typing away at the controls.

"Are you both sure that we can depend on Diethard.. ?" Kallen cautiously turned to the two masked figures, "..he acts on his own. Like what he did with Sayoko.. " Kallen asked as Infinity pushed a button on the controls to block out the windows from the outside.

"On the contrary.. " Infinity reached up and slipped off her mask, " ..he's easy to read.. "

"Huh?" Kallen asked in confusion as she watched Zero take off his mask as well. Linamae placed the mask on a flat surface at the controls, followed suit by Lelouch, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Lelouch internally sighed before speaking, "In that man's mind, he's trying to turn Zero into a symbol for God.. " he explained, watching as Linamae looked over the controls with a blank look on her features.

Linamae spoke now, finishing Lelouch's explanation, " ..going from there you can guess what actions he'll take"

"Besides, he has a useful talent for manipulating information.. " Lelouch took off his cape as well, draping it on a chair nearby and reaching out to take Linamae's as well as she had already taken it off and was about to hang hers. She met his eyes for a brief moment before looking away as she dropped the fabric in his awaiting hand. Lelouch paused for a moment before draping the cape over his own and turning back to the two women.

Kallen, sensing the awkward atmosphere between the couple, started a conversation as she went to look at the controls on the other side of the room, "Erm.. hey Lina.. do you mind taking a look at the upper controls?" she asked pointing to an upper compartment above the main controls.

Linamae just nodded, tying up her hair in a messy bun, strings of hair loose from the tie, before climbing up on a metal box she placed on top of the controls to open the upper compartment. She wobbled a bit, causing Lelouch to scurry over, ready to catch her, but she caught herself quickly. Lelouch silently sighed, neither of the couple noticing Kallen's hidden smirk as she watched them.

'_These two are way too perfect for each other, I don't know why they're so awkward_' "So.. you both seriously wanna take down the Chinese Federation's capital?" she asked, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders.. " Lelouch explained, leaning down below the controls of where Linamae was standing and inspected the controls there, "If we overthrow Luo Yang, we clear a lot of conditions for defeating Britannia"

Kallen smiled, busy at work with the controls she was overlooking, "Oh! I forgot I had to help Ohgi! Dammit!" she cursed, "And Rakshata needs me to test out a few of the new knightmares! I'll see you two later!" she quickly slipped on her Black Knight jacket and rushed out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Linamae continued fumbling with the controls above her, peeking down at Lelouch from the corner of her eye, her shoulders relaxed slightly in deep thought, '_He seems.. ok.. for now.. _' she turned back to the controls, thinking back to the 'refrain' incident Lelouch had had when she had last seen him, '_What in the world is going on through that brain of yours.. ? I can figure out your moves but.. not what you're feeling.. _' she unconsciously stopped working and lowered her hands as she looked down, a sad look in her eyes as she stared down at Lelouch.

"Lina, what is it?" Lelouch's voice made Linamae snap out of her thoughts, causing her to turn to him in surprise, having forgotten where she was.

"Huh?! Wha- aahhh!" Linamae's eyes widened as she last her footing on the box, having stepped on its edge and causing it to tip over.

"Lina!" Lelouch yelled, making to stand up and catch her, but it was too late, she had already fallen and the only cushion he could provide was his own body as she landed on top of him, her hands falling on his chest and just barely catching herself as the couple's lips were only an inch apart.

Linamae opened her eyes and got up on her hands and knees in surprise, her legs straddling Lelouch on either side of his waist and her hands on either side of his head. She blinked down at his own surprised face before the situation dawned on her and she rapidly made to stand up, her face completely red and let out a surprised shriek. Only Lelouch stopped her by grabbing her wrists, forcing her to stay on his chest.

"Lina.. " his eyes had relaxed as he stared up at her in wonder. Linamae's widened eyes shook as she stared down at him, her hair draping over her shoulders. Her eyes widened even more as she watched Lelouch transfer her small wrists to only one of his hands and used his free hand to reach up and gently tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. Linamae flinched slightly as she felt his bare hand linger behind her ear then move gently to caress her cheek, " ..you haven't changed.. you're still so beautiful.. " his eyes had a slightly glazed over look to them as he reached behind her head to pull her closer. Linamae froze only letting Lelouch lead her head downwards.

"Tabasco?" a familiar voice interrupted the couple, causing Linamae to jerk in surprise and look upwards at C.C. who was sitting on a chair next to a desk that held a box of pizza. She held Cheese-kun in one arm and a slice of pizza in her other hand. Lelouch tilted his head up at her as well, glaring daggers at her for interrupting his moment with Linamae.

"How long have you been there?" Lelouch hissed at the green-haired witch.

"It needs tabasco, but all we have is hot sesame oil.. " she pouted down at the pizza in her hand, "What should I do.. ?" she asked, sounding like a child.

The couple only stared at her, their minds only running on C.C.'s random appearance, "I wouldn't know.. " Lelouch replied.

"I wouldn't either.. " Linamae blinked up at her, her blush having all but disappeared.

An announcement over the speakers made the three figures freeze, "_Master Zero! Please come to the Ikaruga! Hurry!_" Kaguya's voice panicked over the announcement, "_We've got trouble!_"

* * *

><p>Once Zero, C.C., and Infinity were inside the Ikaruga's main room, they were greeted with worried-looking Black Knights and Princess Kaguya.<p>

"What?! A political marriage?" Zero exclaimed upon hearing the sudden news.

"Yes. I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate" Kaguya explained up to Zero who sat at the top of the control room and Infinity who sat at the controls just below Zero's level, the same with C.C., "The bride-to-be is the Empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good friend and she wants me to attend" Kaguya spoke in concern.

'_Tianzi's getting married?_' Linamae's eyes narrowed inside her mask as she listened to her cousin, '_To whom.. ? And why wasn't I informed.. ? Then again.. I haven't exactly checked in on Kaguya as Linamae recently.. _' her shoulders deflated at her different identities.

"And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia" Tohdoh spoke up.

"That one they call Odysseus" Rakshata spoke in her fluid voice.

"It's too soon to activate the plan we've set up" Diethard, who stood beside Zero, turned to said masked figure and explained, "I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs were-"

"No" Zero declared, "This is a Britannian plot" he seethed behind the mask. Linamae's eyes narrowed as she looked down in both thought and knowledge of the situation.

"What do we do under the circumstance?" Ohgi asked the two masked figures.

"The worse possible situation.. " Infinity finished, her voice dangerously calm. '_We can't get Tianzi out of this without a blood bath. There's no other way, but to think.. that mellow prince could be used this quickly.. _"

"Awh! Why worry about it?" Tamaki spoke up at the front of the control room, on the lowest level next to the Ikaruga Operators, Hinata and Futaba, "It's not as if we're involved with Britannia anymore"

Kallen turned to him in confusion, "What?!"

Tamaki grinned up at her, "We've been kicked out, have you forgotten?" he asked.

"Um.. " Futaba spoke up in her gentle voice, " ..but they haven't exonerated us of our crimes have they?"

"However, a political marriage.. " Mutsuki started, another Operator on the other side of Hinata.

"There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us" Hinata spoke to Tamaki.

"And what then?!" Tamaki yelled, "The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?!"

Kaguya turned to Tamaki, "Actually, that's an apt way to put it"

"You're sure developing a useless ability there" C.C. spoke, hugging Cheese-kun close.

"We're in big trouble here! We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!" Tamaki yelled.

"Which is why~" Rakshata sang.

"We're discussing the matter at this moment!"

"Zero.. " Linamae turned her eyes to the side, turning her attention to Diethard who was speaking silently to Zero, not turning her head an inch, "The one behind this.. "

"Yes. There's another person.. " Zero replied. Linamae's eyes narrowed more her fists clenched on her lap.

'_Him.. _' she bit her bottom lip in rememberance of how she had seen Lelouch taking out his anger by himself, tears in his eyes, all the cause of that one man's doing, '_Schneizel.. _' "The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation" Infinity finished for Lelouch, speaking out the remainder of her thoughts, before letting them drift to Xingke, '_How is he feeling about this.. ? And Tianzi.. she's so young.. she must be so frightened.. those two.. they are supposed to.. _' she sighed, shaking her head unnoticeably, but Lelouch, who had been looking directly at her from behind his mask, noticed clearly of her troubles, ' _..such a promise they made.. I can't let it be broken. I __**will**__ protect her.. _'

'_Lina.. I know what you're thinking.. and I promise you, I __**will**__ stop this.. _' Lelouch's eyes narrowed with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>A knock on her door made Linamae immediately reach for her mask and slip it on, "Infinity? It's me, Kaguya. Master Zero calls, he says it is time to head out"<p>

"Very well Princess Kaguya" Infinity spoke, opening her door and then walking with Kaguya towards the main room where they were greeted with both Zero and Kallen.

"Shall we?" Zero asked, already walking out of the Ikaruga.

'_Tianzi.. just wait.. we __**will**__ save you.. _' Linamae's fist clenched as all three women followed Zero out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hnngggg that was long-ish lol. kekeke~ I'll update more now :) R&R GUYS! I always love your comments :


	37. Arranged Marriage Part 2

**A/N**: O . e Has it really been that long? *rubs the back of my head awkwardly* ahaha.. sorry guys.. I had a lot of things going on..

Lelouch: She was sleeping I bet..

Kari: SHUT UP! *hits Lelouch with random things*

Lelouch: *shields himself with a pillow* AGH! QUIT IT!

Linamae: *watches in helplessness* U-Um.. p-please R&R! Karichan-senpai doesn't own anything or anyone except me, Sorale, Z.Z., and the Rosen~

Kari: I ALSO OWN TIANZI- MMPH!

Lelouch: SHE DOESN'T OWN TIANZI! YOU WANNA GET ARRESTED?!

Kari: BUT SHE'S SO CUTE! *sobs* Fine.. I don't own Tianzi.. *pouts*

* * *

><p>Silence took over the four figures as they made their way to the banquet. Upon their arrival the two masked figures and Kallen braced themselves as they made their way up the grand staircase, the guard being assured by Kaguya as they followed her up the steps.<p>

"Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, the representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate!" The guard announced their arrival, turning all attention to the stairs as all four figures stepped up onto the leveled floor where other guests were located.

Gasps rang out around the room and Linamae immediately diverted her eyes away from the figure of her brother, choosing to look instead at the familiar blonde prince with whom she shared a deep hatred for with Lelouch.

'_Schneizel!_' her fists clenched in anger as she recalled memories of him.

"It's Zero.. How dare he?"

"That red-head with him, isn't she the Guren pilot? And that's Infinity right? She pilots the Rosen and once was co-pilot of the Gawaiin?"

"Who invited _them_ here? To a place like _this_?"

"They're terrorists!"

"Well, well, well.. " Schneizel held up his glass of red wine in front of his face as he smirked at the new arrivals.

Infinity, Zero, Kallen, and Kaguya soon found themselves surrounded by guards holding spears. Linamae's eyes narrowed behind her mask but didn't react otherwise.

"Kaguya!" Tianzi's voice rang through the crowd.

Linamae's fist clenched on reflex; she jumped when she felt a hand envelop hers. She looked up at Zero and felt him squeeze her fist; she sighed silently and nodded once slowly, calming herself down.

Schneizel walked forward calmly, "Can we please stop quarreling now? Today is a day of celebration is it not?" he asked, making Linamae curse at him silently.

'_Damn him and his mask.. _'

"Gh! But sir-"

"Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero and Lady Infinity accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" Schneizel asked in an attempt to appease those around him.

"I suppose" Kaguya spoke formally, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"If that is the wish of the Prime Minister of Britannia then.. Withdraw!" the head guard released the other guards. The guards scurried away immediately and Schneizel made his way over to the four.

Linamae tensed immediately when Suzaku ran out in between them and Schneizel. She felt Lelouch squeeze her hand harder in response, and she bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

Kaguya twirled and smiled up at Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi? Do you remember me?" Suzaku's face turned to one of recognition as Gino and Anya flanked him, forming a frontal wall in front of Prince Schneizel, "We're cousins you and I~"

"Of course I do" Suzaku responded, a look of sorrow crossing his features.

"You, Linamae, and I are the last remaining survivors of The Six Houses of Kyouto~ aren't we?" Kaguya sang, causing Linamae to flinch.

'_My mistake.. I should have told Suzaku where I'd been staying while I was pregnant.. kh!_' Linamae thought angrily to herself.

"Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists. Nothing could've stayed their executions" Suzaku responded.

"But this is different. Cousin did you forget that Master Zero once saved your life?" Kaguya replied cheerfully, causing a shocked expression to appear on Suzaku's face, "Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?" his face twisted into uncertainty.

"There's no comparison" Suzaku grunted.

"Oh, how sad. It's a good thing we're not able to kill anybody merely with the words we say~" Kaguya nearly giggled.

Linamae opened her mouth to say something but was held back by Lelouch's hand as he spoke first, "Prince Schneizel" he called, calling the prince's attention.

"Huh?"

"Would you care for a game of chess?" Zero asked.

Linamae's eyes widened as she turned her head toward him in shock, '_Chess?!_'

"Chess?" Schneizel asked with amusement.

"If I win, I'd like to have Sir Kururugi" Zero spoke.

Linamae's eyes widened more as she felt her heart throb, '_Lelouch.. _' her eyes shook as she looked up at him in adoration, '_This is what you planned.. ?_' all attention was now on Zero, most shocked, others curious.

"What?" Kallen exclaimed in confusion.

"I want to give him to you.. " he turned to look down at Infinity, " ..my lady Infinity"

Kaguya twirled back around in happiness, "Oh~ what an absolutely marvelous present!" she squealed in giddiness, her hands clasped together in adoration, "How romantic~"

Linamae felt herself blush, feeling Lelouch's intense stare even through their masks, "Enjoy your anticipation then" Lelouch spoke again.

"I'll agree to your terms, however" all attention turned to the blonde prince, "if you lose, I want you to remove your mask and show your face"

Linamae's eyes widened in shock, '_Damn! I should've known he'd pull something like this!_' "Zer-"

"Agreed.. " Zero replied.

Infinity and Kallen turned to him in shock, "W-What?!" they chorused.

"Zero n-" she felt him squeeze her hand in response, giving her assurance. She looked at him for another moment in immense worry before lowering her gaze, biting her lip and bringing her loose fist to her chest.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has turned into" Schneizel smirked, amusement clear in his voice.

* * *

><p>Infinity and Kallen stood on either side of Zero as he sat across from Schneizel, both currently absorbed in their chess game, Zero taking the black pieces and Schneizel taking the white. Kallen stood across from Suzaku who stood beside Prince Schneizel.<p>

Linamae watched the game closely, her eyes set on the game board, "This is the ace of the Black Knights. The pilot of the Rosen" Linamae looked up at the pink haired Knight of the Round who was recording something on her red electronic diary.

"Yeah, if only I could see her face though, and besides she's taken. And she's the pilot of the Guren right? The one from before" Gino smirked, turning his attention to Kallen, "She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster, that's _my _kinda woman!"

Linamae payed them no further attention and turned back to the chess game, just as Lelouch moved one of his pieces, '_Lelouch, you've gotten better_' Linamae smiled gently behind her mask, '_I should've known better than to doubt you_'

Schneizel moved one of his pieces and smirked up at Zero, "Hmm.. "

"Oh? I didn't expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly" Zero spoke with amusement in his voice, but Linamae knew better.

Gasps rang through the hall as Lelouch picked up his king, "It's the king" Schneizel exclaimed surprise.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch asked, raising his king and moving it to his desired space.

"Impressive strategy" Schneizel spoke, "In fact, I'll do the same" he moved his own king to a new space, making both Zero and Infinity blink in surprise.

Zero moved another time, as did Shneizel before Infinity heard Lloyd speak near her, "Stubborn competition, practically a fight"

"So.. " Zero declared, moving his king one space away from Schneizel's, "You can't advance any further can you.. "

'_I have a bad feeling about this.. I don't know why. Lelouch is about to win.. isn't he?_' Linamae bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Schneizel.

"Hm.. we'll get into a three-fold repetition at this rate" the blonde prince closed his eyes in deep thought.

"It wasn't my intention but shall we declare this a draw?" Zero asked.

"I think not" Schneizel responded.

"Hm?" Zero looked up at him.

"You would do well not to underestimate the white king my friend" Schneizel raised his king.

"You wouldn't!" Zero hissed in shock.

Schneizel moved his king right up to go face to face with Zero's, "Checkmate"

Linamae's eyes widened, '_What?! But.. is he throwing the game?!_'

"What is this?" Zero asked sitting calmly as he spoke, "You're simply handing me a victory?"

'_Oh no.. _' Linamae's eyes widened in realization, she opened her mouth to speak but it was too late. Lelouch moved his king backwards diagonally one space, causing gasps and shocked chatter to ring through the crowd.

"With no hesitation whatsoever, the Emperor would have grabbed it" Schneizel spoke.

Linamae turned to him in shock, '_He's been planning this! All he's been doing is studying up Zero! Damn him! He's been playing around the whole game!_' her fists clenched in anger as she narrowed her eyes at him, '_Damn you Schneizel! You're still making a fool out of Lelouch!_'

"I've now learned just a bit about what kind of man you really are Zero" Schneizel spoke in amusement.

Infinity suddenly gasped and she and Kallen both put one arm out in front of Zero as a shield. Zero turned his attention to a familiar screaming girl who was being held back by Suzaku, "ZERO!" Nina shrieked, trying to escape, "PRINCESS EUPHEMIA WILL BE AVENGED!" she held up a knife in her hand that being restrained by Suzaku.

Infinity pulled Zero up and backed up with him, Kallen in front of them, "Stop it Nina! Drop the knife!" Suzaku yelled at the struggling girl.

"AH! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!" Linamae saw Schneizel back up with his own guard, Kanon Maldini, shielding him, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND SINCE YOU WERE PRINCESS EUPHEMIA'S KNIGHT!" Suzaku's expression turned to one of shock as he raised Nina's restrained wrists in the air, "YOU'RE JUST AN ELEVEN AFTER ALL! I DO-" she pulled out Suzaku's restraints and rushed at Zero, only to be stopped by Kallen who twisted her wrist enough to make her drop the knife.

"Nina!"

"Why Kallen?! You're half Britannian! And yet you choose to protect those monsters!" Nina yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, that's incorrect, I'm Japanese Nina" Kallen replied.

"No you're not" Nina's expression turned to one of disbelief as she smiled, "You're an Eleven! YOU'RE AN ELEVEN AND YOU PRETENDED TO BE MY FRIEND?! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE BACK PRINCESS EUPHEMIA! I NEEDED HER! SHE WAS A GODDESS TO ME!"

Suzaku restrained Nina once again and pulled her close for a better control, "Nina.. "

"ZERO! KILLED HER! BUT YOU.. !" she collapsed, her wrists still restrained by Suzaku as she cried her heart out. Suzaku let her go and she collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Nina.. " Kallen looked at her helplessly before kneeling down in front of her and picking up the dropped knife. She looked up at found a smiling, formally - or rather revealingly - dressed Milly. Kallen paused for a moment before turning her attention back to the sobbing Nina, "I'm sorry, about everything.. however.. " Kallen trailed off as Gino walked over to kneel next to Nina. Kallen turned to him and handed him the knife for safe keeping before standing up once again.

"My profound apologies Zero," Schneizel turned back to the masked figure being guarded by Infinity. Both masked figures turned to the prince as he spoke again, "Let's put an end to our little game here" his eyes narrowed in focus, "Now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow"

"Kh!" Linamae cursed, feeling Zero squeeze her arm to calm her. She relaxed her posture as she stood beside him.

"Otherwise, a game of chess won't save you next time" the prince threatened.

* * *

><p>Linamae threw her mask at the wall next to her bed, it made a loud thump before rolling and settling near her pillows. She slipped out of her Infinity suit and threw it at the chair near he desk. It hung on the back of it loosely before falling to the ground. Linamae collapsed on her bed, having also slipped off her boots and was now only wearing a white turtleneck crop top and short white shorts. Her hair spread out under her as she spread her arms out widely, her long legs handing off the side of the bed.<p>

'_Tianzi.. I'm sorry.. I'll save you! I promise!_' a tear left her eye and rolled down the side of her cheek onto the bed sheets before she suddenly sat up and made to stand up, only to stop in surprise as Zero walked through the doors, already reaching up to take off his mask.

Once he removed it, a silence fell on the two. Lelouch walked over and placed his mask on the desk slipping off his cape and hanging it on the back of Linamae's chair. He picked up Infinity's outfit and hung it on top of his cape before looking back at the girl who stared at him with narrowed eyes, "How long are you going to glare at me Lina.. ?" he spoke after another moment of silence. Linamae turned away from him with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest, "Giving me the cold shoulder now?" she felt the bed sink beside her as Lelouch sat down, "Earlier you seemed pretty comfortable with our skinship.. " she could definitely hear the arrogance and amusement in his voice.

She turned to him angrily, a deep blush painting her cheeks, "Th-That was only because of the situation we were in! I'm still angry at you and that won't change for a LONG time!" she stood up angrily, ready to walk away, only to be held back by his hand grasping her wrist. She turned her head to him to yell at him, but stopped upon seeing his sorrow-filled eyes. She blushed even more when he stood up and approached her, causing her to back up until she hit a corner, her arms reaching up automatically in reaction to shield her chest, "L-Lelouch-"

"Lina.. " he whispered, his warm breath fanning her face and making her shiver as he placed his hands on either side of her against the walls. He didn't say another word, silence enveloped them again as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! :D KEKEK! /slapped *sob* huuu ok ok I'll update soon I promise :) R&R PLEASE! AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! I just got a guest comment saying I'm not creative.. really? I don't mean to be rude but please don't read AT ALL if you're just going to bash authors, this story isn't even done yet and apparently you haven't read ANY of my author notes because like I've said before, after the series cover in this story is finished, there's another section of story separated for Lelouch and Linamae. Just because there are OC inserts does not mean that we're not creative, actually that makes us even MORE creative right? Because we actually have the artistic minds to come up with these things. I admire ALL writers, and I find it rude for anyone to go around saying this:

"... Fuck this shit. LOL YOU COULDNT HAVE SAVED EUPHY? Fucking hate authors like you that add an OC to steal the show and have no creativity."

Please go away and stop bashing not only me but other OC-creator authors, it's very rude and your criticisms won't help you in life. Oh and by the way, the answer to your question about not saving Euphie was because I wanted to stick to the original story, which also explains that you haven't been reading thoroughly because I don't want to ruin the series. I love Euphemia with all my heart and I mourn her death just like the rest of us Euphie lovers but I couldn't just have her randomly live, the story would be completely messed up. Please learn to be polite, read thoroughly and think things through before saying them, and THEN come back and review, but other than that, I don't find it's worth the time to explain these things to further bashers :) Thanks for the useless review random guest who doesn't know the meaning of creativity ^ ^

Anyways, I hope i haven't hurt anyone's feelings but I just needed to get that out there~ I love you all! R&R Please! :D Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers ^ ^


	38. Indecisions

**A/N**: Hnngg I can't leave you guys at a cliffhanger for too long LOL love you guys too much XD

Lelouch: *can't face the readers*

Kari: *evil sneer* kekeke~ Lulu's embarrassed *evil laugh*

Linamae: *also can't face the readers or anyone else* *hiding her face in her hands*

Kari: *blinks and looks around for help* *spots Sorale* SORA! *glomps baby Sorale*

Lelouch: *perks up* OI! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!

Kari: *glares at Lelouch* Don't make me make you do more stuff *smirks*

Lelouch: *twitches and turns away*

Kari: kekeke~ Sora sweetie~ Wanna do the disclaimer for me? *holds up baby*

Sorale: *giggles and flaps around* Wah wah wooooooooh! (He said I own nothing)

Kari: … GOOD ENOUGH! 8D R&R PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Linamae snapped out of her thoughts once she heard the top of the carriage of the truck she was riding in opened up to reveal Chiba's knightmare dropping off the steel crate containing Lelouch, Tianzi, and Kaguya. She spotted both the Guren and the Zangetsu flying above them as a guard, '<em>Tianzi.. thank goodness.. <em>' she let out a sigh of relief inside Infinity's mask when the three inside the crate were unloaded and stepped onto the higher platform inside the truck. She waited for the top to close over them before walking up to stand beside Zero's seat, unconsciously staying further away from him than normal.

"Empress Tianzi.. " Infinity spoke, startling said girl, "Do not fear, I apologize for our kidnapping, but this is-"

"This is all under a plan, we will not harm you" Linamae flinched as she saw Zero stand up from the corner of her eye and walk to the side to stand beside her. She could feel hid body heat from his arm and leaned away on reflex, which didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch, '_Lina.. _' he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Infinity walked forward and held her hand out upon reaching Tianzi who was being held by Kaguya, "Please don't worry" she spoke in a motherly voice, kneeling down enough to come face to face with Tianzi, "I give you my word that no harm will come to you" '_I __**will**__ keep my promise, and I __**will**__ help you reach your dreams. I only apologize that this is the way that your dream was carried out_'

Tianzi looked at the mask for a moment, a look of familiarity crossing her features, "Wh-Who are you.. ?" she nearly whispered.

Infinity visibly softened, "I.. am a friend. I am Infinity" she smiled behind her mask and Tianzi's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled back and placed her small hand in Infinity's gloved one, "Lady Kaguya" Infinity turned to the smiling Japanese princess, "Please guide Empress Tianzi down the steps if you wouldn't mind?"

Kaguya's smile brightened and she shook her head, "Of course not. Let's go your majesty" Kaguya held Tianzi and led her down the metal stairs to the lower level inside the truck. Zero was already standing at the lower level next to a table.

A sudden turn made everyone stumble; Zero held on to a bar next to him in reaction and Infinity held onto the wall next to the stairs, having stepped down the first step just behind Kaguya and Tianzi, "Are you alright your majesty?" Kaguya asked in worry, having caught Tianzi in her arms.

Tianzi looked up in curiosity, "Are we.. outside the palace?" she asked.

"Yes" a look of sadness crossed Kaguya's features, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect that your dream would come true in such a violent way like this but-"

Tianzi looked up at Kaguya in surprise, "Uh! You remembered about my dream _too_! You _both_ did!"

(**A/N**: Ok, no Tianzi did not figure out who Infinity was, I'll leave the rest to your imaginations but that's the answer lol she didn't figure out who Infinity is)

Above them explosions were heard and Infinity looked up as Tianzi and Kaguya made their way down the rest of the steps. Zero took a seat at the table and the two girls sat opposite each other on either side of him. Infinity turned to Zero to speak only to be interrupted, "Kallen can handle it, wait for the right moment my lady" Zero spoke.

Linamae closed her mouth, feeling that her eternal blush still hadn't disappeared, '_Dammit Lelouch.. _' she bit her lip and hesitantly made her way over, taking a seat on the last seat, across the table from Zero.

"Our nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as just a part of a giant union of united states" Zero spoke commandingly at Tianzi who was handed something to drink to calm her nerves.

Tianzi stared at him in confusion and slight fear, "Huh?"

"Including the United States of China, and for _that_ we need _you_" Zero explained.

"The Indian Southern Province has already promised support" Kaguya spoke up, "The Mongolian Burma will probably move with them"

"This Union of United States will form an axis to oppose Britannia" Infinity spoke, more gently that intended as Tianzi turned to her.

"But.. our nation's already a federated system.. " Tianzi tried to explain.

"All systems are limited!" Zero nearly yelled, causing Tianzi to jump in surprise. Linamae directed a death glare at Zero through her mask.

Infinity sighed and turned to Tianzi, "That's why the high eunuchs sold you to Britannia for their own ambitions your highness.. " she spoke in a voice full of regret.

"That is unforgivable" Zero finished before standing up. Tianzi turned away from him, her eyes started to water as the shook.

"Um.. it's hard to understand this.. but.. " Tianzi looked down in sadness.

"Your majesty.. " Kaguya spoke up, turning the other three's attention on her, "Is Li Xing Ke the one you'd really like to be married to?"

Linamae's eyes widened, '_Kaguya!_' she turned her attention to Tianzi who was blushing, her eyes wide in surprise and couldn't help her knowing smile, '_So their relationship has reached that then.. ? I always knew it would.. you were always so cute Tianzi_' she held back a giggle.

"Oh no.. " she stuttered in a rather calm voice, " ..he just.. made a promise"

"As your fiance?" Kaguya asked.

Infinity watched Zero walk away from behind her mask.

"Well I.. told him I wanted to go outside.. six years ago.. "

"It was _that_ long ago? He must be destined for you!" Kaguya stood in excitement.

Infinity stood up, "Excuse me your highnesses" she bowed before walking back up the steps to the higher platform, becoming deep in thought once again.

"_**Well now, how are you my princess?**_"

'_Z.Z… how's Sorale?_'

"_**He's just fine, don't worry~ He misses you though, we've moved back into the Ashford room, so come visit soon hm? After you've finished your business in China**_"

'_Right.. tell him I love him.. and I'll be home soon.. _'

"_**Will do. Oh! By the way, I've enrolled you back at Ashford like you requested. The blonde president girl should be back here soon**_"

'_Thanks Z.Z… for everything_'

"_**…right… Linamae.. when you get back, there's something I have to tell you and ask you to do for me, if that's alright**_"

'_Heh.. I should have known you'd want something… kidding. I'll talk to you when I get back then_'

She heard a chuckle in her head, "_**Right. See you your highness**_"

* * *

><p>Z.Z. smiled down at the sleeping child in his crib, "Forgive me.. Sorale, Linamae.. but.. to save my love, I might have to hurt the both of you.. " he looked out the window in regret, "I'm sorry.. "<p>

* * *

><p>"What?! Xing Ke's in Shen Hu?!" Linamae shot up from her seat and cursed as she hung up the phone, slipping her mask back on and taking off out the door. She made her way to the control room, "Zero! Let me-"<p>

"No!" Zero immediately responded before she could finish.

Infinity halted mid-step, "Wh-Why?!"

Zero didn't give her an answer, causing her to clench her fists in anger, "Oh no! That's-" one of Rakshatta's assistants stared at the knightmare in shock.

Zero turned to him, "You **know** what it is?!"

"Well, you see.. "

"He knows because our team built it, I would have thought Infinity would have told you, seeing as we developed it at the same time as both the Guren and the Rosen but it was too high spec to handle. A one of a kind knightmare that no pilot could master.. until now. Infinity picked the up from us directly, she saw it and questioned all of the knightmares we were developing" Rakshatta explained.

Zero turned towards Infinity sharply, but even her mask was avoiding his gaze, "Kallen is out there alone! I have to help-"

"I said no Infinity! You're staying here! I can't risk both my ace pilots.. " he trailed off.

Linamae's eyes widened, still unable to meet his form, before softening as they shook in helplessness, '_He's.. protecting me.. again.. _' she clenched her fist, unable to do anything more.

A sudden explosion rang out and made the ship shake, "AH!"

"N-No way!" Infinity stared at the battle in front of them in shock, "Is that-?!"

"The heavenly particle shocking cannon.. " Rakshatta cursed.

"It's.. as powerful as the radiant wave surger?!" Infinity stared in disbelief.

Infinity jumped when Zero slammed his fist down next to the controls, "But how did our enemies obtain it?!"

"The solidarity of the Indian forces might be split against us" Diethard tried to explain.

"That old man Maharaja!" Rakshatta cursed.

Ohgi walked over near them, "Does it have a weakness?!"

"It's based on a different design concept than both the Guren and the Rosen," Rakshatta began, "There's no radiant waves system, and piloting it takes skills that are almost beyond human"

Linamae's eyes widened, '_No! Xin Ke!_' she stepped forward on reflex, not going unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Well there's a human piloting it now isn't there?!" Ohgi asked.

"Quite so~" Rakshatta droned.

The next scene was what made Infinity rush forward, "NO! KALLEN!" she yelled as the Guren's power supply dried up, leaving the Guren at the hands, or more like the slash harkens of the Shen Hu.

"_The cockpit block's wrapped up. She can't eject!_" Asahina reported from his knightmare.

Linamae cursed to herself, "I knew I should have gone ou-"

"And then what?! Have that happen to you too?! Knowing you, you would have sacrificed yourself for her!" Zero yelled at the masked girl who jumped, eyes widening in shock at his tone of voice.

"_We can cut the cables with a pincer move_" Chiba suggested.

"_Roger!_" Asahina responded, but all froze when the Shen Hu's sword pointed straight at the Guren's head.

"_I didn't chose this course. __**You**__ did!_" Xing Ke announced, "_I have only ONE objective. To release The Empress. Release her at once-!_" he was cut off as the beginnings of a cough sounded through the radio.

'_Xing Ke!_' Linamae's eyes widened, not knowing what to do and could only hold onto part of the controls to keep herself from collapsing due to her shaking legs.

"Chinese Federation behind us! A huge force!" one of the girls reported in alarm.

"No! Kallen! Sh-She's their prisoner! Zero do something!" Infinity yelled.

"K-Kallen is your radio working?!" Zero yelled out.

"_S-Sorry I failed you Zero_" Kallen's voice came through.

"Forget about that!" Infinity yelled, causing a shock to go through the control room and reaching Kallen as well, "I promise you Kallen! I WILL save you! Mark my words!" Linamae shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face inside her mask.

Lelouch fought the urge to pull Linamae to him and instead turned to Kallen, "Was that clear Kallen? No hasty moves! We WILL save you"

"_Uh.. right! I understand!_" Kallen's voice sounded relieved, "_I won't give up! I'll do what you s-_" her transmission was suddenly cut off.

Linamae couldn't take it anymore and sank to the floor unnoticed by everyone except Lelouch. He clenched his fist and kneeled down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Linamae didn't care at the moment and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

'_Lina.. for you to have gone through so much pain. I deeply apologize.. _'

Something fired at the ship, causing it to shake once more, "Hurry! Bring the Ikaruga around immediately!" Ohgi commanded.

"I respectfully suggest we withdraw" Diethard stood from where he sat, pulling attention to him.

"Gh! What?! We have to get Kallen back!" Ohgi yelled.

"Kallen Kozuki is a single combat loss" Diethard spoke calmly.

"So just leave her?!"

"Mr. Minami, consider our choice," Diethard explained, "You don't take on an enemy like the Chinese Federation over a single life. No matter who it is. We **must** preserve our military strength and hold out until we rendezvous with the Indian forces"

Lelouch looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms, '_Lina.. I'm sorry.. but.. Diethard is right. I know you understand even if you're hurting.. _'

"Zero, it's your decision" Diethard turned toward the head of the control room just as Zero stood up, "You and Infinity gave special comfort to Captain Kozuki before, if you show her favoritism now, it could put our entire operation at risk. It could ruin us" Lelouch looked down once again at Infinity's form, her head looking up at him now, "You both must put aside your personal feelings. Grand plans require sacrifice.. " he trailed off.

Linamae closed her eyes before nodding solemnly up at Zero who clenched his fist in anger, "I've made my decision! We're going in now!" he yelled, unable to hurt Linamae even more. Infinity turned up to him in shock.

"But why?! If we lose we'll be crushed!" Diethard retorted.

"If the Indian forces betray us, we'll also be crushed!" Zero responded.

"Yes but-"

Linamae's softened, "L-Lelouch.. " she whispered only loud enough for herself to hear as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Chiba and Asahina! Use a Crane Wing Formation! We'll teach Xing Ke the difference between strategy and tactics" Zero hissed.

"Right, yes sir" Ohgi responded in relief.

"Thank you Zero" Minami nodded.

Infinity slowly stood up with some help from Lelouch pulling her up by her arm, "Xing K-"

"Trust me.. " he whispered to her. Linamae stared at him before turning back toward the front, "Black Knights! Prepare for battle!" Lelouch commanded as the ship turned around to face in incoming Chinese forces, "The terrain offers little cover, and there's no geographic advantage"

Linamae's eyes widened in realization, "So the Chinese Federation Battle Plan will be.. "

"To put the Shen Hu on the front line and break through our center!" Zero yelled out just as the Shen Hu was launched out onto the battle field once again, taking to the skies.

Tohdoh rushed the Zangetsu forward, "_I'll stop the Shen Hu! With my Zangetsu!_" the Zangetsu leapt up into the sky and met the Shen Hu in battle.

Linamae tuned out to everything around her as she watched the battle with her eyes, unable to focus with her mind, '_What do I do? I can't watch Xing Ke die! Tianzi needs him! But.. they have Kallen! Lelouch is right.. even if I launch now.. my indecisions would only drag us down.. dammit!_" She watched as the water that Zero released failed and felt her heart skip when Zero's plan failed.

(**A/N**: Sorry I don't like writing long battle scenes XD bad author)

"Then do it! Protect the engine room and pull back all forces" Zero commanded when Linamae tuned back in.

She turned to him, "But.. even if we return to Horai Island-"

"I know.. " Zero seethed, "Forgive me my lady, my plan failed us.. " trailed off, "Ohgi, what about the other place?"

"Uh- Right! We finished up preliminary recon and survey but-" another boom shook the ship.

'_Xing Ke's earned this victory.. you developed your skills for Tianzi.. one could say that the heavens blessed you twice but.. _' her eyes shook in sadness, '_ ..if only the heavens gave you enough time to live.. _'

"Right! Aim at both enemy flanks! FIRE!" Zero commanded. Both hydron cannons shot out of the ship and straight at the enemy forces, destroying them on contact, "Tohdoh! Get the troops out of that trap and back on solid ground! The Ikaruga will lead the enemy away. Meet up with us at rendezvous point four!"

* * *

><p>Infinity walked down the halls headed for her room, "Infinity.. " she stopped immediately upon hearing Zero's voice. She listened as his footsteps came closer to her. The Ikaruga was on its way to a new location; it was already night fall and all they could do was wait. He stopped just behind her, "I-"<p>

"Don't apologize.. there was nothing we could do"

"It wasn't just-"

"Right now, all you need to focus on is our next move. The Black Knights need their commander… heh.. some ace pilot you've made me.. " she mumbled the last part, " ..for this.. at least let me in the Gawaiin with you later.. " she requested.

There was a long pause before Zero spoke, "As you wish.. "

* * *

><p>"So they've gotten Britannia involved.. ? To bring the Knights of the Round here" Linamae cursed as she sat inside the Gawaiin awaiting Lelouch, "Lelouch wouldn't have let me out in the Rosen again.. " she chuckled to herself, unamused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: O 3O Till next time! R&R Guys! :D LOVE LOVE LOVE!


	39. The Power of Love

**A/N**: o - o busy.. so busy.. my gosh I didn't even know it was already halfway into November . and I forgot it was Thanksgiving on Thursday and Black Friday omg.. my head is spinning.. *faints*

Lelouch: *catches and puts on the couch* *walks back to Linamae* *smirks* Finally.. silence..

Linamae: *sweatdrops* Um.. Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale, the Rosen, and Z.Z.

Lelouch: R&R While it's quiet *chuckles*

Linamae: Please *smiles*

Kari: Oh.. and I'm sorry guys but Linamae's indecisions might piss some of you off "OTL It had to happen.. she pissed me off too lol bad author XD

* * *

><p>'<em>What do you suppose I do then? Just stand back and watch while Lelouch takes this battle on by himself?<em>'

"_**I didn't suggest anything Lina.. I only said that it might be in your best interest to stay put in your room and not further involve yourself in this specific battle. Let Lelouch handle this. He's fully capable of winning, you know that better than anyone..**_ "

Linamae sighed, pausing her inner conversation with Z.Z. for a moment, '_Tianzi.. Xing Ke.. I promised that I would help you two.. but.. without my past geass, I'm of no great help. Plus with Lelouch preventing me to go into battle by myself and further using up my geass.. _'

"_**It's all up to you princess.. **_" another rumble shook the ship.

Linamae's hand reached for the controls, '_Lelouch's plan.. I trust him with my life_' her shaking hand froze over the buttons, '_I'm.. afraid.. _' she shut her eyes tightly and held her hands to her chest, curling into herself slightly as she sat in the Gawaiin.

"_**Afraid?**_"

'_Of losing Tianzi.. losing Xing Ke, Kaguya, Kallen, the Black Knights, C.C, you, Sora, Suzaku! Lelouch.. _' she felt tears stinging her eyes, '_I'm afraid that I'll lose the people I care about the most.. this battle that I've involved myself in with Lelouch.. what was my purpose? Why did I join? For what? To involve myself so far that other people in my life are getting hurt.. turning against them.. Suzaku.. I've betrayed my own brother.. and for what.. ?_' she lowered her head, unable to think.

"_**…that's not the Linamae I know. What's happened to you? You're Sorale's mother! I gave you your geass because I knew you to be a strong woman who knew her desires. I chose you to be my contract bearer because you had something else to live for and protect.. you told me you joined the Black Knights because of Lelouch. To protect him from Britannia and to reunite with the father of your child.. but inside you had another desire. You wanted to be strong, stronger than you were, to stand up for what you believed in.. to become the leader you were expected to be.. where did the strong girl go? You've turned into.. **_" a long pause followed, "_**Lina.. do what your heart thinks is right. You love Lelouch.. don't you? If you trust him, then trust him to stand up for what you both believe in without you. Being strong doesn't always mean you have to involve yourself in every battle or being a winner in a physical fight. Be strong by just being Lelouch's guide.. be strong by being there for Lelouch and allowing him to protect you. Be strong by trusting him to save the ones you care for.. trusting him because I know for a fact that he loves you as much as you love him.. being protected doesn't mean you're weak.. Lelouch knows you can win out there. He doesn't doubt you even for a second, but because he loves and cares for you, as a man he can't help but worry about the woman he loves.. **_"

By now Linamae's cheeks were dripping with tears, '_Z.Z… I-I'm.. _'

"_**I know you're scared Lina.. and you have all the right to be. You involved yourself in this without much knowledge about war. All you knew was how to pilot a knightmare and what you learned in what you studied. You've never experienced death, sorrow, and sadness enough to take everything in like the rest of the Black Knights. Put your faith in Lelouch and let him protect you. Be strong for him and Sorale by surviving and being safe**_" she could almost hear the smile on his face, "_**Be home soon. Sorale misses you.. keep your promise to Infinity.. Stay strong Lina.. **_"

Linamae buried her face in her hands as her shoulders sagged, her silent sobs echoing in the knightmare before pressing the cockpit button and allowing her feet to guide her to her private room, curling into herself to block out the events outside the ship.

Another rumble made her tremble and she clumsily picked up her communication, "Z-Zero" her voice trembled.

"_Infinity? What is it? What's wrong?_" his voice turned slightly panicked.

"I.. I'll stay out of it this time. Promise me.. promise me that you'll save Tianzi and Xing Ke.. a-and Kallen.. " she spoke, her hands trembling as she held the communicator.

A moment passed before Zero spoke again, "_I promise.. you have my word, my lady_"

She fought her smile before speaking again, "D-Don't think I've forgiven you yet.. "

He chuckled, "_Right. Stay safe.. _"

"Roger.. " Linamae breathed out before cutting communications.

(**A/N**: Bad author lol not writing battle scene XD ok sorry guys but really I don't like writing long battle scenes, it takes way too much time)

* * *

><p>Linamae smiled behind her mask as she watched Xing Ke kneel in front of Tianzi. The battle had just been ended and Xing Ke was finally reunited with the Empress; the Black Knights stood away from them to give them space, "Is this alright for you?" Xing Ke spoke, hooking his pinky with Tianzi's.<p>

"Uh.. well, I was finally able to leave The Forbidden City" Tianzi spoke, "Uh.. and now.. I mean.. " she stuttered, " ..this doesn't mean it's the end. It's just uh.. "

"I shall protect you in the future as well. Until the very end of time.. " Xing Ke promised, bowing his head to her as some of the Chinese Federation members stood behind him, watching as well.

"It's so strange! I'm so happy!" Tianzi cried, happy tears streaming down her face, "I'm so happy.. and yet!" she sobbed as she spoke.

'_Finally.. _' Inifinity's shoulders relaxed as she watched, tears brimming her eyes. She turned her gaze to Zero who stood beside her, '_Thank you.. Lelouch.. for saving them both. For saving two more people that I love.. for protecting me. For everything.. _' she closed her eyes and let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Zero, we need to let the world know that the Empress's betrothal to the Britannian prince is off" Diethard spoke.

"That's true.. " Lelouch pondered.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from _our_ side. A member of a Japanese family would be perfect" Diethard explained.

Infinity turned to him with a glare just as Tianzi turned back to them in shock, "Uh!" and he earned a glare from Xing Ke as well.

'_How obvious is that? Smart but.. we can't take Tianzi's happiness away from her again.. she been through enough.. _' she turned her gaze to Zero who looked at her before turning his attention back to Diethard who continued his explanations.

"If you'd like I can draw up a list of suitable candidates" he suggested.

'_Lelouch! You better not!_' she clenched her fist as she glared at Zero.

"But you musn't!" Kaguya spoke up as she turned to them.

"Lady Kaguya, this is a political maneuver. It _isn't _personal" Diethard explained.

Linamae glared once more at Lelouch before turning around and standing next to Kaguya, "You're wrong! It is personal!" she yelled, trying to control her voice as she felt offense not intended on her.

'_Lina.. you too?_' Lelouch stared at her in shock, '_I should have expected this but.. _'

Kaguya nodded confidently as she clenched her fists as well, "It's a simple question of love!" she shrieked.

"They have a point you know.. " C.C. smirked up at the sky.

"We're at war, lives are at stake" Diethard argued.

"Hey you're pushin' it buddy" Chiba glared at Diethard as well.

"Uh! Buddy?! I am a staff officer!" Diethard yelled, causing Rakshatta to giggle to herself.

Infinity didn't take her gaze off of Zero, who in turn also didn't break contact with her, '_You'd better not! I'm warning you!_' she glared, her breathing becoming slightly faster. Lelouch's eyes widened as his thoughts raced in indecision.

"Zero! What's your decision?!" Diethard growled.

"YOU understand Master Zero, don't you?!" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah _Zero_. You _understand_ don't you?" Linamae seethed through her gritted teeth, causing Zero to back up as she took a step toward him.

"W-Well.. " Zero stammered.

"Zero! Listen! About yesterday-" Tamaki yelled up from down the ramp to the control room, "Huh? Uh.. you guys still in conference?" he asked upon seeing all of the people on top of the ship.

"No!" Zero answered, almost to quickly, "Let's go" he declared before walking towards Tamaki.

Linamae huffed in her mask, '_Don't even think this is over.. Lelouch.. I can't believe you would even __**think**__ about involving Tianzi in another one of your plans!_'

"Zero! This is vital!" Diethard yelled after him.

"Tamaki's issue is _also _vital" Zero spoke.

'_Vital my butt.. you're just trying to avoid the issue.. _' Linamae glared once more before huffing and turning away from him, "C.C… you object?" she spoke next to the green-haired immortal.

C.C. smiled to herself, "I know it's not me"

Linamae couldn't help but smile, "Z.Z.?"

C.C. jumped and turned away, "Hmph.. not likely.. " she felt herself blush.

Linamae giggled to herself before watching Tianzi and Xing Ke with tenderness, '_You've finally gotten your promise fulfilled Tianzi.. I'm so glad.. _' Zero suddenly rushed past her from behind, causing her eyes to widen in shock as he made his way over to Tianzi and Xing Ke. He flared his cape as he spoke.

"Your majesty! Your future belongs to _you_! _You _decide your own fate!" he declared.

'_L-Lelouch.. _' Linamae's eyes shook as she stared at him in admiration, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh I knew you'd understand!" Kaguya squealed in happiness.

"But we need to establish a position of power" Diethard growled.

Infinity turned to him, "The human heart is the source of all our power" she spoke in confidence, "that's why the people rose up against the high eunuchs"

"And why the Black Knights fight like titans!" Zero turned to the Black Knights, "We fight, with the power of our hearts!"

Linamae felt herself smile more as she turned to Zero, '_So.. your heart hasn't changed at least.. you're finally back.. Lulu.. _' she watched as Zero and Xing Ke shook hands in treaty.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home.. " Z.Z. smiled tenderly at the teenage girl as she entered Sorale's room.<p>

Linamae smiled back, spotting her son in his arms, "Thank you" she walked over and gently took her son who was reaching out for her in excitement, "Sora~" she smiled and nuzzled his cheek, causing him to giggle and hug her face.

'_This family.. it needs to be fixed but.. _' his thoughts drifted to C.C., "Lina.. the Knights of the Round are enrolled here now" Linamae snapped her eyes to him.

"Wh-What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: o 3o sorry for the lateness XD lol till next time :D R&R please


	40. Who Am I to You? FINALLY!

**A/N**: Ahurrr soooo.. whassup guys? ; u ; I got some sleep kekeke~ Damn my busy schedule..

Lelouch: *hugging Linamae*

Linamae: O/O;; *frozen*

Kari: *stares at them then takes a picture* kekeke~ Blackmail.. *sneaks away with Sorale and Z.Z. I made this one long :O lol and I think my readers will like this chappie! .u.b

Sorale: *says the disclaimer in baby gibberish*

Z.Z.: R&R~~

* * *

><p>Linamae ran into the control room under Ashford after just having put Sorale to bed and leaving him with Z.Z., "Rolo! Is it true?!" she huffed as she stopped in the control room, facing Lelouch, Rolo, Sayoko, and Villetta, still avoiding eye contact with Lelouch.<p>

Rolo nodded, "If you mean the Knights of the Round, yes, it's true, they're enrolled here at Ashford.. and they're part of the student council.. "

"Damn.. why another problem.. ?" Linamae cursed as she walked over. She turned to Sayoko questioningly and noticed the awkward atmosphere. She blinked in confusion at the Japanese woman.

"Lady Linamae.. " Sayoko bowed.

"What's happened?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Master Lelouch just asked me if what I said was true"

"Hm? What did you say?" she asked and Lelouch reacted, but it was too late.

"That it's true that he and Miss Shirley were kissing"

"Gah!" Lelouch stopped mid-step, just a step behind Linamae who froze in shock as Rolo rapidly turned to Sayoko in shock.

"Ghuh?!" he asked, his face contorting into silly bewilderment.

Sayoko turned to Rolo in confusion, "I wasn't wrong in doing that was I?" she turned back to Lelouch who was frozen on his spot, his eyes on the back of Linamae's head in anxiousness who in turn had lowered her head, hiding her face with her hair and just stood in a frozen state her hands just hanging limply at her sides, "I was afraid she might discover this control room. So I thought that's what I should do in your character" Sayoko explained.

"Bad call.. you were mistaken there.. " Lelouch replied, his eyes not leaving Linamae.

"Sayoko! I've told you already! You were acting too nice as a stand in!" Rolo shrieked.

"No, hold on" Lelouch spoke up, finally taking his eyes off of Linamae, albeit hesitantly, "Aside from this she did a good job.. "

"Lelouch, I know Sayoko used to be in your service but.. " Rolo argued.

"Actually to be precise, I was working for the Ashford Family" Sayoko explained.

"I know that!" Rolo replied, "You were in charge of caring for Nunnally right?"

Linamae raised her head and walked over to Villetta who was looking at a clipboard, "Coach Villetta may I see?" she asked, extending out her hand.

"Uh.. sure" the silver-haired woman handed the clipboard to the young girl, then shifted her eyes to the anxious looking Lelouch who had turned his attention back to Linamae.

"I'll take this for now if that's alright" Linamae spoke, looking up at Villetta who only nodded in response.

"Master Lelouch, I have your schedule for tomorrow" Sayoko spoke up, holding up a pink organizer.

"Tomorrow?" Lelouch asked, turning to the device.

"Sayoko made promises to other people without considering all the consequences" Rolo explained, sitting down in one of the chairs and fumbling with his green phone, a heart locket hanging off of it.

"I was instructed to maintain his interpersonal relationships" Sayoko replied politely.

"I can't be helped.. " Lelouch sighed as Linamae turned around and started walking back to the door.

"Quite careless for a female ninja.. " Rolo mused.

"I am a secret service agent. A 37th master of the Shinozaki-"

"S-Sayoko! W-What's with this schedule?!" Lelouch yelled in shock as he looked over the schedule.

"Allowing for three hours of sleep, you have dates scheduled with one hundred eight girls. Fourteen of them are waiting for cancellations. And they've been on the wait list for six months" Lelouch's gaze trailed up to Linamae's figure, approaching his own as she headed for the door.

"Lina.. " he mumbled as she walked past him, his body turning to her.

Linamae held up the clipboard near her head, "You take care of your personal life and I'll take care of the Knights of the Round. Of course our business with the Chinese Federation come together. Until then, I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other. Good luck on your dates Lulu" she spoke before walking out of the room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into Sorale's room, still reading the clipboard, "Hm? Back so soon? What's happening?" Z.Z. asked as his gaze followed her to the chair in the corner of the room.<p>

"Lelouch has personal problems at the moment. I'll be taking care of the Knights of the Round.. though I'm not really sure what else we can do at the moment.. " she mumbled the last part.

Z.Z. smirked knowingly at her but said nothing more as he watched Sorale walk to his mother. She picked him up and cuddled with him, placing the clipboard on the side table beside her. Z.Z. walked over and inspected it, "Hm.. Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six and Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three. The ones who are close to Suzaku?"

Linamae only nodded in response as she played with the giggling boy in her arms, "I have to leave for the Black Knights tomorrow to make the treaty final"

"Right," Z.Z. spoke, placing the clipboard back down, "Lina.. " he called after a moment. The girl looked up at him, her index fingers being held on tightly by Sorale, "My wish.. " Linamae's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed and collapsed back onto her bed that had been moved to Sorale's room, unknown to all except Sayoko. Sorale was fast asleep in his crib and Z.Z. had gone out on a midnight stroll. It was already late night the next day and she had just come back from the Black Knights' base after the meeting with the Chinese Federation.<p>

She closed her eyes and lay still for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, '_All this time.. his wish was her? He said that he would avoid hurting us the best he could but.. _' she sat up and looked over at Sorale, '_His contract with me.. he left it.. so that we wouldn't get hurt. A code bearer with an unusual power to read minds.. but.. his deal.. _' she walked over and tucked Sorale into his blanket, '_Is it wise for me to accept a different one to become-_' her thoughts were interrupted as a loud commotion was heard from outside. She blinked in surprise and looked out the window to find a crowd of girls around the clubhouse. She looked in the center and found Lelouch, the two Knights of the Round, Rivalz and Shirley in the middle. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed, contemplation her decisions before finally deciding to see what was happening.

As soon as she got outside, she was noticed by everyone except Lelouch and Shirley, who only realized she was there when the crowd instantly became quiet.

Lelouch's eyes widened and he stood up in reaction upon seeing Linamae, "Lin- R-Rina-!" he made to walk toward her but she just turned her attention to Rivalz.

"What happening?" she asked the blue haired student who looked guilty and flustered.

"U-Um.. n-nothing uh.. " he looked around at the girls surrounding them, who were starting to whisper, some looking very guilty.

"I didn't know Rinalin was back"

"Uh-oh.. "

"That's Lelouch's past girlfriend right?"

"Yeah but didn't they break up? I haven't seen her in forever"

"No they didn't. She just went to the mainland to take care of some family business.. "

"No! They were never together! Right?"

"Even if they weren't they might as well have been"

Linamae raised her eyebrow at him in suspicion, "Are these the girls Lelouch made dates with?"

Rivalz blinked at her before grinning in relief, "Oh! So you know~ Well yeah, Lelouch made dates with all of these girls.. " he sighed, "That guy.. how'd you ever put up with him"

"Uh! Rivalz!" Lelouch growled, taking a step toward them.

Linamae nodded once at Rivalz, "Makes sense, Rolo told me Lelouch has been out of sorts for months now.. " she pondered before turning her attention to the two Knights of the Round, "Ah! You're Sir Weinberg and Lady Alstreim!" her eyes widened at the two before Rivalz covered her mouth abruptly, awkwardly laughing before whispering in her ear.

"They're trying to keep their ranks on the low"

Linamae nodded at him before smiling at the two; Gino grinned back and Anya just played with her red organizer, "Well, what a pretty lady~ And you are?"

Linamae smiled back kindly and bowed, "Rinalin Ashdown"

"Well, pleasure to meet you. So you're the old man's past girlfriend? Well you two do make a cute couple" Gino grinned at her.

Linamae immediately blushed, "Uh! N-No! W-We were never together!" she denied, oblivious to said black-haired boy's frozen and slowly saddening state.

"Oh? Really?" Gino blinked before smirking at her, "Well then would you like to go out with _me_ instead?"

"Rinalin Ashdown.. of the Ashdown family.. you're.. not very interesting.. " Anya interrupted, typing something on her organizer.

Linamae paused before smiling at her, "Um.. well yes.. I'm a pretty boring person" she laughed awkwardly before turning her attention to Lelouch who was standing a couple yards away from an anxious-looking Shirley.

Linamae met eyes with Lelouch and gestured to Shirley, "O-Oh! I forgot, h-here Shirley. This is for not explaining to you about what happened" he held out a pink shirt to the orange haired girl dressed in green.

Linamae walked over slowly, making Shirley back up on reflex, and stopped right next to Lelouch who turned his gaze on her. She took the pink shirt from Lelouch's extended hand and walked over to Shirley with a kind smile, holding out the shirt to the girl instead, "I apologize too. There are more misunderstandings that I've caused and I want you to know that I'm grateful to you for liking Lelouch the way you have and keeping him in line"

Shirley blinked at her before hesitantly taking the shirt, speechless; Linamae smiled at her once more before turning to walk back into the clubhouse, "R-Rina-" Lelouch called, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice and a spotlight on the balcony above them.

"Attention everyone~" the blonde president announced, "I have decided on my graduation event. And I'm going to christen it, Cupid Day!" she threw her right hand up in the air, her other hand holding an oddly shaped violet hat, another similar pink hat on her blonde head.

Linamae blinked up at her in bewilderment, as did Lelouch, "That's swell, but isn't it a bit early for graduation?" Gino asked as he, Rivalz, and Anya walked over, all keeping their eyes on Milly.

"Well not for me, I'm repeating my senior year~" Milly replied, turning her attention to him, "I can graduate as soon as I earn enough course credits"

"Oh~ So that's how the educational system works here" Gino mused, his hands behind his head.

"Prez are you really planning to graduate soon?" Rivalz asked, his shoulders sagging and arms hanging in depression, "Why not wait and do it with the rest of us?"

"Milly, my dear?" Gino spoke up, causing Rivalz to retaliate.

"Madam President!"

"This Cupid Day of yours? What exactly is it?" Gino asked, ignoring Rivalz.

Milly giggled, "You wanna know?" she teased, "On the appointed day, I'll have every student in school wearing one of these hats," she explained, pointing to the pink hat on her head, "the boys'll get this color" she gestured to the blue hat in her hand, "Then, if you steal the hat of your target and put it on" she paused to change the hat on her head with the blue one, which upon closer inspection was a heart shape.

"And then what.. ?" Anya asked.

"By order of the student council president, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!" she announced, smiling brightly and spreading her arms out in a display.

Linamae blinked up at her, contemplating her thoughts, '_Why now.. ? Now that I've enrolled she decides to pull this event.. _' Linamae sighed to herself, looking down and then turning around to look at Lelouch once more before entering the clubhouse, ignoring the murmurs from all of the girls.

Lelouch stared after her, fighting with all his might to not go after her, '_Lina.. my actions continue to disappoint you. I'm sorry.. _'

* * *

><p>Linamae sat back on the couch inside the control room under the school, fumbling with some files on the desk as she sat next to Lelouch who stood next to Rolo, all three of them across from Sayoko, sitting at the controls, and Villetta standing near said Japanese woman.<p>

"At this rate.. it'll be impossible for me to crush the world and create a new one" Lelouch growled, slamming down his black king on the chess board, "It's Cupid Day" he seethed, looking up at the screen in front of him which was showing pictures of the different girls all over campus, "I'm going to end my relationship with all the girls at today's event"

Linamae held in a scoff as she rolled her eyes, "Huh.. that'll leave you free and in the clear" Rolo spoke, relief evident in his voice.

"Fortunately, we were able to get the teachers to participate in this too" Lelouch explained, making Villetta turn to him in surprise, "Villetta, you're going to steal my hat from me" he said, causing Linamae to freeze for a second before returning to her work.

"But won't that just invite weird misunderstandings?" she asked in bewilderment.

'_Duh!_' Linamae fought her frustration as her brows furrowed.

"I think Sayoko needs to take responsibility here and-"

"Sorry, but I can't help. I have to play stand in for Master Lelouch" Sayoko responded.

"And we've got to make sure that some strange girl doesn't get it" Rolo glared up at the screen in thought.

"Then why not exchange hats with Lina-"

"No" Linamae spoke firmly, causing an awkward silence to form in the room, turning all eyes on her, but she refused to look up from the papers she was writing on.

"Well.. yes that was an option to consider but.. " Rolo turned away from her awkwardly.

"But.. why not? You did shoot me before to protect Lelouch" Villetta asked, flinching at the memory.

Linamae sighed and put her papers down, "I apologize for that.. "

Villetta smiled at her, "It's alright, you were just protecting what was important to you.. " she spoke gently, causing a blush to come to Linamae's cheeks.

Linamae coughed awkwardly and returned to her work, "Why not let Shirley take it?" she asked, finishing up a page and turning to a new one.

"True, that girl _is _head-over-heels for you" Villetta agreed.

"Yes, that is another posi-"

"No" Lelouch spoke this time, firmly denying the suggestion.

Linamae froze for a moment again, turning her eyes to Lelouch who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She turned away from him and gathered the papers on the table, "I'm gonna go finish this at the base" she said, holding the clipboard and papers to her chest before making her way out of the room. Lelouch glared after her before getting up and going after her.

Linamae stood inside the elevator as it moved up; as soon as she reached the school level, her phone rang and she picked it up without much thought, "Hello?"

"_Lina?_" Linamae's eyes widened at her brother's voice.

"Suzaku?" she asked.

"_Hey. How are you? Sorry I haven't been there.. I haven't seen you in so long. I heard you went back to the mainland_" Suzaku spoke through the phone.

Linamae heard the elevator move and she started walking down the hallway, "Yeah, I went back but now I'm back at Ashford. I just needed to take care of a few things with my mother's side of the family. It took much longer than expected. Especially since I had to keep Sorale hidden at the same time.. "

A short pause, "_I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Lina.. I promise I'll come visit soon. We'll have an outing with Sora_" his voice perked up.

Linamae smiled in adoration, "Of course. You owe me after all" she laughed as she stepped onto the stairs, heading for the library.

Suzaku laughed, "_Oh right I forgot. Anyways, after all this is over I promise you that we'll spend more time together, just like the past.. _"

Linamae smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes as she stopped on the platform at the middle of the staircase, "O-Ok.. promise?"

"_I promise.. and.. Lina?_"

"Hm?"

Suzaku hesitated, "_Uh.. no, it's nothing. Tell Sorale I miss him and I'll be there to visit soon_"

Linamae smiled again, "Right, I will. I love you onii-san"

"_I love you too Lina. See you_"

"Bye" she smiled and hung up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Suzaku hung up the phone and stared down at it, '<em>Stop being a coward Suzaku, you need to tell her about Lelouch and Zero soon.. her son, my nephew is the son of the most dangerous terrorist known throughout the world.. <em>' he clutched his phone and started walking downtime hallway, '_I know Lelouch won't endanger her, and since he doesn't know about Sorale I don't have much to worry about him. Linamae is capable of taking care of him.. still, she needs to know_'

* * *

><p>The familiar bell of the announcements rang throughout the Ashford campus and soon Milly's voice came through, "<em>Attention everyone! This is Milly Ashford, speaking for the last time as student council president! My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin~ Oh! And before you start, make sure you're at least two meters away from your target<em>"

Linamae gulped to ease her racing heart as she avoided the stares of all of the boys in the classroom, including Lelouch's who was avoiding the stares of the girls in the class. She stood next to the doorway in her own pink heart hat, ready to make a run for it as soon as the event began, '_Dammit Milly.. _' she sighed and took one look around the classroom.

"_You should all be familiar with the rules. If you capture your target's hat, put it on, then you __**have**__ to be boyfriend and girlfriend! I won't question how you obtain the hats, you're allowed to use teams or tools as well. Now before we begin, I'll just say one thing_" she paused, making Linamae look up at the speakers, "_Any club, that brings me the hats of either Lelouch Lamperouge or Rinalin Ashdown in class 3-D, get's their budgets increased ten-fold!_"

Linamae bolted off of the wall in alarm, "W-WHAT?!" she yelled out in shock as did Lelouch who snapped his head to the speakers.

A commotion had already started in the hallways and Lelouch backed up into the lockers behind him in disbelief, "Gh! This is all a horrible dream" he growled, turning his eyes on Linamae who met his eyes in alarm as she had also backed up into the lockers.

"_Alright let's do it!_" Milly yelled before the fireworks went off to indicate the start of the event.

"Dammit Milly!" Linamae cursed in alarm as the students came forward towards the two of them.

A sudden red barrier flashed to cover the entire Ashford campus, freezing every person except the bearer of the geass. Rolo popped out of the lockers in between Linamae and Lelouch, his geass activated, and lifted up Lelouch, slipping him into the lockers and then moving on to place Linamae in as well, "Stopping this many people at once is incredibly hard work.. " he carefully placed Linamae next to Lelouch, causing his head to hit the side of the lockers, before he climbed in as well, "Oops.. sorry about that" he apologized before reaching out to shut the lockers, "Now, move" he spoke before deactivating his geass. A loud thump was heard outside the locker a second later and the murmurs of the students were heard as well.

(**A/N**: We're gonna pretend that the locker is double ok? XD)

Linamae gulped in anxiousness as she avoided Lelouch's eyes, focusing her attention instead on the heavily breathing Rolo, "Sorry about this" Lelouch apologized to the younger boy.

"Uh- forget it, we're good" he smiled back weakly. Linamae's eyes softened and she took Rolo's face in one hand, activating her geass and taking his exhaustion away.

Rolo blinked at her before smiling in adoration, "Thank you"

Linamae smiled back in a motherly fashion, "Anytime"

* * *

><p>After safely escaping their classmates, Linamae followed Lelouch into the library, "I see, it appears that Gino <em>did<em> come to this school just to play around.. " Lelouch contemplated, Linamae following a few steps behind him, "Anya seems suspicious about my true identity, but not enough to prove troublesome. The matter of the Knights of the Round has been cleared.. thank you Lina"

Linamae only nodded in response, "It wasn't much work to figure out.. now you've only need to switch with Sayoko and have her play along with the Pres instead.. I'll go and hide out in the base- uh!" she stopped as a lavender haired girl suddenly swiped Lelouch's hat off his head.

"I did it! Now I get to be Lelouch's girlfriend~" she sang, freezing when she noticed Linamae's presence. Said girl only smiled kindly at her so she smiled back at Lelouch in joy.

"Of course.. " Lelouch mused, putting a hand over his left eye before turning to the girl, "Miya right?"

"What's up honey bunch?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice as Linamae backed up to stand next to Lelouch, watching the girl clutch Lelouch's hat to her chest.

Would you mind very much, giving me that hat back?" Lelouch finished, taking the contact out of his eye and using his geass on the girl.

A couple seconds passed before the girl's eyes rimmed a familiar red, "Ok" she replied, handing Lelouch back his hat.

Lelouch quickly turned and made his way back to the elevator, Linamae following closely behind him, met by a Lelouch-look-alike, they both stepped into the elevator to the control room under the school, "So where should we switch?" Sayoko asked, in her Lelouch-mask.

"Here will do" Lelouch replied as Sayoko stepped out of the elevator.

"Very well then" she replied, walking away and letting the doors and bookshelves close behind her.

Linamae sighed and looked off to the side as the silence took over the two teenagers inside the elevator, "Lina.. " he breathed out; not getting a response, he continued speaking, "Listen, I.. apologize"

"For what.. ?" she asked as the elevator hummed.

He hesitated, trying to find the words to say, "F-For everything.. "

Linamae smiled to herself and nodded at him before walking out of the elevator just as it opened. Lelouch blinked after her in bewilderment before following her into the control room, "I'm only here to check up on the status, what's going on?" Linamae asked as she entered.

"President Milly is looking for both of you, it's not pretty.. " one of the men responded as Lelouch came in and stood beside her.

Linamae nodded, "I don't have a replacement so I have to go back up"

"Lina-"

Linamae turned to the door and headed for it, "I'll be find, I'm almost nearly as agile as Sayoko.. " she said softly before heading out.

'_Lina.. you haven't forgiven me? What do I have to do?_' Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows before turning back to the screens.

* * *

><p>Linamae hid behind a wall, trying to catch her breath as she peeked around the corner, quickly hiding back behind the wall as she spotted some boys looking for her, "Dammit.. curse you Milly Ashford.. " she seethed as she took off down the hallway, immediately being spotted and chased by more boys, "AGH!" she yelled, speeding up, '<em>I haven't run this fast since before I was pregnant dammit!<em>' she screamed in her head and made a sharp turn, running as fast as she could down the halls to avoid more boys and play her role for Milly.

"_Lina, go back to the library_" Lelouch spoke in her earpiece.

"R-Right!" she responded and sprinted into a different corridor, headed straight for the library. She gasped upon entering as she nearly bumped into Shirley who was just next to the entrance to the elevator to the control room, "Ah!" she squealed and fell back in her attempt to stop, "Oof!"

Shirley turned around to face her in shock, "W-Woah! R-Rina!" she squeaked.

"Sh-Shirley! U-Uh.. I-I think Lelouch was looking for you in the classroom" Linamae quickly made an excuse as she spotted the bookshelves sliding open.

Shirley gaped at her, "R-Really?"

Linamae quickly nodded and took the girl by her shoulders, "Go now!" she squealed in alarm and pushed the girl away and out the door. Linamae quickly ran back to the opening book shelves just as the walls beside her suddenly exploded and a knightmare's specifically the Mordred's hand came crashing in, "WH- AH!" her eyes widened in shock, unable to react as it was too late, '_A-ANYA?!_'

"Gh! Watch out!" a familiar voice yelled before Linamae felt herself being grabbed and she and whoever the voice belonged to fell down the flight of stairs she was in front of.

"AH!" the two teenagers both landed at the bottom of the staircase, Lelouch above Linamae.

Linamae groaned and opened her eyes, immediately blushing and scrambling up upon seeing their position. Lelouch in turn grew alarmed and scrambled off of her as well.

A moment of silence passed before Linamae spoke up, "I-I'll go see what's happened.. " she mumbled, making to stand up.

"Uh! Lina, wait" Lelouch turned to her sharply and grabbed her wrist, forcing her back down.

"Ah! W-"

"I'm sorry!" he nearly yelled, causing Linamae to jump and widen her eyes in surprise.

"L-Lelou-"

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Lina.. please.. " his eyes shook as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and encasing her in a tight hug. Linamae stumbled forward and caught herself on his chest.

"L-Lelouch!" she squealed in embarrassment a blush clearly forming on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything! For being reckless, for letting Kallen be taken.. for not letting you go out into battle.. for Tianzi and Xing Ke.. for.. for last night.. for the incidents that have been happening for the past two days. Sh-Shirley doesn't mean _anything_ to me.. sh-she's just a friend! You! You're the one I have feelings for! For so long I've wanted to tell you that. Ever since we were children.. I wanted you to know even before you left me years ago. I wanted to tell you.. I wanted to be with you.. Lina.. losing you is one of my worst fears! Please..PLEASE forgive me" Lelouch rushed out in a couple of breaths.

Linamae froze in shock, unable to move, her eyes shaking as she took in all the information he just blurted out, _Had he just confessed to her? DUH STUPID! _

Linamae bit her bottom lip and clutched his school blazer, her hat having fallen off when Lelouch pulled her. She pushed herself up off of him gently so as not to alarm him and met his eyes, "I-Is that true.. ? Y-You have feelings.. for me?" she asked hesitantly, feeling her eyes water and an embarrassed blush forming on her cheeks.

Lelouch blushed now, hesitating before nodding firmly, "For as long as I can remember.. " he replied in a firm voice.

Linamae sat back and stared at him, finding no unsureness in his voice, "Lelouch.. who am I to you?" she lowered her eyes, "Linamae Mi Ailithia? the only remaining heir to the Ailithia line? Infinity? Your right hand lady? Your ace pilot? Or my new identity.. Rinalin Ashdown.. ? Am I.. " she stopped, feeling a sob rising up her throat and tears had started falling from her eyes, and she lowered her head to hide her face.

"You're Linamae.. my best friend.. " Lelouch's voice turned softer than she'd ever heard, causing her to look up at him in slight shock as he reached over and took her face in his hands, using one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, "You stayed by me no matter what I did. You went along with all my decisions, despite your own beliefs and supported me in whatever I did. You defended me.. you put your own life at risk for me.. you gave me all of you.. you're everything to me. You're my world.. you're the girl I love.. Lina.. " he breathed out, slowly coming nearer to the frozen girl whose tears were still flowing down her face, her eyes widened and shaking even as she felt Lelouch's lips press on hers.

'_He.. loves me.. _' Linamae let out a sob and closed her eyes, responding to Lelouch and kissing him back, gently taking his face in her own hands. The two shared a long kiss before pulling back for air, Lelouch's arms somehow having ended up around her waist as he held her close.

Lelouch pulled back, only enough for their foreheads to still be touching, "Lina.. " he breathed out, his eyes closed as he savored the moment.

Linamae stroked his cheeks, her tears stopped as she looked at his features in adoration, "Hm?" she smiled gently.

"I missed you.. " he opened his eyes and met her own.

Linamae smiled back, her eyes shaking again, "I missed you too.. "

Lelouch smiled and deeply looked into her contact-covered eyes, '_Lina.. your eyes.. a princess's eyes shouldn't hold so much sorrow and despair.. you've been through so much. I promise you. I will bring back your happiness. Those eyes that I held dear when we were young.. those eyes that always made smile.. _' he pressed his lips against her again as an image of Linamae's younger self flashed in his mind.

Linamae pulled back after a moment, "Lulu?"

"Hm?" he asked gently.

"B-Before we go back.. I want you to know.. " she paused, looking down in embarrassment from Lelouch's curious gaze, "Y-You're my life.. my Lelouch.. my best friend.. my entire world.. I don't know what would have become of me if it weren't for you.. " she bit her bottom lip, "I.. I love you too.. " she whispered, almost so softly that Lelouch barely heard her.

Lelouch's lips slowly formed into a grin, "Say again?" he asked teasingly.

Linamae pouted up at him, the blush growing on her cheeks, "I-I already said it!" she turned away from him.

Lelouch chuckled and pulled her body close to his, her back hitting his chest, "I want to hear it again.. " he whispered in her ear, a husky sound, making Linamae shiver.

"I.. " she bit her bottom lip before continuing, louder this time, "I-I love you.. " she said clearly.

Lelouch smiled to himself, fighting to tease her more as he pressed his lips to her cheek, "Finally.. " he breathed out in relief.

* * *

><p>Lelouch led Linamae out of the building and the two soon found themselves in front of a crowd of expectant students, most of them disappointed, "Look at that"<p>

"How disappointing, but I'm not surprised"

Whispers were heard all around the crowd after seeing the hats had been exchanged between Lelouch and Linamae, both blushing as Lelouch held Linamae' hand, although Lelouch had a slightly arrogant look mixed into his features.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the game.. " Milly smiled at the newly formed, long-awaited couple in the middle of the crowd.

"But it might have meant a little more this time around" Sayoko snuck up behind Milly before disappearing again just as the president turned around.

"Huh?" she looked around, only spotting a heartbroken-looking Shirley near the back of the crowd, "Yeah.. " she smiled, "Maybe it did.. a bit.. "

"It's unusual, to say the least, that he would suddenly change plans like that.. " Villetta mused to the side as she stood next to Anya.

"Changed plans.. " Anya turned to the teacher.

Villetta stuttered in alarm, "Uh.. I mean _she_. Rinalin looked like she was avoiding Lelouch for a while, but I guess the two made up now"

Rolo smiled in the crowd at his brother and Linamae, '_I thought she wasn't going to change hats with him. Oh well.. finally, after forever.. _' Rolo chuckled.

"Lelouch~ Rinalin~" Milly sang as she stepped into the middle of the crowd, standing next to Rivalz and Gino, "Looks like you _both _finally understand~" she smiled brightly at the couple, holding her hat in one hand at her side.

Linamae blinked before a blush grew on her cheeks again, "Milly.. you mean.. you did this for _us_?" she asked, feeling Lelouch's fingers enlaced in hers.

"You two really wear on my patience.. " Milly replied in slight exhaustion, "Don't ever hesitate, your student days are coming to an end"

"Uh! Pres, are you really graduating? Rivalz asked, a look of hurt coming to his face.

"Mhmm" Milly replied.

Linamae's shoulders deflated, her eyes softening at the blonde president, '_Milly.. _' "Hey.. Madam President?" she called, calling attention to herself.

"What is it?" Milly asked.

Linamae stepped forward with a gentle smile, "Thank you.. " her eyes shook, "Thank you for everything you've done here at school.. " she smiled, doing her best to hold back tears. Lelouch smiled at Linamae and squeezed her hand before turning to smile at Milly.

"Uh.. " Milly's eyes slightly widened as a chatter broke out into the crowd in agreement.

"The last three years were so much fun!"

"You were the best president ever!"

"Thank you!"

"Madam President" attention was turned to the Lancelot which had just landed nearby on one knee, Suzaku standing near the open cockpit in a royal bow, "Congratulations on graduating from Ashford" he greeted, one hand across his chest.

Linamae turned and smiled up at him brightly, "Suzaku.. " she breathed out.

Lelouch's shoulders relaxed as he squeezed her hand gently, '_Lina.. your smile is slowly coming back. I'll make sure it becomes permanent.. _' he turned his attention back to Milly after glancing at Suzaku.

"Mhm~ and with that, this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!" Milly squealed, throwing her hat up into the air, causing cheers to spread through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Shirley sighed as she walked into the student council office, carrying her pink hat from the earlier event. "I guess.. it was all hopeless from the beginning.. " she mumbled to herself, placing the hat on the desk and going to the window.<p>

The door hissed open, unknowingly to the orange haired girl and Suzaku walked in heaving a sigh as Gino followed him, "So Rinalin is _your_ childhood friend too?" Gino asked, slinging an arm over Suzaku's shoulders.

"Yeah.. " Suzaku mumbled and quickly picked up Arthur from near the door, "There you are"

"She's boring.. " Anya said at the door.

Suzaku chuckled, "She just doesn't do anything interesting, but she's a unique person"

"Well anyways, didn't you say your sister lived nearby? Can we visit her? Mind hooking me up?" Gino grinned as Suzaku took off the two hats on Arthur's ears, the cat meowing gratefully up at him.

Suzaku sighed and shook his head, "No way.. "

"Awwh come on.. " Gino pouted.

"He can't.. he has to tell her that Lelouch was Zero.. because she's very close to Lelouch as well.. " Anya spoke as the door closed behind her, entering the room.

"Oh right.. eh.. but he's not now right?" Gino shrugged.

"Let's go.. " Suzaku spoke in a serious voice before making his way out of the room followed by Anya and Gino.

"We don't know that yet" Anya explained as they all disappeared, the doors closing behind them.

Shirley stood in shock behind a bookshelf, hiding her from view of the three, "Wh- " her eyes shook in shock as she stared out the window, seeing nothing, "L-Lulu is.. Zero?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: DUN DUN DUN! KEKEKE~~ ok ok~ loved the chappie? :D Lemme know pwease~ R&R


	41. Not Another Loss!

**A/N**: O - O everyone like the previous chappie? :D lol

Lelouch and Linamae: *blushing and avoiding each other*

Kari: KEKEKEKEKE~~ *evil chuckle* I think I enjoyed writing this chapter and the next chapter a little too much . w . I literally cackled.. lol you all know what the next chapter contains.. I don't need to tell you lol I just don't like her ok? :P She's annoying and has no true role in the story. Code Geass would've been exactly the same without her . n . Her role was to annoy the crap out of the watchers :P

Sorale: *says the disclaimer in baby gibberish again*

Z.Z.: R&R~

* * *

><p>Linamae shared a small smile with Lelouch as she entered the control room before looking away shyly, "R-Ready?" she stuttered, clearing her throat softly.<p>

Lelouch chuckled to himself and walked over, "Yeah, let's go" he said, taking her hand and enlacing their fingers together.

Rolo smiled at them as he looked up at the new couple, "You two are off?"

"We're heading to Ikebukuro" Lelouch smiled at him, turning just before heading out the door, "but I'll help you with the rest of your homework when we return"

"I'll help too" Linamae smiled at the younger boy, causing a small blush to come to his cheeks.

Rolo smiled back, "I'll catch you two later then" he finished, watching as the couple left through the automatic doors.

* * *

><p>On a train in the city, a familiar orange-haired girl stood next to the doors, staring out at the passing city, in deep thought, '<em>My memory suddenly came back last night in the city.. after I found out that Lulu was Zero.. now I recall that.. Coach Villetta was a soldier, and Kallen was one of the Black Knights. Then what about Nina? And the Pres? And Rivalz and Rinalin? Is our school the weirdest place on earth?<em>' she asked herself as she turned to the other side of the train, facing a billboard with the new Viceroy featured on it, '_And why is Nunnally now the Viceroy? What are the lies? And what is the truth?_' she looked around in confusion.

* * *

><p>Linamae flipped through the papers on the clipboard she was holding as she stood next to Lelouch, tuning out the announcements being made throughout the train terminal.<p>

"Very well," Lelouch spoke, having been looking over Linamae's shoulder at the clipboard, "For the first stage, this will be fine" Linamae looked up at the two geass-controlled guards and held out the clipboard. One of the guards came forward and took the clipboard back before speaking.

"Alright then, we'll continue with the same procedure"

Linamae nodded once and turned to Lelouch, "Shall we go?" Lelouch nodded and smiled at her before taking her hand, "Um.. " she spoke once they had walked away from the two guards and headed for the escalators.

"Hm?" Lelouch peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, squeezing her hand gently.

"D-Do you maybe.. want to go.. um.. " she blushed, lowering her head as she tried to find the right words.

Lelouch chuckled, "First date?" he asked. Linamae bit her bottom lip and nodded, her blush growing, making Lelouch chuckle, "Let's go" he smiled and leaned down to peck her cheek.

Linamae looked up at him, "A-Are you sure? W-We might not have time right now. Maybe we can go when we have ti-"

"No, let's go now. I always have time for you Lina.. " he lowered his voice so only she could hear, making her blush even more.

Linamae only nodded as they turned to cross the high bridge, stopping upon seeing who was on it, "Suzu? Shirley?" she tilted her head in confusion.

Suzaku, who had been turned away from them, turned to face the couple, allowing Shirley to see them as well, "Lelouch, Lin- Rina" he quickly corrected.

Linamae blinked at them in curiosity, '_Why are they together.. ?_' she looked up at the confused looking Lelouch, '_Guess he doesn't know either_' "Suzu, why are you two.. toge- here?" she asked with a curious smile.

Suzaku smiled back, "Well, Shirley called me here to talk.. I was just about to ask her what she needed me for" he turned back to the orange-haired girl who suddenly looked frightened.

Linamae looked at the girl as well, confusion crossing her own features before a look of suspicion grew, '_What's up with her.. ? She doesn't usually call Suzaku for anything.. _'

"So Shirley what's up?" Suzaku asked.

"Um.. " Shirley looked at him.

"Why don't we all go to the roof? It's a bit stuffy in here" Lelouch spoke finally, a gentle smile on his face as he started leading Linamae toward them. The couple walked past Suzaku and Shirley, who followed them with slight hesitation.

Shirley walked ahead once they were on the roof, Linamae walking behind her in between Lelouch and Suzaku, holding Lelouch's hand and clinging onto Suzaku's arm, "Suzu, you need to come visit more often.. " Linamae pouted up at her brother.

Suzaku blinked in bewilderment, snapping out of his deep thoughts and looked at her from behind his shades, "Uh.. yeah.. I promised right? I'll come visit soon ok?"

Linamae smiled up at him and squeezed his arm, "Good" '_Was it really Shirley who called you out here brother? And if she did.. what does she want? What game are you playing Shirley.. ? You're not interested in my brother are you?_' her eyebrow twitched lightly in irritation at the thought.

They soon stopped at a balcony, "This is the boundary line right here" Lelouch mused as they all looked around.

"The demarkation between the settlement and the ghettos" Suzaku continued, "We have to erase it"

Linamae stood in the middle of her brother and her boyfriend, not taking her eyes off of Shirley, '_What is going on through you head.. ?_' she asked herself.

A silence passed over before Shirley suddenly turned toward them with a frightened expression. She started backing up and Linamae reacted by following after her, "Shirley? What's the matter? What's wrong?" she asked in worry.

Shirley whipped her head to the side before suddenly letting out a shriek, "NO!"

The three other teenagers' eyes widened as they looked after her in shock, "Shirley!" all three screamed, immediately running after her as the orange-head climbed up onto the rim of the balcony.

Lelouch and Suzaku soon caught up, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Shirley shrieked.

"Shirley! Stop! What are you doing?!" Linamae asked, her heart rate rapidly picking up.

"You're all liars! You're nothing but a bunch of- AHH!" she backed up too far and went falling down the edge. Linamae reacted out of reflex and jumped after her, only to be caught by Lelouch at her ankle, and Suzaku holding onto Lelouch's waist as they both held onto the two girls.

"SHIRLEY!" Linamae shrieked in fright, keeping her focus on the other teenage girl so as not to let herself fall from the thought of how high up they were.

Linamae reached down and clutched both of her hands around Shirley's wrist, Lelouch in turn gripped onto Linamae's socks-covered ankle (she's wearing black shorts, black knee-high socks with white wedge-boots, a white sleeve-less polo shirt and a blue tie; her hair is up in a high ponytail with a white and blue ribbon) with both of his hands.

Shirley gasped in fright before turning to look up at Linamae, "No! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she started struggling, making Linamae shriek and grip harder.

"SHIRLEY! STOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" she felt the tears falling from her shut eyes, making Shirley turn to look up at her, "I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU! Even if we were never as close as we should have been! You're a dear friend of mine and I don't wanna lose you!" she sobbed, "Not another person! Not another person in my life!" I don't wanna lose anyone else!" she felt the tears flow freely now, dropping down her face, some landing on Shirley.

Shirley stared up at her in bewilderment, "Shirley please! Listen to Rina!" Lelouch yelled out, "I can't lose you either! You're an important person to all three of us!"

"Shirley!" Suzaku yelled out.

Shirley bit her lip for a moment before nodding and reaching up to grip onto Linamae's hand. Linamae turned serious and looked to the side, "Lelouch! Suzaku!" she yelled out.

Both boys grunted and pulled up the girls to safety. Soon all four found themselves breathing heavily on the floor of the roof. Suzaku was wiping Linamae's tears away and he and Lelouch were both trying to calm her sobs.

Shirley looked up in guilt, "Rina.. I-I'm sorry.. " she mumbled.

Linamae looked up at her and smiled through her tears, "N-No.. I-I'm fine.. it's alright.. Are you alright Shirley?"

Another flash of guilt crossed Shirley's features, "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine.. " she looked away from Linamae who just smiled and nodded at Lelouch and Suzaku that she was fine, "Hey.. you two have done this once before haven't you?" Shirley asked the two males, Linamae listening in curiosity.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked, a hand on Linamae's forearm.

"You know that time back at school when you tried to catch Arthur?" Shirley asked with a small laugh at Suzaku.

"Uh.. yeah. You're right" Suzaku replied, turning to Lelouch who met eyes with him.

"Uh?" Lelouch turned away before looking up at the sky in remembrance, "I guess you're right Shirley, we have done this before"

Linamae looked between Lelouch and Suzaku before tilting her head at Shirley in confusion, "And Suzaku was always the one who pulls you back up" Shirley continued.

Linamae perked up and started giggling, "If Lelouch had been the one on top, both of us would have fallen" Suzaku laughed.

'_It wasn't just that time either.. _' "That's been happening since we were children" Linamae laughed.

"You exercise nut. If you're gonna brag, you should have saved them before they fell" Lelouch smiled at Suzaku, causing the siblings to laugh.

"That's ridiculous" Suzaku chuckled, but suddenly stopped, making Linamae turn to him in sadness.

"Suzu.. ?" she called.

Suzaku turned to her and shook his head with a smile, "It's nothing"

Linamae smiled back to ease her brother, '_I'm so sorry Suzaku.. _' she turned her gaze to the floor in front of where she sat.

Lelouch glanced at her, '_Lina.. you're in so much pain because of me.. _'

Silence enveloped the four until Lelouch's phone rang, "Uh? Oh, excuse me" Lelouch spoke, taking out his phone and blinking at the caller ID.

Linamae turned to him and blinked in confusion, "Who is it?"

"It's Rolo, excuse me" Lelouch stood up and walked a couple yards away from them.

Suzaku stood up and pulled Linamae up by her arm, helping her to stand up, "I'm ok Suzu" she smiled at him.

Suzaku smiled back, releasing her hesitantly, and Shirley stood up soon after. Linaame turned her attention to Lelouch, unable to hear what he was talking about with Rolo, '_What's happening.. ?_'

Lelouch's back was facing the three and he soon hung up the phone, "What's up? Is something wrong?" Suzaku stepped forward. Linamae looked at her brother's back then at Lelouch, "By your expression I'm guessing that wasn't a friendly phone call" Suzaku mused as he continued to walk toward Lelouch. Linamae held in a giggle as she watched Shirley slap the back of Suzaku's head, "O-Ow.. " Suzaku turned to her and rubbed the back of his head.

'_I should've been angry about that, but.. thank you Shirley_' Linamae giggled into her hand silently as Shirley scolded Suzaku.

"Suzaku, stop that! _My _problem comes first, doesn't it?" Shirley asked as Linamae walked over to stand next to Lelouch. She looked up at him questioningly, but he gestured to tell her later before turning back to Shirley.

"Right" Suzaku replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you two were waiting for each other here weren't you?" Linamae asked as Lelouch put his phone back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What's the matter Rina? You jealous?" Shirley giggled.

Linamae blinked in bewilderment before giggling and shrugging, "Suzu is a close friend of mine after all" she smiled brightly at the orange-haired girl.

"But you have Lulu" Shirley laughed.

Linamae laughed along, "Yeah, you're right I guess, I'm just being a doting mother" she smiled awkwardly and pushed her fist to the side of her head, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyways, thanks so much Rinalin.. " Shirley smiled, "You too Lulu.. "

Linamae smiled back gently, "Can't we just wait for a while? We should-" Suzaku was interrupted as Shirley walked forward and took his wrist.

"Come on, let's go Suzaku" Shirley laughed as she led Suzaku away.

"Wait- Hold on" Suzaku tried to argue, but Shirley wouldn't have it.

As soon as the two were out of hearing range, Linamae turned to Lelouch, "What's happened?"

"This area is about to become a battle field.. " Lelouch explained.

Linamae blinked up at him, "Why? What'd Rolo say?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald.. Rolo says that he's been sent as an assassin by the order. Rolo's geass didn't work on him.. I think it's best that you go with Suza-" he stopped as a flash of sadness appeared in Linamae's eyes, but it quickly disappeared as she blinked, '_Lina.. another disappointment.. no.. _' "It's best if you come with me, stay close understand?" he asked as he took her hand.

Linamae looked at him in surprise for a moment before smiling and nodding happily, "Roger that"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ahurr I had to cut this halfway . w . R&R please~


	42. A New Pain

**A/N**: Sorry guys, I don't update on weekends from Thursday at 3 am to Monday at 10:30 am because I'm training continuously. And then I have classes from 11 am to 3:00 pm on Mondays and Wednesdays so blaahhhh ok lol here we go :D

Lelouch and Linamae: *asleep*

Sorale: *baby gibberish disclaimer*

Kari: By the way, I literally was about to name this chapter: "THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD MWAHAHAHA! Ok sorry I meant: A New Pain" but it wouldn't fit . u .

Z.Z.: *whispers* R&R~

* * *

><p>Linamae gripped onto Lelouch's arm as they both watched from the fourth floor at the familiar figure of Jeremiah Gottwald punched the two security guards in the stomach, making them double over and knocking them, but not before canceling out Lelouch's geass on them.<p>

"Not only does geass not work on him.. " Linamae breathed out in realization.

Lelouch nodded, "He has the power to cancel it as well" he finished, pressing down on the control button that he held in his hand. White smoke flowed out from the open vents of the building, causing a riot to erupt in the station.

Lelouch smirked down at Jeremiah who had turned his attention to them, Lelouch hiding Linamae behind him so that he was out of view of Jeremiah, "Lina meet me at the-"

"Right" Linamae interrupted, and immediately made her way to the trains that the had just come from. Upon reaching it, she hid behind a column and held the control she had in her possession to her chest, '_Suzaku's probably looking for me now.. we have to do this fast.. _'

She snapped her head over her shoulder to turn her attention and hearing to the running footsteps of Lelouch and Jeremiah approaching where she stood. Lelouch stopped just before reaching the column and turned to Jeremiah, "A mechanical body!" Lelouch growled out trying to catch his breath, "And you've got a geass canceler.. your vengefulness is truly top notch, Orange Boy" Linamae covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle her giggles at the name.

"There's no vengefulness.. it's sheer loyalty.. " Jeremiah mused as he stepped closer to Lelouch.

"How I hate to hear that. What could the Emperor have possibly done to deserve such loyalty?!" Linamae narrowed her eyes and upon hearing her cue, pressed the trigger in her hand, activating the Gefjun Disturbers that had been stored on the roofs of the trains, rising them up from the inside, stopping Jeremiah in his tracks and most movement in his body mid-step.

"Wha- it-"

"From your performance, I figured that you must be using Sakuradite" Lelouch hissed, smirking in arrogance as Linamae stepped up next to him, the remote in her hand that hung loosely at her side.

"A Gefjun Disturber!" Jeremiah growled in shock.

"Well, well, I see you've done your homework. You're well aware that when the Sakuradite disruption is complete, we can paralyze all urban functions with the railway circular route" Lelouch explained with a smirk, Linamae following his smirk as she handed him the control.

"In other words.. we're going to bring Tokyo to a stand still.. " Linamae put a hand to her waist as she turned to Jeremiah.

"I'm grateful! You've been an exemplary test subject!" Lelouch nearly cackled as he threw an evil smirk at Jeremiah, one that Linamae missed as she was also smirking, though much lighter, at Orange Boy as well, who had static coming out of his orange mask that covered only one eye, hiding his geass canceler.

Lelouch took a step so that he was in front of Linamae to the side, "Now then, are you going to tell what we want to know? Where is The Order located? And where is V.V.?"

"You're the one- will talk here-" Jeremiah growled, his voice tuning into an automated-sounding tone as he started taking staggered steps forward, much to the shock of both Lelouch and Linamae.

"B-But how-?!" Linamae stepped back in shock.

"Because I have.. my reasons! I'm resolved to see my loyalty through!" Jeremiah growled, mechanical, robotic sounds coming from his approaching body, oil now coming from his robotic mask and dripping down his face and down his left arm, "I must know the truth for certain! Once and for all!" he continued approaching, the oil now splattering on the floor.

"He shouldn't be able to move!" Lelouch leaned back in surprise.

"Why Lelouch?! Why did you adopt the role of Zero?! Why did you turn against your homeland?! Becoming an enemy of the Emperor as a result!"

Linamae glared as she heard Lelouch grunt in response, "Gh!" he straightened himself up as Linamae stepped forward again, "I did it because _I_ am Lelouch Vi Britannia!" he declared, making Jeremiah stop in shock.

"Uh-!"

"My father, the Britannian Emperor, allowed my mother to be killed!" Lelouch growled, making Linamae's eyes shake, near tearing up at the memories of her loved ones, "In so doing, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs, and our futures from us!" Lelouch gritted his teeth and started trembling at the memory, his only calm being Linamae's comforting arms around his own arm.

"I know, I remember because I was there too" Jeremiah softened at the memory and Lelouch's words.

"Uh! You were?!" Lelouch gasped out in surprise.

"My first assignment.. to guard her.. gh.. Lady Marianne! Whom I loved, and respected!" he growled as he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, "But I failed to carry through with that loyalty! I just wasn't able to protect her!" he closed his eyes in pain.

"So you founded the pure- bloods then.. " Lelouch stared down at him surprise as Linamae slowly slipped her arms from him.

"Master Lelouch" Jeremiah clenched his fists on the ground and looked up at the two teenagers, "Everything is becoming clear now! You became Zero for the sake of Lady Marianne, didn't you?!" he held out one hand toward Lelouch, a dazed smile on his face.

Lelouch's eyes shook as he stared at Jeremiah, "But if you didn't come here to kill me, then what are you trying to do?"

"I don't serve V.V… I serve only one.. it's Lady Marianne!" he sobbed, a tear escaping his normal eye, "Now.. I'll die.. without regret" he sobbed once more before letting his body fall forward.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch shouted before pressing the trigger to deactivate the Gefjun Disturber and rushing over to Jeremiah to see his condition, followed by Linamae who kneeled by his side and guided him into a sitting position by his shoulders.

Jeremiah's geass canceler reactivated and he snapped into realization as he looked up at Lelouch with a gasp, "My prince!"

"Jeremiah Gottwald, listen" Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Jeremiah, "Your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed here. Isn't that right?"

Jeremiah's expression turned from amazed shock into a knowing smirk, "Indeed. Yes, your majesty"

Linamae turned to Lelouch with a blank face before turning to Jeremiah, "I wish I could help your healing process. Forgive me.. but I can only heal the human body"

Jeremiah looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, "L-Lady Linamae.. of the Ailithia Family? Y-You.. You're Infinity aren't you?"

Linamae's eyes sparked for a moment before nodding, "That's right. I am the true identity of Infinity, Linamae Mi Ailithia"

Jeremiah nodded at her, "It's alright Lady Linamae, I'll be just fine" he gave a knowing smile at her as well before Lelouch helped Linamae to guide Jeremiah to stand up.

"Jeremiah I need to you at the Black Knights' base. Go there and stay until I give further orders" Lelouch spoke.

Jeremiah turned to him and nodded, "Yes, your majesty" he straightened himself up before walking off.

"Let's go Lina" Lelouch hurriedly spoke, taking Linamae's hand and the two took off through the building. Lelouch quickly dialed the base and spoke into the phone, "Right. I've sent Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him. He just came over to our side" Lelouch explained through the phone and he ran with Linamae easily running behind him, up the shut down escalators. He quickly hung up upon reaching another floor and went to run up another flight, but abruptly stopped upon spotting something in the fog that hovered inside the building, causing Linamae to bump into his back, catching herself on Lelouch's held out hand, holding her up before she could fall.

"Lelouch? What is it?" she asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing, I need you to keep going up the stairs" Lelouch turned to Linamae, taking his mind off of what he saw for a short moment, "Stay hidden and wait for me. I just need to check something real fast"

"Right" Linamae nodded, about to take off again but was stopped as Lelouch held her arm, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead, giving her a smile, and finally letting her go again. Linamae blushed, gulped and bit her bottom lip before smiling at him and taking off, much faster than she would have if she were still following Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled up at her in amusement, letting out a small chuckle before turning back to what had caught his eye, still unsure of what it was, but suspecting it and sent Linamae away for her own safety.

Linamae rushed up to the top floor to the helicopter that had come to save them. She met up with Sayoko inside the helicopter and went to make sure she was alright, healing her wounds with her geass before stepping back out of the helicopter and awaiting Lelouch.

A sudden chill came over her a moment later; she rubbed the goosebumps that formed on her forearms, '_What was that.. ? I have a really bad feeling.. _' she bit her bottom lip and took a step forward to go after Lelouch, but stopped upon seeing Lelouch walking up the final flight to the roof, Rolo following right behind him, a solemn look on both brother's faces, though Lelouch had a more angry spark in his eyes.

Linamae's eyes widened, a small smile coming to her lips in relief, "Lelouch.. Rolo.. " she breathed out, running up to meet them.

Lelouch looked at her with the same eyes he came up with, but softening upon her smile, returning it as well. Linamae smiled back and turned to Rolo, who only smiled back at her weakly before turning away, making Linamae blink in confusion as he walked toward the helicopter. Linamae turned her attention to Lelouch who suddenly pulled her into his arms, wrapping his long arms around her slender body, "Lina.. " he whispered.

"L-Lelouch? W-What's wrong? What happened? A-Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!" she asked, squirming and pushing lightly against his chest to see his face.

"Shirley's dead.. " he breathed out, causing Linamae to freeze, her eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

"W-What.. ?"

"I'm sorry Lina.. she died.. "

"N-No! L-Lelouch we have to save her! I can heal her! I-"

"It's too late Lina.. she's gone.. long gone.. " he started trembling as he felt Linamae's flowing tears falling on his shoulder.

"No! You're lying! It's not true!" she yelled and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away, but her strength had all but left her, and if Lelouch hadn't been holding her, she would have collapsed, "Let me go! I can save her! I have to save her! Not another person! Not another one in my life! I can't lose anyone else! Let go of me Lelouch!" she sobbed hysterically.

Lelouch let out the tears in his eyes at the pain Linamae was going through, "I'm sorry Lina.. " he breathed out again, holding her firmly when she stopped squirming, '_Another thing that I've put you through.. I don't deserve you Lina.. I'm so sorry.. _'

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ok basically, Lelouch's life revolves around Linamae now as long as Nunnally is out of his reach, but that won't mean that he'll abandon Linamae once he gets Nunnally back lol anyways~ Sorry short chapter~ I have homework . later guys! :D Enjoy~ R&R Please


	43. Love in War

**A/N**: Hnnggg I got confused writing this chapter ; n ;

Lelouch: *holding back laughter*

Kari: *death glares* Why don't you go back to sleep?! *throws millions of pillows at Lelouch*

Lelouch: *trying to shield himself* GYA! QUIT IT!

Linamae: *sweatdrop* *carrying Sorale* Erm.. long time no talk readers~ Karichan-senpai only owns me, Sorale *cuddles Sorale*

Sorale: *giggles and hugs Linamae*

Linamae: *smiles* Z.Z. and the Rosen

Z.Z.: *hugs C.C. randomly* R&R~

C.C. *turns away*

Z.Z.: *chases after*

Kari: By the way, I'm not sure if the turn that this story took in this chapter will please all of you, but please keep in mind that Linamae is a peace-making princess :) that is all I will say here~ Oh and also, I just realized that I've been describing it as the 'Gawain' when it's actually the Shinkiro since R2, so please forgive me and I will be typing it as Shinkiro from now on. I'll edit it all later XD

* * *

><p>Linamae let her tears fall freely as she kneeled by Sorale's bed, '<em>I don't know if I can take anymore loss.. so many people have died for this cause.. but.. <em>' she looked up determinedly and stood up, looking down at her sleeping son, "I promised.. I promised Lelouch, Nunnally, Infinity, Z.Z., Sora, and.. myself.. that I would be strong, not just physically.. but emotionally as well. I have to keep going; it's far too late to turn back.. "

"I didn't know you cared so much.. " Z.Z. smiled as he walked up beside her, "Your boyfriend is testing the loyalty of my love. I have to stay away from the fighting or else I could lose all that I've worked for. I'll stay undetected with Sora while you're away"

Linamae nodded, not having taken her eyes off of Sorale, "I won't be away long.. are you alright with us infiltrating the base? Were you not once second in command under C.C. there?"

"That base meant nothing to me. I only followed C.C. there, and if she doesn't care then heck if I do.. " Z.Z. chuckled.

Linamae turned once more to Sorale and nodded once, "They're looking for you so do as you say.. " she mumbled once more before turning and heading out the door.

Z.Z. watched her leave before turning to the window with a sigh, "If your love hurts mine.. forgive me Lina.. but I won't be able to forgive yours.. "

* * *

><p>"Lelouch?" Linamae looked around Lelouch's dark room and found him sitting on the floor leaning back on the side of his bed. Her shoulders sagged as she walked over, sitting beside him and taking him into her arms. She held his head to her shoulder and he instantly wrapped his arms around her body, clutching her tightly to himself, "Lelouch.. tomorrow.. let me fight in the Rosen.. let me help"<p>

"Lina.. I.. I can't you've gone through enough-" he mumbled into her neck.

She shook her head, "I'm fine.. or at least. I will be.. I promise" she pulled back from him and held his face in her hands. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, "All the pain that we go through, we can get through it.. as long as we're together" she smiled gently at him, "Right?"

Lelouch couldn't help his own smile as he leaned his forehead on hers, "I don't know what I'd do without you Lina.. " he nuzzled her nose gently, "I don't deserve you.. "

Linamae chuckled, "You'd be just fine without me I'm sure.. don't say that.. " she pecked his lips, "You deserve the world.. and more.. you're an amazing man who only wants a gentler world for those you love. No matter what people think, the reason for what you're doing is righteous and for justice.. don't let anything or anyone tell you other wise.. " she breathed out.

"Spoken like a true princess.. " he smiled, but it soon faded, "Lina.. once this is over, aren't you going to claim your throne as Japan's true Empress?"

Linamae's shoulders sagged slightly but she smiled and shook her head, "We'll talk about that when it actually comes. For right now, we have a war to start.. " she pecked his lips once more before getting up, "I'll meet you at the base" she ran a hand through his hair before walking to and out the door.

Lelouch watched her go with a sorrowful look in his eyes, '_But.. if my plan gets to the final stage.. and you accept the throne.. our love.. our relationship. It would be forbidden.. _'

* * *

><p>Linamae watched the sand fly by through her mask and turned her head from side to side, inspecting their surroundings. A big box was in front of her, Rolo, Jeremiah, and their knightmares along with the Shinkiro. They all waited for the cue from Lelouch who was inside the giant box they stood behind. The desert they stood on had a light wind flying by and Linamae could only barely make out what was being conversed between Lelouch and V.V. inside the box through video.<p>

As soon as a click was heard, Linamae prepared herself, "_V.V.'s location is verified. Strike force, encircle point Alpha 7!_" C.C.'s voice came through the communications in Linamae's helmet. The giant box soon opened to reveal Lelouch on a replica chair inside the box that had been designed to look like his room in the Ashford clubhouse.

"You just had to let down your guard for a moment. Since you believed I was in Area 11, you thought you had time to escape, that's why you're trapped now.. " Lelouch nearly smirked as he spoke into his laptop, "V.V… the one who shall render judgement here is me" Lelouch glared.

Linamae looked up at the view of the Immortal Base in the near distance, '_For a gentler future.. _' she closed her eyes and smiled in remembrance as her childhood memories ran through her head, '_For the peace of mankind and all that I love.. _' she snapped her eyes open and put on a determined look, '_I'm ready!_' she nodded just as Lelouch gave the three of them the order to get into their knightmares. He followed into the Shinkiro soon after.

Linamae smiled as the Rosen was switched on, "Another battle.. old friend.. " she smiled down at the controls, "It's been a while.. let's do this!" she nodded once as the Rosen finished booting up.

She slipped off her mask and cape, hanging them into a secret compartment inside the Rosen, "_Jeremiah! Like the rest, destroy anything you see and any immortals or experiments go into the containers. Rolo! Locate V.V. Lina, stay with me. You and I will observe! Do what you can as well!_"

Linamae nearly laughed at Lelouch's hesitant voice when he commanded her, "Roger" she nodded as all four of the knightmares rushed off into the base.

As soon as they arrived, dead bodies could be seen everywhere. Linamae closed her eyes for a moment before nodding determinedly and following the Shinkiro. They both stopped in front of a few of the Black Knights, a couple knightmares beside them holding onto a capsule, "_Use extreme prejudice!_" Lelouch commanded.

"_But sir-!_" Kinoshita could be heard from the dark blue knightmare.

"_Britannia has been colluding with traitors in the Chinese Federation,_" Zero explained, "_This lab is developing immortal warriors whose purpose is to destroy us!_"

"We won't let them violate the sanctity of life!" Infinity finished as she hovered just above the Shinkiro, "The researchers and their data are to be wiped out!" she commanded, turning around to give orders.

"_We don't know where the subjects of the immortality research are hidden, therefore encircle point Alpha 7 and destroy everything! Follow Infinity's orders! Go! Burn it to the ground! Any experimental subjects found are to be sealed inside of high pressured casing! Infinity and I will investigate each one of them personally.. _" Zero yelled as another explosion rocked the base.

Linamae watched as Jeremiah and Rolo immediately followed his commands without hesitation, the other Black Knights followed after a moment later. She turned her knightmare toward a familiar pink knightmare that contained C.C. She seemed to be inspecting everything around her as she was standing atop her cockpit outside her knightmare.

"Uh!" Linamae turned in time to see the Vincent teleporting to dodge bullets from a knightmare who seemed to have been under a geass control, settling in front of a group of children who approached it in realization. She blinked as suddenly the children had disappeared under a pile of collapsed rocks and the Vincent stabbed its spear through the stray knightmare's cockpit, instantly killing its pilot that had been controlled. She bit her lip and followed Lelouch up to near the ceiling of the base and floated near his Shinkiro. She turned her eyes to him through her knightmare, '_Lelouch.. I know that you feel the need to get vengeance on Rolo.. but please. He's still just a child.. to destroy his hopes and future.. he really loves you.. _' she closed her eyes, knowing full well that Lelouch wouldn't listen to that reason, and she didn't have the proof to explain it to be right. She pressed the single communications directly to the Shinkiro, "Lelouch?"

"_Hm?_ _What is it Lina?_" he asked through the screen.

She hesitated, her eyes saddening before speaking, "I-"

A sudden explosion made them both stop and cut off the single communication, "_What?!_"

Linamae's eyes widened at the familiar orange metal ball with green spikes that had appeared out of the explosion, "_The Siegfried!_" C.C. nearly yelled in surprise.

"_Impossible_" Jeremiah glared.

"_Jeremiah! Isn't that unit-_" Zero gasped.

"_Yes, since it works on direct bio connect, the only one who can use it besides me is.. _" he trailed off, knowing that Zero and Infinity already knew who it was.

Linamae stared at it in shock, "Zero! Let me-"

"_I thought so!_" Lelouch declared, not having heard Linamae as the Siegfried suddenly launched one of its green spikes at the Shinkiro. Lelouch activated the shield of the Shinkiro and blocked the green spike just as it was about to hit him, knocking the Shinkiro through the roof of the base and out into the desert skies.

"Zero!" Linamae yelled and pushed the Rosen to go after the Siegfried and the Shinkiro. She flew up followed by the Vincent, C.C.'s knightmare, Jeremiah's knightmare and a few other Black Knights' knightmares and watched with gritted teeth as the Siegfried flew after the Shinkiro.

"_I can't believe it! He's using the Siegried unit __**here**__?!_" C.C. glared at said orange unit.

"Get out of here! He's after you!" Linamae yelled into the Black Knights communications at C.C.

C.C. blinked in response, "Lina.. "

"_Do as she says! Go!_" Zero commanded as he sped by them, followed quickly by the Siegfried, which suddenly stopped when Jeremiah's unit shot at it.

"_Hold it right there V.V.!_" Jeremiah commanded.

The Vincent flew up near the Gawain as Linamae drove the Rosen in front of C.C.'s knightmare, "_Please. Just surrender_" Rolo spoke from the Vincent.

"_Who do you think you're talking to? You're just a bunch of traitors aren't you?_" V.V. asked.

"_V.V. I swear I'll tear you out of that thing myself!_" Zero growled, "_ALL UNITS! ATTACK!_"

"_Yes! Your majesty!_" Jeremiah immediately shot a missile at the Siegfried, while the other units shot bullets at it. The Rosen and the Shinkiro shot out radiant waves at the same moment.

A childish laugh came from the Siegfried before it suddenly started spinning at a rapid rate, "Kh! What a powerful shield.. " Linamae cursed.

"_Marianne's son is getting carried away with himself~_" V.V. nearly sang as he continued to control the Siegried, hitting the Black Knights' knightmares as it rose up into the sky.

Linamae only nearly dodged its assault as the Rosen backed up into C.C.'s knightmare, "Kh!"

"_Lina! Are you ok?_" C.C. asked though their direct channel.

Linamae nodded at her though the screen, "I'm fine.. get out of here!"

C.C.'s eyes widened again, "_I.. _"

"_That machine was made so that I could prove my loyalty!_" Jeremiah yelled in anger at V.V.

"_Jeremiah, I thought you had a personal grudge against Zero_" V.V. mused.

"_I did, because I thought he was a mere commoner, preventing me from serving the royal family! But now I know who he is, and I know that by serving him, I am serving my Lady Marianne!_" Jeremiah declared.

"_Even you.. you dare speak her name to me?!_" V.V. yelled, for the first time anger clearly heard in his voice as he drove the Siegfried, launching another spike harken to hit Jeremiah's knightmare, but only succeeded in hitting another member's unit.

Linamae backed up with C.C.'s knightmare as she watched the battle wage out before her, "This is getting us nowhere.. Lelouch.. don't resort to-" her eyes widened as the Vincent suddenly changed direction, "No.. Rolo!"

* * *

><p>"Rolo?" Linamae tilted her head as the familiar figure of Rolo rounded the corner heading to the clubhouse. She blinked at him while smiling at his moonlit figure, avoiding eye contact with her cautiously, "What's the matter.. ?" she asked, seeing his forlorn expression. When Rolo didn't speak, she sighed with a gentle smile and walked toward him, "Listen, I know you think what you did was for the best right? To protect your relationship with Lelouch.. "<p>

Rolo's eyes widened and he snapped his head to her, "Y-You.. "

"And about invading the base, I know that you're scared. Don't be.. you can rely on me.. I'll protect you if something happens.. I promise.. " she smiled gently at him.

Rolo felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up in his chest and he looked down in shock, "I.. " he held a hand to his chest.

'_He's still just a child, he was experimented on when he was young.. _' Linamae's smile fell as she watched Rolo, '_It wasn't his fault that he was raised that way. As heartbroken as Lelouch and I are about losing Shirley, he did it to protect our secret.. and to protect Lelouch.. I wish Lelouch would listen to that.. _' "You really love Lulu don't you.. ?"

Rolo snapped his head to her again, "L-Love?"

Linamae nodded, "Yes, you've started thinking of him as an actual brother.. "

Rolo's eyes shook, "H-He-"

"I think that's sweet.. " Linamae's eyes closed as her smile brightened, "It's touching that even in our times of war, love still exists in all its forms.. " she mused.

"H-How do you.. understand so well.. ? And how can you forgive me.. that fast.. ?" Rolo asked, looking down once again.

Linamae smiled gently at him again and took his hand in both of hers, "Because you did it to protect Lelouch, for your love as his brother. It wasn't your fault that you reacted that way. That's how you were raised. Lelouch wouldn't understand that well because of what he's been through. His only goal.. is to make a gentler world for the ones he loves. You know very well that he wants Nunnally back, but.. " Linamae looked up into his eyes, "Rolo.. it wouldn't be fair if you weren't a part of it as well. So many lives have been sacrificed to go this far, and I don't want another life to be sacrificed.. so please. Trust in me to protect you, you have every right to have a future just like the rest of us Rolo.. " she smiled once more at his shocked and touched figure.

* * *

><p>"Rolo!" Linamae pushed the Rosen forward, C.C. yelling after her in shock, "Zero! Stop it!" she felt the tears stinging her eyes as she sped to hover next to the Shinkiro, "Call off his attack Lelouch!" she made contact with said black-haired prince.<p>

"_L-Lina?! W-Why?! He killed-!_"

"I know what he did!" she shook her head, some tears flying off from the shaking, "But that doesn't mean that he can't have his own future! We all deserve a future! Enough lives have been taken to get this far! Please! Don't take another person away from our lives. Just because he was sent to replace Nunnally as a fake and was your enemy in the beginning, Rolo still deserves a future just as much as you and I do!" Linamae felt the words just flowing out of her mouth.

Lelouch stared at her with wide shaking eyes, "_Lina.. _"

A sudden crash made Linamae turn toward the Siegfried just as the Vincent was speeding off to attack it, "_I just have to grab it!_" Rolo growled.

"_You are a failed experiment, don't you know that? Your heart stops every time you use your geass_" Z.Z. explained, making Linamae's eyes shake in sorrow, "_That means you're defective, you could conk out at any moment_"

'_Failed.. ? His heart stops.. ?!_' "Rolo!" she gasped as a green spike knocked off the Vincent's legs.

"_Not yet! If I eject them.. _" what was left of the Vincent's legs were launched off of the knightmare and the Vincent fell onto the Siegfried, using its arms to hang onto the Siegried.

"_Oh yeah.. ?_" V.V. sang.

"_I've done it big brother!_" Rolo announced, but a sudden shock wave was sent toward him, making him yell out inside the knightmare.

"Rolo! No!" Linamae yelled out as she pushed the Rosen forward, only to be stopped by the Shinkiro, "Zero! Don't do this!" she shook her head wildly, tears spraying out from her eyes, "Please! Don't sacrifice another life! I'm not angry at him! I forgave him! You don't need to do this!"

Lelouch's eyes shook as he stared at Linamae's pleading face, '_Lina.. to hurt you again and gain a victory.. or.. to give you peace and sacrifice a victory.. what do I do.. ?_' Lelouch's train of thought was interrupted as a sudden explosion made attention turn to the Siegfried. A barrage of gunshots had made impact with the Siegfried, blasting off one of its green spikes, making the Vincent lose its grip and fall backwards heading straight for the sands below.

"Rolo!" Linamae screamed as she made the Rosen dive for him, catching him just in time before he hit the sand, "Rolo! Are you alright?" she asked, tilting what remained of the Vincent upright.

"Uh! Y-Yes.. th-thank you.. Linamae.. " he shyly spoke as he activated the Vincent's flight system.

Linamae sighed in relief as she smiled at him before turning back to the battle, "You can call me Lina.. " she spoke before cutting off communications.

Rolo broke into a smile before snapping his attention to the Shinkiro, "_Forgive me big brother!_"

"_No, it's alright_" Lelouch responded. Linamae turned her communications on with Lelouch as he called her knightmare, "_Lina.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have even hesitated in listening to you.. forgive me_"

Linamae broke into a gentle smile and shook her head, tears still brimming her eyes, "It's alright. Right now, I never expected Sister Cornelia to be here too.. " she mused, turning her attention to the new knightmare that had shot at the Siegfried.

Lelouch nodded, "_The Siegfried's shields are all down_" he announced switching to general sound only communications as the Zero Beam on the front of the Shinkiro's chest opened up ready to fire, "_Direct attack!_" he commanded.

Linamae nodded and activated her hadron cannons, ready to fire at V.V., "Fire!" she yelled as she, Lelouch, and Cornelia all fired at the helpless Siegfried.

It was knocked out of the air as V.V. spoke his final words, "_It's you Lelouch. You are an abomination!_" before the Siegfried exploded.

Linamae shielded her eyes, spotting Jeremiah take Cornelia into safety from the corner of her eye just before shutting them.

* * *

><p>Down below in the escape route of the base, C.C. teared up as she blasted the train containing the last remaining survivors of the geass researchers.<p>

"_**C.C…**_" C.C. gasped as Z.Z.'s voice reached her.

"W-What?! How are you-"

Z.Z. smirked, "_**Don't cry.. I'll see you soon. Always rely on me**_"

C.C. blushed, crossing her arms and pouting, the sadness and tears all but gone from her face, "Hmph.. like I'd rely on _you_" she spoke before getting back in the knightmare and driving off. She blinked as another voice spoke to her, "Uh! Not likely! He's just a lazy immortal!"

* * *

><p>"<em>The target has fled inside! Infinity and I will look for him on the lowest level!<em>" Zero announced to the Black Knights as Linamae followed the Gawain down the levels of the base, "_Rolo! You search from the top, down! Kinoshita! Take command and sweep the middle levels!_" he ordered before cutting off, "_Lina, go help Rolo.. I'll handle things here.. _"

Linamae paused, "Are you sure.. ?" she asked him, looking at his face.

Lelouch nodded, "_Stay safe_"

Linamae nodded back, "_You_ stay safe.. " she smiled before cutting off and flying back up to reach Rolo.

"_These orders, are from Zero! Search through all facilities! Obey Zero! Bring all corpses to the designated area! We __**must**__ determine if any of the experimental soldiers are among them_" Rolo was commanding when Linamae landed the Rosen beside his damaged Vincent. She slipped on her mask and cape and jumped off of the Rosen to stand next to him.

"How are things?" she asked upon approach.

"Things are going smoothly so far" Rolo reported, turning off the communicator on his ear. Infinity nodded her mask before turning toward the rubble where knightmares were searching, "Thank you.. for earlier.. " Rolo mumbled a moment later, making Linamae turn and blink at him in surprise.

She stared at him before smiling gently, "You're welcome.. Uh!" her eyes widened as a sudden feeling came over her and she collapsed onto the ground on her knees, "AH!" she yelled as she held onto her head, the geass world flashed in her head.

"Uh! Infinity!" Rolo reacted immediately when she collapsed and kneeled down beside her, "Are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

Linamae gritted her teeth before the flashes finally stopped, "Uh.. L-Lelou- Z-Zero!" she yelled, "He's in C's-"

"Uh!" Rolo gasped out and turned toward the hole leading into the base, "Oh no.. "

Infinity stood up to get back into the Rosen, only to have Rolo hold her back, "No! Infinity! Zero wants you here! We can't! We don't even know how to get there! All we can do is hope for brother's safety.. " he trailed off.

Linamae clenched her fist, knowing that Rolo was right and she collapsed on her knees, tears falling down her face inside her mask.

* * *

><p>Z.Z. peeked out of the window up at the setting sun, "It's time.. " he spoke, picking up his phone and dialing Sayoko's number before walking out of Sorale's room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: O 3O This chapter contains one and about a half of another episode lol XD so good :D right? Lol please R&R See you guys tomorrow :D


	44. C's World

**A/N**: Ahhhh! Bad author bad! Ah…I'm so sorry guys~ Finals…summer school…and my boyfriend is being…uh…a boy lol! anyways~ I was also trying to think about how the flow of the story was going and…I concludedddd that…I'm happy with it :D haha so here we go!

Lelouch: Karichan-senpai only owns Linamae, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen

Kari: LULU! *jumps on him*

Lelouch: O.O *falls* OOF!

Linamae: R&R please :)

Linamae gasped after spotting a familiar figure inside the destroyed base from where she was standing on its roof, "Z-Z.Z.?" she muttered, causing said immortal to look up at her and grin. He continued walking as he gave one wave at her before disappearing down another flight of stairs to go underground.

"Lina? Are you alright?" Rolo asked cautiously from behind her.

"Y-Yeah…Rolo, can you take things from here?" she asked, tears drying from behind her mask.

"Huh? Well…yes but- hey wait!" Rolo yelled after her, making to reach out for her as she leapt down from the roof, landing safely even after a near 20 foot drop.

She looked back up at him, "Sorry Rolo! I need to go after Zero!" she yelled before taking off after Z.Z.

Linamae stopped to a halt to catch her breath upon spotting Z.Z. along with C.C. and another unfamiliar figure with long blonde hair. She took a few steps closer to stand next to Z.Z. who acknowledged her with a nod before he walked forward to stand next to C.C. from where she was squatting in front of the bleeding child.

"Charles…why steal V.V.'s code now? Why kill the older brother you loved so much?" C.C. smiled at the child.

Linamae blinked in surprise, '_What…? What's going on?_'

"V.V….you loved Marianne, didn't you?" C.C. asked as Z.Z. walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

C.C. looked up at him, peace written on her face, "It's time…" Z.Z. smiled down at her.

C.C. let out a breathy laugh, "Right" she slowly stood up and faced Linamae, "You'd like to come as well I presume?"

Linamae stared at her for a moment before nodding her masked head and walking forward to take C.C.'s and Z.Z.'s outstretched hands.

Linamae groaned softly, her eyes fluttering open to find a sunset-lit sky staring down at her, "Mm…where am I…?" she mumbled, sitting up slowly. She looked around to find that C.C. and Z.Z. were gone, and only the Shinkirou kept her company on the platform that seemed to be floating.

She slowly stood up, curiosity getting the better of her and walked around the Shinkirou. She immediately spotted C.C. who stood beside another familiar figure; a figure that made her eyes widen, both of them standing on a floating platform from up a flight of stairs to what looked to be a shrine.

"Hmph…it seems we have another visitor as well" the voice of the Britannian Emperor reached her from where she stood.

"Kh!" Linamae's features twisted to anger from behind her mask, "You-"

"Little Linamae…how long it has been" she smiled down at her.

Linamae gasped, her eyes widening, "H-How did you-"

"_Kh! Lina?!_" Lelouch's familiar voice came from above her in the Shinkirou.

She turned to look up at him, "Lelouch!" she called.

"_What are you doing here?!_"

"I…" her eyes shook, "I felt you disappear…and I…" she looked down, her hair hiding her eyes.

Lelouch softened inside the cockpit, "_Lina…_"

"Hmph…how touching" Charles smirked down at them just before large silver pyramids crashed into the Shinkirou, trapping it.

"Uh! Lelouch!" she yelled before swiftly turning up to the Emperor where he now held C.C.'s arm.

"Soon it will be over…Lelouch…sit where you are and watch" Emperor Charles smirked down at them.

"_Kh! Uh!_" Lelouch and LInamae watched as a strange light emerged from behind the Emperor and C.C. as Charles bent C.C.'s slim form backwards into a stance. "_Stop it! C.C. is-_"

"C.C. is mine!" a familiar voice rang out as Z.Z. jumped out from behind the Shinkirou, sprinting up the stairs, "C.C.! This isn't how things should end! Don't end your life for such a petty reason!" he yelled out, a voice that Linamae hadn't heard, "Live with me! I offer you my own life! We can live in this hell of an eternal life together! If we're together I know that this life will be worth living! C.C.!" he yelled before reaching the top platform, as C.C.'s eyes started to water, "Stop! I…I promise you the smile you never had! Please!" he screamed, shutting his eyes in desperation.

C.C.'s eyes widened before she came to a sudden realization and slapped Charles's chest away, "What do you think you're doing C.C.?!" he yelled. She scrambled away from him before running a short distance to a rising black podium where she pressed down and a familiar red light emerged from under her fingers.

Linamae looked up at the Shinkirou which was freed from the silver traps and its energy wings immediately activated, "_Lina!_" he yelled, a hand coming down to level with the floor. Infinity nodded and jumped on top of it, hanging on as the Shinkirou flew up, "_You've stolen enough from me father! You won't have any more!_" Lelouch yelled before raising the Shinkirou's free hand and shooting hadron spheres all around the shrine, destroying it with each fire.

"No! No you'll ruin it all!" Charles yelled as the pillars behind him were blasted into rubble along with the rest of the platform they were on.

Linamae crossed her arms in front of her face to block some rubble from herself; she gasped as she saw C.C.'s body spiraling downwards, along with Z.Z. who dove after her, reaching out a hand, "Lelouch!" she yelled.

"_Uh!_" Lelouch drove the Shinkirou forward toward the two immortals.

"C.C.! I know how much you've suffered! You suffered alone and I shouldn't have let that happen! I'm so sorry! I swear to you now! I won't let you suffer alone anymore!"

Lelouch opened his cockpit as they neared the two immortals, "C.C.! I understand now what your geass does! Please!"

"I know your true wish C.C.! Please! Let me help you!" Z.Z. yelled just as he reached her, hugging her body to his.

Linamae turned rapidly to Lelouch who nodded back at her before using the Shinkirou's free hand to catch the two immortals.

Linamae sighed as she sat with her back to Lelouch's chest, as said boy leaned back against the Shinkirou. Linamae looked over at Z.Z. who had C.C.'s head resting on his lap; she worriedly looked up at Lelouch who nodded back at her before they both stood and walked over to sit beside the two immortals, just as C.C.'s eyes popped open, a look of fright written on her features before she scrambled up to sit and backed up into a startled Z.Z.

Linamae and Lelouch looked at her in shock as she looked to Z.Z. in a panic, "Z.Z.? Wh-Wh-" she stuttered before looking back at the two teenagers, "Wh-Who are you two, sir and mam?" she asked in a gentle voice, unfamiliar to the two teens.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked, "We need to talk about the Emperor and the-"

Lelouch stopped as she looked up at Z.Z., "Are they…our new masters? I-I can clean, and help prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water a-and tin cows and sew. I can read a little, and count to 20. Oh! I can even carry away corpses, if you need that" she continued talking, making realization come to Z.Z. and the young couple.

'_She's…lost her memory…_' Linamae's shoulders sagged, her eyes shifting to Z.Z. who was visibly softening.

"It's alright C.C….these new masters of ours…treat us well" Z.Z. explained to calm the girl, giving her a gentle smile.

"Z-Z.Z…." C.C. mumbled, relief in her eyes as Z.Z. took her into his arms.

**A/N**: Ok lol sorry guys I have so much stuff to do :D so enjoy! And please R&R :)


	45. Surprises and Chaos

**A/N**: Well.. school is done for the summer :DDD ah but I start again in a couple weeks *sobs* but for now kekeke, here's the next chapter :D

Lelouch: About time you got back…*mumbles the disclaimer*

Kari: *shoots glares at Lelouch* Shut it big mouth! *hiss*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Z.Z., the Rosen and Sorale :D Please R&R

* * *

><p>Linamae sighed inside her Infinity mask as Z.Z. trailed her from behind, "Z.Z. I need you to get back to Sorale, I'll take care of C.C. alright?" she turned toward him, making him stop abruptly.<p>

Z.Z. stared at her for a few moments, contemplating her words before letting out a deep sigh, "Alright…but…please…promise me she'll be alright…" his expression twisted into one of concern.

Infinity nodded at him with determination, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I promise…I'll make sure she's fine…"

Z.Z. paused before nodding once more and hesitantly walking away. Linamae's shoulders sagged in exasperation before she headed for Zero's private quarters.

"No wait! I was kidding!" Linamae looked up as the doors slid open to reveal C.C. about to slip her top off before she fell to the ground, shielding her head from Lelouch's approaching form.

"I'm sorry! Please don't beat me hard again!" C.C. squealed.

Linamae stepped into the room, removing her mask before turning to Lelouch in confusion, "I-It's not what it looks like!" he turned to Linamae in defense.

Linamae sighed before walking toward C.C. and starting to gently console the frightened girl, '_So…she really has lost her memories…_' Linamae kneeled next to C.C. and placed a gentle hand on said witch's shoulder.

C.C. turned to her, "M-Mistress…"

Linamae smiled gently at her, "It's alright…we're not here to hurt you…"

C.C. paused unsurely before nodding, "Y-Yes mistress…thank you…"

A beeping sound from the screen behind Lelouch interrupted the conversation, startling C.C. and making her crawl away from the two teenagers in alarm, "_Master Lelouch_" a familiar voice called as Linamae stared after C.C.

"Yes Jeremiah" Lelouch answered, "What is it?"

"_Forgive my interruption my lord, but…an important matter calls for yours and Lady Linamae's attentions in the prisoner's brig_"

Linamae stood up in response, "Very well Jeremiah…" Linamae responded, slipping on her mask.

"We'll be there shortly" Lelouch called before the communications cut off.

Lelouch slipped on his mask and left the room, Linamae following after, but not before taking one last look at C.C., "Stay here alright..? We'll be back soon…" she spoke gently to the green haired girl hiding behind the couch.

C.C. immediately straightened up, "Y-Yes mam!"

Linamae sighed once more before following after Lelouch, letting the door slide shut behind her. They both made their way to where Jeremiah had requested; upon entering, their gazes fell upon a familiar violet-haired figure, tied up in a chair, with Jeremiah bowing on one knee by the door to welcome them.

"So…you got her out of there…inside of the Southerland's cockpit…" Linamae spoke once the doors slid shut and as she took off her mask, Lelouch mirroring her actions.

"Please forgive me…" Jeremiah explained, "you ordered me to destroy them all but…killing a member of the Britannian royal family was just-"

"Forget it" Lelouch declared.

"Uh.." Jeremiah flinched.

"Lelouch means to say…" Linamae turned to Jeremiah, then gave a slight glare to Lelouch, making him chuckle.

"Rather I should say…well done…" Lelouch smirked, not taking his eyes off of Cornelia.

"Tell me Lelouch…what is it you are seeking within that _accursed _power" Cornelia growled, scowling as she glared at her half brother.

"What am I seeking..?" Lelouch scowled back at his sister, "I'm seeking to save a sister that I adore…" he smoothly explained.

Cornelia flinched, anger rising as she seethed, "How _dare_ you!" she growled.

"And…a woman that I love…" he spoke, much gentler now as he took Linamae's hand, still not taking his eyes off of Cornelia.

Linamae breathed down the blush creeping up her neck as she also continued to stare at the older girl that she had grown to love as her own sister, "Speaking of…Linamae, what of you? Why have you taken to terrorism? You are to be the future Empress of Japan! Why have you-"

"Because I've something to fight for!" Linamae glared, "…to regain Japan…to make the ones I love happy once more…" her eyes visibly saddened, "Even if it means…sacrifices must be made…" she felt Lelouch's hand clench hers, "For a peaceful world…for justice to be served…I will stay by Lelouch's side to acquire the peace that those I love will be able to live in in the future…" her voice shook as she continued glaring at Cornelia.

* * *

><p>Zero followed Infinity into his private quarters, both slipping off their masks as the door closed. Linamae sat on the couch where C.C. had been hiding behind, her shoulders sagging as she sighed. Lelouch walked over after a moment and took her into his arms, both of them staying silent and just holding one another, the green haired girl staring at them in curiosity from the couch across from the couple.<p>

After a moment, Linamae gently pushed Lelouch away to look at the green haired girl, "C.C…." she called, making the woman sit up.

"Y-Yes!"

Linamae smiled and stood up, "I have something for you…" she walked toward the door with her mask on and disappeared for a minute before returning with a cart, a silver cover on top of it, "You must be hungry by now" she smiled as she once again removed her mask.

Lelouch turned from smiling at Linamae to smile at C.C., "It's called pizza" he smiled as Linamae removed the cover to reveal said food, still steaming hot. Lelouch walked over and took the pan before walking toward C.C., "We really wanted you to have some…so we asked Sukiyama to help us out" Lelouch explained as Linamae took a seat back on the couch that they had occupied a moment ago. She smiled gently as she watched Lelouch interact with his immortal, allowing her to eat the pizza.

'_The United Federation of Nations…_' her smile slowly disappeared as she dove deep into her thoughts, '_I can't bring up Sorale now…Lelouch is going through too much as it is…_' her eyes drifted to the frightened C.C. '_…and I promised Z.Z. that I would take care of C.C. while he's taking care of Sorale. There's too many things going on at once now…Z.Z.'s wish...Suzaku as the Black Knights' enemy…Nunnally in danger of the emperor…Kallen's capture…_' she shook her head, her eyes shut tightly.

* * *

><p>Linamae turned to C.C. as Lelouch spoke on the phone, "Hey…don't leave this room alright?" she smiled.<p>

C.C. looked up from the magazine she was reading as Lelouch finished his call, removing his contact and slipping on his mask, "Uh…ok…and so…later" C.C. responded hesitantly, hunching her shoulders as she meekly smiled back.

"Later?" Linamae tilted her head.

"I mean see you later…" C.C. sighed.

Linamae blinked before smiling once more, "Right…we're off then" she nodded, slipping her own mask on before following Lelouch out the doors.

The two masked figures walked down the hallways, headed to the U.F.N. Charter Ratification Ceremony Site, "Lina…" Lelouch spoke so that only she could hear by his side.

Linamae turned her head to him, "Hm?"

"When this is all over…" Lelouch started, "…there's something…we need to talk about…"

Linamae's eyes widened as she came to a halt, "W-What…?" she spoke as calmly as possible.

Lelouch stopped as well, turning back to her as he had continued walking, "Its…about your status…"

Linamae's shoulders lowered in relief, '_I thought it was about Sorale…_' "M-My status?"

Lelouch nodded, "As…Empress of Japan…if it wasn't for all that's happened…you would be representing Japan in the U.F.N….but…"

"Lelouch…" she walked up to him and enlaced their fingers together, "I'm…going to renounce my title…as Empress of Japan…"

Lelouch's eyes widened, "W-What?! Why?! Lina you can't-"

"I can…" she shook her head to silence him, "I can renounce it Lelouch…Kaguya is fully capable of being the Empress of Japan…" she lowered her head, "Even without my original geass Lelouch, I know where your plans are headed…the next Empress of Japan could never be together with the status that you're aiming for…" she smiled sadly in her mask, "I don't want the responsibility or the burden of such a position either way, but…to be without you Lelouch…would be an unbearable sacrifice…" she paused, sadly looking up at him from inside her mask, "I don't think…I would ever be able to live with that…without you…I know…" she let out an unamused laugh, "I'm being selfish…but I'm human…I want to be selfish…just for this one thing…just for you…" she whispered the last part as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck, "So please…don't deny me with this…please let me make this sacrifice…"

"Lina…" Lelouch whispered in a pained voice, his long arms wrapping tightly around her slender waist, "…as you wish…my love…" he cracked a smile, "I too will be selfish just this once…" he pulled her back, "I'm warning you…even if you take back what you said, even if you decide to take back your status as the next empress…I won't let you" he smirked.

Linamae let out a soft laugh, "What a selfish prince…"

Lelouch laughed as well, "Well then…doesn't that make us a selfish couple?"

Linamae laughed again, "Yeah…it seems we are…" she paused, "Lelouch? There's something I need to talk to you about-"

"_The ceremony will begin shortly. All leaders please report to the site_" a sudden announcement made Linamae jump.

Lelouch turned to her, "Tell me when we get back alright?" he gently took her hand once more, leading her down the hallway.

Linamae sighed softly, allowing him to lead her away, '_I hope there will be time later…and that things won't be so chaotic…_'

* * *

><p>Linamae followed the dazed Lelouch into his quarters, also being as shocked as he was from the Emperor's return. C.C. immediately ran behind the couch and Linamae turned to her, "C.C….would you mind…giving us a minute?" she asked with a small smile.<p>

C.C. blinked before nodding, "Y-Yes mistress" she responded before quickly running behind a bookshelf into a slightly separated room.

Linamae watched him tense as he removed his mask, letting his hand clutching it fall to his side. Linamae sighed gently before walking over, "Lelouch…" she called reaching to place a hand on his shoulder, "Lelouch…it's alright…we'll figure a way out of-"

"Be quiet!" Lelouch lashed out, slapped Linamae's hand away from him, causing her to stumble back and fall onto the floor in shock, "Uh!" he stared down at her in shock, as she had also fallen down the small flight of stairs below her, causing her to bump into the low table where the pizza plate had been, "L-Lina!" he dropped his mask and rushed to her side, helping her sit up, "I-I'm sorry! I-"

"It's alright…" she sat up, smiling at him once more, "Don't worry…I'm alright" she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Lina…" his eyes shook as he stared at her before he lowered his head in shame, "I'm so sorry…" his shoulders started shaking as his head hung lower.

Linamae softened as she watched him before she took his head into her arms, allowing him to wrap his arms around her, "It's alright…I know what you're going through…we _must_ save Nunnally…at any cost…" she whispered, stroking his head as he tightened his hold around her, "I'm alright Lelouch…I'm not hurt…" she lightly chuckled.

"…not on the outside…but…on the inside…I've hurt you…haven't I…?" he spoke muffled against her.

Linamae exhaled, "It's alright Lelouch…you haven't hurt me on the inside either…I understand…but you on the other hand…the pain inside of you…I'll help you heal it…I'll be here for you…as Linamae…as your girl…as your friend…"

Lelouch held her tighter, '_That's right…a friend is always there…_'

"Lelouch…I'll stand by your side…even with…Suzaku…" she whispered hesitantly.

Lelouch paused before pulling back, "Lina…"

She shook her head before reaching into his shirt and pulling out his phone. She quickly dialed Suzaku's number and handed it back to Lelouch, nodding in determination. Lelouch paused before taking the phone and walking toward the control room connected to his quarters.

'_And so…it begins…_' Linamae turned away from him and slipped off her cape, folding it on the table and gathering hers and Lelouch's masks.

Soon Lelouch ended the phone call and turned to Linamae who only stared at the two masks sitting on the table in front of her. Lelouch walked over calmly before sitting down beside her, "…Lina…don't reveal yourself to your brother. Don't reveal yourself to anyone" he spoke once more before she could reply, "_That_ is my condition for you sacrificing your status as empress…_do not_ reveal your identity or your geass to anyone…especially Suzaku…"

Linamae stared at him for a moment, her brows pressed up in worry before she sighed and nodded, "Alright…it's a deal…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: ahaha sorry I got lazy and didn't wanna type up the scenes in this episode :P but I hope you guys enjoyed the bunch of LelouNamae Fluff kekeke~ R&R :D


	46. The Tokyo Settlement Battle

**A/N**: O 3O Jingle Bells~ Lulu smells~ Lina had a child~ The baby's name was Sorale and his Uncle was Z.Z. and they all started a revolution! 8D

Lelouch: ….that was ridiculous..

Kari: *glares* LET'S SEE YOU DO BETTER SMELLY BOY!

Lelouch: *sweatdrop* I don't.. sing..

Kari: *glaring* That's what I thought! And I'm really sorry guys! I haven't gotten a chance to update because of school and moving out and stuff :P Here's the next chappie though :D

Linamae: Karichan-senpai owns only me, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen *smiles*

Z.Z.: R&R~~

* * *

><p>"Uh.. but Lelouch-"<p>

"No Lina.. stay here and wait for my call.. " Lelouch responded as he dressed in his Ashford uniform. He and Linamae were in his private room in the Black Knights base and she had just heard about Lelouch's plan to meet up with Suzaku at the Kururugi Shrine, her first home in Japan.

Linamae sighed in defeat, "..alright…but please, call me as soon as possible.." Linamae looked up at him in sadness.

Lelouch softened and smiled at her gently before taking her waist and pulling her towards him, "Yes, my lady" he smiled seductively before he took her cheek with his free hand and slowly leaned in. Linamae closed her eyes in response and waited until his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

><p>Linamae walked into Sorale's room with her sleeping son in her arms, '<em>Lelouch.. please.. <em>' she placed Sorale into his crib and kissed his forehead before turning to clean the room up a bit. She picked up a few of Sorale's thoughts and looked out the window at the blue sky covered white soft white clouds, '_Be careful of Suzaku.. we've hurt him enough.. but at the same time.. _' she looked down at the toy she held in her hand, seeing right through it, '_You.. me… Suzaku and Nunnally…and Sorale. We can all live together in peace after this.. can't we..?_'

She turned to her son in the crib and her shoulders relaxed, "I hope so.. for at least your sake.. " she closed her eyes, lowering her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Linamae jumped slightly as the ringing of her phone sounded through the room. She quickly reached into her pocket and walked out of the room just as Z.Z. walked in with a wave of his hand, before picking up the phone.

"_Lina…it's time…_" Lelouch's voice came through the phone.

"…Right…" she breathed out before rushing out of the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>Linamae drove the Shinkirou over the Tokyo Settlement, Lelouch sitting on the seat above and behind hers, both unmasked.<p>

"Heh…so predictable. Don't assume that I was portraying the role of a student in the settlement without reason! Tokyo Settlement! I'll bring you to a halt right now!" Lelouch declared before pressing a trigger in his hand.

Linamae watched as the entire Tokyo Settlement shut down from the Gefjun Disturbers that she and Lelouch had planted on the day of Shirley's death, '_Right…_' she nodded as she prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

"All tasks at hand have been cleared…Tohdoh!" Lelouch yelled out.

"_Acknowledged!_" came Tohdoh's response from the communications line, "_Now commencing 7th operation!_"

"_Raise the Ikaruga!_"

"_Ikaruga surfacing!_"

"_All fleet units, surface at will_"

Linamae watched the radar in front of her as the Black Knights fleets rose from the ocean and took to the skies, "_The main fleet will stay on course till Tokyo Bay!_" Tohdoh commanded, "_Breakthrough into the Tokyo Settlement and rendezvous with Zero!_"

"_All hands! Battle Stations!_"

"Rolo" Lelouch called as Linamae focused on flying the Shinkirou, "How are things on your end?"

"_Fine_" the boy responded, "_We're beginning the operation right now. We'll make our way to Nunnally first thing_" Rolo reported.

"Good, I'm counting on you Rolo" Lelouch replied before cutting off communications with his fake younger brother.

Linamae turned her eyes to the side as she focused on Lelouch, "Lelouch…" she spoke after a short moment of silence, "What happened at the shrine..?"

Lelouch didn't respond and silence enveloped the couple, "…I can't depend on Suzaku" Linamae's shoulders dropped, "I was wrong to think that I could depend on sympathy. Cold and callous, that's the prescription. Unless I keep myself perfectly in this frame of mind, I won't be able to take Nunnally back"

Linamae visibly saddened from where she sat as Lelouch spoke, "…and what of my brother..?" she asked, struggling to control her trembling voice.

Lelouch paused, "…I'm sorry Lina…but we might have to fight him today…"

Linamae's tears flowed down her face and she stayed silent as she continued driving the Shinkirou, "R-Right…" she breathed out.

"New orders! Black Knight Ikaruga Fleet!" Lelouch called out his orders, "Gefjun Disturbers have immobilized all utilities, communications, and pre-fifth generation knightmares throughout the Tokyo Settlement. The enemy's military might has been cut in half. Hit all major facilities and eliminate their ability to strike back. We must achieve these goals before the main forces under Shniezel's command arrive here. By establishing our defense line, we'll isolate the government bureau. If we can seize Viceroy Nunnally, then victory will be ours!" Lelouch spoke with determination, "Tohdoh! Have Asahina and Chiba achieved air supremacy?"

"_Roger!_" Tohdoh replied.

"That should cover everything except their newer knightmares, 6th generation and above" Linamae reported from where she sat.

"Right…" Lelouch clicked the communications, "Rolo. How is the infiltration proceeding?"

"_Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us_" Rolo reported, "_we will rendezvous with them shortly. It's all arranged_"

"Good. Be sure you take Nunnally, alive" Lelouch replied, a slight threat showing in his voice.

The warning siren sounded in the Shinkirou, making Linamae jump as she looked up at the screen that now showed the Lancelot flying towards the Shinkirou, "Suzaku…" she breathed out, her eyes shaking in sorrow.

"So…you've come, Suzaku" Lelouch glared at the screen.

"_Listen up Zero! Call off your attack!_" Linamae bit her bottom lip as her brother's voice made communications with them, "_This unit is equipped with a high yield tactical warhead! If I unleash it, it will inflict catastrophic damage beyond all known limits!_" he announced.

"As if I'd believe anything that _you'd _say!" Lelouch responded, making Linamae turn to him in shock and confusion.

'_What in the world happened at the shrine?!_' Linamae bit her bottom lip and turned back to the front to face the Lancelot.

"Jeremiah!" Lelouch yelled.

"_Yes! Your majesty!_" came the response from Orange Boy before the Siegried suddenly launched from below straight at the Lancelot, making Linamae flinch.

"_Lord Jeremiah! Is that you?!_" Suzaku asked in shock, "_Why?!_"

"_Suzaku Kururugi. I owe you a debt. I sympathize with you. I respect you. However, in this situation, loyalty trumps all!_" Jeremiah declared before activating the Siegfried's attacks.

"_The Siegfried!_" Suzaku drove the Lancelot away from the Siegfried as it activated.

"_Take this! The storm of my loyalty!_" Jeremiah launched missiles from the Siegfried straight at the Lancelot, which defended with its shield, causing the Siegfried to back up as the Lancelot pulled out a weapon from behind it.

"_Urgh! You picked a bad time for piety! Now!_" the Lancelot shot the other units in the air with its Hadron Blaster, the Siegfried dodging fluidly in the air.

"_Uh…what's going on?_" came Lord Guilford's voice in his knightmare that had been acting as a back up near the Shinkiro, "_Wh-Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?!_" he shook in his cockpit, and Lelouch immediately turned on visual communications with him, placing a hand into his collar.

"Guilford!" Lelouch called, turning said knight's attention to him, and making his eyes glow red in response to the geass that Lelouch has ordered onto him, "Assist Jeremiah! Stall Suzaku Kururugi! Distract him so much that the Lancelot and the Shinkiro do not engage in battle! But do not harm or kill him!" Lelouch ordered, but Guilford only saw Princess Cornelia giving the orders due to the geass.

"_But Princess! Kururugi is-_"

"There's no time to explain! It's urgent! You must trust me and distract Kururugi!" Lelouch ordered.

"_Lord Jeremiah! The reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle!_" Suzaku spoke as he battled the Siegfried.

"_Are you saying you can do it?! Are you able to dissipate my lord's torment?!_" Jeremiah asked in response.

"_But it shouldn't involve the people!_" Suzaku yelled as he drove the Lancelot towards the Siegfried, only to be stopped by Lord Guildford's knightmare which had driven towards the Lancelot and immediately tried to strike the white unit.

"_Gah!_" Suzaku yelled as he only barely dodged the strike, "_Lord Guilford too?!_"

"_Kururugi! We each serve our royal lords. It's not personal!_" Guilford declared as he built his mounted spear above the knightmare's head and formed a stance in mid-air.

"_…I'm sorry Nina. I won't unleash it. But…I swear I __**will**__ stop Zero!_" Suzaku yelled as he rushed towards the Shinkiro, only to be fired at by both Guilford's knightmare and a hesitant Linamae, driving the Lancelot into the Siegfried's electric trap.

"Excellent, now that Suzaku is being held back, it will give me just enough time to take back Nunnallly" Lelouch smirked, "And this way…he remains unharmed…" he whispered as he turned his attention to Linamae who smiled gently up at him with a nod of understanding.

"Uh!" Linamae turned back to the front, having spotted something out of the corner of her eye, "Kh!" she quickly activated the Shinkiro's shield as a slash harken shot at them, "The Tristan!" she reported as the harken retracted back to said knightmare before it struck at the Siegfried, causing it to release the Lancelot.

"Grr…this onslaught! It's all from Shniezel! Did he anticipate my moves?!" Lelouch glared as he typed away on the keypad in front of him before making contact with Rolo and explaining the situation, "That's right, I'll be rendezvousing with you a little later than I expected…"

"_Yes, I understand. We have just cleared all interferences up to the 13th floor_" Rolo reported, "_Don't worry, I promise I'll find Nunnally_"

"Right…I'm counting on you" Lelouch nodded before cutting the communications.

'_Rolo…is your true intention to save Nunnally..? If you try to kill her, Lelouch won't let you live for another second. Lelouch…I know you well enough to know that it's not your intention to let Rolo live when Nunnally is safe anyway…but he still deserves a future…we all do. I understand that to have peace we need to make sacrifices but…_' Linamae looked down at the controls in her hands as she had flashbacks of spending time with both Rolo and Lelouch, '_Would sacrificing that boy's life…that boy who only seeks to be driven out of his loneliness…be worth it?_' her mind flashed to her times with Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku, '_My goal was to live a peaceful life with the four of us…and now with Sorale. Can't we also add Rolo…?_'

"Lina…" Lelouch's voice made her jump out of her thoughts.

"W-What is it?" she asked rather flustered.

"I know what you're thinking…but I can't let him live…not after what he did to Shirley and you know as well as I do that he will attempt to kill Nunnally once he finds her…" Lelouch seethed silently.

Linamae gulped and nodded in hesitation, "R-Right…" she jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me Lina…I'm doing what's best for the four of us. You, me, Nunnally, and Suzaku…"

Linamae's head lowered before she nodded once again, "Right…I trust you…"

"_Answer me Zero!_" Suzaku called, "_If you started this battle because of me then let me explain!_"

"Because of…him?" Linamae asked in confusion.

"Filled with conceit as ever. You betrayed your father and all Japan. Course you betray your friends too! That's who you are!" Lelouch replied with hatred seething from his voice.

Linamae blinked in confusion at the conversation between the two closest men in her life, '_What is going on?! What have I missed?! Why does Lelouch sound like he has so much hatred for Suzaku? And why does Suzaku think that Lelouch started this battle because of him? Something happened at the shrine…but what?!_'

The siren snapped Linamae out of her thoughts and she looked up, "Uh! What's- ah!" she flinched back as did Lelouch as a knightmare, specifically the Mordred struck the Shinkiro, Linamae activating it's shield just in time as the Mordred drove the Shinkiro backwards.

"_Uh! Anya!_" Suzaku blinked in surprise, "_Wait!_"

"_Which one do you think is stronger…? Your shield or my Stark Hadron Canon…?_" the gentle voice of the pink-haired knight of the round came through the communications before the familiar red glow of the hadron canon blasted in the air straight into the Shinkiro's shield.

"Uh! Lelouch! Even the Shinkiro's shield can't stand this for too long!" Linamae reported as she struggled with the controls, "And we've lost communications with the base!"

"Gh! Dammit!" Lelouch gritted his teeth as his thoughts raced.

"The Gefjun disturbers are out!" Linamae reported as the lights in the Tokyo Settlement glowed once more, before she collapsed onto the controls in front of her, her eyes shut in pain as she continued to struggle with keeping the Shinkiro's shield up.

"_Just a little more…_" Anya spoke, before the Mordred suddenly halted and went free falling to the ground.

"Uh!" Linamae straightened up and watched in confusion as the pink knightmare fell, "What-"

"Lina are you alright?" Lelouch asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine but…what just happened…?"

"I don't know…the Mordred just- gh!"

"Ah!" Linamae squealed as the Shinkiro was struck by four slash harkens at different angles, trapping its arms and legs in mid air.

"_Zero…_" a voice called as a knightmare floated in front of the Shinkiro, "_Face it, your Black Rebellion is doomed to fail_" a sinister voice announced.

"Uh…is that…?" Linamae stared at the unit in front of them.

"He sent another knight of the round?" Lelouch asked, his voice rough.

"_Here's a question…_" the Knight of Ten asked as the Percival knightmare's large claw was raised and its MVS particle drill-lance activated, "_What do people value most? Answer…their life of course_" Bradley seethed.

Linamae glared up at the Percival as it rushed toward them and immediately activated the Shinkiro's shield, unable to do much else, "Gh! At this rate-" Lelouch gritted his teeth.

"_This shield's the only good thing about your knightmare_" Bradley smirked, "_Valkerie Squadron, don't let him go, no matter what_" he ordered the four knightmares that held down the Shinkiro.

"_Yes my lord!_" came the chorused response.

"Gh! We're in trouble Lelouch! We used too much energy with the Mordred!" Linamae reported as Lelouch typed away at the controls.

"_Zero. Do you read me, Zero!_" came a voice through communications.

"Where are our reinforcements?!" Lelouch yelled in frustration.

"_Tamaki will be there soon. But we picked up a fleet over the pacific!_"

"What about it?!" Linamae gritted her teeth as she focused on the shield.

"_Zero! It's me! It seems to be the Britannian Emperor's flag ship!_"

"What?!" Lelouch asked in shock as Linamae gasped, "He's coming to Area 11 as well?!"

A sudden firing from below made the Percival stop its assault on the Shinkiro and instead shield itself with the drill, "_Let Zero go!_" came Tamaki's familiar voice as three Black Knights units were firing at the Percival from the ground, "_Or you'll have to deal with me! Shinichiro Tamaki! His best bud-_" he wasn't able to finish as the Percival shot his unit with missiles, forcing him to eject, "_Dammit! This always happens to me!_"

Linamae and Lelouch glared in sync, "Lelouch!"

"Yes! Now's our chance! Do it!"

Linamae nodded before activating the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon, only to be stopped immediately as the Percival struck its MVS particle drill-lance straight into the center of the Cannon, making Linamae gasp and Lelouch's eyes widen, "Uh!"

"_Just what I was waiting for Zero! To go into attack mode, you dropped your shield! Now I will take what you value most, and blow it away!_" Bradley declared as the drill-lance started digging deeper into the cannon on the Shinkiro.

"Uh! Lelouch! In this position we can't- ah!" Linamae cringed as the Shinkiro shook, making her jolt.

"Uh! Lina!" Lelouch looked up and glared at the Percival, gritting his teeth before squeezing his eyes shut, "Nunnally!"

The Percival slowly backed away as Bradley spotted something in the skies behind the Shinkiro, "_Hmmm?_" the red glowing object took out the four knightmares that held down the Shinkiro in lightning speed without any trouble.

"_Huh?! They got me?!_"

"_Kewell!_"

The Valkerie Squadron exploded in a matter of seconds after being struck, releasing the Shinkiro and shocking the two pilots inside of it, "Wh-What was that?" Linamae looked around in confusion for a moment before backing up the Shinkiro in realization, retracting its finger-mounted slash harkens, "Kallen!" she breathed out in relief as the familiar, yet different form of the Guren appeared in front of them.

"_Be careful what you wish for, vampire of Britannia!_" Kallen's familiar voice announced, the Guren's energy wings glowing brightly as it shielded the Shinkiro.

"_Oh really…?_" Bradley mused as he smirked.

"_That's…Kallen?_" Lelouch asked in shock.

Linamae only continued smiling as she nodded in relief, "Yeah…that's the Guren, brand new!"

"_Zero, Infinity, I'm here! Your back up elite guard, Kallen Kozuki is back on the battle line_" Kallen smirked inside the Guren, "_Is the Rosen still broken Infinity?_"

"Uh…no…" Linamae laughed once, "I just…" a warmness crept up Linamae's cheeks, and Kallen chuckled at her broken response.

"Right, I understand" Kallen smiled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: YAY! Kallen's back! :D kekeke~ Ok I'll update as soon as I can ^ ^ enjoy and R&R guys! :3


	47. The Pains of Death

**A/N**: Ok guys :) I got some time to write so here's the next one while I'm getting ready to move out keke~

Lelouch: *helping to pack*

Kari: Awwh~ Thank you Lulu! *glomps*

Lelouch: Mhm…*pets Kari's head and keeps packing*

Kari: *chibi form* *clinging to Lelouch's arm*

Lelouch: How am I supposed to lift these boxes when you're hanging onto me?

Kari: *shrugs and continues clinging*

Lelouch: *sighs*

Linamae: Karichan-senpai only owns me, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen. Please R&R :D

* * *

><p>Linamae watched with bated breath as Kallen fought the so-called 'Vampire of Britannia.' She had full confidence in the red-headed girl who she had come to call a best friend within the Black Knights, but she still had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't figure out whether it was from Kallen or because of what was happening between her boyfriend and her brother.<p>

"I wonder if Rakshata can duplicate and better those energy wings for the Rosen as well…" Lelouch mused as he watched with a smirk.

Linamae's shoulders deflated as she realized the source of her anxiousness. She watched on as the Guren sent a radiant wave surge through the Percival, causing it to explode, taking the Knight of Ten out along with it, "_My life- My life is taken! By a lowly Eleven?!_"

"Good work Kallen! Now get back to the government bureau and get Nunnally!" Lelouch ordered immediately after the Percival's disintegration.

"_I won't let you!_" a familiar voice made Linamae's head snap up, her forehead creasing in worry and confusion.

"Suzu…" she mumbled to herself as the Lancelot approached them.

"_Suzaku Kururugi!_" Guilford yelled from within his knightmare, making his way toward the Lancelot, only to be stopped by the Tristan.

"_Easy now~_" Gino sang as the Tristan slashed at Guilford.

"_Kallen. Stand aside!_" Suzaku yelled, shooting the Lancelot's Hadron Cannon at the Guren, only to have it blocked by a radiant wave surge from the Guren's extendable arm.

"_Forget it Suzaku!_" she yelled back.

"_No! Deflected?! The Hadron Blaster?!_" Suzaku growled in disbelief.

"_Kallen…so in the end you chose the name Kozuki overStadtfeld_…" Gino mused.

"_That's right, which means you and I do battle once again…_" Kallen replied, "_So, should I be happy or sad about that, Gino?_"

Gino chuckled, "_Why don't we just enjoy it~_" he sang before the Siegfried interrupted him, "_Suzaku. Let me settle things with Kallen ok?_"

"_It won't be easy…_" Kallen seethed.

"_I'm sorry Gino_" Suzaku declared, pulling out the Lancelot's red sword, "_This pilot isn't the kind of opponent you can mess around with_"

"_Tohdoh's forces have broken through to the enemy's command ship!_" a report came through from the base.

"Roger!" Linamae replied through her headpiece, "Lelouch…" she turned her head to the man above her.

"Right…" Lelouch nodded before another report came in from Sayoko.

"_Master Zero, we've found the Viceroy!_"

"I see! Excellent work!" Lelouch replied, his expression visibly relaxing.

"_Master Rolo will escort us out of here as soon as he steals a knightmare. He'll have it in a moment_"

"Understood! Victory is within our reach" Lelouch spoke, a slight laugh of relief coming through.

Linamae's shoulders deflated slightly but she couldn't help the racing thoughts in her head, '_Rolo…please don't do anything you'll regret. And what's this other feeling I'm getting..? Like something bad is going to happen soon..?_" her eyes shook as the crease in her forehead deepened.

"Kallen! Finish off Suzaku now! He's the only thing standing in our way, but be sure not to kill him! You know how precious he is to Infinity!" Lelouch commanded.

"_Right!_" Kallen responded.

Linamae watched with full anxiety as the Guren destroyed the Lancelot's weapon systems one by one at an incredibly fast rate until several of its limbs had been cut off, and she heard a gasp from her brother, "_I can't win!_"

Linamae's eyes widened and sat forward in her seat, "Kallen stop!" she yelled as the Guren aimed to take a final strike.

Lelouch's eyes widened, "Kallen!"

"_Don't worry!_" Kallen yelled.

Linamae watched in fear at the battle scene in front of her before she shut her eyes, not able to watch anymore and turned on her communications, "SUZAKU! LIVE!" she yelled.

A second later, she opened her eyes to see the Lancelot dodge Kallen's strike only meant to disable the Lancelot's float system, and swerve out of its way, releasing a blue rifle from its back, "Uh! What is-" Lelouch watched with wide eyes before a sudden projectile released from the rifle and toward the Guren.

The Guren swiftly dodged the attack and the four teenagers could only watch as it headed straight for the government building. Linamae watched in confusion as it suddenly emitted a pink light in mid-air, "What-" he eyes blinked up at it for a second before she noticed the Britannian knightmares retreating down below them, "Why are they…" her eyes widened in slowly, "Lelouch!"

Lelouch looked down at her before looking at the foreign pink light, "Could that be the weapon Suzaku was talking about?!" he asked before both of them snapped their heads toward the government building, "NUNNALLY!"

All those nearby watched in helplessness as the pink light exploded, engulfing nearly everything in sight, including the government building, "_Princess save yourself!_" Guilford's voice made Linamae snap out of her shocked state, "_PRINCESS!_" his knightmare surged forward, pushing back the Shinkiro away from the blinding light.

"No! Guilford!" Linamae yelled out as she watched his knightmare be destroyed.

Her voice snapped Lelouch out of his shock for a moment, "_Princess! You must live! Please live!_" Guilford yelled before he disappeared.

Linamae watched in complete shock as the light suddenly retracted, causing a shock wave to shake the Shinkiro. She was in too much shock to realize it, and her mind had gone blank as she stared at the blank controls in front of her, her eyes not having blinked since the FLEIJA expolosion.

Several moments later, Lelouch made contact with sound only, "Rolo…" his voice was deadly calm.

"_Yes? Big brother?_"

"Could you please let me speak with Nunnally..?"

"_Uh- Well…_"

"I can't reach Sayoko…"

"_Listen. Big brother, we weren't in time. Nunnally was caught in that flash of light_"

"I'm not asking you about anything like that now…I just wanna talk to Nunnally that's all"

"_But- Nunnally is dead! She's dead big brother!_"

Linamae's thoughts snapped, her breath caught in her throat and she saw her vision go black, the last thing she heard was Lelouch's angry yell of, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

* * *

><p>Shining blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at a dark ceiling. Linamae blinked to allow her eyes to adjust; she sat up slowly and blinked around the familiar room that she and Lelouch shared in the Ikaruga before looking down at herself and found that she was in her knightmare outfit. Her eyebrows, once knit together in confusion suddenly raised, her eyes widening in shock and fear of remembrance, "No…No! NO!" she yelled, shutting her eyes tight, clutching the sides of her head, gripping her hair tight, and curling up into herself as a look of pure shock made its way to her face.<p>

"M-Mistress?" a rather shocked and scared C.C. peeked out from the front of the bookshelves into where Linamae lay in the bedroom.

"I-I killed- It was my fault- I made him- N-No…NO!" she yelled in a heartbreaking voice, alerting Lelouch who was staring at the table in front of him with lost eyes.

"Lina!" he stood and ran over in worry and immediately took her into his arms.

The two sat in the darkness of the room, Lelouch holding the violently shaking Linamae, whose eyes looked to be permanently open in shock, and her hands entangled into her hair, pulling harshly at the strands on the sides of her head. She continued mumbling incoherent things about killing as Lelouch held her tightly, his eyes hidden by his hair as he tried to prevent himself from shaking at his own thoughts; tears were rolling down his cheeks and onto the top of Linamae's head. The only sound in the room was the continuously ringing phone and C.C.'s footsteps as she quietly headed toward the seats in the middle of the main room.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch…" Linamae finally spoke into the darkness, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. When Lelouch didn't respond, she took it as a sign to continue; she paused, grasping the arm in front of her that Lelouch used to hold onto her desperately. She had lowered her head to cover her eyes that had been emptied of emotion, "I…I killed…" she choked up as tears started to gather.<p>

"No…it wasn't your fault" Lelouch whispered, laying her down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. He stared down at her with pained eyes as she reflected his expression, tears flowing in waterfalls down her cheeks as she lay limply under him.

"I…if I hadn't told him to live-"

"Then what Lina..? If you hadn't told Suzaku to live, Kallen could have killed him"

"But I…I should've trusted her! Kallen- A-And Suzaku! The guilt he must be feeling right now! I killed- It was all my-" she sobbed as her eyes nearly shut, her vision faded by her tears.

"You were only trying to protect your brother! Just as I wanted to protect-" Lelouch stopped short and his face twisted into a pained expression.

Linamae shut her eyes, unable to look into Lelouch's face as guilt took her over, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Lelouch…" she sobbed uncontrollably and continued to apologize.

"Lina stop" Lelouch sat back on his legs and grabbed Linamae's hands which had raised up to her eyes to try to stop her sobbing, "Lina…" he looked down at her in pain, pinning her arms down on either side of her head, allowing her to look up at him with her own pained eyes, "Kh!" he gritted his teeth, his tears flowing down his face before he dove down and kissed the girl below him in desperation.

Linamae shut her eyes, unable to control her emotions as her tears fell faster down her face. She kissed Lelouch back with as much desperation as she received and the two became lost in their emotions as they enveloped each other in the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: AHHHH! Ok…uh…I'm gonna leave the end of that to your imaginations lol Please R&R ^ ^ I really love reviews keke~


	48. A New Mission

**A/N**: Sorry guys lol moved out and stuffs :3

*****By the way, I hope all of you have actually watched the Code Geass series lol In this chapter, I'm gonna have a few of you wondering why the Black Knights didn't ask for Infinity to come with Zero to Warehouse 4. My reason to that, because I didn't exactly have a way to incorporate it into the story, is that Schniezel didn't know, as I wrote this, I hope I had it well enough informed that Lelouch was trying to keep Infinity on the down low. She was pretty much his escort and bodyguard in most cases, and didn't press much harm to any sides, so it was either Schniezel didn't find her dangerous enough, or had the Black Knights asked, Schniezel didn't have the information to tell them who she was nor what her purpose was either and so the Black Knights deemed her as someone who was just being used by Zero as well*****

LOL Sorry that was super long XD but it was important :3 anyways enjoy!

Lelouch: *sleeping*

Kari: *blinks* *poofs into a chibi and curls up next to him like a kitty and goes to sleep* mew~

Linamae: *whispers* Karichan-senpai only owns me, Z.Z., Sorale, and the Rosen. Please R&R ^ ^

* * *

><p>"Lelouch…" Linamae whispered into the darkness of the room. The two adolescents lay tangled in each others' arms, the sheets wrapping around their bare bodies as Linamae lay on Lelouch's outstretched arm. Lelouch held her close with his other arm held at her head, stroking her hair softly in comfort., both of them laying on their sides, Linamae facing Lelouch's chest as she gently traced the lines marked upon it.<p>

"Hm..?" Lelouch hummed half-heartedly.

Linamae paused her actions and took a moment before she spoke, her voice dangerously close to quivering as her eyes shook, "Y-You're hurt…"

Lelouch blinked for a moment before tilting his head down slightly to watch her hands ball into loose fists on his chest, "I don't feel any injuries…"

"You know that's not what I mean…" Linamae breathed out, close to tears once more, "You're hurt…somewhere you can't reach…"

Lelouch didn't respond and only continued to stare at the girl as her body shook in his arms, "M-Master?"

Lelouch turned his eyes and attention to the doorway where C.C. was peeking in from the side, her face a clear red, "What is it..?" he replied.

"Um…someone is asking for you at the door…" she shifted her eyes away from the couple in embarrassment as Linamae slowly sat up, holding the blankets to her chest.

"I see…thank you C.C. Would you mind telling them that we'll just be a moment?" Linamae asked with a monotoned voice.

"Y-Yes mistress! Right away!" C.C. smiled cheerfully before making her way to the door to relay the message.

Lelouch sat up next to Linamae and glanced at her emotionless face, her solemn eyes revealing her real emotions, '_I fear the eyes I fell in love with are gone forever…_'

A moment of silence passed before Linamae shifted and slowly made her way off the bed, gathered their clothing, tossing Zero's outfit to Lelouch and dressing herself in her own Infinity outfit, "Let's go Lelouch…we can't sit here forever" she spoke as she dressed, her back turned to him.

Lelouch watched as she slipped on Infinity's bodice, "Lina…" Linamae froze and turned her head to the side, indicating that she was listening, "…I need to ask you to-"

"I know Lelouch" she interrupted, "I'm going to do everything in my power to do so…" she slipped on Infinity's boots and pulled her long black hair out of Infinity's bodice before turning to him, "Lelouch…you…have to live. Promise me…I don't…I couldn't…take it if I lost you…" she looked down, allowing her hair to hide her glistening tears as they ran down her face.

"Lina…" he breathed out, a pained look crossing his face as he made his way to her, taking her in his arms, "I promise…you…you're another reason for me to live. So I must ask you…meet me at Kamine Island…set up Plan 2B. I will finish this…for Nunnally and for you…"

Linamae nodded into his chest, "A-And S-Su-"

"I will save him. Put your faith in me Lina…I was the one who gave him the geass to live. He is my responsibility now. All you need to do is follow Plan 2B. I'll take care of the rest" his voice stayed calm and the two held each other for a moment longer before releasing so that Lelouch could dress himself. The couple walked out into the main room as C.C. allowed Kallen to come in.

"Ohgi asked me to bring you to Warehouse 4, Zero" Kallen reported.

Linamae looked up at her as she fasted the top button on Infinity's collared cape. She blinked at her in confusion, her eyes still clouded, "Hm? Why there…? And why only Zero..?"

Kallen shrugged lightly, her eyes gentle as she looked from Lelouch to Linamae who were standing beside one another, "Sorry, I didn't really get the details"

"Master? Mistress?" C.C.'s frightened voice called, making Linamae and Lelouch turn to see her hiding behind the bookshelves, within the room that the couple had just emerged from.

"Hm?" Kallen's attention turned to the green haired witch, making her hide her face for a moment before speaking once more.

"Y-You forgot your other shirt when you got off the bed…" C.C. informed, holding a lightly lavender cloth in her hands.

"Uh!" Kallen's eyes widened in shock as her face tinged pink, "What the hell have you two been doing in here?! While I've been rotting in a cell! And Linamae! You're allowing-"

Linamae sighed before interrupting the red-head, "No Kallen, you've got it wrong…" she tried to keep her voice even as she walked over to C.C., taking the shirt and walking back to Lelouch who continued her explanation.

Lelouch paused as he turned his attention from Kallen back to Linamae who stood before him, "C.C. lost her memory…" he breathed out, making Kallen gasp sharply, "It happened because of me…"

"Us…" Linamae hissed up at him, her hair still covering her eyes.

Lelouch ignored her as he continued speaking, "So the C.C. you knew is gone now. Erased…and it's my fault…"

"Our fault" Linamae looked up at him, her brows furrowed in weak frustration.

Kallen stayed silent as she looked at C.C. who hid behind the bookshelf once more in fear, "Right. Well, the others are waiting…Zero…"

Lelouch nodded as Linamae handed him his cape and mask, her own mask already on her head, "Let's go…"

Lelouch and Linamae followed Kallen out of the room and into the elevators. The three teens stood in silence as they traveled downwards, "Kallen" Linamae called behind her mask, as she stood in between Zero and the said red-head, "I'm glad you're safe…" she smiled behind her mask, turning her head towards the Guren pilot, "I'm just sorry it took so long to get you out…" she turned back to the front, tilting her head downwards, her expression growing grim.

Kallen stared at her for a moment before smiling back gently, "Listen you two" she spoke softly, her expression kind, "When I was imprisoned, I happened to talk to Nunnally. She stood up for me and she saved me" Kallen smiled lightly before the elevator's bell sounded.

Linamae nodded with a smile, her heart clenching, "That's good to hear, this is my stop" she turned to Lelouch as the door opened, "2B…" she spoke before they acknowledged each other with a nod. She stepped out of the elevator, giving one last glance at Zero's form before the elevators separated them and she was left in the dark silence of the Rosen's private wing. She sighed into the silence before making her way to the Rosen, preparing herself for the next mission.

* * *

><p>"Rolo…why did you save me? After all I've done to you…" Lelouch breathed out in whispers. As he gazed solemnly at the paled brunette in the Shinkiro's cockpit, his body limp from using his geass much too often to allow him and Lelouch to escape from the Black Knights. They had figured out Zero's identity, his geass included, and Rolo had given all he had to hide the two of them under the cover of a thick forest.<p>

"Because, you're a liar big brother" Rolo staggered out weakly, his eyes heavy, dark circles shading them as he struggled to keep them open along with keeping a smile on his lips.

"Uh-" Lelouch gasped lightly as he stared at his 'little brother.'

"It _was _a lie, wasn't it? What you said about trying to kill me," Rolo continued, "A-And about hating me, and all that. Linamae told me…she told me that you…you loved me. That you loved me as your real brother"

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit more before a gentle smile appeared on his face, "Of course…and you saw right through me didn't you? Just what I'd expect of my little brother"

"That's right…I thought so" Rolo grunted, "Cause I know who you really are inside your heart. I know everything about you…" his eyes slowly closed, "Big brother…" before his head fell to the side, his mouth releasing his final breath.

Lelouch gave a soft, sad, yet genuine smile, "Yes, you got it right" he blinked down at what he held onto in Rolo's hand, "Your big brother, is just a liar…" he slowly retreated his hand, allowing Rolo's green phone to rest in its owner's hand, the familiar locket laying face up, gleaming lightly in the sunlight peeking through the trees.

* * *

><p>Linamae cut her communications off with Z.Z., as she had checked in with him about Sorale. She drove the Rosen to Kamine Island, her mission, her son, and her boyfriend on her mind, oblivious to the events that had taken place behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: Mmk I'm gonna leave it there :) Sorry it's short lol Please R&R ^ ^ reviews help me to update keke~


End file.
